The Beating Of Her Hearts
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: After losing Rose to the Void in Torchwood, Sophia joins Torchwood Three with Jack Harkness as she also continues to travel with the new companion, Martha Jones as the mysterious Harold Saxon watches their every move - Second in the Three Hearts Story.
1. TRB: Donna's Arrival

**The Runaway Bride - Donna's Arrival**

The Doctor and Sophia are at the Tardis, meer moments after departing with Rose in Norway on Darlig Ulv Stranden. The Doctor has let a tear drop from his pupils of her eyes. Sophia already let her feelings go when she fell into the other side of the void. The Tardis is flying around a supernova, which was the only source to power a message over to Rose without fracturing two universes. The Doctor is moving around the console while Sophia is looking at the wall of the interior of the Tardis. As the Doctor looks at the door, a bride dressed in her wedding dress appearing out of nowhere. The Doctor emits a different emotion than the one he was using as Rose left him.

"What?" The Doctor asks himself, waking Sophia from looking at the wall to see the bride.

"Who are you?" The bride inquires, having now just met the Doctor and Sophia in the Tardis.

"But..." The Doctor tries to respond as he looks to see if she has been there for ages.

"Where am I?" The bride annoyingly asks them.

"What?" The Doctor repeats his first question to the bride, going out of control for himself.

"What the hell is this place?" The bride inquires because she has never seen the Tardis before.

"What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did..." The Doctor conveys his emotions in speech asking why she is on the Tardis, in flight behind a supernova.

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?" The bride inquires, raising her voice about telling him or Sophia where she is to help her understand better of the situation.

"Inside the Tardis." The Doctor says to her, hoping that she can understand better if she knows the name to the spaceship that she is currently in.

"The what?" Donna asks him again as she actually doesn't understand and asks him about the spaceship's name.

"The Tardis." The Doctor namedrops the Tardis again, hoping the bride will understand her now that he has repeated it for her.

"The what?" The bride inquires again, prehaps becoming an annoying person to the Time Lords to respond to.

"The Tardis!" Sophia shouts at her, making sure that the Doctor would not be able to withstand this infernal bride's babbiling. "Can you understand it now?"

"The what?" The bride inquires one more time, letting the Doctor give up on this.

"It's called the Tardis. Two words, easy to understand." Sophia says as she mocks the bride's name.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things." The bride ignores her and tells Sophia otherwise.

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor, trying to withstand his anger asks her how she got onto the Tardis.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." The bride asks them who kidnapped her, asking if her captives payed her to capture her before thinking about her friend, Nerys which then she thinks that Nerys finally got her back with a joke.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" The Doctor asks the bride, only now knowing that a name has mentioned calling herself Nerys but this can't be the bride's name.

"Your best friend." The bride reveals.

"Maybe your best friend." Sophia says to the bride.

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" The Doctor tries to ask her why she is dressed like that.

"I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!" The bride rambles about thinking that she was drugged or something else that may have happened.

"I haven't done anything!" The Doctor complains, as he actually hasn't done anything and this bride is just rambling on and he doesn't understand.

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" The bride warns them as they are talking rubbish to her that she really doesn't seem to understand enough of as she runs down the ramp to the doors.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!" The Doctor acciendently tells her before she opens the doors and looks at a pretty gaseous nebula of the supernova.

"You're in space. Outer space. This is kind of 'our' space ship. It's called the Tardis." Sophia describes what the bride seems to be seeing as she is smiling whilst describing about her home.

"How am I breathing?" The bride inquires a question, not the best one to ask them.

"The Tardis is protecting us." The Doctor says, telling her about the air of protection around the trio.

"Who are you?" The bride inquires.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor finally introduces himself to her.

"And, I'm his... let's say, current companion." Sophia introduces herself to the bride, telling . "So, as we've introduced ourself, who might you be?"

"Donna." The bride names herself to the Doctor and Sophia.

"Human?" The Doctor asks Donna about her species unless she was another Time Lady, to surprise The Doctor and Sophia.

"Yeah. Is that optional?" Donna inquires after revealing that she is a pure human and not a Time Lady as maybe the Doctor and Sophia may have prospected.

"Well, it is for me." The Doctor tells her.

"You're an alien." Donna figures out.

"Yeah and when I meant companion. Not human." Sophia reveals to her, trying to give her an edge as she smiles at her.

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna complains about the temperature of the space, the Doctor then slams the doors shut and goes back to the console.

"I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be..." The Doctor says about her while he tries to figure out himself on how Donna really got in the Tardis. He grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes. Donna is annoyed. "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic..."

Donna slaps the Doctor.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asks after he has been slapped by Donna.

"Get me to the church!" Donna complains as she yells at him to get her to her chapel where she 'was' suppoused to be married.

"If you stop complaining to the Doctor, we would get you to your place, but first can you give us the placecode." Sophia explains to Donna, after she has complained as she nearly screamed her human lungs out.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna describes the location of the chapel that she was to get married in as she grabs a blouse that is hanging over the railing. "I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"

The Doctor and even, Sophia drop the emotions they already had before as Donna has grabbed the blouse of Rose, Sophia remembers the flashbacks of how she left.

 _The Doctor, Sophia and Rose lean against the walls for a few moments. Rose is shedding a couple of tears on the wall as Sophia is lying by the wall, huddled by her own body as she sobs and looks at herself. She was attached to Rose over her adventures and now she's gone on the other side. The Doctor walks away as Sophia gets up and starts to follow him back to the now lonely machine._

 _"There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."_

 _"It was very lucky."_

 _"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. And that I cannot argue with."_

 _"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler."_

"That's my friend's." The Doctor says to Donna, trying not reveal Rose's name to Donna.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?" Donna inquires, using sarcasm to get her way.

"She's gone. " The Doctor says.

"Gone where?" Donna asks, using more sarcasm.

Sophia goes to her and slaps her.

"Did you hear him? She's gone, we've lost her, not on what you think is 'a space walk'. Now, if you want something else than a slap. Be quiet and wait for a couple of minutes." Sophia warns Donna not to cross her emotions after using sarcasm to get he own way as she takes the blouse from Donna and throws it through a doorway.

" _Sorry Rose."_

 **-!-**

The Tardis has landed in an area surrounded by buildings.

"I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?" Donna reminds them as she asks the pilot and his companion where the location that the Tardis has currently landed in.

"Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's..." The Doctor describes about the Tardis.

 **-!-**

"What Doctor? Sick, diseased?" Sophia inquires the emotions that the Doctor has portrayed and described about the Tardis.

"Well my dear, recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" The Doctor continues as he gives examples of questions as Donna, outside is making the traditional circuit of the Tardis. "Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous. I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

The Doctor takes a pause, before finding out that Donna has gone out of his sight.

"Donna!" He shouts, with a pain to himself and Sophia as they have to start running to find the bride before she could get lost and find an interdimensional alien hunting for fresh meat finding her.

 **-!-**

Donna cannot cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism and is walking away. Sophia goes in front of the Doctor to meet up with Donna to try to convince herself that she can cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism and the truth is waiting for itself to be revealed to Donna and it's magical glory.

"Donna." Sophia says to her, meeting up with her after running to try to find her again without being lost with the alien she thought of.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married." Donna complains to Sophia, she wants to return to real life and not become like Sophia, an alien due to being a companion to the Doctor.

"Well then, come back to the Tardis with us two." Sophia says to to Donna, thinking that if Donna had to come back to the Tardis. She would be okay.

"No way. That box is too weird." Donna tells Sophia.

"Donna, It's bigger on the inside, that's all. I was the same as you, I was alone in my world and then that box became my home." Sophia explains, whilst mentioning about her debut in New Earth.

"Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it." Donna asks Sophia about that being it before complaining that she is going to miss her wedding now.

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are. You may not have to miss it at all." Sophia gives Donna a possibility of an event to do.

"How do I do that?" Donna inquires.

"Well, you must have a mobile on yourself." Sophia mentions about Donna maybe having a mobile, since after The Age Of Steel and after The Satan Pit, maybe even between events of Love and Monsters. She used her sonic screwdriver that she built in the Beast's caverns to sonic the signals of the phone to reach into unbelieveable places. Unfortanatly, she left it in her jacket that she wore in Fear Her.

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!" Donna complains as she tells Sophia that she actually has no pockets in her dress.

"This man you're marrying. What's his name?" The Doctor inquires, since Sophia has been asking most of the questions to Donna.

"Lance." Donna names her fiance or near to be husband.

"Good luck, Lance." The Doctor comments on Lance being Donna's husband.

"Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" Donna warns him off that comment about Lance as she runs away from the Doctor.

"I'm, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars." The Doctor rambles about that he isn't a Martian to see Sophia smiling at that.

"No, because they are completely different." Sophia tells him.

 **-!-**

"Taxi!" Donna yells at a passing taxi as it drives past her. "Why's his light on?"

"There's another one!" The Doctor points out for another taxi.

"Taxi! Oi!" Donna shouts for another who drives past with its For Hire light on.

"There's one!" The Doctor shouts out.

"Oi!" Donna yells.

"Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?" The Doctor complains about the taxi's not coming.

"They think I'm in fancy dress." Donna says.

"Stay off the sauce, darling!" A driver comments.

"They think I'm drunk." Donna figures out.

"You're fooling no one, mate!" The men in another car yell at her.

"They think I'm in drag!" Donna figures out again after that.

"Hold on, hold on." The Doctor says as he does a very piercing whistle and a taxi does a quick U turn to pick them up.

 **-!-**

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!" Donna explains to the driver in the taxi cab that the Doctor, Donna and Sophia in it.

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today." The driver explains to her.

"Oh, my God. Have you got any money?" Donna asks the Doctor and/or Sophia about if they have any money.

"Er, no." The Doctor reveals.

"Only 10 pounds, will that do?" Sophia says. "Ahh, double rates. Erm... Do you, Donna?"

"Pockets!" Donna yells at Sophia.

 **-!-**

The taxi driver dumps them back where he picked them up.

"And that goes double for your mother! I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit." Donna complains about that driver.

"Is it Christmas?" The Doctor inquires.

"Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve. Phone box! We can reverse the charges!" Donna says to him.

"Christmas Eve on Mars. I'll keep that title as a novelisation." Sophia comments.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" The Doctor asks Donna about why to get married on a day like Christmas Eve.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely. What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?" Donna describes the Doctor's question before asking how to use a phone box as the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and gets a dialling tone.

"Just call the direct." The Doctor says.

"What did you do?" Donna inquires.

"Something Martian. Now phone. I'll get money!" The Doctor says as he describes it as The Doctor and Sophia join the queue at a cash machine.

"Oh, answer the phone!" Donna complains. "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in. Oh, my God, I don't know where I am! It's a street, and there's WH Smith but it's definitely Earth."

The Doctor gives the London Credit Bank ATM the sonic treatment, and goes straight to Please Take Your Cash without the rest of the preamble. Donna accosts a woman in the street.

"Excuse me. I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas." Donna tells the woman.

The Doctor takes the money from the ATM then spots a trio of Santas playing God Rest Ye Merry on brass instruments. He starts to get scared onto it.

"Taxi! St Mary's Chiswick. Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court." Donna complains as she gets into the taxi, which is driven by another Santa.

"Donna!" The Doctor yells at the taxi.

Donna drives away. The Santas point their instruments at the Doctor, so Sophia zaps the ATM, which sends banknotes flying across the street. Lots of people rush to grab the money and he runs away with Sophia hurrying towards the Doctor. 

**A/N - So. new story, new setup. Here is where I explain what will happen. From now until the 2008 - 2010 specials, the episodes (and Christmas Specials) will be split up into parts like in** _ **The Lunar Cycle**_ **or** _ **The Heart Of Time Saga.**_ **Christmas Specials (for example, this one or the forthcoming Voyage Of The Damned.) will be split up into FOUR chapters and regular episodes will split up into THREE chapters, this will not hinge Time Crash (as it is only A Children In Need special with a runtime of 7 minutes.) In this story, the Torchwood episodes will end up in the same way to the regular episodes, by being split up into three chapters. So, we will be getting 1 Christmas Special (4 Chapters), 13 Doctor Who episodes (39 chapters) and 4 episodes of Torchwood (12 chapters) and Time Crash because I count it more as a Series 3 episode than a Series 4 episode. So, adding that all together is a estimated 56 chapters for this story.**

 **I'll explain a lot more about this episode in the next two chapters because I want to address about the hardness of this series in the final chapter of this episode.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers**


	2. TRB: Donna's Connections

**The Runaway Bride - Donna's Connection**

"I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess." Donna comments on her appearence as she takes off her veil. "Hurry up."

The Doctor and his companion, Sophia returns to the Tardis.

"Hold on a minute. I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning. Excuse me, we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!" Donna tries to correct the driver who isn't listening to Donna one bit.

The Doctor starts the Tardis going as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?" Donna explains to the driver who is more focused on the driving than the babbiling bride in the back of the car as the Tardis is tracking Donna as Sophia follows the images on the scanner. "Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?"

Donna tugs at the Santa's hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot.

"Oh, my God." Donna reliases as she tries to open a window. "Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!"

Sparks are flying inside the Tardis. The Doctor hits the console with a hammer.

"Behave!" The Doctor comments.

"Stop doing that, Doctor." Sophia complains as The Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac.

"You are kidding me." Donna comments.

The Tardis weaves through the traffic as the Doctor ties a piece of string around a control lever. It comes alongside the taxi. The Doctor opens the doors holding the other end of the string in his teeth.

"Open the door!" The Doctor shouts.

"Do what?" Donna asks him, because she is on the other side of the taxi.

"Open the door!" Sophia yells, even though she is futher away from Donna and the Doctor as working on the controls of the Tardis.

"I can't, it's locked!" Donna complains as the Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver with Donna getting the window open.

"Santa's a robot." Donna says.

"Donna, open the door." The Doctor asks Donna again.

"What for?" Donna inquires.

"You've got to jump! I'm not kidding!" Sophia yells for the Doctor.

"I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!" Donna tells her otherwise.

The robot accelerates away. The Doctor pulls on his string, there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, the Doctor tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel.

"Listen to me. You've got to jump." The Doctor orders her by still shouting.

"I'm not jumping on a motorway." Donna tells him.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!" The Doctor explains it to her.

"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna says.

"Yes, you look lovely! Come on!" Sophia reacts to that comment as Donna opens the door. The Doctor reaches out for her.

"I can't do it." Donna says to the Doctor.

"Trust me." The Doctor reminds her.

"Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?" Donna inquires if Rose ever trusted the Doctor and Sophia.

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!" The Doctor explains it to Donna to convince to jump as Donna launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of the Doctor. The children celebrate. The Tardis doors slam shut and it zooms upwards after the Doctor yanks the string.

 **-!-**

Around half past three in the afternoon, the Doctor is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out because it nearly did crash onto the motorway nearing the group of speeding cars.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right? " The Doctor explains to Donna about the Tardis going to be inactive for a couple of hours.

"Doesn't matter." Donna dismisses about the Tardis being inactive.

"Did we miss it?" Sophia inquires about the wedding that she and the Doctor were suppoused to bring Donna to as she was requesting it maybe a bit too much whilst inside the Tardis.

"Yeah." Donna answers about the question for the wedding that she was suppoused to go to.

"Well, you can book another date." The Doctor gives Donna a reason to maybe book another date.

"Course we can." Donna tries to agree with the Doctor.

"You've still got the honeymoon." Sophia reminds Donna, even after having no wedding - she can still envour on her planned honeymoon that married couples often have.

"It's just a holiday now." Donna comments on how it's not really a honeymoon now since there is no wedding.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry." The Doctor apoligizes.

"It's not your fault." Donna corrects him.

"Oh? That's a change." Sophia remarks on how Donna has actually told the Doctor that really it isn't his fault.

"Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right." Donna tells Sophia and the Doctor about if they had a time machine, they could change time and give her thr rightful wedding she deserved.

"Yeah, yeah. But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." The Doctor kind of agrees with her before mentioning a certain limation event.

Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. The Doctor takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." Donna comments about the Doctor's coat size.

"Maybe around 15. Actually, make that 14." Sophia tries to correct Donna while joking about the number.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." The Doctor says to Donna as he gives her a gold ring.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" Donna complains about the Doctor giving her the ring.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp." The Doctor explains as he describes that the ring isn't really a wedding ring as he jokes about with the wedding motif.

"For better or for worse. So, come on then. Robot santas, what are they for?" Donna continues with the wedding motif as she then asks about the Robot Santa disguise that these 'aliens' are using.

"Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas." The Doctor describes about the Robotic Santa as he uses an anecdote to futhermore describe it whilst mentioning the events of The Christmas Invasion (although he was in bed for most of those events).

"Why, what happened then?" Donna inquires about those events.

"Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?" The Doctor asks her that she did not see the events of The Christmas Invasion over the previous Christmas, even though Sophia is on the same line as Donna when he says this as he and she met each other in New Earth and on a different planet than the original classic that is planet Earth.

"I had a bit of a hangover." Donna comments, saying that she may have got drunk from drinking too much of any alcahol substance on Christmas Eve during a dinner meeting.

"I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were. Still, gone now." The Doctor describes about where Rose lived and the Tyler family (including Mickey, her boyfriend and her other world father, Pete.) as he tries to forget mentioning the Tyler family again.

"Your friend, who was she?" Donna inquires about this friend, who is actually Rose Tyler again.

"I'll explain later, Donna." Sophia tells Donna on how she will explain about Rose later.

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?" The Doctor gets lost by asking some of questions about Donna by then just cutting down on the basics of what the job really is.

"I'm a secretary." Donna says to him, telling him that basic job he prehaps wanted to know as the Doctor scans her with the sonic screwdriver.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important." The Doctor rambles on, describing Donna.

"This friend of yours. Just before she left, did she punch you in the face? Stop bleeping me!" Donna complains about the Doctor sonicing her as she jokes about asking if Rose punched the Doctor in the face or Sophia in the face before leaving herself.

"What kind of secretary?" Sophia inquires a random but important question.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee and Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny." Donna explains about her job and Lance, describing her boring, not that fun life.

 **-!-**

 _"She's not that bad!"_

 _"She is!"_

 **-!-**

"And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it." Donna finishes the story, commenting about that it all started only one of cup of coffee.

"When was this?" Sophia inquires of the time.

"Six months ago." Donna says.

"Bit quick to get married." The Doctor commented, it usually takes more than six months to get married.

"Well, he insisted." Donna lies about how 'he' insisted on marrying.

 **-!-**

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 **-!-**

"And he nagged, and he nagged me." Donna goes on, still lying about everything.

 **-!-**

Lance is trying to run away.

 _"Go on, just think about it. We'd make a great couple. And I'd get rid of the dog, and we could do up that back bedroom."_ Donna tells him about the stuff that she will do if they will decide to get married.

 **-!-**

"And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in." Donna finishes about Lance, saying that he gave in to her.

 **-!-**

 _"Please? Oh, please? Please? Please, please, please, please, please."_

 **-!-**

"What does HC Clements do?" The Doctor inquires about Donna's aformentioned job called 'HC Clements'.

"Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths." Donna explains about the objects that HC Clements does as she then tells him it's actually a posh name of locksmiths.

"Keys." The Doctor whispers to himself.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian couple." Donna considers about the shaming she is going to get from everyone at the reception before asking the Doctor and Sophia to do the explaining.

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." The Doctor tries to correct Donna again about calling the Doctor and Sophia the Mars race, Martians.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken." Donna says about the reception that she had planned for after the wedding would happen.

 **-!-**

Everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a great time when the Doctor and Donna enter.

 _"Does he ride a red nosed reindeer, does he turn up on his sleigh? Do the fairies keep him sober for a day? So here it..."_

The Doctor, Sophia and Donna's entrance stops all the fun that the guests were having with the songs and the DJ.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asks about the reception that they had without Donna as she was stuck on the motorway with a robot Santa and a flying Tardis.

"Donna, what happened to you?" Sylvia, her mother complains by asking her own daughter what the hell happened to her after the wedding monstroisty.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna repeats the question about having the reception without her appearing.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself to the other guests, more bothered about Donna than him or the woman next to him.

"And I'm Sophia." Sophia introduces herself to the guests, again not caring about her and more onto Donna.

"They had the reception without me." Donna reminds Sophia and the Doctor, having introduced themselves to the guests.

"Yes, I gathered." Sophia comments about Donna repeating the words 'They had the reception without me.'

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?" Donna's friend, Nerys gives Donna a reason on why.

"Thank you, Nerys." Donna uses sarcasm to anwser Nerys.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know." Sylvia reveals that she got Donna's message in the end and is asking questions about what happened

All the guests start talking at once. before they finally shut up with Donna bursts into tears. Lance hugs her and everyone applauds, except Nerys. Donna winks at the Doctor and Sophia. Later, as Lance and Donna are dancing together, all happy again.

 _"I have wandered, I have rambled, I have crossed this crowded sphere. And I've seen..."_

The Doctor gestures to a man holding a smart phone, and borrows it to look up HC Clements while Sophia gets her phone out to look up about Donna, Sophia and the Doctor exchange smiles at each other.

 _"Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl, what is this man to do. So reel me in, my precious girl. Come on, take me home. Cos my body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam."_

The Doctor hands back the phone. As he watches the dancers, he remembers the fun times with Rose while Sophia is still searching on her phone.

 _"Well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more. Cos love it stays within you, it doesn't wash up on a shore. Then a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall. But a fighting man cannot forget."_

The Doctor spots the man making the video record of the wedding.

"Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are." The cameraman says about the footage talking about the television show, You've Been Framed as the Doctor watches the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off.

"Can't be. Play it again?" The Doctor asks for the video to be watched again.

"Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." The cameraman comments on the result of the trick.

"But that looks like Huon Particles." The Doctor names the sparkly particles around Donna.

"What's that then?" The cameraman asks about what is the particles that the Doctor has mentioned about.

"That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" The Doctor rambles on about Huon particles being lost for billions of years before reliasing that the energy can't be hidden by a bio damper that Donna has on her finger before the Doctor runs outside to see robot Santas approaching. Sophia looks at the Doctor running at comes near him before turning off her mobile phone.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." The Doctor tells Donna that the Robot Santas are back to hunt her again.

"But you said I was safe." Donna reminds him that he said that the bio damper worked.

"The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out." The Doctor reveals to her that it doesn't work and he was wrong the first time he said that.

"My God, it's all my family." Donna reliases that her entire family is now in danger of being hunted down and killed by the Robot Santas that are for her.

"Out the back door!" Sophia shouts a possibilty before they found out that there is robots out there, "Maybe not."

They look through the French windows.

"We're trapped." Donna says as they see a robot has a remote control.

"Christmas trees." The Doctor mentions to himself.

"What about them?" Donna asks about the trees.

"They kill. Get away from the tree!" The Doctor reliases that the trees kill and anyone should get away from one.

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna tells people to stay awy from the trees.

"Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!" The Doctor warns everyone by shouting to get everyone away from the trees.

"What harm's a Christmas tree going to. Oh." Sylvia asks what is a Christmas tree going to do to anyone.

The plastic baubles are floating off the trees, which are real. Then they start to zoom at the people and go Bang! when they hit something. Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets thrown into the air and lands squarely on the wedding cake. Donna and Lance hide underneath a table. The Doctor looks up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar. Sophia is hiding near the Doctor but below the DJ sound desk.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system." The Doctor jokes about with the Robot Santa army as he jams the screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces.

"It's all right, Stan. You'll be all right. It's all over." Geoff Noble says to a friend.

"Michael? Connie? Oh, Senita, do something useful." Donna tells other friends.

"What is it? What were they?" Lance asks about the Robot Santas.

"Just stop wittering. Just help them." Donna tells Lance to do something.

"Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession." The Doctor explains about the Robots to Donna.

"Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt." Donna says.

"Donna, he doesn't actually take a PHD you know." Sophia comments as she throws a bauble to Donna.  
"They're not active now."

"All I'm saying, you could help." Donna says.

"Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!" The Doctor tells her before finding another signal on his sonic screwdriver.

"Donna, who is he? Who is that man?" Sylvia asks who is the Doctor while Donna and Sophia run out.

 **-!-**

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms." The Doctor says about someone with the roboforms.

"But why is it me? What have I done?" Donna asks why she is the host of everything.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out in due time, Donna." Sophia comments on Donna's questions.

The ambulances have arrived.

"I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give me a lift?" The Doctor explains that they have to go to HC Clements before asking Lance to give a lift in his car.

 **A/N -** So, I'm going to break the ice with a little Q and A! Sorry. I'll explain about the characters next chapter and then some parts of the future with the last chapter.

 **Q.** _Why would you break your formula of doing the whole episode as a full chapter?_

 **A.** It 's kind of hard to do a full episode as a full chapter (see A Whole New Life: Robot of Sherwood and Wrap Around Her Heart: any of the two parted episodes.) It also gives me time to edit some of these chapters and I don't fiddle around with the chapter.

 **Q.** _Why did you not include the ending in the Tardis for Doomsday in the Doomsday chapter for Wrap Around Her Heart?_

 **A.** Erm... Two things. 1 - It's a much better ending than to use DONNA. They should have cut it on the Doctor shedding a tear in the final episode and then use DONNA as an original beginning point for Bride. 2 - It would seemed copied if I would use the ending in the Doomsday chapter and then use it in Bride 1. That will be something I won't do this series and that Titanic ending, I'll try to move it over to the end of Time Crash or I'll leave Time Crash onto LOTL.

That's all I have time for at the moment, guys. Sorry.

Love doesn't roam here.

LeftTriggerGamers - July, 20th 2015.


	3. TRB: Donna's Depression

**The Runaway Bride: Donna's Depression**

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." The Doctor explains about how HC Clements is maybe not just a locksmith company after all when he found out that they were sold to Torchwood in the reception earlier on.

"Who are they?" Donna asks about Torchwood, having no previous knowlodge of the company as she wasn't in the events of Army Of Ghosts/Doomsday.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?" Sophia mentions most of the events that happened with the previous episode.

"Oh, I was in Spain." Donna gives up another excuse to the Doctor.

"They had Cybermen in Spain." The Doctor points out to her that it wasn't just London, but a worldwide invasion.

"Scuba diving." Donna continues on with her excuse about being in Spain.

"That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation." The Doctor points about how Torchwood fell and HC Clements stayed in business after the Battle of Canary Wharf.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna inquires the real question of why aliens want her all of a sudden.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the Tardis." The Doctor explains about Donna being dosed with Huon energy as he picks up a coffee mug symbolising the Tardis. "And that's you."

He shows a pencil, symbolising Donna.

"The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap." The Doctor continues to explain as he shakes the mug and the pencil, then drops the pencil into the mug. "You were pulled inside the Tardis."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna asks about this symbolism.

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?" The Doctor says as he asks if the HC Clements people were working on any secret projects.

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance says yes but he tries to stray away from anwsering any of the Doctor's questions as the Doctor gets a computer screen to work. It shows a plan of the building. "They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor."

 **-!-**

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?" The Doctor asks about the a unknown floor about below the basement floor.

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asks about the building have a secret floor.

"No, We're just showing you this building's got a secret floor." Sophia corrects Lance's question about the HC Clements building having a secret floor.

"It needs a key." Donna tells Sophia and the Doctor that the HC Clements building's 'secret floor' needs a key.

"I don't." The Doctor dimisses needing a key for the secret floor as he sonics the LB button, "Right then. Thanks, you two. We can handle this. See you later."

"No chance, Martians. You're the couple who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you two out of my sight." Donna tells the couple of the Doctor and Sophia that she is coming with them.

"Going down." The Doctor alerts Lance.

"Lance?" Donna asks her fiance if he would need to come with her with the 'Martian' couples.

"Maybe I should go to the police." Lance says to Donna that he could report this incident to the police.

"Inside." Donna orders her fiance to come with her as Lance gets in the lift.

"To honour and obey?" The Doctor asks about Lance.

"Tell me about it, mate." Lance comments.

"Oi." Donna remarks on Lance's comment.

 **-!-**

The lower basement is lit in a green shade colour.

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna inquires about wherever this location is below the usual building of HC Clements.

"Let's find out." Sophia tells Donna.

"Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?" Donna asks if the owner of the place, Mister HC Clements knows about the lower basement area.

"The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it. Oh, look. Transport." The Doctor agrees with Donna about asking if the Mister Clements knowing about the lower basement area that the group have now found before finding some transport as once they all get on, Donna can't help laughing. They arrive at a bulkhead door labelled Torchwood. Authorised personnel only. The Doctor turns the wheel to open it to reveal a ladder.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything." The Doctor says as he tells the other three about getting his bearings.

"You'd better come back." Donna warns him to come back for her as he starts up the ladder.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." The Doctor comments about Donna warning him as Sophia chuckles at that.

"Donna, have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?" Lance, being crazy asks her about what the hell is going to happen.

"Oh, I thought July." Donna says as Sophia laughs again.

The Doctor climbs up to another sealed cover operated by a wheel, like in a submarine. He opens it and climbs out onto the top of number 8 in the Thames Barrier. Back with Lance, Sophia and Donna.

"Thames flood barrier right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath." The Doctor explains about what he saw from climbing the ladder.

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna asks about a secret base hidden undernaeath London landmarks that Rose and a couple of other episodes did before.

"Oh, I know. Unheard of." The Doctor jokes with a accent that sounds North England.

 **-!-**

Lots of bubbling tubes surrond the lab that Torchwood has been using to do their experiments on.

"Oo, look at this. Stunning!" The Doctor comments on his likeness of the experiments.

"What does it do?" Donna asks him about what all this experimental stuff does as she is not a scientist herself.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on. Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure." The Doctor explains and describes about the Huon particle extrusion of manufacturing the particles.

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance asks about the representing company of the Doctor and Sophia.

"Oh, freelancers, got no pay. It's brilliant in it's own right." Sophia anwsers the question.

"But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form." The Doctor explains on how they are rebuilding the Huon particles.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna inquires about the Huon particles about in herself as the Doctor turns a knob on top of the container, and the liquid glows gold. So does Donna.

"Oh, my God!" Donna reliases from the liquid in the container.

"Genius. Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then. Ha!" The Doctor says as he admires the handywork of Torchwood before he jumps backwards, "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!"

Donna slaps him again this time.

"What did I do this time?" The Doctor asks what the hell did Donna do to let her slap him again.

"Are you enjoying this? Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?" Donna asks about the Doctor enjoying this destruction and asks if the particles dangerous and if she is really safe.

"Yes." Sophia agrees on it being safe and not dangerous.

"Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?" Donna asks about why the Time Lords got rid of Huon particles.

"Because they were deadly." The Doctor reveals about the Huon Particles being deadly.

"Oh, my God." Donna gasps about the revealation.

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I am not about to lose someone else. " The Doctor tells her otherwise that he can save her.

"Oh, she is long since lost." A voice tells the Doctor that she hasn't been saved at all.

The wall in front of them slides up to reveal a tiered hole descending into the earth.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" The voice continues about describing that it has been hibernating to wait until it's awoken.

Lance runs away. Black robed robots turn their guns on the Doctor, Sophia and Donna.

 **-!-**

"Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" The Doctor describes about the hole as he discovers it is Torchwood and asks about where the hole goes down into.

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" The voice describes all the way to the centre of Earth.

"Really? Seriously? What for?" The Doctor asks why the centre of the Earth is a good place to go now.

"Dinosaurs." Donna conjures up.

"What?"

"Dinosaurs?"

"What are you on about, dinosaurs? This isn't about Jurrassic Park or Journey To The Centre of The Earth." Sophia reminds Donna before referencing about a movie which wouldn't be released for another year.

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help." Donna continues and anwsers about trying to help.

"That's not helping." The Doctor says to her.

"Such a sweet team." The voice comments on the trio.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" The Doctor says as he asks where this voice is.

"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you!" The Doctor says about the voice talking about the intercom as he wants a close look at him.

"Who are you with such command?" The voice asks who this mysterous male human who is adressing her with command and fear.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself.

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart." The voice comments to the Doctor about having having physicans.

 **-!-**

The perpatrator transports herself in as the Doctor reliases that the prepatrator is a member of the Racnoss.

"Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?" The Doctor asks why it's one of the Racnoss instead of someone else.

"Empress of the Racnoss." The Racnoss reveals which one of the race is as Lance climbs the ladder, then runs.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?" The Doctor asks where the rest of the Racnoss is before finding it is the only one in the race again.

"Such a sharp mind." The Emperess comments about the Doctor's mind being the best there is.

"That's it, the last of your kind. The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets." The Doctor says as he explains about the Racnoss.

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" The Empress says as the race are born starving and isn't the fault of the race.

"They eat people?" Donna inquries about the Empress or the race being carnivores of humans.

"HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?" Sophia asks about HC Clements's appearence.

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." Donna comments on it as Sophia points to a pair of feet sticking out of the web across the ceiling, wearing black and white shoes.

"Oh, my God!" Donna reliases again.

"Mmm. My Christmas dinner." The Empress comments on HC Clements.

"You shouldn't even exist. Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out." The Doctor says about the empires to war and Lance is on a balcony above the Empress. He makes the shush gesture.

"Except for me." The Empress agrees.

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me." Donna asks about the Empress and the Huon energy.

"The bride is so feisty." The Empress comments as Lance is sneaking up behind the giant Empress with a fire axe.

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" Donna uses suspence to kill the Empress.

Lance starts to swing the axe. The Empress turns and hisses at him. Lance laughs, and the Empress joins in.

"That was a good one. Your face." Lance comments.

"Lance is funny." The Empress says about Lance that he is so funny and is a comedian.

"What?" Donna asks about what the Empress is doing.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apoligizes for what's going to happen.

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's thick. Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who  
can't even point to Germany on a map." Lance complains about Donna.

"I don't understand." Donna says.

"How did you meet him?" The Doctor asks to remind her of the memories of Lance.

"In the office." Donna recalls.

"He made you coffee." Sophia reminds her.

"What?" Donna asks her why Sophia reminded herself.

"Every day, I made you coffee." Lance tells Donna.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor explains whilst using the reason of liquid particles.

"He was poisoning me." Donna says.

"It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human Resources." The Doctor says to Donna.

"This time, it's personnel." Lance comments on the head of Huma Resources.

"But, we were getting married." Donna recalls with Lance and her propsal.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal." Lance explains all about the stuff that Donna was yapping.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?" The Doctor asks what the Empress of the Racnoss has tried to give Lance himself.

"It's better than a night with her." Lance comments about having a night with Donna.

"But I love you." Donna says as she really means it.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?" Lance about it seeing the whole big picture that the Empress has promised to Lance.

"Who is this little physician?" The Empress asks about who the Doctor really is.

"She said Martian." Lance recalls what Donna says.

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless with my friend. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?" The Doctor asks about what the Racnoss wants to do.

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance says about the Doctor wanting answers.

"I think so, too." The Empress says.

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna." Lance disagrees.

"Kill this chattering little doctor man and his colleague." The Empress agreeing on a plan.

"Don't you hurt them!" Donna asks the Empress not to kill the two Time Lords.

"No, no, Donna. It's all right." The Doctor says.

"No, I won't let them." Donna says.

"At arms!" The Empress orders as her robots point their guns at the Doctor.

"Ah, now. Except." The Doctor tries to say.

"Take aim!" The Empress orders her robots to take aim for the robots.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious." The Doctor tries to continue.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." The Empress says.

"Just, just, just, just, just hold on. Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her." The Doctor explains about the reversal of her Huon particles as the Doctor turns the knob on the Huon container as the Tardis builds itself like smoke around Donna and the Doctor.

"My key! My key!" The Empress says as the Tardis dematerialises.

 **A/N - Sorry for this late thing, I'm trying to finish this before my holiday happens TOMORROW and I'll be away from 3am on a plane, I've updated about on the fanfic site but short view thoughts on The Runaway Bride, the episode is of course in context and chronolgal events straight after Doomsday (which I cut out the ending scene in the Tardis for that episode and placed it here.) but it feels so drastically different to Doomsday in every way possible. The Racnoss is a forgettable monster and the episode is like half as good as it could have been with the Tardis/Taxi chase on the motorway and some other stuff being my favourite points in the episode.**

Hiding under a famous landmark.

 **LeftTriggerGamers - July, 21 2015.**


	4. TRB: Donna's Departure

**The Runaway Bride - Donna's Departure**

"Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before." The Doctor describes about using a time machine and checking about the Empress of the Racnoss buring something.

 **-!-**

"If a key is lost, then another must be cut. At arms!" The Empress orders her soldiers as they turn their guns onto Lance.

 **-!-**

"We've arrived. Want to see?" The Doctor asks Donna, who is in a depression status since Lance left her for not marrying herself and lost her releationship to a red mutant spider monster who is through as sense of royalty in alien way, pretty much a hell hole for her.

"I suppose." Donna agrees on the Doctor's way of using sight as her own way.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." Sophia agrees on Donna's way of sight as the Doctor and Sophia go to the door.

"Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first." The Doctor says to Donna about a newest discovery for her.

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna complains about the Tardis wants to go to sleep by herself.

"Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." The Doctor introduces the setting to Donna as lumps of rock floating around a dust covered sun, "We've gone back four point six billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asks about wherever the Earth is at the moment.

"All around us in the dust." Sophia says.

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny." Donna comments on the wedding and Lance saying that the race is tiny.

"No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed." The Doctor explains about the human race in chaos marking it out with weddings and Christmas.

"So I came out of all this?" Donna asks herself.

"Yeah, isn't that brilliant?" Sophia tells Donna about her most recent question as a large rock drifts past.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna comments about the large rock drifting person.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get..." The Doctor continues on with his explaining.

"The Earth." Sophia evaluates the Doctor's explaining.

"But the question is, what was that first rock?" The Doctor inquires the location of the first rock as a seven pointed star spaceship comes out of the dust cloud.

"Look." Donna tells the Doctor to look as the spaceship comes into the view of the Earth.

"The Racnoss." The Doctor reliases.

 **-!-**

"Now I have measured the bride's catalysis, I can force feed it." The Empress of the Racnoss explains as she says that she can force feed the Huon Particles as a robot pours Huon particle water down Lance's throat, "Drink the particles. Become the key!"

 **-!-**

"Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?" The Doctor says about the war before looking for what the ship is doing.

"Exactly what you said." Donna agrees as the rocks and dust are attracted to the spaceship.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth. They became the centre of the Earth. The first rock." The Doctor reliases that the Racnoss actually WAS the first rock of the Earth before they hear a bang!

"What was that?" Donna asks about the bang that just happened into the Tardis.

"Trouble." Sophia tells Donna as she knows what it really is.

 **-!-**

"My wonderful key. Now, my servants, bind him." The Empress says as Lance glows gold.

 **-!-**

The Tardis is throwing them about.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna complains about the Tardis throwing the occupants around.

"Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!" The Doctor explains about the trick that the Empress is doing.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" Donna asks about if the Tardis has anything to block/stop the Tardis to crash all about.

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!" The Doctor tells her that he is a baskeat driver before finding the extrapolator which is the surfboard device from Boom Town, "It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

 **-!-**

Lance is ensnared in web when the Tardis appears.

"The bride shall join her groom. What a wedding there shall be." The Empress comments about the wedding motif as the Tardis appears.

 **-!-**

"Now!" The Doctor shouts as the Tardis dematerialises.

 **-!-**

"We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!" The Doctor tells Donna where the location is.

 **-!-**

"She is close, the holy bride in white. Find her. Find her!" The Empress orders her soldiers

 **-!-**

"But what do we do?" Donna asks what the trio are going to do.

"I don't know. I make it up as we go along. But trust me, We've got more of a history." The Doctor says as he convinces Donna of what he is saying as he uses a stethoscope on the Torchwood door.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" Donna asks about the particles she has.

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck." The Doctor explains to Donna as a robot grabs Donna from behind, "They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet."

He realises she is gone.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaims.

"I already tried to tell you." Sophia says as the Doctor sonics the door open to reveal a robot pointing a gun at him.

 **-!-**

Donna is ensnared in the web, next to Lance, directly over the hole.

"I hate you." Donna says.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart." Lance comments.

"My golden couple, together at last. Your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?" The Empress jokes again with the wedding motif as she asks the couple if they want to be released from the web.

"Yes!" Donna and Lance shout at the Empress.

"You're supposed to say, I do." The Empress says.

"Huh. No chance."

"Say it!"

"I do."

"I do."

"I don't. Activate the particles. Purge every last one." The Empress tells them as Donna and Lance glow, "And release!"

The Huon particles zoom straight down into the hole so kindly dug by Torchwood.

"The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages." The Empress describes the hidden stuff below the hole.

"Who will? What's down there?" Donna inquires.

"How thick are you?" Lance complains about Donna's stupidity.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh! The web star shall come to me." The Empress explains for Donna as the spaceship starts to move towards the Earth as lots of somethings start to climb up the hole, "My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web."

"Use her, not me! Use her!" Lance asks for the Empress.

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve." The Empress explains to Lance as the web releases Lance, and he falls into the hole.

"Lance!" Donna reacts to his death.

 **-!-**

"Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat." The Empress orders her web star as energy lances out from the spaceship's lower four arms, wreaking havoc in the streets. The little girl screams as one beam cuts through the road until someone snatches her out of its way, "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them."

A robot walks up the steps.

"So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man." The Empress tells the Doctor as he removes the robot mask and robe while Sophia follows him up the stairs and stands next to him, watching the alien with her 'friend'.

"Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" The Doctor comments before telling Donna that he's got her as he points his sonic screwdriver at Donna, and the web starts to give way.

"I'm going to fall!" Donna shouts.

"You're going to swing! I've got you!" Sophia tries to correct Donna as Donna swings across the hole, past the Empress and stops underneath the landing where the Doctor is standing. The strand of web was just six feet too long. She drops to the ground with a clang.

"Oh. Sorry." The Doctor apoligizes.

"Thanks for nothing." Donna comments.

"The doctor man amuses me." The Empress admires the Doctor.

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now." The Doctor explains to the Empress and warns her to take his accliamed offer.

"These men are so funny." The Empress comments.

"What's your answer?" The Doctor asks her.

"Oh I'm afraid I have to decline." The Empress answers.

"What happens next is your own doing." The Doctor says to her.

"I'll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And..." The Empress orders her robots.

"Relax." Sophia says as the robots slump.

"What did you do?" Donna asks what Sophia has done.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" Sophia asks Donna as she shows the bride a robot remote control. "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?" Donna inquires the size of the pockets.

"They're bigger on the inside." Sophia mentions.

"Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." The Empress tells the Doctor and Sophia.

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." The Doctor corrects her.

"Then where?" The Empress asks the location of the Doctor and his mysterious colleague.

"Our home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." The Doctor tells her.

"They murdered the Racnoss!" The Empress reminds the Doctor.

"I warned you. You did this." The Doctor tells her as he takes some Christmas tree decorations from another pocket. Sophia looks horrified at what the Doctor is going to do.

"No! No! Don't! No!" The Empress reacts as the Doctor throws the baubles into the air then uses the remote to direct them. He uses some to blow holes in the corridor wall to let the Thames in, whilst the rest surround the Empress. Fires break out, and manhole covers burst under the pressure. Water comes flooding into the lair and down the hole. Alien screams come upwards.

"No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!" The Empress depresses over her now dead children.

"Doctor! You can stop now!" Donna tells the Doctor as he looks at Sophia nodding to what Donna is saying to do.

"Come on. Time I got you out. " The Doctor tells her as he, Sophia and Donna head up the stairs.

"Transport me!" The Empress asks before she is beamed up to her spaceship.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asks about the Empress.

"She's used up all her Huon energy. She's defenceless!" The Doctor anwsers her.

 **-!-**

An army tank rumbles down a street, then aims its turret at the spaceship.

"Orders from Mister Saxon. Fire at will!" A commander annouces as missiles pound the spaceship, which falls to pieces then explodes over Canary Wharf.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Donna stand on gate 8.

"Just there's one problem." Donna says.

"What is that?" Sophia asks her.

"We've drained the Thames." Donna anwsers.

 **-!-**

The Tardis is parked across the road.

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." The Doctor says to Donna.

"More than I've done." Donna evaluates herself as the Doctor gives her a quick sonic scan.

"No, all the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine." The Doctor corrects her.

"Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." Donna comments.

"We couldn't save him." The Doctor says.

"He deserved it. No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried." Donna says to him.

"Best Christmas present they could have." Sophia comments as in the window of the house, Sylvia and Geoff hug each other.

"Oh, no. I forgot you hate Christmas." The Doctor reminds Donna.

"Yes, I do." Donna still agrees.

"Even if it snows?" The Doctor asks her as he makes the Tardis lamp turn yellow and fire off a bolt of energy into the sky. Instant snow shower.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna excliams.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." The Doctor explains.

"Merry Christmas." Donna comments.

"And you. So, what will you do with yourself now?" Sophia asks what Donna will be doing.

"Not getting married, for starters. And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something." Donna says.

"Well, you could always..." The Doctor starts his sentence.

"What?"

"Come with us."

"No."

"Okay."

"I can't."

"No, that's fine."

"No, but really. Everything we did today. Do you live your lives like that?" Donna asks about their life.

"Not all the time." Sophia says no to that.

"I think you do. And I couldn't." Donna tells them.

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." The Doctor tries to convince her.

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you two were stood there like, I don't know, a strangers. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death." Donna explains about why she can't come.

"Right." The Doctor agrees.

"Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on." Donna tries to convince the couple to go for Christmas dinner.

"We don't do that sort of thing." Sophia tells her otherwise.

"You did it last year. You said so. And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty. " Donna explains to them otherwise.

"Oh, all right then. But you go first. Better warn them. And don't say we're Martians. I just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute." The Doctor tells her lies as he and Sophia go into the Tardis, and the engines start up.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Donna shouts for the Doctor.

"Blimey, you can shout." The Doctor comments.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Donna asks the Doctor.

"If I'm lucky." The Doctor says to her.

"Just promise me one thing. Find someone." Donna convinces him.

"I don't need anyone else." The Doctor disagrees.

"Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you as well." Donna tells him.

"Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be magnificent." The Doctor comments to her.

"I think I will, yeah. Doctor?" Donna agrees before asking him one last question.

"Oh, what is it now?" The Doctor complains.

"That past friend of yours. What was her name?" Donna asks about what Rose's name was.

"Her name was Rose." The Doctor reveals to her.

The Tardis starts to dematerialise, then shoots straight up into the sky before vanishing.

Whilst in the Tardis, Sophia came to her senses to do.

"Doctor, I'm joining Torchwood." Sophia revealed to the Doctor, who was complete surprise after Sophia revealing what she wanted to do for herself.

 **A/N - So, I'm back from my weeks holiday! I got a cold which has hindered me to coughing for the past 5-6 days.**

 **So, finally! I got reviews on both stories with Sophia in.**

 **Let's answer the one from Wrap Around and the first couple of chapters of this story.**

 **1.** _Yes, it is a great story. Thank you for loving my character in THAT story although this one is a little deeper._

 **2.** _I've been using this chapter format for a year now, in story sense - it's a little unique._

 **3.** _Maybe with a bit more interaction with the other characters, she may fit the show's criteria._

 **4.** _Well, otherwise you wouldn't have these two fanfiction stories._

 **5.** _I thank you for telling that I am super talented._

 **6.** _Best story? Oh, thank you!_

 **Well, becuase we got ourselves one of my goals which was to get at least 5 reviews before I went and we got ourselves 7. So, here is a sneak peak at one of the Smith and Jones chapters because I don't want to sneak peak Torchwood.**

"Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." The Doctor orders Martha to do as he needs to go to the MRI to stop Florence or the Plasmavore from proceeding with her plans to stop the Judoon.

"How do I do that?" Martha inquires on how Martha can stop the Judoon with the Plasmavore's plan.

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing." The Doctor explains about the plan he is going to do as he kisses Martha, long and hard, then runs away to the MRI scan.

"That was nothing?" Martha remarks about the kiss that the Doctor was doing long and hard about.

"Just think of it as nothing or I'll harm you in a in-human way." Sophia warns Martha about thinking of repeating about the kiss.

"Still classing it as non-human." Martha comments about the non-human remarks that the Doctor and Sophia are using.

 **Enjoy that, guys? Well, sorry. But you'll have to wait until AFTER Torchwood to see that.**

Orders from someone above watching me.

LeftTriggerGamers - July 21, 2015.

RE-EDITED: July 29th 2015


	5. Everything Changes: First Pieces

_**Everything Changes - First Pieces**_

Cardiff, Wales, GB. Night, and it is raining on the Scene Of Crime Officers in their white overalls as they examine the body of a young man. A policeman gives a takeaway coffee to a policewoman named Gwen Cooper.

"Ah, sweetheart." Gwen says to the policeman.

"Haven't got enough, you didn't order." The policeman complains to her.

"Well, I've only just arrived, so tough." Gwen says to the man.

"Well, what do I do now?" The man asks Gwen.

She ducks under the tape and speaks to another soaking policeman, her partner Andy.

"Who is it?" Gwen inquires to Andy.

"Dunno. Some bloke. You going to Slimbo's on Friday?" Andy says as he asks her if she's going to Slimbo's.

"What is it, drinks?" Gwen asks.

"Bit of a pizza, I think." Andy tells her.

"Might do, yeah." Gwen comments as then the SOCOs are being told to leave the scene.

"Aye, aye. What's happening there, then?" Andy asks himself.

"SOCOs are leaving the scene, over." The radio calls over.

"Move back, if you could, thank you. Back you go. That's it, back you go." Andy then says.

"What's going on?" Gwen inquires as she goes to one of the SOCOs. "Excuse me, sir. What is it? What's happening?"

"Buggered if I know. It's orders from above." The SOCO tells her.

"But the body's still in there though, isn't it? We can't just leave it." Gwen says.

"Move back, they said. Clear the site. Special access, they said." The SOCO explains.

"For who?" Gwen asks.

"Torchwood." The SOCO name drops as a big black modified Range Rover Vogue arrives, and four people let by a man in a long coat get out. They march into the crime scene.

"Who's Torchwood?" Gwen asks about the name dropped team that the SOCO has said.

"Special ops or something. Is that hot?" The SOCO says as he asks Gwen about the coffee.

"Er, yeah. Have it. But they're not allowed in there. They could contaminate the evidence and all sorts. I mean, how come they..." Gwen agrees on giving the SOCO the coffee as says about that is Torchwood not being allowed in there.

"Don't ask me. There's no procedure any more. It's a fucking disgrace." The SOCO doesn't care as Gwen heads off up the stairs of the multistory car park overlooking the crime scene to get a better view from level 5. She can hear the mystery people speaking.

"There you go. I can taste it. Oestrogen. Definitely oestrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away. It enters the water cycle, feminises the fish." The leader of Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness introduced in The Empty Child describes in his brogue American accent about the Oestrogen he is rambling about as one of his female colleagues takes a metal gauntlet from a case and puts it on her right hand, "Goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again. How's it going?"

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect. I've just got to feel it." Jack's female colleague with the glove responds to him as the man next to her with the small video camera is not happy.

"Hurry up and feel it. I'm freezing my arse off here." The man with the small camera comments about himself freezing with the rain and the weather.

"Owen, everyone is freezing their arses because of the rain, stop complaining about it as we get this done." Another woman responds to Owen's complaining about the weather. "British weather, allways crap."

"I can't just flick a switch. It's more like access. It grants me access." The first woman explains about the machinery's inner workings.

"Whatever that means." The man with the camera mocks the first woman.

"It's like... _Oh, oh, oh._ " The first woman tries to say before feeling with the gauntlet she has as it is glowing blue.

"Positions." Jack orders his band of colleauges.

"If I get punched again, I'm punching him right back." Owen tells the others about the dead body.

"Just concentrate. Suzie." Jack tells the woman with the gauntlet as he namedrops while kneeling behind the dead man and cradles his head in the gauntlet. The crime scene lights grow brighter, the rain stops, then the dead man wakes up.

"There was. What was. I was, I was. Oh, my God. I was going home." The dead ginger lying on the ground rambles about his journey.

"Listen to me. We've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, okay?" The last colleague, an oriental woman tells the body to listen as he only as a remaining count of two minutes.

"Who are you?" The body inquires who the hell the group is.

"Trust me. You're dead." The oriental woman reveals to the dead body.

"How am I dead?" The dead body asks about how he is dead now.

"You were stabbed." Owen reveals more about the dead body's death.

"I'm not dead. I can see you." The body tells the team of colleagues.

"We've brought you back, but we haven't got long. I'm sorry, but you've got to concentrate. Who did this to you? What did you see?" Tosh tries to get the victim to talk about the suspect of his death.

"Why am I dead?" The dead body inquires about why he is dead.

"Who attacked you?" Tosh asks about who attacked the body.

"I don't want to be dead." The body dismisses about being dead.

"Sixty seconds." Sophia reminds the team and the body.

"You've got to think. Just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?" Tosh tries to get the body to focus on her and herself only.

"I didn't see. I don't know." The body tells Tosh.

"Who killed you? Did you see them?" Tosh asks about the killer of the dead body.

"I don't know. There was something behind me." The dead body says to Tosh about something behind him stabbing his back.

"Police said one stab wound in the back." Owen reminds the team about what the police said about his injury in the back.

"So you didn't see anything." Tosh says to the dead body.

"No. What happens now?" The dead body tells them that he didn't see anything and he doesn't know what's happening.

"Thirty seconds." Suzie reminds the time that the dead body has remaining.

"But he didn't see anyone." Tosh says.

"Don't waste it." Suzie warns Tosh about wasting the time that they have with the body.

"What else do I say?" Tosh asks what else they says with the dead body.

"What's your name?" Sophia inquires about the name of the dead body that the team is focused on.

"John. John Tucker." The dead body names himself to the team.

"Okay, John. Not long now." Sophia assures John about his death.

"Who are you?" John asks about the woman assuring him.

"Sophia McCrimmon. Tell me, what was it like when you died? What did you see? John, please can you tell me what you saw." Sophia asks about when John died and what he saw, Sophia focusing more on what John saw.

"Ten seconds." Suzie reminds the team one more time about the remaining amount of time of John.

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing." John describes about what is there as he says his final words and he dies, again.

"Shit. I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead." Owen comments about telling John was dead.

"Well, you try it." Tosh mocks him.

"Trust me, like that's gonna work." Owen says.

"Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance. Maybe there's no right way of doing it." Jack explains about the last person that he was injured and calling for an ambulance as he looks up at Gwen and shouts, "What do you think?"

Gwen runs home from all the madness that she has witnessed and wants to go back to her own mind.

 **-!-**

Gwen returns home in civilian clothes. Her live-in boyfriend, Rhys Williams, is watching the television.

"You still up?" Gwen asks about her boyfriend, Rhys still being up since the break of dawn.

"In here. They said on the news, murder in the city centre. Were you there?" Rhys asks about the news of the previous couple of hours with the John Tucker murder.

"No. I dunno. Nothing to do with me. How come you're still up though?" Gwen disagrees about the murder and asking about how Rhys is still up.

"Banana Boat came round. He was saying he's got plans. He's off again next summer." Rhys tells her.

"How come you're not pissed then?" Gwen inquires on why he isn't drunk off his arse.

"No, we had a cup of tea. He's read this thing about diabetes. Me and him having tea. That's middle age, that is. There's some Chinese in the fridge." Rhys tells her about having a cup of tea because Banana Boat read something about diabetes and there is Chinese in the fridge for Gwen waiting to eat it.

"No, I'm knackered. You coming to bed?" Gwen declines the offer before asking Rhys if she and him want to go to bed.

"I'll just finish here. This man's found his sister." Rhys tells Gwen.

"I'll see you in a minute." Gwen responds to Rhys as she doesn't sleep very much that night due to her and the events of the murder and the mysterious group with it's weird American leader and his four colleagues.

 **-!-**

"Von, can you do me a favour? Can you do a search for me?" Gwen asks another police woman named Yvonne about doing searches on someone.

"Oh, join the queue." Yvonne complains to Gwen about the line of people that she needs to check for.

"It's a Captain Jack Harkness. Could you check him out?" Gwen corresponds to the right Captain Jack Harkness from the previous night.

"I'm busy. There's proper channels, Gwen. What sort of Captain?" Yvonne says to Gwen before asking what sort of Captain this Captain Jack Harkness Gwen's mentioned about is.

"Dunno. Just Captain" Gwen says.

"If I've got time." Yvonne gathers.

"Thanks!" Gwen applauds.

 **-!-**

Gwen brings a tray of drinks for the plain clothes detectives. The Detective Inspector in charge is giving the briefing.

"Sarah Pallister, 72, murdered in her front room. Rani Ghosh, 45, murdered in Robintree Alley. And now John Tucker, 19, murdered in Llangyfelach Lane. So far, there's absolutely nothing linking these three victims, apart from the way they died. As far as we can tell, all with the same weapon. A blade approximately eight inches long, three inches deep." The Detective Inspector is giving the descriptions of the people and about the weapon which is around eight inches by three inches.

"The women were stabbed from the front, but John Tucker was stabbed from behind. What does that tell us about the killer?" The CID officer says about how about how the victims were stabbed in different places than usual.

"That he's a coward."

 **-!-**

Gwen and Andy get out of their patrol car.

"But those people last night, the people in the car, who were they? What's Torchwood?" Gwen inquires about the Torchwood team that appeared the previous night.

"Dunno. Special ops." Andy gathers about the Torchwood team being special ops, the same anwser that the SOCO officer gave the last night.

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" Gwen asks what the special ops anwser actually means instead of a mentioning.

"Bet you ten quid they're DNA specialists, it's all DNA these days, like that CSI bollocks. CSI Cardiff, I'd like to see that. They'd be measuring the velocity of a kebab." Andy jokes about them, referencing CSI.

 **-!-**

There is a nasty fight going on to the sound of the Pipettes singing We Are the Pipettes.

"Thank you very much. Break it up, please. Break it up!" Andy orders the fighters to stop the row of fighting as he and Gwen try to separate the fighters. Gwen gets thrown against a pillar and bangs the back of her head.

 **-!-**

Gwen's injury is seen to by a doctor, then she walks along a corridor slowly. She sees a man in a long coat running up the stairs and follows. He disappears at the top, and all Gwen can see is plastic sheeting taped to the entrance. She calls to a man on the stairs below.

"Excuse me. Sorry. It's all sealed off up there. Who did that?" Gwen asks a porter about what the plastic sheet is for up in the hospital.

"I thought it was you lot." The porter reminds her.

"But what's it for? What's happened?" Gwen inquires why it's still sealed up anyways.

"I dunno. Nine o'clock this morning it was all sealed off. They never said. Chemicals or something." The porter explains about what events happened to make Gwen a little more scared to mind.

 **-!-**

Gwen steps through the plastic sheeting and calls along the corridor.

"Hello?" Gwen asks about any people in the corridor before a strange figure steps out of a room at the far end, "Sorry, I'm just looking for someone." She walks forward, "Yeah, right, clever. Anyway, I don't know if you saw a man come through here? A tall man, in one of those big sort of military coats." As she gets closer, she sees that his face is not human. The eye sockets are vertical, he has tufts of hair on the top of his head and he has a permanent snarl, "Okay, if you could answer. This is official business. You all right? That's good. That's a good mask sort of thing. Look, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I think we can stop this now, okay? It's all very well playing silly buggers, but I'm busy, all right? Now, I'm looking for a man in a big grey coat. I said we can stop being silly."

The creature snarls at her, then the porter enters from the stairwell. Gwen turns around.

"Ah, there you are, I did ask when I saw Doctor Mahib, because I thought it was him who said about the police, but he said no. Then I said about the chemicals but he said don't be stupid, what chemicals? So I don't know, could be anything. Who've you got with you there then? So much for sealing it off. Oh, there's a face. Nice one. Hey, I tell you mate, you should try plastic surgery. Not on the NHS, mind. You all right?" The porter rambles on about what he's found as he explains and describing the creature at the end of the corridor before asking about if Gwen is allright.

"Yeah." Gwen agrees on feeling alright.

"Bloody hell, that is brilliant. That's like, er, Hellraiser. That's first class, that is. Look at that. It's just like real teeth."The porter references Hellraiser as he admires the handiwork of the creature as he goes up to the creature and gets bitten in the throat. Torchwood appear, and Jack rushes Gwen back down the corridor.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Jack says to Gwen to go as the other three spray stuff on the creature while it seems to be that Sophia is missing from the group.

"On the floor!" Owen orders as they bag it, literally. Gwen returns to the busy normality of the hospital. Out in the car park, the Vogue nearly runs her down. She gives chase in the patrol car, leaving Andy stranded.

 **-!-**

"Registration, Charlie Foxtrot Zero Six Foxtrot Delta Uniform." Gwen explains the classifcation number of the police car registartion number.

"Charlie Foxtrot Zero Six Foxtrot Delta Uniform. Hold on. I think Yvonne wants a word." A recivier comes onto Gwen's radio as she says that Yvonne needs to speak with Gwen.

"No sign of a Captain Jack Harkness." Yvonne tells Gwen.

"Did you search outside Cardiff?" Gwen inquires about searching outside of the Cardiff area.

"No, that never occurred to me. Of course I did. I went nationwide. There's about 15 Jacks and Johns with that surname." Yvonne continues after using sarcasm, "None of them's a Captain."

"I suppose he could've made it up." Gwen says about Jack making the name up.

"The only Captain Jack Harkness on record was American." Yvonne reveals about the only Captain Jack Harkness being an American.

"That's it! He's American." Gwen agrees with Yvonne about him being American.

"Which you forgot to tell me." Yvonne says.

"So who is he?" Gwen asks who he is.

"American volunteer, Royal Air Force, 133 Squadron. Except he disappeared. Vanished off the records, presumed dead." Yvonne explains about who this Captain's credentials are.

"When was that?" Gwen inquires.

"1941, at the height of the Blitz. On the morning of January the 21st 1941, Captain Jack Harkness failed to report for duty. Never seen again, until now. What's going on, Gwen. You seeing ghosts?" Yvonne explains about events seen in The Empty Child and the Doctor Dances.

 **-!-**

The Range Rover drops the four Torchwood people off near the Millennium Centre and leaves. Gwen parks and gets out.

"You lot! Oi! Torchwood!" Gwen shouts for the team as they walk in front of the Water Tower sculpture.

"Oi! You can't leave that there." A security guard tells Gwen that she can't leave her car by the Millennium Centre.

"Police." Gwen tells the guard.

"I can see that, love, and you're still not leaving it there." The guard still tells her to move the car as Torchwood have vanished. "I'm talking to you. Excuse me! Move your bloody car."

 **-!-**

"Did you get anything on that registration?" Gwen asks about the registration of the Torchwood van.

"No such number."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asks about the number.

"It doesn't exist. Double checked with Swansea, triple-checked. There's nothing. No such vehicle. But Temple's been asking about you, Gwen. Are you in trouble?"

Andy gets into the car.

"I have walked. I have bloody walked." Andy tells Gwen.

 **-!-**

"They were here, and then they were gone. And look, there's nowhere to hide. They just disappeared." Gwen tells Andy about the team.

"Temple's not just livid, he's doing his nut." Andy says to her.

"There was a man. I'm telling you. There was this porter, he was in a porter's uniform and he was killed, or at least he was injured. He must've been injured, right in front of me. This man in a mask sort of lashed out, and..." Gwen rambles on to Andy about the hospital.

"And I've told you all hospital staff, present and correct." Andy disagrees with that statement.

"I saw it." Gwen disbelives Andy.

"That's it? Gwen, sweetheart, think about it, what sort of story is that? You're not well. Come with me. I'll take you home." Andy says about how she doesn't feel exactly like herself as their departure is watched from a high vantage point on a monitor screen watched by of course, Sophia on a screen.

 **A/N - Hello again? So, as I kind of glimpsed in the** _ **Army Of Ghosts**_ **chapter and revealed in the** _ **Doomsday**_ **chapter, Sophia was going to join Torchwood Three with Captain Jack Harkness because of Rose's dissapearence into the void. So, we're going to have four episodes of the first series, two from the second; the whole Children of Earth saga and I'm not sure about Miracle Day, but I'll reveal of that in a massive Authors Note in** _ **Journey's End**_ **.**


	6. Everything Changes: Underneath Cardiff

**Everything Changes - Underneath Cardiff**

Rhys is cooking when Gwen enters.

"Hey, look at me. Hot pot. Or, as the French call it, ho po." Rhys jokes about the dinner that he is cooking which he is doing hot pot or as the French are calling ho po.

"Oh, I should've phoned. I've got to work." Gwen says that she has to go to work the same night he's doing the hot pot.

"You should be off sick." Rhys tells her.

"I know, but they were short and there's a match on tonight, so I said I'd take another shift. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Go on, forgive me. Say you forgive me. You do, don't you?" Gwen explains before asking Rhys if she forgives him as they kiss, "Okay, I got to go."

 **-!-**

At the Roald Dahl Plass, Gwen spots a pizza delivery bike go past. She is also being watched as she goes to the shop.

"Excuse me, Gwen Cooper, CID. I'm making some enquiries round the Bay. I need to check some people out on your list, if that's okay. I don't suppose you deliver to a Captain Jack Harkness?" Gwen asks the pizza cashier about if they deliver to Captain Jack Harkness.

"I dunno." The cashier doesn't know.

"Well, could you have a look?" Gwen asks about the cashier when he checks the computer.

"Nope. He's not a regular anyway." The cashier disagrees about the name Captain Jack Harkness.

"J Harkness? Or just Harkness?" Gwen uses other versions of Jack Harkness.

"No." The cashier disaproves of Harkness.

"Okay, never mind. Thanks anyway. I don't suppose you've got a Torchwood?" Gwen tries to go before asking about if they serve for the group, Torchwood.

"Oh, aye, we do them all the time. They're good customers." The cashier agrees on the name of Torchwood.

 **-!-**

8:35 pm. Armed with two pizzas and the delivery address, Gwen enters a small tourist centre by the waterfront. A man in a suit steps through the beaded curtain at the back.

"Oh, hiya. Sorry I'm late. Someone ordered pizza." Gwen says to the man in the suit, often known as Ianto Jones.

"Who's it for?" Ianto asks Gwen who the pizza is for.

"I think it's a Mister Harkness." Gwen tells Ianto who it really is as the outside door slams shut. Ianto presses a button and part of the wall swings open.

"Don't keep them waiting." Ianto tells Gwen.

 **-!-**

Gwen steps into a stone lined barrel vaulted corridor. It leads to a lift which goes down and opens by a notice saying 'This staircase has 105 steps.' She walks out and through a circular entrance with a cogged door partially visible, into a high tech area. The cogged door rolls into place, and a grill shuts behind her as well. There is a hand in a jar of bubbling liquid that a woman (Sophia) is looking at the hand in a jar, a woman welding something, and the base of the Water Tower running through the space. Jack walks along an upper catwalk. Suzie takes off her welder's helmet. Jack comes down and goes into his office. Gwen walks past Tosh working on 4 computer screens at once. Tosh giggles and Owen laughs.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm rubbish. I give up." Owen says as he gives up his mysterious surprises.

"He set me off." Tosh explains about how Owen setting himself off.

"Well, that lasted nought point two seconds." Suzie tells them.

"Hmm. She's actually carrying pizza." Owen comments about Gwen actually getting pizza for the team.

"Come on. She was gonna say here's your pizza, and I was going to say, how much? And she says, oh, whatever, twenty quid, and I say, ooo, I don't have any money. I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there. But it would've been good." Jack explains what would have been the couple of events before Tosh and Owen laughed it off.

"There's your pizza. I think I'd better go." Gwen tells him about his pizza before saying that she would rather go then see more of this interlecual madness.

"I think we've gone past that stage." Jack tells her.

"You must've been freezing out there. How long were you walking around? Three hours?" Suzie asks how long Gwen was outside looking for the mysterious team of Torchwood 3.

"You could see me?" Gwen inquires that they have technology to watch or stalk her movements above in the Cardiff city.

"And before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?" Jack asks about who is or who are the culprits around ordering the pizza from the Jubilee Pizza company.

"Er yeah, that'd be me. I'm sorry. I'm a twat." Owen is the first to own up into ordering the pizza of Torchwood.

"And maybe even me. Well, I can't order it to the address of Tardis? Can I?" Sophia is the second and last one to own up, joking that she can't order onto her current home, the Tardis.

"That man at the hospital, that porter, what happened to him? That was real, wasn't it. He was attacked." Gwen asks about the porter she saw with the team investagating that morning.

"He's dead." Jack anwsers for her, in a nice and easier way.

"But there's no one gone missing." Gwen says to them about no-one going missing that day.

"We took the body, retrospectively changed the work rota, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next forty eight hours, so when his body's pulled out of the docks next Tuesday night, he's only been missing for three days." Tosh explains about what they've done to the dead porter's work scheldule and changed his life.

"He was murdered." Gwen says.

"Yes."

"And you covered it up."

"That's my job."

"And that other man, John Tucker? Last night in the alleyway, I saw you." Gwen tells them about how she saw them in the alleyway with the team ressurecting John.

"And what did you see?"

"You revived him."

"No. What did you see?"

"You resuscitated him."

"No. What did you see?"

"You brought him back to life."

"Yeah."

"Who are you?" Gwen asks who the team really are.

"Torchwood." Jack explains.

"What's Torchwood?" Gwen asks about what Torchwood really is.

"This is Torchwood. All around you." Sophia explains it to her.

"And what happens to me? I'm police. Constable Gwen Cooper. You can't do anything." Gwen asks about what happens to Gwen Cooper and that Torchwood cannot do anything.

"Right then, PC Cooper. Do you want to come see?" Jack asks her to see about some other place with Torchwood.

"See what?"

"You saw the murder. Come and see the murderer." Jack says about seeing the murderer of that murder.

"I suggest that you should go with him." Sophia tells her to do.

"What is Torchwood? Who are you? What is this place?" Gwen asks all the simple questions that she has as a thing with leathery flaps for wings screeches overhead.

"What was that?" Gwen inquires about the pterodactyl.

"Pterodactyl." Tosh names the creature.

"Are you coming?" Jack asks as he shouts to Gwen, who follows him.

 **-!-**

The holding cells are glass or similar fronted, with air holes.

"It's all right, it's safe. It's sedated. It's called a Weevil. Or at least, we call them Weevils. We don't know their real name because they're not too good at communicating. But we've got a couple of hundred of them in the city living in the sewers, feeding off the well, it's the sewers. You can guess. But every once in a while, one of them goes rogue, comes to the surface, attacks. Actually, it's been happening more and more and we have no idea why. But it's alien. Look into its eyes. There you go." Jack explains about the Weevil race and where and what happens with these aliens as Jack puts a small stool behind Gwen and she sits down while still staring at the Weevil, "Take your time. It was born on a different world and it's real."

 **-!-**

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper." Jack introduces Gwen to Owen as her first member of the team to be named.

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you." Owen corrects Jack on the proper details of who Owen is.

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Sophia McCrimmion, she's second in command and overall the knowlodge of the team. And this is Ianto Jones. Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time." Jack explains most of the team.

"I try my best." Ianto says.

"And he looks good in a suit." Jack comments.

"Careful. That's harassment, sir." Ianto reminds him about harrassment.

"But why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know, am I. This is classified, isn't it?" Gwen asks by why Jack is telling them names of the members.

"Way beyond classified." Jack comments on being classified.

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you gonna do to me?" Gwen asking about what Jack is going to do to her.

"What do you imagine?" Jack asks what she imagines that Jack and the team will do.

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil. And you can dump a man in the water and lie about his death." Gwen says that they can lie about everything and it's a normal day.

"Okay. Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get a hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying. Ianto, if he needs back up, then you'd better be on stand by. Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research and finally, Sophia can you give us the information that the unknown company gave and as for you, you're coming with me. This way." Jack explains to all the members to Gwen before asking her to come with him.

"I'm getting tired of following you." Gwen comments about being followed.

"No, you're not, and you never will. Stand on here. Come on, next to me." Jack corrects her as Jack and Gwen stand on a large square slab of granite in front of the Water Tower.

"Good night!"

"Later!"

"Now, you came in through the front door. Let's take the scenic route." Jack comments about the route that he and Gwen are going to take as he presses a couple of buttons on his wrist bracer and up they go.

 **-!-**

The slab slots into place in the pavement. People are walking in the open air.

"But, but they can see the lift. Why aren't they? I mean, we are right out in the open. They can see everything." Gwen asks about the invisible lift.

"Do they look like they can see us?" Jack asks Gwen if anyone can see this.

"No, but look at us. We couldn't be any more public." Gwen tells Jack about people seeing the lift.

"Hello! Hey, you there, hello!" Jack greets a man on his mobile phone as he doesn't take his eyes off his mobile phone. "It's called a perception filter. He can sort of see us, but we don't quite register. Just like something in the corner of your eye. It only works on this exact spot. Step off."

Jack steps off and speaks to a lady, "Hi! Nice night." She looks at him and walks on.

"Oh. And lo, we are perceived." Jack says to Gwen.

"How does it work?" Gwen asks about how it works.

"No idea. We know how to use it, not how it happens. But if I were to guess, I'd say that there was once a dimensionally transcendental chameleon circuit placed right on this spot which welded its perception properties to a spatio-temporal rift. But that sounds kind of ridiculous. Invisible lift has got more of a ring to it, don't you think?" Jack explains about the invisible lift.

"But hold on. If no one can see it when the lift's coming up, there's a bloody big hole in the floor. Don't people fall in?" Gwen asks about the lift and the hole.

"That is so Welsh." Jack comments.

"What is?" Gwen asks about his comment.

"I show you something fantastic. You find fault." Jack anwsers.

 **A/N - So, Torchwood. I think that Torchwood will find a better place with Sophia. Escpically with Series Two and Children Of Earth. The team need a better thing with Sophia, with Series One. It's still the same Sophia is always. But if any people want chapters of Torchwood like The Runaway Bride, sorry. Torchwood is seperate from Who in events. We'll get that from Smith and Jones onwards, but nothing else.**

 _ **Something Fantastic without fault.**_

 **LeftTriggerGamers - July 30th, 2015.**


	7. Everything Changes: Memory Retcon

**Everything Changes - Memory Retcon**

Gwen downs a pint rather rapidly, after all she's seen from the group of Torchwood. She may as well get as drunk as she wants to.

"The thing is, I just don't understand..." Gwen tries to portray her sentence.

"I tell you what I don't understand. You're gonna rattle on with that how can this be true, kind of shtick. What's it gonna take for you people? If you want evidence of aliens, how about that great spaceship hovering over London on Christmas Day? What about the battle of Canary Wharf? A Cyberman in every home?" Jack says to her about his idea that people aren't looking for quite the obvious chances of alien evidence as he references both The Christmas Invasion and Army Of Ghosts in his power.

"My boyfriend says it's like a sort of terrorism. Like they put drugs in the water supplies. Psychotropic drugs, causing mass hallucinations and stuff." Gwen blames it on her boyfriend's excuses of pyschotropic drugs.

"Yeah, well your boyfriend's stupid." Jack comments about her boyfriend, Rhys (his name unknown) being stupid because Gwen is blaming the alien encounters on Rhys's drugs getting everyone to mass hallucinations.

"Oh, you've met him?" Gwen asks if Jack has ever met Rhys to call him stupid as Jack laughs. Then there is an uneasy pause because of Gwen's question, "So, you catch aliens?"

"Yep." Jack agrees on Gwen's question of he catches aliens, "We catch aliens for a living."

"Caught any good aliens?" Gwen asks if the Torchwood team have caught any good aliens.

"Tons of them." Jack describes about the amount of aliens that the team have got.

"This is so weird. And who are you, then?" Gwen says about it being weird and asks about who Jack really is.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack names himself with his complete title.

"I did some research and there's only one Captain Jack Harkness on record. And he disappeared in 1941." Gwen gathers about being one Captain Jack Harkness who disappeared in January 1941 at the height of the Blitz in the Second World War, Jack is saying nothing for that.

"Well, that couldn't be me, could it? We don't just catch aliens. We scavenge the stuff they leave behind. Find ways of using it. Arming the human race for the future. The twenty first century's when it all changes, and you gotta be ready." Jack explains how they catch aliens, scavange their objects as he tells her that the twenty first century is where it changes and everyone has to be ready for it.

"But who's in charge of you? Is it the government or what?" Gwen asks who is in charge of Torchwood.

"We're separate from the government, outside the police, beyond the United Nations. Cos if one power got hold of this stuff, they could use it for their own purposes." Jack describes about the group of Torchwood being separated from the goverment, national police and beyond the United Nations and mentions that if either one of the sides had the equipment, the whole world will be changed because of it.

"But so could you." Gwen disagrees with Jack.

"All alien technology stays on the base. No one's allowed to take anything outside." Jack states to Gwen except how Tosh is taking an inscribed gizmo from her handbag, Owen has a glowing phial in his bathroom cabinet, Sophia has some tools and compartments for her sonic screwdriver and Suzie is still carrying around the Resurrection Gauntlet.

"So go on, then. How the hell did you end up in Cardiff?" Gwen asks about why the location of Cardiff was chosen for Torchwood Three.

"This is Torchwood Three. Torchwood One was London, destroyed in the battle. Torchwood Two is an office in Glasgow. A very strange man. Torchwood three, Cardiff. Torchwood Four's kinda gone missing, but we'll find it one day." Jack says as the Torchwood team they are on it is the destoryed one in Doomsday, third one in Cardiff, the second one is in Scotland and the fourth has suddenly gone missing.

"So you just fancied Cardiff?" Gwen asks if he just fancied Cardiff on a whim of his knowlodge.

"There's a rift in space and time running right through the city. The Weevils didn't come in a spaceship. They kinda just slip through. All sorts of things get washed up here. Creatures, timeshifts, space junk, debris. Flotsam and jetsam." Jack explains about the rift near the Millieninum Centre.

"Sounds like Cardiff, yeah." Gwen jokes about Jack's explaination of the rift.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't knock it. I'm a citizen." Jack reminds her.

"But where are you from?" Gwen inquires on where Jack really is from.

"All sorts of places." Jack gathers to Gwen.

"Thing is, we could liaise on this. The serial killer. I could be like your liaison with the police." Gwen figures out a plan that Jack (Torchwood) and Gwen (The national Police department) could team up on.

"Right, I can see the mistake. You think because we showed up at the scene of crime, we're out to catch the killer. Sorry. Nothing to do with us." Jack declines her offer to work with the police.

"Then what were you doing there?" Gwen asks Jack, propely.

"Testing the glove. We need murder victims, simple as that. The glove only works on the recently deceased, and the more violent the trauma, the stronger the resurrection. All we need is fresh meat." Jack describes about them using fresh bodies as subjects for the Ressurection Glove.

"No, you were asking that man, John Tucker. I saw you. You were asking him about his killer." Gwen corrects him on how the team was asking about the subject's name.

"He'd just been murdered, what else are you gonna ask?" Jack corresponds her anwser.

"You could get an ID. You could help." Gwen tells him another way.

"We're busy." Jack disagees with Gwen.

"And your work is more important?" Gwen inquires about his work being more important.

"Now you got it." Jack agrees on that statement.

"Well, that's tough shit. Cos if you let me go, then I have a duty. I can tell them what you've got, cos that glove could help us." Gwen warns him about that she can steal the glove and use it for her good use of the police.

"If you remember." Jack teases to Gwen, smiling at himself.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asks what Jack is teasing.

"How's your drink?" Jack asks about Gwen's drink she's been drinking.

"Have you poisoned me?" Gwen asks Jack, so dramatically.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's an amnesia pill. My own recipe, with a touch of denial and a dash of Retcon. Wake up tomorrow morning, you'll have forgotten everything about Torchwood. Worse still, you'll have forgotten me, which is kind of tragic." Jack explains about the Retcon drug as Gwen leaves, quickly.

 **-!-**

"Don't think you can fight it by staying awake. I mixed in a little bit of sedative too." Jack explains about Gwen trying to fight it by staying awake but he mixed in some sedative to warm the drink up for her.

"Then I'll tell someone." Gwen warns Jack, who really doesn't care.

"Do you want to do that? Do you really want us to come and find them too?" Jack asks about if Gwen wants to let anyone find Torchwood.

"You bastard." Gwen swears at him after saying all of that stuff.

"Language! Nice knowing you, Gwen Cooper." Jack warns her of Gwen's language after greeting her goodbye as Gwen runs home and starts typing up what she knows about Jack and Torchwood. Meanwhile, Gwen is still trying to keep her eyes open whilst typing, and Tosh is using her gizmo to scan her copy of Tale of Two Cities without opening it and transfer the contents to her home computer. Suzie uses the Gauntlet to bring a dead fly back to life and Sophia is testing out her sonic screwdriver onto something unknown.

 **-!-**

Gwen is starting to fall asleep at the keyboard. At Torchwood, Ianto hacks into her computer and deletes what she has written, powering off the machine.

Next morning, Jack is surveying Cardiff from a precarious perch on the tallest building available. Rhys wakes Gwen, who is still in front of the computer, with a kiss and a mug of steaming liquid.

"Did you get pissed?" Rhys asks if Gwen got drunk the other night.

"No. What time is it?" Gwen asks about the time that it is.

"Seven thirty. You said you were working last night." Rhys says about the time and that she was working the previous night.

"I was." Gwen recalls.

"Then how come you fell asleep in here?" Rhys asks about how come that Gwen fell asleep.

"I haven't. I was typing. That is work." Gwen says that she WAS typing and it is work for herself.

"I'm not having a go, I'm just saying. Not exactly clever going out on the lash when you've just had a bang on the head. I hope you didn't drive in that state. Who were you with? Diane?" Rhys says that it really isn't clever going out with a bang on the head and asks who she was with.

"Must've been, yeah." Gwen mumbles.

 **-!-**

"Have any luck?" Yvonne asks Gwen had any look with the person she was looking for.

"With what?" Gwen inquires to Yvonne.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Yvonne says to Gwen.

"How do you mean? Who's he?" Gwen asks who Captain Jack Harkness.

"Oh well, don't worry about me. Just go ahead, wasting my time." Yvonne dissapoints on Gwen.

 **-!-**

Gwen files some papers.

"Aye, aye. Come to see where the real work's done?" The CID officer asks Gwen to come see where the real work is.

"Yes, sir. That's right, sir. How's it going?" Gwen asks how the officer is.

"Sod all." The CID officer complains as there is a drawing of a weird looking weapon on the incident board. A primary curved blade at the front with two smaller ones sweeping back at 90 degrees.

"Is that the murder weapon?" Gwen asks about the drawing of the weapon.

"Clever, mind. They worked it all out on a computer. Took measurements from the stab wounds, calculated the shape of the blade and stuff. Even those prongs. I don't know how they do it. Nasty-looking beast, though. Do you recognise it?" The CID officer tells her about how they found the concept of the weapon and asks her if she's seeen the weapon.

"No." Gwen declines.

"We're trying to trace it. Can't be that many of them. Sort of ornamental. We're checking the CDE logs with customs in case it's been imported. Find the knife, and we might find the killer. Anyway, if it rings any bells, give's a shout."

"Yeah. Thanks." Gwen agrees.

 **-!-**

Andy and Gwen are having a meal break. Gwen is not listening to Andy's story, but thinking about that strange weapon.

 _"I said to Geoff, it's not demotion being put in goal, it's vital, but was he having any of it? He's off and moaning, says, who books the ground, who pays the subs? They're ganging up on him every time he says something. And all the time he's wheezing away, he's getting more and more heated, and I'm like, Geoff, you're proving my point mate..."_

 **-!-**

Her obsession continues while Rhys is serving up dinner.

 _"You never come down, you're in charge of transport. I said, Mam, I can't go hopping on a truck. All that Christmas stuff, all over again. I was like, for God's sake, leave it..."_

Gwen is still awake after 2am. She gets up and sketches the murder weapon on the back of an envelope. She knows she has seen it before, but cannot remember where. Then she sees the word Remember written on a Wales Millennium Centre brochure.

 **-!-**

Gwen sees another figure walking by the Water Tower. Now she remembers - the murder weapon was what Suzie was welding when she first visited Torchwood.

"Hello again. You were right. You told Jack we should liaise with the police. I was the only one who bothered. So I was the only one who saw the report." Suzie explains to Gwen about some of the choices that Gwen said to Jack in the bar as she takes the weapon out of her bag, "They got a good likeness."

"I'm arresting you for. How do I know you?" Gwen tries to arrest Suzie but asks if she knows Suzie at all.

"I thought you might have seen it. And that can trip the amnesia, just one specific image, if you're clever. He said you were good. Anyway. It's not much good now, I can't really. But you're gonna put up a fight. So I've got..." Suzie explains about the weapon maybe tripping the amnesia as she puts the weapon back in her bag and starts rummaging, "Er, hold on. Sorry."

As she brings out a conventional hand gun.

"There. That's better." Suzie comments.

"Put it down." Gwen warns Suzie.

"You had to come back." Suzie tells Gwen.

"Put down the gun." Gwen tries to order Suzie.

"You're the only one who can make the link. Well, the only one in public. Torchwood's going to find out by morning, but I'll be gone. I don't know where. Far away. What am I going to do? I loved this job. I really loved it. And now I've got to run. Oh, Christ. How can you do any other job after this one?" Suzie tells Gwen about her plan to leave away from Torchwood.

"Please, put down the gun." Gwen repeats her words.

"Cos it gets inside you. You do this job for long enough, and you end up thinking, how come we get all the Weevils and bollocks and shit? Is that what alien life is? Filth? But maybe there's better stuff out there, brilliant stuff, beautiful stuff. Just they don't come here. This planet's so dirty, that's all we get. The shit." Suzie rambles about all of the things that she ends up doing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gwen tells Suzie that she really doesn't know what Suzie is yapping on about.

"I wish I could forget." Suzie says.

"Why did you kill those people?" Gwen asks about why she killed the people.

"For the glove. Just stay where you are. I needed the bodies. That's how it works, violent death. And it was so easy. To bring them back, I'd position myself behind the head, so they'd never see me twice." Suzie explains the anwser is for the glove and how she killed the people.

"You killed three people." Gwen numbers the people that Suzie killed.

"It was the only way. The more I use the glove, the more I control it." Suzie says it is the only way the glove can be used.

"I don't understand. What glove? Where have I seen you before?" Gwen doesn't understand and asks what glove and where she has seen Suzie before.

"If I can get enough practice, then think what the glove could do. If I could get it work all the time, on anything, beyond the two minutes, if it could work permanently, it could resurrect. Resurrection on demand for the whole world, isn't that good? Isn't it, though? Well, that's what I've been working for, all day and all night. The rest of them go swanning about, but I'm working." Suzie talks about all of the members of the team and Jack has come up on the 'invisible lift' in between them, "You've got to get inside this stuff. Surrender yourself to it. I did, with the knife and the glove, and that's why the perception filter isn't gonna work on me."

Suzie shoots Jack in the head.

"What? Who is he? Where did he come from? What have you done?" Gwen asks about all these questions before Suzie aims the gun at Gwen.

"Please don't." Gwen asks Suzie not to shoot her.

"I can't let you go." Suzie warns Gwen.

"Please." Gwen asks Suzie.

"I've got to." Suzie reminds her before Gwen starts crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I've got to. I've got to. I've got to."

Jack stands up behind Suzie. The hole is still in his forehead.

"Put down the gun." Jack warns Suzie as she turns, and the hole heals up, "Suzie, it's over. Now come with me."

Suzie looks from Jack to Gwen, then puts the gun under her chin and pulls the trigger.

"I remember. I remember..." Gwen remarks.

Down in Torchwood, Jack locks the Resurrection Gauntlet away securely. Tosh and Owen hand over the artefacts they had been using. Jack seals Suzie's body into a bag and puts it into a niche in a rather large Victorian cryochamber.

 **-!-**

"Sophia, Owen and Toshiko, you didn't tell them that you were shot in the head and survived." Gwen says to Jack.

"You didn't tell them either. Followed my lead. Keep doing that, and you might just get through this." Jack tells her.

"But she killed you."

"I can't die."

"Okay."

"But I can't. Something happened to me a while back. Long story and far away. But I was killed, and then I was brought back to life. And ever since then, I can't die." Jack explains that he is immortal.

"But how?" Gwen asks how he's immortal.

"I don't know. One day I'll find a doctor, the right sort of doctor, and maybe he can explain it, but until then..." Jack tries to explain it to her.

"Nothing kills you?" Gwen asks if anything kills him.

"Well, it kind of freaks people out, so, best if you don't say anything." Jack comments about it as a joke.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You'll only wipe my memory again." Gwen figures out what Jack's going to do again.

"Why would I do that? Torchwood's got a vacancy. Job going spare. Do you want it?" Jack asks if Gwen wants Suzie's job.

"But, what do you need me for?" Gwen asks Jack what she's needed for.

"Cos maybe you were right. We could do more to help. What do you think? Do you want to join up?" Jack says that need help and asks her if she wants to join up.

"Yeah. I do, yes." Gwen agrees on the offer as the pterodactyl flies overhead Cardiff.

 **No A/N this chapter because I have nothing to talk about.**

 _ **LeftTriggerGamers - July 31st, 2015.**_


	8. Day One: Sexual Actions

**Day One - Sexual Actions**

Gwen does better than Rhys at the local bowling arena.

"Yes." Gwen congratulates herself on winning another strike.

 **-!-**

"That is the last time you choose a film." Gwen comments about the film being bad for her as Rhys chose it.

"I was told it was good." Rhys blames it on outside thoughts of the reviews he may have found in local newspapers, internet, friends or Gwen in a early part of the night.

"I feel asleep, Rhys." Gwen remarks that she fell asleep because of the performances or the whole movie it's self.

 **-!-**

Gwen and Rhys are now sitting at an outside table somewhere else from the cinema.

"What does it mean, Special Ops?" Rhys asks Gwen about her new job she has that she has named Special Ops for him not to know the secret of Torchwood just yet.

"It's no big deal. Mostly filing." Gwen lies to him that the job is mostly just filing about stuff instead of catching aliens.

"Special admin, really." Rhys comments on it being a special admin.

"Can we talk about something else?" Gwen asks Rhys if they can talk about something else than her new promotion of Torchwood.

"Oh, come on, it's your first day tomorrow, I'm excited for you. Big promotion." Rhys is saying about her first day is tomorrow and he's very excited for her that is a big promotion for her from her usual police job she has been using.

"Secondment." Gwen tells Rhys.

"You'll be brilliant." Rhys convinces Gwen that she'll be excellent.

"Let's have an early night." Gwen asks Rhys to have an early night.

"Check, please. Bloody hell, is that plane on fire?" Rhys asks for the check for the night before commenting about a fireball crosses the sky, changing course to pass overhead.

"It's not a plane." Gwen corrects him that it isn't a plane but something alien as Gwen starts to leave.

"We haven't paid." Rhys complains that they haven't paid for the dinner but Gwen has gone off.

"Come on." Gwen asks Rhys.

 **-!-**

Gwen and Rhys join the other people running down the street following the fireball. It lands just over the horizon.

"What was that?" Rhys asks what the fireball it being over the horizon as Gwen's phone beeps. She has a text - Torchwood.

"I've got to go to work." Gwen says that she has to g0 to work now.

 **-!-**

Inside the Torchwood Range Rover, there is blue lights flashing.

"Simple locate and clean up operation. Find that meteorite before anyone else gets their hands on it." Jack tells everyone about the current mission.

"Good to see you, by the way." Sophia congratulates Gwen for being here.

The computer keyboards slide down in front of Tosh and Gwen. Owen is driving.

"Tosh, you found it yet?" Owen asks if Tosh has found the meteorite's location.

"You got enough kit?" Gwen inquires if the team have enough kit for the team.

"Basic tracking and surveillance. Got the crash site. With this we can tap into CCTV networks, national databases." Tosh explains about their equipment to Gwen, who knows about it.

"Is this CrimInt? This is the police computer system. You shouldn't have this." Gwen warns them that they shouldn't have the CrimInt system.

"Might wanna stop saying you and start saying we." Jack tries to correct Gwen that they should stop saying you for Torchwood and start saying the we.

"Crash site is one hundred metres ahead." Tosh reminds the team as the Range Rover goes down a dirt track.

"Shit. The amateurs got here first." Owen remarks about the Army and the police have arrived ahead of them.

 **-!-**

"All right, usual formation." Jack orders his comrades to do the usual formation as he leads his group forward confidently.

"What's the usual formation?" Gwen asks about the usual formation that the team has.

"It usually varies, Gwen. We don't have a central vary." Sophia says to Gwen.

"How can a usual formation vary?" Gwen asks how a usual formation vary as she then has to run back for an equipment bag.

 **-!-**

"Who the hell are you?" A private from the army inquires who the hell is Gwen.

"Sorry." Gwen apoligizes to the private for bursting into their tent unannouced.

"This area's restricted." The sergeant explains that the area is restricted to Gwen as she is unathorized

"No, it's all right, I'm with er, Special Ops. I'm Special Ops. Torchwood? I'm with Torchwood." Gwen tries to tell the sergeant that she is trying to tell herself that she is part of the Torchwood group that Jack is.

"Don't mess with me, little girl. You're not with Torchwood. And even if you were..." The seargeant dismisses that Gwen is even a part of Torchwood as Jack re-enters the tent, hearing all this conversation.

"You'd have put out the welcome banners. Now first of all, she's no little girl. From where I'm standing, all the right curves in all the right places. But she is Torchwood. We both are. And we'd appreciate it if you'd leave us to do the real work. Shall we?" Jack tells them that she is part of the Torchwood team and asks them if they could appreciate their work being done by herself as Jack leads Gwen outside.

 **-!-**

"So, let's see what we came for." Jack says as some fires are still burning in the deep crater the fireball has dug for itself, "What do we know?"

"Bog standard space debris. That's a technical term." Owen describes the fireball as some crap that the team may have already have known of.

"Yeah, thanks." Gwen admires Owen's sarcasm.

"So take all the readings and let's get out of here." Jack complains about the bog standard space debris as Jack throws some tools to Owen. Tosh is taking careful scrapings from the surface of the very large object while Owen listens with a stethoscope and Sophia is typing up the report on a Torchwood computer.

"Make yourself useful, sweetheart. Pass us the big chisel from the toolbox." Owen orders Gwen to give her a tool from the toolbox.

"Not sweetheart, Gwen. One syllable. Sure you can manage it." Gwen tries to correct Owen on calling her sweetheart.

"Not Sweetcheeks? Freckles? New Girl?" Owen mocks her by calling her names like Sweetcheeks, Freckles, New Girl.

"It's a shame your tool's not big enough for the job, darlin'. Catch." Gwen jokes as the others start to laugh at that joke as Gwen throws the chisel point first.

"Don't!" Owen shouts at her as it pierces the meteor, "Shit."

Heavy gas flows out. Jack throws them all gas masks.

"Owen, catch. Put this on." Jack tells Owen to put a gas mask on as a bright pink gaseous entity flows out and streams away into the night.

 **-!-**

"Eddie, is this all I get now, your voicemail? You're out with her, aren't you? You bastard, you could've had the decency to text. I've been standing in there all on my own. I'm sick of this, hanging around all of the time waiting for you to show up. I wish I'd never met you. I wish I was dead. No, I wish you were dead. Call me back." A twenty year old aged girl, named Carys tries to call her boyfriend, Eddie as she complains that he never came for her as the gaseous entity finds her and enters her body to take place as it's new host.

 **-!-**

"Hiya. Evening, ladies." One of the bouncers named Banksy of the nearby club greets some incoming ladies.

"Hiya, handsome." One of the ladies greets him back as Carys heads for the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Banksy asks what Carys is trying to do.

"I've been in once. I came out to make a call." Carys explains that she had to make a call outside of the club.

"There's no readmission." Banksy reminds her before Carys kisses him, "Er, okay then, on you go. Watch and learn, boys."

 **-!-**

Carys pushes a young man inside, kissing him.

"I don't even know your name." The man says to Carys as she puts his hands on her bottom, "Overrated, names."

She undoes his belt, and he hitches her up onto the sinks.

"I don't think, I don't think I can hold on." The man tries to say that can't hold on.

"Well, go on, then." Carys convinces him.

"Okay. Oh, oh, god. Yes, you're, yes, this is the best." The man reacts to Carys movements as he orgasms and explodes in a cloud of golden energy which flows into Carys, leaving her very satisfied. The young man is a pile of dust on the floor.

 **-!-**

"I'm so sorry." Gwen apoligizes.

"Seriously, stop saying that." Jack tells her not to keep saying that.

"But I am. I mean, really. I mean really, really sorry. God, I can't believe it." Gwen tries to keep her apology.

"Didn't they teach you Health and Safety in the police?" Owen asks if Gwen was ever taught about Health and Safety.

"You two chucked tools at each other, so I..." Gwen reminds them.

"We didn't miss." Owen corrects her.

"I'll sort it. Whatever's happened, I'll deal with it." Gwen says that she'll fix the problem that she started.

"What do you think has happened?" Tosh asks about what happened.

"I mean, it was just gas, wasn't it? That can't be too bad, can it?" Gwen asks how bad gas could be.

"Right, because gas never did anyone any harm." Owen complains as he mocks her for saying that gas never did anyone harm.

"On the plus side, we've got good evidence, relatively undamaged." Sophia comments about the evidence the team gathered which is a large chunk of the meteorite.

"On the downside, there's an alien on the loose. We don't know where it is, why it's here or what it's going to do." Owen complains about the downside of the evidence.

"Give her a break." Tosh tells Owen to stop it.

"God, this has been the worst first day ever." Gwen complains.

"We all make mistakes. Get over it. Now, we find and recover whatever came out of there." Jack says about the human side making mistakes.

"Ahem. This might help. Nightclub death been phoned into 999. Circumstances sound a little unusual. Might be connected." Ianto explains about a circumstances that might be connected to the gaseous creature that has been released.

 **-!-**

"Torchwood." Jack tells the police that are there by the scene as he runs inside, followed by Owen and Tosh.

"Gwen?" Andy asks about why Gwen is there.

"Hi." Gwen greets Andy.

"Bloody hell. Look at you, all posh. Special Ops? We were wondering." Andy comments about Gwen now joining Special Ops.

"I meant to call. It's been a bit of a whirlwind." Gwen tried to call the team but it's been a hard time for herself.

"Go on, then. Tell us all." Andy tries to convince her to tell what Torchwood is.

"Coming?" Jack asks she is coming with him.

"Yeah, sorry. You can get away now. No point you freezing your arse off out here." Gwen orders him to get away from the crime scene.

"Boss of me now, are you?" Andy complains to him that she is the boss of him now from being in special ops.

"Say hi to everyone for me." Gwen tells Andy to say hi to everyone else for Gwen's sake.

 **-!-**

"This is all that's left?" Gwen asks about the sand being the only thing left out of the victim as Banksy nods.

"How's that possible?" Banksy asks how the sand could end up in a sand status.

"The question is, how did you know this used to be a body?" Jack asks how the sand was a body just because Banksy was pleasuring himself whilst watching Matt and Carys on a screen in his office.

 _"Go on, son. With you all the way."_

"Bit of a shock, I tell you." Banksy comments about the reaction of the vision of the footage.

"We need to see that CCTV." Jack tells him to look for the CCTV.

 **-!-**

They then watch Matt's final moments on the computer screen.

"Wow."

"My God."

"He just..."

"Came and went." Jack jokes about the sex motif of Matt's final moments.

"Now that's the way I'd like to go." Owen agrees with that joke.

"I'm sure we could arrange it." Tosh continues with him about that joke.

"How can that be? It doesn't make any sense. It's not possible." Banksy asks about how the moments that they've witnessed makes possible sense.

"Do you know the girl's name? Did the two of them arrive together or did they meet in the club? Is she a regular? Would any of the other staff know her?" Gwen asks about questions of the location.

"I dunno. We get hundreds of people here every weekend. I don't keep tabs." Bansky really doesn't know anything.

"Thanks for your help. We've got all we need." Jack tells Bansky as Banksy leaves.

"What are you talking about? We haven't got a clue. We don't even know her name." Gwen complains that the team haven't got any clues and they don't even know the victim's name.

 **-!-**

"We'll need a body from the cryo-chamber, close match for the dead guy's appearance. Disfigure the face, dump it someplace remote, make it look like a suicide attempt." Jack explains about the plan that they are going to do.

"You have a stash of bodies?" Gwen asks that they have a stash of bodies that they have.

 **-!-**

Jack is following his scanner.

"What about his family? You can't just fake his death." Gwen asks about the victim's family and that you can't fake the lad's death.

"You want to tell his family he died screwing an alien?" Jack asks if Gwen want's tell the victim's family that he died having sex with an alien,

"We don't know that for sure." Gwen disagrees about that statement.

"Same elements we recorded at the crash site. Traces all over the club, but strongest in this area. Something happened here." Jack says about that some elements that was recorded that was stronger in the area of the alleyway near the club.

 **-!-**

Another CCTV tape from the camera covering the alley.

"It's my fault. If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive." Gwen complains about herself being a idiot.

"That'll get you nowhere, that thinking. At least now we know a little more. The alien's taken on a host body." Jack explains that they know a little more knowlodge and the alien has now taken on a different host body.

"We can't let her kill again." Gwen tells herself that they can't let Carys can't kill for conquest as a sex attack.

 **A/N -** Why are you including a M rated episode into a T rated fanfiction? Because I said I would. Yeah, you would actually think to yourself 'WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE YOUR SEX-FIC STANCE YET?' (This is because a low amount of my fanfictions from myself are part of sex.) Plus, rated T not M. I have a M rated version of this chapter hidden in the archives of documents that I have.

LeftTriggerGamers - August 2nd, 2015


	9. Day One: Sexual Accords

**Day One - Sexual Accourds**

Carys's dad is making breakfast in their home.

"I said to them, you're putting yourselves out of work, behaving like this. I can get five Polish lads who'll work all day, don't take any breaks, happy as sand boys, all for fifty six quid above board. I told Niall, I said, why should I bother with your moaning mates when I can get this? Carys?" Ivan, Carys's father rambles on about his job and his colleagues.

"Dad?" Carys tries to ask her father.

"Hangover from hell, is it? What did you get up to last night?" Ivan asks about the previous night and what happened for herself as she may have had a hangover from hell.

"I can't really remember. Mullered, I was." Carys described about her memories of the previous night.

"Gotta go. Tony needs the van by nine. You in tonight?" Ivan says if she's in tonight as she nods. He kisses her goodbye.

 **-!-**

Jack is marking a course on a glass map of his in the hub.

"So, what's this supposed to do?" Gwen asks about what the glass map was supposed to do for her.

"I'm using satellite tracking data to determine the inward trajectory of the meteorite." Jack explains, describing it in a hard way to Gwen that he's trying to track where it came from.

"He means he's trying to find out where it's came from." Tosh dumbs it down for Gwen.

"Hey! Sometimes a little technobabble is good for the soul." Jack calls out on Tosh for dumbing it down for Gwen.

"So this is a route planner." Gwen tries to describe it as something else.

"Not far off." Tosh says to her.

"Rhys, my boyfriend, is a transport manager. He does this sort of stuff. On a slightly smaller scale, though." Gwen explains to them by using her boyfriend, Rhys as an example.

"You have a boyfriend?" Tosh asks Gwen she ACTUALLY has a boyfriend.

"Yeah. Have you?" Gwen asks if Tosh as a boyfriend.

"I don't have time with this job." Tosh tells Gwen that she can't get a stable releationship with the job of Torchwood.

"What about you? You seeing anyone?" Gwen asks if Owen might be seeing anyone.

"You've gotta be joking. I can get all the grief I need here." Owen explains to her.

"None of you have partners?" Gwen asks if none of them ever had partners.

"Just you, newbie..." Owen says before pointing to Sophia. "And her."

"I'm not being rude or anything. Well, maybe I am, but, how do you switch off from all this stuff? What do you do to relax?" Gwen asks about how the team relaxes.

"I torture people in happy relationships." Owen tells her, ruining the mood that Gwen tried to give as meanwhile, Carys is crying in the shower.

"Gas traces confirmed as Vorax and Suranium." Tosh describes the gas traces as the Vorax and Suranium.

"Great. My two favourite gases. Can we do a check and find out what we know about them?" Jack jokes about the two gases being his favourite gases as he asks for a check and to find out what they know about the two gases.

"I'm all over it." Owen says to Jack that he's going be done with it.

"What's this doing?" Gwen aks about what Tosh is doing on the computers.

"I've taken an image of the girl from the CCTV footage. This cross-checks her face with the UK population." Tosh explains about all the programs she is using.

"You can't have every face in the UK on there. That would be against civil liberties, data protection, all that stuff." Gwen dismisses that Torchwood can't have EVERY face in the UK on the computers due to privacy issues.

"Still doing that you instead of we thing." Jack disagrees with her still doing the you and we thing.

"Damn. A hundred and nineteen suspects? This thing's supposed to give us a single clear match." Owen about the computer programs having 119 suspects but to give a single result for the suspect.

"The CCTV was too low res. I've tried magnifying and augmenting but it just breaks up. Which means the software can't function properly." Tosh explains about the CCTV being around low resoultion and if she tried to magnify the images, the software would break.

"It's narrowed the numbers down. I could check through the rest. You know, the old fashioned way. With my eyes." Ianto explains that he could check the rest of images with an old fashioned way.

"What about the fingerprints I took off the alley wall?" Gwen asks about the fingerprints off the alley wall but there is no match found, "It was a long shot, anyway."

"Just a bit." Owen says about it being just a bit of a long shot.

"At least I'm trying to do something." Gwen says to him, disagreeing with Owen.

"No, you're trying anything." Owen complains more.

"Stop complaining Owen, at least she's unlike you." Sophia warns him.

"The CCTV must have picked up her arrival at the club. Tosh, can you reformat the image recognition software to trace her journey backwards via street camera network?" Jack asks Tosh if she can reformat the images to do the journey back from her home.

"I'll have a go, but it'll take a while to process. Every possible turn on every street corner means hundreds and thousands of probabilities." Tosh tells him that everywhere makes hundreds of possibilties.

"Have a go. At least we'll know where she started the evening." Jack tells her to have at least go.

"We could cross reference that with the addresses of the remaining face matches." Gwen says as she continues with Jack's plan.

"Good one, newbie. That's a bit more like it." Owen comments on her team work with contining the plan.

 **-!-**

Carys is brushing her hair when she doubles over in pain three times before the doorbell rings.

"You're keeping our website in business." The postman comments about Carys keeping the website of the post office in definte business as Carys drags him inside and undoes his belt, "Well, your, er, dad's not in, then?"

"Get your clothes off." Carys says to the postman to get her clothes off.

"Steady, Carys." The postman tells her to steady on as she pushes him down on the settee and straddles him.

"All right, that's enough. Joke over. Barry's put you up to this, has he?" The postman asks about the joke and who actually did it.

"Shut up."

Torchwood burst in, wearing white protective overalls and gasmasks. They aim their guns at Carys.

"What's going on?." The postman asks what the hell is going on.

"Put your trousers on and get out. Now!" Jack orders the postman to put his trousers on and get the hell out of Carys's house as the postman flees, "It always breaks my heart to say those words."

Tosh takes a reading of the air.

"Air quality's okay." Tosh says as they remove their gas masks. Carys dodges past Gwen.

"Gwen, look out!" Jack shouts to Gwen as Owen tosses a device in front of Carys, and she is trapped inside an energy cylinder as Sophia sonic's the device to upload into the energy cylinder.

"What's that?" Gwen asks what the device making the energy cylinder.

"It's a sort of inflatable cell. Power runs down after an hour, though. The battery life's bollocks." Owen explains as he describes that the battery life is crap.

"Who said you could use that?" Jack asks who could be able to use it.

"Er, We just stopped a prisoner escaping." Owen says that they stopped a prisoner.

"You know the rules. None of that stuff leaves the building without my express permission." Jack reminds him about the rules that he introduced in the last episode.

"Fine. Don't thank me." Owen says to him as Jack uses his bracer controls to deactivate it.

"Come with us." Sophia comforts Carys.

 **-!-**

"See what you can find out from her." Jack asks what they could find out about Carys.

"But aren't you going to help me? I don't know what I'm doing." Gwen asks for help as she doesn't know she's doing.

"Usually better if you don't say that in front of the prisoner." Jack comments about not saying that in front of the prisoner.

"How about I help you, Gwen?" Sophia asks about help for Gwen.

 **-!-**

Carys is locked inside a cell.

"Are you MI5? Where am I? What do you want?" Carys asks about who the team is.

"I think you maybe know, Carys." Sophia says to Carys.

"How do you know my name? I've never been in trouble. What do you want from me?" Carys about how she knew her name and what she wants for herself.

"I know there's something living inside you and I know what it made you do. His name was Matt Stevens. His parents lost their only child at seven minutes past three this morning." Gwen explains about Matt Stevens, the victim as Carys is hit with a wave of pain, then her demeanor changes.

"You broke my ship." Carys says about the team breaking her ship.

"Come on, then. Where are you from and why are you trying to invade Earth? Because you can forget about enslaving us." Gwen asks about the gas trying to invade Earth as she says they can about enslaving the humans.

"Who said anything about enslaving?" Carys asks about who saying stuff about enslaving.

"Well, that's what you lot do. Aliens. Isn't it?" Gwen says that aliens enslave people.

"No, I just want the energy. The climax? I live off that energy." Carys explains about the energy and the climax.

"You've travelled here to feed off orgasmic energy?" Sophia asks that the alien travelled to feed off orgasmic energy.

"There's nothing else out there like it. You taste so good. You're the best hit there is." Carys describes that nothing else is better than the human's energy as more pain, and the host Carys is back. She slams against the wall. Sophia enters the cell, "No! Help me. Please, get it out of me."

Then the alien is back.

"Carys?" Sophia asks if Carys is okay. "Are you with us?"

Carys kisses Gwen.

 **-!-**

Owen spots the action on a monitor.

"Hello. Happy birthday, me." Owen commenrs on the action.

 **-!-**

"Okay. God, the Doctor could never act like this. Never." Sophia says as she joins in with Carys.

 **-!-**

"Oi, you lot. Treat." Owen tells Jack and Tosh about Sophia and her infiltration in the cell with Carys.

"Whoa."

"Wow."

"I thought she said she had a boyfriend." Owen recalls that she said she had a boyfriend.

"You people and your quaint little categories." Jack comments.

"We should really get her out of there." Tosh tells the others.

"Yeah. I mean, yeah. Come on." Jack wanders off in his own mind as he agrees with Tosh.

"Just record a bit first." Owen comments.

 **-!-**

Carys rips Sophia's blouse open.

"No. It's no good. It's got to be a man." Carys complains as More pain, "I'm losing. Promise me you'll help me. Promise me."

Then she is possessed again. Gwen's phone rings.

"Oh, I promise." Sophia says as she closes Carys' cell door and answers the phone.

 **-!-**

"Hi." Gwen says to Rhys.

"You're not still at work?" Rhys asks that Gwen is still at work.

"Fraid so." Gwen disagrees as she gives a thumbs up to Jack and Tosh, who leave again.

"What time will you be done? I was about to start cooking." Rhys explains about him doing the cooking at what time she will be back.

"Not sure when I'll be finished though." Gwen disagrees.

"Is it exciting, though? Have you had loads of excitement?" Rhys asks if Gwen if she has had loads of excitement.

"Er, some."

"Er sorry, yeah. Is now a good time?"

"Er, maybe not the best." Gwen agrees on it not being a good time.

"Oh, pity me, I'm a Special Ops widow." Rhys complains.

"I'll call you later." Gwen says.

"Bye."

Gwen leans against the Weevil cell next to Carys', and its occupant takes exception.

A/N - Oh yeah, I'm so bored of Torchwood now and I really want to get onto Doctor Who - Smith and Jones is really, really good and I've only got ONE MORE CHAPTER until finally some good stuff and then we'll come back between **The Family Of Blood** and **Utopia** (no, I'm not doing Blink. But next chapter - I'll explain that.)

LeftTriggerGamers - August 3rd, 2015.


	10. Day One: Sexual Conquest

**Day One - Sexual Conquest**

Gwen enters to applause from Owen.

"Way to go, newbie. That is what I call a methodical investigation. I can't wait to see you take down her particulars." Owen comments and jokes with herself as Gwen pushes Owen against the wall.

"What are you doing? Get off me." Owen tells Gwen to stop harrasing him.

"That girl's body is being overrun by I don't know what, and you think it's a joke?" Gwen says that Carys's body is overrun by an alien and Owen thinks it as a joke?

"All right. Jesus. I'm sorry." Owen apoligizes, very harmly.

"We should be helping her. She's not some lab rat." Gwen describes that Carys needs help, she isn't any lab rat.

"No, she's a murderer, and you were the one who wanted her caught. How come suddenly she's your best friend?" Owen corrects her and asks her why Gwen is now suddenly her best friend.

"You know, strictly speaking, throttling the staff is my job." Jack says to Gwen that throttling any staff is his job.

"So, who's for Chinese?" Ianto asks who out of the team is for Chinese.

Later as the team sit down for their Chinese meal.

"And she said, if I'd known what he was, I never would have married him." Jack jokes with the team.

"She knew. She knew all along." Tosh says.

"And she didn't care." Owen continues the series.

"Until he started leaving black piles of mucus in the bathtub." Ianto reveals about the giveaway of household hygine.

"Always the big giveaway. Aliens have no sense of household hygiene. Which reminds me. Gotta pee." Jack says as the black piles as the big giveaway before he goes to the toilet as he leaves.

"So what's he told you?" Owen asks about what Jack has told Gwen.

"What about?" Gwen asks what about anything that Jack.

"Himself." Owen reveals that Gwen was suppoused ask about Jack himself.

"You've been here longer than I have." Gwen says about that Owen, Sophia, Ianto and Gwen have been there longer than Gwen has ever done.

"We were banking on you." Tosh says.

"You are part of the police. Police ask questions." Sophia says that Gwen is part of the police and police ask certain questions.

"You don't know anything?" Gwen asks that the team doesn't know anything about him.

"Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing. Except him being gay." Owen says that only thing they know about Jack is gay.

"No, he's not. Really, do you think?" Gwen dismisses as she asks if they really think he is actually gay.

"Owen does. I don't." Tosh says that Owen agrees that he is gay but Tosh doesn't.

"Unfortanatly, I do think he is actually gay." Sophia agrees on Owen's idea of Jack being gay.

"And I don't care." Ianto disagrees with Sophia and Owen's idea.

"Period military is not the dress code of a straight man." Owen tells them that period military is not a dress code of straight men.

"I think it suits him. Sort of classic." Gwen admires his dress sense.

"Exactly. I've watched him in action. He'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough." Tosh says that she has watched him in action but he'll shag something if it's gorgeous for himself.

"We know he's from America, right?" Gwen asks that they know he is from America.

"We don't even know that for sure." Owen says that they don't even know that he is Amercian for sure.

"No US citizen by the name of Jack Harkness born in the last fifty years." Sophia recalls. "Although, we aren't really sure."

"Maybe his identity's classified." Gwen says that maybe his idenity classified.

"Used to be something big in the CIA. That's what I reckon." Ianto says there might be something that happened with the CIA.

"He must have his reasons for wanting to keep things secret." Gwen says that Jack must have someway of keeping his things secret to the team.

"Sure he has. Doesn't stop me wanting to know what they are." Owen agrees on Gwen before saying that he doesn't want stop him wanting to know what Jack's dark secrets as Gwen starts to hear audio of crying.

"What's that sound?" Gwen asks where the audio of crying is from and why is the person doing it as it is Carys in her cell, sobbing, "What are we doing having Chinese while a girl fights for her life?"

"Actually, while we've been eating, the computers have been running a full bio-scan on Carys, profiling her blood, metabolism, organs, skin, the works. So we can see what effect the alien's having on her. They've also been taking samples of the air in the cell so we can analyse and changes in the environment around her. Now, is that enough? Do you want more? Cos it gets kinda boring." Jack explains about while the team were eating, the Torchwood computers were running bio-scan's on Carys's lifesigns in the cell and asks if Gwen wents more on explaining about what he's doing.

"You've been hidden down here too long. Spending so much time with the alien stuff, you've lost what it means to be human." Gwen tells Jack that he is been hidden so much with Torchwood and he doesn't know about human life.

"So remind us. Tell me what it means to be human in the twenty first century." Jack tells Gwen to remind the team of what it means to be a human in the twenty first century.

"All right." Gwen accepts the challenge as she then uses the computers to build up a background, "Carys Fletcher, born 13th November, 1987. School reports, personnel files from her temping agency, swimming badges. Reports of her mother's death in a car crash. And last years emails discussing the merits of Orlando Bloom and Heath Ledger."

"Why have you done this?" Jacks why she's done this for herself.

"This isn't about meteorites or gases. We have a trapped girl and we have to save her. When Sophia was with her in the cell, Carys told her she was losing. We have to find a way to keep her fighting." Gwen explains that when Sophia was in the cell, she was told to be losing herself, now they've got to keep her fighting, "Remind her to hold on to who she is. Have I got something on my face?"

"No. Just, it's brilliant. You are brilliant." Sophia comments about her thinking of the human side.

"Thank you. So I think we should bring in her dad." Gwen says that they should bring her father in to connect Carys back up.

"You're kidding, right?" Jack asks if she's kidding with bringing Carys with her father.

"We've got to find something to connect with her. Make her fight back." Gwen explains that bringing her father might make her fight the alien inside.

"Our priority is to contain the alien threat, not put civilians in a cell with it." Jack reminds her that Torchwood's priority is contain alien threats not leave civilians to destroy them.

"We should be helping her." Gwen says that Torchwood should be helping Carys, not letting her kill herself.

"Gwen, there is no way." Jack evalutes that there is no way back from what Carys has done.

"If we don't, who will, Jack?" Gwen asks who will help Carys if Jack won't.

"Are you always this awkward?" Jack asks Gwen is always just this awkward to have a conversation over.

"You should take a look at this. This is the normal chemical composition of the air in that cell. And these are the readings from the last hour. The alien's secreting an ultra powerful blend of airborne pheromones. Sex pheromones. A thousand times more potent than anything we'd normally experience." Tosh explains that she shows the normal chemical composition and the air in the cell which is sex pheromones.

"She's a walking aphrodisiac." Jack says that Carys is a walking aphrodisiac in that cell.

"I did wonder why I. Actually, I sort of snogged her." Sophia reveals to them.

"We know." Jack, Tosh and Gwen agree with her.

"Now, still wanna put her father in the cell?" Jack asks if they still want to put her father in the cell after finding out she would be walking aphrodisiac.

"God, no. We can't let any man near..." Tosh says that no man can ever be let in the cell.

"Owen." Gwen and Tosh gather that Owen's in the cell now.

 **-!-**

Owen is standing handcuffed and naked in Carys' cell.

"Jack, Carys is out of her cell." Tosh reminds Jack that Carys is out of the cell.

"Cheeky bitch took my swipe card." Owen tells Tosh and Gwen what Carys stole from him.

"I'll deal with it. And tell Owen he needs to work on those abs a bit harder." Jack says over the Torchwood intercoms.

"I was taking some readings, you know, keeping an eye on her, and bang." Owen says that as he was keeping an eye on her, she stole all of his stuff.

"You got away lightly. Be thankful she was only interested in your swipe card." Tosh comments that at least Owen got away this lightly.

"Are you all right now? Or are you still feeling a bit of a cock?" Gwen jokes if he's feeling okay.

 **-!-**

Carys enters the hub area.

"No exit, sorry." Jack tells Carys as they both grab for a mace. Carys gets it and swings it at Jack.

"Yeah? You want a little rough and tumble? Well, let's make it a fair fight." Jack asks if they want a little fight together as he says to make this a fair fight. He grabs a bokken, a wooden sword. Carys smashes the mace into the side of his knee.

"You won't stop me." Carys tells Jack that he can't ever stop her as Jack gets between her and the exit. She picks up the hand in a jar that we've seen in the episodes so far.

"Put it down! That's worthless to anyone but me and Sophia. Down now, or I'll shoot." Jack tells Carys to put the jar down as it is worthless to anyone else except the two companions of the Doctor while Jack aims his pistol.

"Says he will but the eyes say he won't. I'm going. Don't stop me." Carys says that Jack thinks he will but Jack's eyes follow her as a no while she backs into the lift. "Please, help me."

The lift doors shut. Jack runs up the stairs.

 **-!-**

Carys enters just before Jack.

"Need me to do any attacking, sir?" Ianto asks Jack if he needs to do some atttacking to Carys.

"Appreciate the offer. Just open the door." Jack appreciates the other but asks Ianto just to open the door for Carys as Ianto presses the button, "Now give me the jar."

Carys throws the jar away and runs out.

"No!" Jack shouts over the distress of the breaking of the jar as Gwen, Sophia and Tosh run in. They go after Carys while Jack cradles the twitching hand. Carys gets away.

 **-!-**

The hand is back in a new jar.

"After all I said, a severed hand is more important to you than Carys' life." Gwen says that after all Gwen has said, a severed hand is more important to Jack than Carys's life.

"You want to prove yourself? Find her. Get your old pals in the police to do something useful for once." Jack asks if she wants to prove herself, tell her old friends in the police to do something else useful for once.

"All right, I'll give them a call. Put out an APB. Woman possessed by gas knobbing fellas to death." Gwen says that should put out an APB about a woman possessed by a gas making sex to death.

"Oi. You'd better get in here." Owen asks if they could get into the Torchwood medical bay.

 **-!-**

"So, I'm trying to interpret the results of the bio-scan. Yeah, but it's just a mess, like there's no definitive readings. Because everything in her body keeps changing, nothing stays constant. So as soon as you think you've got something clear, the metabolic rate, the blood pressure, whatever, it all goes wild again." Owen explains that he is trying to interpet the results of the bio scan because the air keeps changing too much for a perfect scan.

"Because she's fighting the alien for control of her own body." Jack anwsers that the gas change is being that she's fighting the alien of control on her body.

"Yeah. So anyway, I decided to do a comparative diagnostic. Recreate the circumstances, accelerate the process a little, see what's gonna happen to Carys." Owen explains that he has done some diagonstics.

"Yeah, thanks." Gwen thanks Owen for the explanation.

"I infected the rat with a combination of the Vorax and the Suranium gas traces we found at the crash site and the nightclub." Owen explains that he infected the rat he has with the combination of the Vorax and the Suranium gases with the crash site and the nightclub.

"Looks fine so far." Tosh says that it does look fine so far.

"Once the gases start to flow round the body, the party really starts. The heart rate triples. The brain swells, pressing against the skull. As that keeps going, the lungs began to shrink, making it impossible to breathe. The pressure increases on all the internal organs until..." Owen continues by describing to explain about the gases before the rat explodes. "Rat jam."

"That's what's gonna happen to Carys?" Jack asks if that is going to happen to Carys's life.

"I'm losing, that's what she said to me." Sophia recalls.

"Right now, it's a struggle between where Carys ends and the alien begins." Owen tells them all that this is as the alien begins.

Carys is watching couples in the street. All the adverts are using sex to sell their products.

"We have to think like her. Put ourselves in her place. It's the only way to find her." Gwen says that the team will have to put themeselves there is the only way to find herself.

"Except we don't know what her controlling impulse is by now. Carys or the alien inside. The last thing I saw was a fight for control." Jack says that they don't know about Carys is controlling now.

"The overriding factor for the parasite is to have sex. It's a survival instinct. That's bound to be the strongest drive." Tosh recalls that the overidding factor of the parasite is to have sex.

"All right, so you're Carys. You're desperate for sex cos that's what the thing inside you needs, but you know it will kill. Where would you go?" Gwen asks where would the alien go if it needs sex.

"What are we talking about? Brothels? Lap dance clubs? Anywhere there's eager men?" Jack asks about all the sex possibilties.

"I know what I'd do." Tosh conjures up something as she says.

 **-!-**

Carys is visiting her ex-boyfriend named Eddie.

"What the hell are you doing here? You look a bit wired." Eddie asks what Carys is doing in his house.

"I had to see you." Carys says.

"You should've called. Bethan might've been in." Eddie says that she could have called as his new girlfriend, Bethan might have been in the house.

"I could kill you." Carys tells Eddie that Carys would be able to kill her.

"I could bloody kill you. What the hell was that message you left on my mobile last night? Sounded like you were off your face." Eddie asks about the message that Carys left the night she was taken host.

"If I wanted to, I could kill you. Now." Carys says that if she wanted to. She could kill Eddie now.

"Look, I've told you. I'm not leaving Bethan. You're a lovely girl, but it's just not going to happen." Eddie says that she won't be leaving Bethan but Carys is still a lovely girl.

"You were my first, see. I never told you cos I thought you'd laugh. And you're crap. All you want is to come and you don't care what's underneath." Carys judges Eddie because he was part of the first releationship she had.

"Oh yeah, have a go. Get it out of your system." Eddie comments about Carys's judgement as Carys is hit by a wave of pain.

"Do you love me, Eddie? Did you ever love me?" Carys asks if Eddie ever loved her and if she still loves her.

"No." Eddie reveals it as a no.

"You could've saved yourself." Carys tells himself.

"What?" Eddie asks what Carys is going to next.

Carys gets on top of Eddie and starts to attack himselves.

Later, Torchwood burst in to find a pile of dust on the bed.

"We're too late." Gwen says that they are too late to find Carys.

"Tosh was right, though. She went for the ex-boyfriend. Lucky she's young. Work your way through my back catalogue, we'll be here till the sun explodes." Jack says that Tosh was right and jokes if they go through Jack's back catalogue of boyfriends, they will be there until the sun explodes.

"So where's she going to go next?" Gwen asks where is Carys going to go next.

"And how long before that thing destroys her body?" Jack asks how long is it before the alien destroys the body of Carys.

 **-!-**

Jack is driving the Range Rover now.

"So what's our next move?" Jack asks what the team's next move is.

"Stop the entire city of Cardiff from shagging? Owen asks if the plan is stop the entire city of Cardiff from dying of a sexual hunted alien.

"Hmm. Put bromide in the water supply." Gwen conjures up a idea.

"No, too hit and miss." Jack says.

"Yeah, and the water company got really pissed off last time we did that." Owen reminds the team that the water company didn't like the bromide.

"It could have used any body in Cardiff. Why her?" Tosh asks why it used Carys as a host.

"It just assumed was by random." Sophia tells them.

"It's mining Carys' life to get what it needs." Jack says.

"So what else do we know about her to give us a lead?" Owen asks what else they know about Carys to give the team a lead.

"Anything you can think of?" Jack inquires anything that someone can think of giving a lead.

"What are you all looking at me for?" Gwen asks why the team are all looking at her for.

"You did all the profiling." Sophia tells her.

"I don't know. Sorry." Gwen says as she is under pressure.

"She's really great under pressure." Owen comments that Gwen was really great under pressure.

"There's got to be something. What did you say Carys' job was?" Jack says there must be something before asking what Carys's job was.

"She's just a temp. Receptionist." Gwen recalls her being a temp or receptionist.

"Where's she working at the moment?" Jack asks where Carys is working at the moment.

"I can pull her employment files up. Conway Clinic." Tosh says that she can pull the employment files up as she reveals it to be Conway Clinic.

"You're joking." Owen comments.

"What's the problem?" Jack asks what is the problem now.

"It's a bloody fertility clinic. Sperm donors. An unlimited supply of orgasmic energy without all the build up." Owen explains that Conway Clinic is a fertility clinic and this is a big advantage for Carys.

"Perfect hit." Jack agrees with Owen.

 **-!-**

Carys enters and immediately gets a stab of pain.

"Carys. You're not on today, are you?" The receptionist asks if Carys is on work that day.

"It needs more. The energy, it's not lasting." Carys describes the alien's pain.

"Sorry?" The receptionist asks what Carys just said as Carys floors her with a single punch.

"Mister Tunstall, room number one's ready now."

Tunstall enters the room with his plastic bottle. Carys grabs it from him. We hear a scream.

 **-!-**

Owen hands Gwen a hand gun.

"What's this for?" Gwen asks what the hand gun is for.

"You need a diagram?" Jack asks if she needs a diagram for it.

"I've never used a gun." Gwen says that she has never used a gun.

"You were in the police." Jack reminds her that she was in the police.

"I was on the beat." Gwen corrects him.

"Carry it. I'll make sure you don't need to use it." Jack asks to carry it he will make sure that Gwen never uses it.

 **-!-**

Carys has lined up her next victim.

"I'm asking for you to get out." The victim asks her to get out.

"Just relax. I can help." Carys asks her victim to relax as she can help him.

"I don't think so, love. I'm gay." The victim reveals that he is in fact gay.

 **-!-**

"What do we do if we find her? How are we going to get that thing out of her?" Gwen asks how the team find her and fight her.

"Judging by the test results, the gas needed a host because prolonged exposure to our atmosphere is poisonous to it, but our bodies are the perfect environment." Tosh explains that the gas needed a host to prolong expouser to our atmosphere because it is poison to them.

"So if we isolate it from Carys' body." Jack says if they isolate the gas out of Carys body.

"It won't survive for long." Owen finishes the explaination.

"Sounds like we have ourselves a plan." Sophia agrees on the plan.

"Force it to die." Gwen evaluates.

"Just like it did those poor blokes." Owen tells them.

"What about Carys?" Gwen asks about Carys.

"Better start praying we get to her in time." Owen says that they better start praying that they will get to her in time as they arrive outside the clinic.

"Come on." Jack orders the team.

 **-!-**

Jack leads them into the waiting room.

"Out. Now. Get as far away as you can." Jack orders the remaining donors.

The remaining donors flee. Jack checks one room. There is a pile of dust on the floor. And in the second.

"God, how many more?" Gwen asks how many more in the next room as there is three.

"In here." Owen shouts at the team as they trap Carys in the waiting room.

"Nowhere to run." Jack tells Carys.

"All this sex. All we see, all we think. So much beauty and so much fear. We want it but we're so afraid of it." Carys describes all the conquest that she knows as Carys falls in pain and Gwen catches her.

"The strain on her body's too much. Any second now, she's rat jam." Owen explains to them that the strain's too much and she's going to die.

"One more and I'll be strong. Each time, it works less. Each time, the feeling's weaker. One more. Make me feel alive. Make me feel human." Carys rambles on about the strength.

"I can't."

"I can."

"Jack." Gwen asks him.

"I've got a surplus of alive. I'm giving it away. You really want to feel something?" Jack says to Carys if she wants to feel something as he kisses Carys, and she glows with golden energy.

"What's he doing?" Owen asks what Jack is doing.

"That was just the kiss. Imagine the buzz you get from the rest." Jack tells Carys about what she might get before she passes out. "That wasn't exactly the reaction I anticipated."

"Her body won't last much longer." Owen reminds the team.

"Use me. Leave Carys. Take my body as host. Just let her live." Sophia says as she gives herself up.

"Sophia?" Jack asks about Sophia.

"I'm stronger than she is. I'll last so much longer than any of you guys. You might be able to save me before I regenerate, I don't know." Sophia tells him.

"Okay." Jack agrees with her.

"Jack. You can't let her." Tosh tells him otherwise.

"Just leave it." Jack says to Tosh.

"Come on, then. Do it. Leave her. baptise me." Sophia asks the gas as Carys' eyes open and the pink gas comes out of her mouth. It heads for Sophia, but Jack casually tosses the portable cell device onto the floor, and it is trapped inside.

"How long can it survive in there?" Owen asks how long it can list in there for.

"It was pretty weak. Why?" Tosh says the ailen is pretty weak, but asks why anyways.

"Bit worried how long that battery'll last for." Owen tells her that he is worried about the battery life.

"Look. It's dying." Tosh points out that it is dying.

The gas turns into a pile of pink dust just before the cell switches off. Jack picks up a handful.

"You travel halfway across the universe for the greatest sex. You still end up dying alone." Jack sympthises with the dust as Gwen and Sophi kiss Jack.

"Thank you." Gwen says.

They take Carys home for a tearful reunion with her father.

 **-!-**

Up above on the Roahl Dahl Plass, Sophia teleports herself into the sky and onto the co-ordinates of the Tardis, back where she belongs with her mentor.

The Doctor.

A/N - TORCHWOOD is done for now! Right, finally. Here comes my plan for episodes 1 - 7b of the series (42 is 7b and The Infinite Quest is 7a). I wanted to do this for The Runaway Bride but I was running out of time.

 **Episode 1: Smith and Jones**  
 **1\. - Doctor M. Jones.**  
 **2\. - John Smith**  
 **3\. - The S &J Ensemble.**

 **The Doctor gets his newest companion, Martha Jones of the Jones family. A lot of Doctor/Sophia interaction will be in it, including some funny lines and some heartfelt lines.**

 **Episode 2: The Shakesphere Code**  
 **1\. - The Globe**  
 **2\. - Witchcraft**  
 **3\. - Spells of a Sonnet**

 **The Doctor and his two companions go on a trip to 1599 England, the confrontation with Lilith will giveaway a couple of lines to one of Sophia's future incarnations (could be 11th or 10th. You don't know yet!)**

 **Episode 3: Gridlock**  
 **1\. - Hitchhikers**  
 **2\. - Carjumping**  
 **3\. - Underdome**

 **The Tardis takes the trio to New New York and they all get to places, Sophia takes the Tardis to New New York. Most of the episode consisting of the scenes in** **Brannigan car will be expanded, so the episode is going to be a really good one.**

 **Episode 4: Daleks In Manhattan**  
 **1\. - American Detour**  
 **2\. - Mystic Angels (yeah, a little reference to Angel. :D)**  
 **3\. - Experiments**

 **The Doctor makes Martha go to the original New York where they find Daleks hiding in the Empire State Building. Contains the original opening Tardis scene with the detour line because I like it. Other than that and the second chapter's title being a cute little reference to LizzeXX's Heart of Time saga (which was one of the stories that inspired me to do this.)**

 **Episode 5: Evolution of the Daleks**  
 **1\. - Kaled Doubts**  
 **2\. - Working Together**  
 **3\. - Part Time Lord**

 **Same as Part 1 except the story has changed. I hate this episode. I don't mind Manhattan, I just hate this one. Expect another sloppy chapter.**

 **Episode 6: The Lazuarus Experiment**  
 **1\. - His Plus One**  
 **2\. - Reborn Life**  
 **3\. - Ringing the Bell**

 **The Doctor and Sophia make Martha come back on the day after they all left as Professor Lazarus is doing an experiment to renew himself. Added a scene in the Tardis in the beginninga and the Decleration of Independence deleted scene, again like Gridlock some of the scenes will be expanded.**

 **Episode 7a: The Infinite Quest**  
 **1\. - Scourge of the Galaxy**  
 **2\. - Couple of Clues**  
 **3\. - My Heart's Desire**

 **The Doctor's two companions go on a clue hunt to find the ship of the Infinite and the heart's desire that Baltazar wants and needs for his own purposes. Replaces Blink as well as the Torchwood episodes '** _ **Captain Jack Harkness**_ **' and '** _ **End of Days**_ **' which will move to that slot.**

 **Episode 7b: 42**  
 **1\. - 42 minutes, 27 seconds.**  
 **2\. - 27 minutes, 6 seconds.**  
 **3\. - 11 minutes, 15 seconds.**

 **The Doctor and crew have 42 minutes to save the Pentallion from crashing into the sun, edge of your seats scenes with the crew. The last scene is a little heartbreaking in a way and kind of leads into Human Nature.**

I had to watch COE just to get myself finished for this chapter which is double the length of the previous 5 because I wanted to push myself.

 _ **LeftTriggerGamers**_ **\- August 4, 2015.**

 **P.S - COE DVD cost around £8! Proper bargain!.**


	11. Smith and Jones: Doctor M Jones

**Smith and Jones - Doctor M. Jones**

A young black woman named Martha Jones who is a medical student at the London hospital named Royal Hope Hospital is walking down a busy London street, listening to a rap song on her phone radio.

 _"What can happen on an average beautiful day? You never know. Celebrate seasonal changes. It's hot for brothers. On a beautiful sunshiny day."_

Martha's phone rings.

"You're up early. What's happening?" Martha asks what is happening to the caller over the phone as she also commented that she is up earlier than usual.

 **-!-**

It is her sister, Letitia Jones or also known as Tish Jones.

"It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him." Tish tells Martha that the events are a nightmare because her father wouldn't listen as she is telling her that their mother is mental because this an epic event and that Martha has to go and stop him.

 **-!-**

"How do I do that?" Martha asks how does that she did it.

 **-!-**

"Tell him he can't bring her." Tish says to tell him that he can't bring this person that her father is trying to bring.

 **-!-**

Martha's phone starts to beep, someone else is calling her.

"Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back." Martha points out that it is her brother, Leo Jones.

 **-!-**

"Martha, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead." Leo tells Martha about if their parents start to argue, Martha could tell them that Leo doesn't want a party and they could give the money instead.

 **-!-**

"Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" Martha asks why she can't tell them instead of Leo asking Martha to tell them as Martha's phone beeps again. "Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back."

 **-!-**

"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous." Francine, Martha's mother tells Martha that everyone will end up looking ridiculous because of Martha's family with her father's new girlfriend.

 **-!-**

"Mum, it's a party. I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend." Martha disagrees with her mother as the phone beeps again. "Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back."

 **-!-**

Clive, Martha's father is getting into his posh open-top car.

"Martha? Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like." Clive tells Martha that Leo is his son and that Clive is paying on half for the party so he is entitled to bring who he wants.

 **-!-**

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise." Martha says as she asks him what is going to look like for Martha's mother as she is standing with his girlfriend, Annalise.

 **-!-**

A long-legged blonde, young white woman named Annalise joins Clive in the car.

"What's wrong with Annalise?" Clive asks what is wrong with Annalise.

"Is that Martha? Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!" Annalise asks if the person on the phone was Martha and tends to annoy her.

 **-!-**

"Hi, Annalise." Martha uses the same mocking tone that Annalise is using.

 **-!-**

"Big kiss, lots of love, see you at the party, babe." Annalise tells Martha goodbye.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, in his normal brown coat with pinstripe tie and white shirt as he walks up to Martha.

"Like so." The Doctor tells Martha to himself as he takes off his tie. "See?"

And he walks away as Martha arrives at the Royal Hope Hospital, and a man in full motorcycle gear barges past her.

"Oi! Watch, it mate." Martha warns the man who is in on the full motorcycle gear as he turns to stare at Martha like he is scanning her for something and then casually walks on. Inside, at her locker, Martha puts on a white coat, then gets an electric shock from the door. After she leaves, we see a familar face with Sophia as a jaintor.

This had been a small time between Sophia had finished Torchwood. while leaving her job for a hiatus and around two days ago when the Doctor had to come into the hospital due to some plasma coils around the building, he was the one to check in as a patient and even brought in his pyjamas which he recalls wearing them when he was in his post regeneration state with the Tylers as he stole the pyjamas of a man called Howard. Before this, Sophia had requested a trip to do some ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha that she firstly wanted to with Rose but now can she can do it for real. But the Royal Hope had to be first.

She kept asking herself to get inside as a medical student? A injured person like how the Doctor is doing? No, it had to be a cleaner at the place. For two days, she's been there. Any more and she will die of boredom. She had wished to come back to Torchwood Three now. The team there had maybe some exciting missions as a team, even if it counted on Sophia for the whole team.

Maybe something will happen today.

 **-!-**

The consultant of the hospital and his students are gathered around a woman's bed. The consultant, Mister Stoker, is taking her pulse.

"I was all right till this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in." The patient, a elderly woman named Miss Finnegan describes what had happened in the previous hours of the morning.

"Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morgenstern?" Mister Stoker notes that Miss Finnegan's pulse is slightly thready but asks for any ideas from the group of medical students that he is calling 'Britian's finest' before he asks a nervous young man called Morgenstern.

"Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes." Morgenstern notes that dizziness can be signs for early parts of diabetes.

"Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?" Mister Stoker dismisses that it is not that early onset dibabetes as she then asks a young woman named Swales.

"Er, could recommend a CT scan." Swales says that they could recommend a CT scan.

"And spend all our money? Jones?" Mister Stoker inquires about sending all of the hospital's money before asking Martha.

"We could take bloods and check for Meniere's disease." Martha says that they could take bloods out of Miss Finnegan and check for the disease of Meniere's.

"Or we could simply ask the patient. What did you have for dinner last night?" Mister Stoker notes that they could simply ask Miss Finnegan about what they have had for dinner the previous night.

"I had salad." Miss Finnegan answers that that she had salad for dinner the previous night.

"And the night before?" Mister Stoker asks about the night before previous.

"Salad again." Miss Finnegan says that she had salad the other night.

"And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's all. Simple, honest salt." Mister Stoker says that she has had every night as she has salt deficiency as simple honest salt that Miss Finnegan has absorbed.

 **-!-**

"Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colourful." Mister Stoker explains about Hippocrates as he jokes about if Hippocrates had stuff with his students as Stoker leads his students from the Breast Screening Unit to the Orthopedic Dept, past the lifts. Two figures in full motorcycle leathers get out as Martha looks on at the two figures in the full leathers of the motorcycle people.

 **-!-**

Mister Stoker pushes back the curtain around a bed to find the Doctor, as he has told the staff that he is Mister John Smith.

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mister Stoker greets the Doctor as he asks how he is today.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." The Doctor emotes that he doesn't feel that bad.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Mister Stoker says that the Doctor signed in as John Smith who was admitted the previous day with some abdorminal pains before he asks Martha to amaze him in what he can find.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" Martha comments on him being very clever running around outside the hospital in the early morning of the day.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asks about what Martha is saying about him running around outside.

"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off." Martha names the street as Chancellor Street and says that he came up to her and took his tie off in front of her.

"Really? What did I do that for?" The Doctor asks what he would take off his tie off in front of Martha.

"I don't know, you just did." Martha says that she just doesn't know and he just did.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." The Doctor disagrees with her.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" Martha says that the situation is weird before asking about if he has a brother.

"No, not any more. Just me." The Doctor reveals that he doesn't have a brother anymore and it's just himself now.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Mister Stoker complains that he grows more infirm and weary to her.

"Sorry. Right." Martha apoligizes to Mister Stoker as Martha listens to the Doctor's chest, and hears the two heartbeats. The Doctor winks at her. "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Martha fiddles as she says that she thinks the Doctor has stomach cramps.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Mister Stoker corrects Martha on her thinking of stomach cramps and correct him on going on basic techniques and cosulting with the Doctor's chart near the bed as Mister Stoker gets an electric shock from the metal clip.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha recalls the same incident happening to her with the lockers.

"I had the same thing on the door handle."

"And me, on the lift."

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?" Mister Stoker says that it is to be expected to have a thunderstorm and that lightning is a form of static electricity and asks who it was first proven by.

"Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor names the founder of static electricity as Benjamin Franklin.

"Correct." Mister Stoker agrees with the Doctor naming the founder of static electricity as Benjamin Franklin.

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.." The Doctor jokes about the day that Ben and him, without mentioning Sophia to them for safe keeping.

"Quite." Mister Stoker comments on the Doctor's joke.

"And then I got electrocuted." The Doctor finishes his joke.

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have..." Mister Stoker decides to not follow on with the Doctor and continues with the students as Martha and the Doctor exchange grins as she moves away. Sophia comes into the room and starts moping up beside him as an excuse to have a conversation with each other.

" _Found anything Theta?"_ Sophia asks him.

 _"Still nothing. Unfortantly."_ The Doctor evaluates on his findings.

 _"That Martha person seems nice._ " Sophia comments.

" _Yeah, you can keep an eye on her."_ The Doctor tells her.

" _Ha ha, already you're onto the jokes already. I'll see you afterwards for another check up._ " Sophia says.

 **-!-**

While Swales makes coffee, Martha is on the phone trying to anwser with her sister Tish, "No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelise that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."

"I wish you'd take this seriously." Tish tells Martha otherwise, "That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan."

"In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down." Martha dismisses the fact of going out because at her side it's pouring down.

"It's not raining here." Tish counteracts that it isn't raining on her side as Tish turns the corner and sees a big black cloud over the hospital, "That's weird. It's raining right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

"Well, you just got lucky." Martha comments that Tish got lucky with the weather.

"No, but it's like in cartoons. You know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."

"Yeah, but listen, I'll tell you what we'll do." Martha tells Tish about a plan as she sees the Doctor walk past wearing a dressing gown with Sophia running behind him and winking at Martha. "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff. We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and..."

Swales touches Martha's arm.

"What?" Martha asks what Swales is doing with her arm.

"The rain." Swales points out about the rain.

"It's only rain." Martha tells Swales that it's only rain and there is nothing to worry about.

"Martha, have you seen the rain?" Tish asks Martha if she's seen the rain outside.

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?" Martha complains about everything fussing over the rain.

"It's going up." Swales points out that it''s going up than the usual down.

"The rain is going up." Tish reminds Martha as the rain is going up instead instead of again, the usual of down.

In the hospital, there's a big thunder roll and lightning flash, and the building tilts from side to side a lot. Finally it stops after a while.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asks what the thunder and lightning was for.

"Are you all right?" Swales asks if Martha is allright from the thunder and lightning.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or..." Martha thinks she is alright as it felt like an earthquake had happened to the hospital.

"Martha? It's night. Look. It was lunchtime." Swales tells Martha that it was lunchtime just a few minutes ago but now it's turned into night.

"It's not night." Martha corrects Swales on it being night.

"But it's got to be. It's dark." Swales dismisses Martha saying it's not night at all.

"We're on the moon." Martha corrects Swales again as a half Earth hangs in the black sky over a cratered surface.

"We can't be." Swales still dismisses Martha.

"We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon." Martha evaluates that the hospital has been transported to the moon, whilst swearing about being on the 'bloody' moon as the staff and patients stare out of the windows. The electricity still works as people switch lights on. Then the panic really sets in.

 **-!-**

"Sorry, miss, no." A policeman reminds Tish as she gasps where on the Albert Embankment, opposite the Palace of Westminster and next to County Hall is a crater where the hospital used to be. Tish uses her phone.

"Martha? Martha, can you hear me? Martha!" Tish asks for Martha as she walks away past the Tardis parked in a small green space.

 **-!-**

All through out the hospital, the patients in hysterics over the sight of the moon,

"All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." Martha commands the patients in hysterics as the Doctor draws the curtain around his bed as Martha and Swales go to the window. Sophia is also by the curtiains with the Doctor with no cleaner's uniform.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on." Martha believes that they are actually on the moon for real as she reaches to open the window.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air." Swales tells her not to open the windows or the air will be lost.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha says that it's not air tight but if the air got sucked out, it would have happened straight away, so why?

The Doctor has now just got dressed behind his curtain.

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" The Doctor comments that it is a very good point, even that brilliant as she asks what Martha's name.

"Martha." Martha names herself for the Doctor.

"And it was Martha Jones, wasn't it?" Sophia inquires about Martha's full name and Martha nods at that.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" The Doctor asks her about how everyone on the hospital is still breathing after being moved onto the moon.

"We can't be." Swales doesn't believe of the craziness that the Doctor and Martha are with a conversation about the moon.

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time." The Doctor dismisses Swales, who is starting to sob.

"Stop dismissing people." Sophia orders the Doctor to stop dismissing certain people of the human race as she is comforting the sobbing Swales. Since Donna had been in the Tardis, the Doctor stopped caring as much for most of the human race that he met who he dismissed.

"Never mind, Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or..." The Doctor asks Martha about what the hospital has, a balcony or a veranda?

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." Martha points out the balcony is by the patients lounge.

"Fancy going out?" The Doctor asks if she fancies going out to the balcony.

"Okay." Martha agrees on the idea.

"We might die." The Doctor convinces her that they could die.

"We might not." Martha convinces him that actually, they might not.

"Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up." The Doctor agrees on Martha before dismissing Swales yet again as Sophia follows them to leave Swales by herself.

A/N - Yeah, sorry about the wait. Some of my YouTube stuff got in the way of here. I'm back with some Smith 'n' Jones. I like this episode, something that you would have not heard me say in... 2007-2012. Yes, it wasn't until 2013 when I started to like this episode. Shut up.

People are somehow complaining that I ripped off Heart to Hearts? from the beloved LizzeXX. No, I read the story to base this idea of a female Time Lord series.

We're going to have some DoctorxSophia fluff during the series. Espically, in the episodes of _**Gridlock; The Lazarus Experiment; Human Nature/The Family of Blood and the three parter finale.**_

I'll make more chapters very soon.

 _Using a H20 scoop._

 **LeftTriggerGamers - August 11th, 2015.**


	12. Smith and Jones: Doctor J Smith

**Smith and Jones - Doctor J. Smith**

The Doctor, Martha and Sophia open the glass doors and step out. Each takes a deep breath. Well, you would have to take a deep breath and forget everything else that has happened.

"We've got air. How does that work?" Martha says that they have got air and asks the Time Lords as she asks how it works.

"Just be glad it does, Martha or he will be here until the air runs out." Sophia tells Martha.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really..." Martha says that she has a party, his twenty first but her mother is going to be something.

"You okay?" Sophia asks if Martha is okay, comforting people just felt right to her. "You seem a little off..."

"Yeah." Martha agrees that she feels that she okay, different than anyone else but alive all the same.

"Sure?" The Doctor asks her if she is sure.

"Yeah." Martha agrees again.

"Want to go back in?" The Doctor asks if Martha wants to go back in.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." Martha says that the three of them could die within any minute but the sight of the moon and the Earth is so imagantive they can forget about their death which is coming towards them.

"Yeah, do you think?" Sophia inquires Martha's emotions of the sights from the Moon and Earth.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are." Martha asks how many people want to go to the moon but she has got there first.

"Standing in the Earthlight." The Doctor describes them as standing in the earthlight. It was nice of the Doctor to describe it as the 'Earthlight'. He had told her once that he danced on the planet with Death himself, which was a little hard to believe even by herself.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asks what they think happened with the hospital and the moon.

"What do you think?" Sophia wants Martha's given views onto how they hospital had landed on the moon.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Martha gives an anwser that it's extraterrestral like from the spaceship, and the Battle of Torchwood One and mentions about Adeola (played by Freema Agyeman as well.) who died in the battle.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apolgizes about Adeola's death and many of others that died during the battle who had family members.

"Yeah." Martha agrees with the Doctor's apolgies.

"We were there, in the battle against the extraterrestral, that you're thinking of. It was hell, _for the both of us._ " Sophia answers, emoting for the Doctor on how it was **hell** for both of them. Cybermen, Rose and a fleet of Daleks.

"I promise you two, Mister and Missus Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Martha convinces the couple that everyone can return back home on the Earth.

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name." The Doctor corrects Martha that Smith isn't his name.

"Neither me and I'm not married to him, _not yet. My love._ " Sophia corrects Martha as well on Smith being her name and _teases the Doctor about marriage._

"Who are you two, then?" Martha asks about who this mysterious couple is.

"Sophia McCrimmion." Sophia introduces herself first.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?" Martha jokes about being a doctor if she can pass her exams and asks if it is Doctor Smith.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor tells her his real name.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" Martha asks what he means by his name being, just the Doctor.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor repeats his name again to Martha, who may have not heard it the first time.

"What, people call you the Doctor?" Martha asks if people call him just the Doctor.

"Yeah. I do, so many people also agree with me." Sophia agrees with Martha's question.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." Martha disagrees with the Doctor and Sophia before saying that you have to earn the title of Doctor.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of..." The Doctor says that he better make a start of earning the Doctor title as he tries to have a look but he thinks that they could have a forcefield set up as he throws something out, and it bounces off. "Forcefield keeping the air in."

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha says if there is a bubble sealing them, what happens when the bubble runs out.

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asks how many people is in the hospital.

"I don't know. A thousand?" Martha counts the number of patients.

"One thousand people suffocating..." Sophia tries to think about one thousand people suffocating in the hospital.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asks why would someone let one thousand suffocating.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." The Doctor tells Martha that she should look up as he tells her to ask them herself as three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha comments on aliens, proper aliens are coming to her life yet again.

"Judoon." The Doctor names the alien spaceships as the Judoon ships, then Sophia stopped smiling at Martha. Everytime the Judoon came into alien interventions, it always went wrong. The Judoon made the situation worse everytime it happened. The Doctor and Sophia had met them a couple of times before, the interglactic police is what the Doctor jokingly called them. Like Starsky and Hutch, only from the Shadow Proclamation.

 **-!-**

The aliens march towards the hospital as they pass through the forcefield and into the hospital. The people there scream and run, hiding behind the chairs in the waiting area. The leader takes off his helmet to reveal that he is - a two horned alien rhinoceros. He speaks in his own language.

"Blos so folt do no cro blo cos so ro." The leader orders the other Judoon as they start draw their weapons.

"Er, we are citizens of planet Earth. We welcome you in peace." Morgenstern annouces to the leader of the Judoon as the leader pushes him against the wall and shines a blue light in his mouth. "Please don't hurt me. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."

The leader of the Judoon plays a recording of Morgenstern on his blue light device, then plugs it into his armour.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." The leader names that he now has language assimilated as the designation is the Earth English as Morgenstern will now be catalogued as he shines a blue light onto Morgenstern's forehead. "Category human."

He then marks a cross on Morgenstern's right hand.

"Catalogue all suspects." He orders the other comrades as the process is repeated on all the people by the other Judoon.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Martha watch it all from above.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor comments on the hospital's shop. Sophia remembered that everytime they had gone to a hospital, if it was either from Earth or another planet. The Doctor was always commenting about where the shop was.

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Martha asks what are Judoon.

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. Or as he calls it, the interglactic police." Sophia recalls all of the names that she knows to call the Judoon, even the one that the Doctor jokes about.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asks if they brought the humans to the moon.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The Doctor explains that it was over galactic law as they have no jurisdiction over the planet so they used the upwards rain as a H20 scoop.

"What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asks where they got the idea of galactic law from as she asks if they are trespassing on the moon.

"No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for us." The Doctor explains that they are making a catalogue with humans and non-humans, which he reliases is bad for him and Sophia.

"Why?" Martha asks as the Doctor and Sophia look at her, in a certain way to tell her that they aren't human but are non-human, or to their fact. Time Lords, well a Time Lord and a Time Lady. "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

"Come on then." Sophia tells Martha to come with her and the Doctor.

 **-!-**

"Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it." The Judoon leader orders all the troop members to go and identify humans.

 **-!-**

The Doctor using his sonic screwdriver on a computer.

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" Martha tells the Doctor and Sophia that the Judoon as they reached the third floor before asking what the 'thing' that the Doctor is using for the computer.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor names the object that he is using on the computer.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly." Martha dismisses that really isn't a 'sonic screwdriver' as he's calling it.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." Sophia says that it is a screwdriver and it being sonic as she tells Martha to look.

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?" Martha asks what else they have, a laser spanner?

"He did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, what a cheeky woman." Sophia recalls that he did have one as it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst for some overdoings.

"This computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, We weren't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so we checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." The Doctor explains about his plan when he wasn't looking for trouble but found the plasma coils for the hospital and this had happened with the big plan.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asks what they are really looking for.

"Something that looks human, but isn't." The Doctor says that it the alien is something that looks human but really isn't.

"Like you, apparently." Martha comments like him, apparently.

"Like us. But not really us." Sophia agrees with Martha's comment.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asks if the Judoon have a photograph.

"Well, might be a shape-changer, usually we come against those." Sophia tells Martha that it could be a shape-changer.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asks what would happen if the Judoon to find the hospital.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The Doctor says if the declare the hospital guilty, they will sentence the whole building into execution.

"All of us?" Martha asks if it's all of the people into execution.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." The Doctor reliases that the Judoon are so thick, they wiped the records.

"What are we looking for?" Martha asks what they are looking for.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." The Doctor says that Martha could check any patients admitted in the past week with unusual symptons.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know." Martha says that she will look for Mister Stoker as he might know.

 **-!-**

"Mister Stoker?" Martha asks for Mister Stoker as she sees a pair of feet sticking out from behind the desk, the motorcycle men, then Florence stands up still sucking on her straw. Martha runs.

"Kill her!" Florence orders her motorcycle men to kill Martha.

 **-!-**

Martha runs into the Doctor and Sophia.

"We've restored the back-up." The Doctor reminds her that she has restored the back-up.

"Not anything AS hard as usual." Sophia comments about the back-up.

"I found her." Martha tells them that she found the 'shape-shifter'.

"Wait, you did what?" Sophia asks what Martha has done just before the motorcycle men break down Stoker's office door.

"Run!" The Doctor shouts at the other two when they head down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and divert onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man.

 **-!-**

The three run in and the Doctor sonics the door lock. Then they get behind the radiation screen.

"When I say now, press the button." The Doctor tells the other two to press the button.

"But I don't know which one." Martha complains that she doesn't know which button that she is supposed to use.

"Then find out!" The Doctor shouts to find out which button that she is supposed to use as the Doctor starts messing with the x-ray machine while Martha and Sophia get the Operator's Manual from the shelf and starts reading. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It gets in and the Doctor points the x-ray machine at it. "Now!"

The leather-clad man gets a massive dose of radiation, and falls face down. Martha turns the machine off.

"What did you do?" Martha asks what the Doctor did to the motorcycle man.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." The Doctor explains that he increased the radiation by around 5000% which had killed him dead.

"But isn't that going to kill you?" Martha asks if that is going to kill himself.

"Martha, it's only roentgen radiation. We always used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery, however hard it was to control is." Sophia explains that the radiation that the hospital uses is the one that they played with for bricks in the Galifreyan nursery.

"But, it's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." The Doctor says that he is safe to come out but he expels the radiation after a lot of jigging about, the Doctor throws his shoe into the bin. "Done."

"Both of you are completely mad." Martha comments about both of her co-stars.

"Thanks Martha. really, thanks." Sophia tells Martha by thanking her.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." The Doctor says that he looks daft with one shoe on him as he gets rid of the other one. "Barefoot on the moon."

"So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" Martha asks what is the motorcycle man is and where it's from by the planet Zovirax.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." The Doctor names them as the Slab race as he then comments that someone has got a hell of a fetish.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." Martha tells them that it was Florence Finnegan, as it was working for Florence as the Doctor had left his screwdriver in the x-ray machine. It is totally fried.

"My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor reliases that his sonic screwdriver is fried and destroyed.

"She was one of the patients, but..."

"Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver."

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver."

"Doctor?" Martha asks for the Doctor's attendence to her.

"Sorry." The Doctor apoligizes as he throws the screwdriver away. Sophia runs over to pick it up. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood." Martha reminds the Doctor that Miss Finnegan is the alien as she was drinking Mister Stoker's blood.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." The Doctor explains that she wasn't drinking the blood but assimilating the blood of the owner. If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

 **A/N - FINALLY. A fortnight full of YouTube, other Fanfiction stuff and friends. What a fortnight, This chapter became a slow hog of a mess. There will be more from the series soon (espically with the last three episodes that will TEAR the characters apart.) I hope the series gets more reviews. We haven't had one since** _ **The Runaway Bride.**_ __ **See you guys for the last chapter of Smith and Jones.**

 **Shape-changing everytime,**  
 **LeftTriggerGamers - August 26th, 2015.**


	13. Smith and Jones: Sophia McCrimmon

**Smith and Jones - Mrs Sophia McCrimmion**

The Doctor, Sophia and Martha hide by the water dispenser as the other Slab walks down the corridor.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor explains about the thing with Slabs is that they always travel in pairs.

"What about you?" Martha asks about the Doctor and Sophia.

"What about me what?" The Doctor asks about him.

"Haven't you got other back-up? You must have a partner of a trio or something?" Martha asks if the Doctor and Sophia have anymore back-up.

"Martha. Personal questions are for later, when we have dealt with stopping the alien. Humans, do ask all the questions at serious time." Sophia complains about Martha asking personal questions.

"I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an aliens." Martha is comments about that she still isn't convinced that they are aliens as they walk into a Judoon and the Doctor gets scanned.

"Non-human." Judoon notes that the Doctor is non-human.

"Oh my God, you really are." Martha reliases.

"Does it take you too long to find out?" Sophia complains.

"And again." The Doctor says as they run, and get round the corner before the Judoon fires its weapon. The chase is on. The Doctor, Sophia and Martha run up the stairs.

 **-!-**

People are starting to slump to the floor due to the loss of oxygen.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor explains that they have done the floor as the Judoon are a little bit thick, they won't go back to a previous floor they have already done it, if they are lucky as they spot Swales is giving oxygen to a patient.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asks how much oxygen is there.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Swales tells them that there is not enough as they are going to run out.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asks how Martha is feeling and if she is all right.

"I'm running on adrenaline." Martha says that she is running on adrenaline.

"Welcome to our world." Sophia comments on her on adrenaline.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asks what about the Judoon's oxygen reserve.

"Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mister Stoker's office?" The Doctor dismisses that they have no oxygen limit with the great big lung reserves as he asks where Mister Stoker's office.

"It's this way." Martha tells him that it's this way as he points to his office.

 **-!-**

"She's gone. She was here." Martha says to him as Stoker's body is very white, less with blood as Miss Finnegan has drunk it.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." The Doctor notes about him being correct with Florence being a plasmavore.

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asks what this plasmavore is doing on Earth.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." The Doctor tells her that she is hiding, referencing Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro (I don't get the reference.).

"Wait a minute." Sophia asks the Doctor to wait. "I need to do something."

Martha closes Stoker's eyes.

 **-!-**

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" The Doctor asks himself if he was a plasmavore surronded by police, what he would do to hide himself as he sees the sign to the MRI. "Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

The Judoon then crash in as the remaining people on the floor start to scream.

"Find the non-human. Execute." The leader of the Judoon orders his comrades.

"Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." The Doctor orders Martha to do as he needs to go to the MRI to stop Florence or the Plasmavore from proceeding with her plans to stop the Judoon.

"How do I do that?" Martha inquires on how Martha can stop the Judoon with the Plasmavore's plan.

"Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing." The Doctor explains about the plan he is going to do as he kisses Martha, long and hard, then runs away to the MRI scan.

"That was nothing?" Martha remarks about the kiss that the Doctor was doing long and hard about.

"Just think of it as nothing or I'll harm you in a in-human way." Sophia warns Martha about thinking of repeating about the kiss.

"Still classing it as non-human." Martha comments about the non-human remarks that the Doctor and Sophia are using.

 **-!-**

There are flashes of light going on inside the room. The Doctor enters by himself as the scanner itself has energy dancing all over it, and Florence is in the control booth, working.

"Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?" The Doctor rambles on about the experience with lying about himself on the hospital.

"Hold him." Florence orders her slab as he comes out from behind the door and grabs the Doctor's arms.

 **-!-**

"Find the non-human. Execute." The leader of the Judoon repeats his previous order.

"Now listen, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." Martha tries to reveal to them about Florence being the plasmavore suspect they are looking for as the Judoon start to scan Martha.

"Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?" The leader suspects that she is human with non-human elements from the kiss that the Doctor lied on her before asking what she is.

 **-!-**

"Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor (still lying) is asking if the big MRI machine is supposed to make the noises they are making as of yet as he is hearing.

"You wouldn't understand." Florence dismisses the Doctor's questions.

"But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." The Doctor asks if the MRI scanner is what it is.

"The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla." Florence explains to him.

"Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?" The Doctor comments on that being strong in the setting.

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room." Florence tells him his plan of frying every living thing in 250,000 miles, except her.

"But er, hold on, hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?" The Doctor says that would cover the distance include the Earth.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." Florence reveals to him.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?" The Doctor asks her why she would do that.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." Florence ends her plan to him.

"No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." The Doctor dimises that she is a human but is talking like some sort of an alien.

"Quite so."

"No!"

"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" The Doctor asks himself if he's talking to an alien and jokes if the place has got and ET department.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking." Florence says that it's perfect hiding place for herself.

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" The Doctor asks if these rhinos as they are looking for her.

"Yes. But I'm hidden." Florence comments.

"Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." The Doctor accendently tells her that they are increasing their scans.

"They're doing what?" Florence asks him.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?" The Doctor tells Florence that the leader told them that they must increase their scans to the second setting.

"Then I must assimilate again." Florence tells the Doctor.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asks what assimilating means.

"I must appear to be human" Florence tells the Doctor that she appears to be human.

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake." The Doctor says to Florence that he is welcome to come home and meet his 'wife' and that 'she' would be honoured as they could have cake.

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." Florence asks why she should have cake as she has a little straw with her.

"Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." The Doctor asks if she would like milkshake.

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" Florence comments that he is a funny man but his laughing on purpose because of the darkness and asks the Slab to hold him as it forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so Florence has a clear shot at his jugular with her straw.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asks what she is doing to him.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." Florence doesn't tell him what she is doing as she sticks her straw into his vein, and sucks.

 **-!-**

Martha gets a cross on her hand.

"Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." The leader of the Judoon confirms that Martha is human but with some traces of non-human as he gives Martha a booklet written in alien. "You will need this."

"What's that for?" Martha asks about the booklet she has been given.

"Compensation." The Judoon says about the booklet. Sophia hiding from a previous corner, comes out with Martha as she follows the human to where...

 **-!-**

Florence is sucking away when the Judoon enter. The Slab drops the Doctor and Florence hides her straw in her handbag.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." Florence says that the Doctor died of fright.

"Scan him. Confirmation. Deceased." The leader tells the others that he is confirmed to be deceased as Martha and Sophia run in.

"No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him." Martha dismisses that he is dead.

"Stop. Case closed." The leader tells them that the case is closed.

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha says that Florence killed the Doctor by draining him.

"Judoon have no authority over human crime." The leader of the Judoon says that the race has no authority over human crimes.

"But she's not human." Martha tries to tell them that Florence is the plasmavore they are trying to find.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Florence reminds them that they have been catalogued.

"She assimi. Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" Sophia asks them that they drunk his blood as Martha points a Judoon scanner at Florence.

"Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like." Florence says that she doesn't mind if they scan all they like.

"Non-human." The leader of the Judoon tells them that Florence is now non-human.

"But, what?" Florence asks them.

"Confirm analysis." The Judoon ask to confirm the analysis.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Florence tries to cover it up.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Sophia tells them that he gave his own life to reveal the true person.  
"True for him."

"Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The leader of the Judoon confirms that he is a plasmavore who is charged of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine.

"Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." Florence complains about the pink cheeks and blonde curls of the child princess.

"Then you confess?" The leader of the Judoon asks her to confess.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" Florence confesses it as she orders her slab before the Judoon fry the Slab.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." The leader of the Judoon says that the verdict is guilty and her sentence is execution as Florence dashes behind the screen and plugs in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign comes on.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" Florence comments about their victory as they are going to burn with her, to burn in hell as the four Judoon all fire and incinerate Florence.

"Case closed." The leader of the Judoon annouces that the case is closed.

"But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha asks what she means by burn with her and complains the scanner is now being done something else as the Judoon scans the MRI machine.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." The leader of the Judoon explains about scans that detect leathal acceleration of monomagetic pulse.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha orders them to stop it.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The leader of the Judoon tells them that Judoon will evacuate.

"What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha asks why they are going to leave them.

"All units withdraw." The leader orders all of his units.

 **-!-**

The Judoon clomp their way back to their spaceships.

"What about the air? We're running out of air." Morgenstern asks about the Judoon with the air.

 **-!-**

"You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's your fault!" Martha complains about the Judoon doing nothing.

"Martha! Save your breath! I think I can save the hospital." Sophia explains to Martha. "Try and get him up with your fancy CPR."

Martha then starts her CPR on the Doctor as energy is playing all over the hospital. Sophia sprints to the scanner controls then realises she has the sonic screwdriver. She zaps it but he doesn't work as she thought so, so she looks at Martha.

"One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five. Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." Martha counts her breathes before Martha starts to gasp for breath. She takes a last deep lungful and gives it to the Doctor. He wakes and she collapses.

"The scanner. She did something. Your friend. Sophia. is trying to do something..." Martha tries to say about Sophia and Florence.

" _Theta. Everything she is saying is true, the Judoon defeated the plasmavore and I'm trying my hardest to do this at the moment."_ Sophia reveals to the Doctor herself as she pulls apart the cables that Florence had plugged together and the scanner turns off, then let's the Doctor carry Martha down the corridor. The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero.

 **-!-**

The Doctor is still carrying Martha to the window.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." The Doctor hopes for the Judoon as it starts to rain.

"It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." Sophia tells Martha as a crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital is back where it should be.

 **-!-**

Later, the people are being taken to other hospitals. Martha is sitting in the back of an ambulance. Morgenstern is giving his version of the incident to a policeman.

"I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, we have rights." Morgenstern tells the story to the policeman.

"Martha! Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say. They didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning. Mum's on her way, but she can't get through. They've closed off all the roads." Tish asks Martha about what happened as Martha spots the Doctor and Sophia sneaking back to the Tardis. "There's thousands of people trying to get in. The whole city's come to a halt. And Dad phoned, because it's on the news and everything. He was crying."

The sound of the Tardis dematerialising is what Martha is hearing.

"Oh, what a mess. What happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?" Tish is still asking about what actually happened.

 **-!-**

Later, after a shower, Martha is getting ready for Leo's party.

"Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Morgenstern." The radio news host introduces Oilver Morgenstern as an eyewitness report.

"I was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mister Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there. Wild and extraordinary life." Oilver Morgenstern describes on what happened with him and the other patients.

 **-!-**

Annalise storms out of the party.

"I am not staying in there to be insulted!" Annalise complains that she is not staying in there to be insulted.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She was just saying you look healthy." Clive dismisses what Francine has told Annalise.

"No, I did not. I said orange." Francine gives her proper opinons on Annalise.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me." Annalise still complains about Francine disrespecting her as she never liked her.

"Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband." Francine agrees after claiming that she stole her husband.

"I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent. Tell her, babe." Annalise says that she was seduced and she is entrirely.

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up." Francine tells her that she has a go at Martha accusing her of Martha's moon adventure.

"Mum, I don't mind. Just leave it." Martha says that she doesn't mind what Annalise is saying about her.

"Oh. I've been to the moon! As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news." Annalise explains the reason by blaiming the news on Martha being drugged.

"Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle Quiz Mania." Francine asks her when she would watch the news as she can't handle the television show, Quiz Mania.

"Annalise started it. She did. I heard her." Tish says about Annalise starting the madness.

"Tish, don't make it worse." Leo tries keep Annalise away from ruining the night even more.

"Oh, come off it, Leo. What did she buy you? Soap. A seventy five pence soap." Tish tells them what Annalise bought for Leo and his birthday gifts.

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" Annalise tells them that she is never going to talk to the Jones family again as she walks off.

"Oh, stay. Have a night out with Clive." Francine says to stay and have night out with her husband, Clive.

"Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down." Clive warns Annalise as he is putting his foot down. "This is me, putting my foot down."

Clive follows Annalise.

"Doing it for the last twenty five years!" Francine complains that he's been doing it for the past twenty five years.

"Please." Clive tries to both forgive his wife and his new girlfriend.

"Clive, stop, now!" Francine tells him to stop now.

"Mum, don't. I..." Tish tries to say something before Francine, Leo and herself go after Annalise and Clive. Then Martha sees the Doctor and Sophia standing on the corner. The Doctor backs away and she follows.

 **-!-**

The Doctor and Sophia stand next to the Tardis.

"I went to the moon today." Martha reminds the duo by the Tardis.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." The Doctor comments that it's a bit more peaceful on the moon than down on Earth.

"Also, Martha. Be thankful that I didn't put drugs in the water again." Sophia reminds Martha.

"You did what-?" The Doctor asks her.

"Erm... you heard it on the news, they got drugged?" Sophia asks him if he watched the news.

"You never even told me who you two are." Martha says that they never told her who they were.

"The Doctor and Sophia." The Doctor tells Martha again.

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that." Martha asks about what species they are.

"We're Time Lords." The Doctor reveals that they are Time Lords.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then."Martha comments that they aren't pompous at all.

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." The Doctor says that Martha saved her life and his brand new made sonic screwdriver needing road testing, she could have a trip.

"What, into space?" Martha asks if it is in space.

"Well." The Doctor tries to say to her.

"But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad." Martha complains

"If it helps, I can travel in time as well." The Doctor tries to convinces her that he can travel in time.

"Get out of here." Martha tells him to get out of here.

"I can." The Doctor says yes.

"Come on now, that's going too far." Martha says that is going too far with going in time.

"Okay then, let's prove it." Sophia tells Martha as she and the Doctor goes into the Tardis and it dematerialises. Martha reaches into the space where it had been. Then it rematerialises again and the Doctor comes out holding his tie in his hand. Sophia chuckling along.

"Told you." The Doctor says to her.

"No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" Martha asks if he could have told her not to go to work.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks." The Doctor says that crossing into established events is strictly forbidden, except for his cheap tricks.

"And his cheap tricks are annoying." Sophia comments.

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha asks if the blue box is their spaceship.

"It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor names 'his' spaceship.

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." Martha complains that his spaceship is made of wood, there isn't much room for the three of them.

"Take a look." Sophia tells Martha to take a look inside her and the Doctor's wooden spaceship.

 **-!-**

"No, no, no." Martha disagrees with herself.

 **-!-**

"But it's just a box. But it's huge." Martha still disagrees that it's bigger on the inside.

 **-!-**

"How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." Martha asks how does it do the bigger on the inside whilst quoting the line herself whilst the Doctor playing along behind her as he mimes.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." The Doctor asks by using sarcasm before he shuts the door. "Right then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asks if there is a crew and where everyone is.

"Just us." Sophia says it's just them.

"All by yourselves?" Martha asks if it's all by themselves.

"Well, sometimes we have guests. I mean some friends, travelling that we had. There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were all together. Anyway." The Doctor tells her that they had a friend named Rose and they were together.

"Where is she now?" Martha asks where Rose is now.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's. Not that you're replacing her." The Doctor tells Martha that Rose is with her family and Martha is no way replacing her in any means.

"Never said I was." Martha tells them.

"Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own with Soph." The Doctor warns Martha that she will get one trip and then back home because he would rather to be alone as Soph.

"You're the one that kissed me." Martha says as he was the one that kissed him.

"Now Martha, that was a genetic transfer. Not a excuse for a kiss, that's my job." Sophia warns Martha and says that was a genetic transfer.

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans." Martha tells her that she would not be remotely intrested as she would only go for humans.

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake." The Doctor tells her plan about the Tardis controls as he moves around before Sophia puts the hand brake back up, smiling at him.

"Ready?" Sophia asks Martha if she is ready.

"No." Martha disagrees with being ready.

"Off we go." The Doctor tells her as the Tardis dematerialises with a big jolt. They hand on for dear life.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha comments.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." The Doctor tells Martha that she is welcome aboard.

"It's my pleasure, Mister and Missus Smith." Martha thanks both of the 'Smith's'.

Sophia was finally happy, Donna was a potential companion, however she turned them down. The Doctor being all over the place after Rose left and he tried to get over it but he couldn't until now Martha has tried to come along and fix him but this is the best present ever.

Finally, the adventures would finally continue as usual.

 **A/N - So, here is a brief story of what should have happened with this chapter.**

 **It was supposed to come out on Thursday, 27th August and then Friday, 28th August. FINALLY. It's back today and bigger than ever.**

 **I want to thank you guys for waiting on this chapter. But, erm... I'll be having a week's break in early September due to some starting issues with my occupation.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - August 29th, 2015.**


	14. The Shakespeare Code: The Globe

**The Shakesphere Code - The Globe**

The Tardis is still bucking from earlier and Sophia with Martha are hanging on to the console.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asks how the Tardis travels in time and what makes the Tardis go.

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight." The Doctor complains that Martha takes the fun and the mystery of everything as she doesn't need to know as the Tardis comes to a halt, and Martha falls to the floor.

"Blimey. Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asks if he had to pass a test to fly for the Tardis.

"Yes, and I failed it." The Doctor tells Martha that he failed his Tardis driving test.

"I passed. On the skin of my teeth." Sophia says that she passed but only possibly.

"Now, make the most of it. I promised you one trip, and one trip only. Outside this door, brave new world." The Doctor tells Martha to make the most of it as tells her over her only trip, he tells her by referencing the Tempest, there's a brave new world.

"Where are we?" Martha actually asks where are they.

"Take a look. After you." The Doctor asks her to take a look, after herself.

 **-!-**

Washing hanging on lines below the overhanging eaves, scruffy urchins running around.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?" Martha says that he is kidding her, they did it and she needs to get a whole new language for the 16th century.

"Mind out." Sophia tells Martha to mind out as she pulls Martha back as a man empties his slop bucket from an upstairs window.

"Gardez l'eau!" A man shouts at the trio as he chucks a bucket of dirty water.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." The Doctor says that they are somewhere before the invention of the toilet.

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift A+E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" Martha says that she has seen worse by her late night shifts and A+E and asks if she is safe and that she can move around in the time.

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" Sophia says that she can as she asks why she has a question about moving around in 1599.

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race." Martha tells her that it's like in the films in where you step on a rouge butterfly, you will change the future of the human race.

"Tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" The Doctor tells her that if she doesn't step on any butterflies before asking what she has done to butterflies to anger them.

"What if, I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asks if she kills her grandfather.

"Are you planning to?" The Doctor asks her if she is planning to kill her grandfather.

"No." Martha disagrees that she is going to kill her grandfather.

"Well, then." The Doctor tells her that she shouldn't mind it  
then.

"And this is London?" Martha asks if the place they are in is London.

"I think so. Round about 1599. Unless we're both mistaken." Sophia tells her the right year unless she is mistaken and has got the wrong year over her calcualtions.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?" Martha asks if she is alright as she won't carted off as a slave as she is black and before civil rights.

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asks why they would do that.

"She's not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed. I think you would notice." Sophia explains to him that she is black as he hasn't seen about that.

"We're not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there. They've got recycling." The Doctor says as he and his potential lover aren't human as he tells her to walk around the place as she might own the place before he says to be surprised that Elizabethan England is not really different from her era as he says that there is recycling when they see a man shovels horse manure into a bucket.

"And the world will be consumed by flame." A preacher annouces in the street about the world being consumed by flame.

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and entertainment. Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to..." The Doctor comments about global warming as he tells her about where the masses as they are just down the river by Southwark as he gets the sense for him, Sophia and Martha to run along from the south end of old London Bridge, past St Mary Ovarie - Southwark Cathedral - to a view of.. "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetradecagon. Fourteen sides. Containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean. Is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asks if Shakespeare is actually in the place itself.

"Oh, yes. Miss Jones and Miss McCrimmion, will you two accompany me to the theatre?" The Doctor agrees about him being inside the Globe as he asks his two ladies to accompany him to the theatre.

"Mister Smith, my pleasure will be all of yours for tonight." Sophia tells him that her pleasure will be all of hers delivered that night.

"Mister Smith, I will." Martha says that she will accompany him as well as Sophia.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." The Doctor tells her that she can tell everyone that she has seen Shakesphere.

"Then I could get sectioned." Martha comments that she could get sectioned in her newspaper.

 **-!-**

A performance has just finished, and the packed audience of about three thousand are applauding the actors. The Doctor, Sophia and Martha have been watching with the rest of the ordinary folk in the pit.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha says that the performance was amazing albeit the smell that she has to put up and she asks if the actors up on stage are some men dressed up as women.

"London never changes." The Doctor comments that London never changes.

"Where's Shakespeare? I want to see Shakespeare. Author! Author! Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" Martha asks where Shakespeare is as she makes a catchphrase.

"Author! Author!" A man steals Martha's catchphrase as the crowd take up the chant.

"Well, they do now." Sophia agrees that the crowd do Martha's catchphrase as Shakespeare comes onto the stage, very full of himself, to rapturous applause.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha comments that he's a bit different from his portraits.

A woman named Lilith is dressed like an aristocrat, and sitting alone in one of the upper boxes. She takes a rough doll with a strand of hair stuck to its head from her purse.

"Genius. He's a genius. The genius. The most human human there's ever been. Now we're going to hear him speak. Always he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." The Doctor tells Martha that Shakesphere is a genius, the genius as the most human human as they can be.

"Ah, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakesphere shouts to his auidence as there is laughter.

"Oh, well." The Doctor dissapoints himself.

"You should never meet your heroes." Martha reminds him that he should never meet his heroes.

"You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig." Shakesphere says that the audience has excellent taste as mocks a person as he calls the person's hair a wig as Lilith pulls the hair on her doll.

"Wind the craft of ancient harm. The time approaches for our charm." Lilith whispers to herself.

"I know what you're all saying. Loves Labour's Lost, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." Shakesphere reminds them about Love Labour's Lost and it's ending as he promises the auidence about how they're going to be teased about the sequel as Lilith kisses her doll and Shakespeare suddenly goes rigid and blank. "When? Tomorrow night. The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Loves Labour's Won."

A short while later, everyone is filing out of the theatre.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Loves Labour's Won." Martha says that she has never heard of the poem that is Loves Labour's Won.

"Exactly. The lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. And no one knows why." The Doctor says that it's the lost play and that it's listed in the lists of Shakesphere's written but it never turns up and no one knows why.

"Have you got a mini-disc or something? We can tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha asks if the Doctor and Sophia have a mini-disc and asks if she can flog it when she gets back to her home.

"No. I'm using it anyways." Sophia says no, because she is using it anyways.

"That would be bad." Martha asks if that would be bad.

"Yeah, yeah." The Doctor agrees that it would be bad.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha asks how it disappeared in the first place.

"Well, I was just going to give you a quick little trip in the Tardis, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." The Doctor tells her that he was going to give her a trip in the Tardis but he suppouses that they could stay a little bit longer.

 **-!-**

At The Elephant, a courtyard tavern like the George over on Borough High Street, a serving girl brings in a tray to Shakespeare and his two companions.

"Here you go, Will. Drink up. There's enough beer in this lodgings house to sink the Spanish." Dolly tells Shakesphere that there's enough beer in the tavern to 'sink the Spanish Armada'.

"Dolly Bailey, you've saved my life." Shakesphere comments about Dolly saving his life.

"I'll do more than that later tonight. And you, girl, hurry up with your tasks. The talk of gentlemen is best not overheard." Dolly tells Shakesphere that she will do more than save his life later as she then tells Lilith that the talk of gentlemen is not overheard with her.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." Lilith apoligizes as she is in plain dark dress and a white cap.

"You must be mad, Will. Loves Labour's Won? I mean, we're not ready. It's supposed to be next week. What made you say that?" Burbage says that Will is mad because Love Labour's Won is supposed to be released for the next week instead of the next day.

"You haven't even finished it yet." Kempe says that he hasn't finished it yet.

"I've just got the final scene to go. You'll get it by morning." Shakesphere says that he has the final scene and get it by morning.

"Hello! Excuse me, not interrupting, am I? Mister Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor asks if he is not interrupting Mister Shakesphere.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove..." Shakesphere asks who let the Doctor and declines for autographs or being sketches and no ideas but thanking in for the intrest and asks to be a good boy and shove off before Shakespeare spots Martha. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me. You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse." Dolly tells the lads that William has found his new muse.

"Sweet lady." Shakesphere whispers to himself as Dolly, Burbage and Kempe leave. Martha and the Doctor sit at the table. "Such unusual clothes. So fitted."

"Er, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha tries to speak the language of Shakesphere's time.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't." Sophia tells her not to speak the language of Shakesphere's time after Rose tried to do that in Victorian times as the Doctor shows Shakespeare his psychic paper.

"I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and this is my companions, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Sophia McCrimmion." The Doctor introduces himself as Sir Doctor of Tardis and his other companions.

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakesphere says that the pyschic paper is blank to him.

"Oh, that's very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." The Doctor comments that proves that Shakesphere is an absolute genius.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Sophia McCrimmion. It says so." Martha tries to correct Shakespere that it says Sir Doctor, Martha Jones, Sophia McCrimmion.

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare tells her that it's blank.

"Psychic paper. Er, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." The Doctor tells him that is psychic paper but hates starting from scratch.

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" Shakespeare about the word pyschic as he asks who the Doctor is actually before who is his 'delicious blackamoor lady.

"What did you say?" Martha asks Shakesphere what he said.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?" Shakespheare asks if that is a word that the people use before description of swarth, Ethiop and the Queen of Afric.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha says that she can't believe him saying these words.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Er, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia." Sophia says that it is political correctness gone mad as she makes a lie from the Doctor that Martha's from a far-off land called Freedonia as a man in expensive clothes and wearing a gold chain of office enters. He is the official censor, from the Lord Chamberlain's office.

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mister Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed." Lynley tells Shakespeare that he is doing abominable behaviour as he demands to see a script right away from him.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it round." Shakespeare promises that he will send the script around, first thing of the next morning.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!" Lynley reminds them that Shakespeare doesn't work to his own schedule, he works to Lynley's as he demands for the script now.

"I can't." Shakespeare says to him.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled." Lynley says that tomorrow's performance is cancelled and Lilith leaves quietly.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha says that's all for that.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labours Won will never be played." Lynley tells Shakespeare that he is returning to his office for banning order, if it's the last thing he does as he leaves and goes down the stairs.

 **-!-**

"Oh, sorry, sir. Begging your pardon, sir. Mind you don't hurt that handsome head of yours." Lilith apoligizes for bumping into Lynley as she strokes his hair.

"Hold hard, wanton woman!" Lynley tells her as he whispers "I shall return later."

Lynley leaves. Lilith holds up a lock of his hair.

 **-!-**

"Well then, mystery solved. That's Love's Labours Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know, more mysterious." Martha says that Love's Labours Won over and done with as she thought it would be something more mysterious as a man's scream comes from the street, then a woman's. The four rush out to investigate.

 **-!-**

Lynley staggers back in, spewing copious amounts of water.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha says that it's that Lynley bloke.

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me. I'm a doctor." The Doctor asks what's wrong with Lynley as he tells the people that they should leave it to him as he 's a doctor.

"So am I, near enough." Martha says that she is, near enough that Lilith takes the doll out of the water before Lynley collapses. "Got to get the heart going. Mister Lynley, come on. Can you hear me? You're going to be all right."

Martha starts to clear Lynley's airways for CPR, and water gushes out.

"What the hell is that?" Martha asks what the hell is coming out of Lynley's airways.

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water. He drowned and then, I don't know, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." The Doctor explains that he's never seen a death like it as his lungs are full of water. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." Dolly agrees with the Doctor.

"I'll do it, ma'am." Lilith tells Dolly as she leaves, smiling.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asks the Doctor why is telling the people that.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." The Doctor says that this lot still have one foot out of the Dark Ages as if he tells them the truth, they will panic and think it was witchcraft.

"Okay, what was it then?" Martha asks what it was then.

"Witchcraft." Sophia says in a sassy manner.

 **-!-**

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss McCrimmion and Miss Jones are just across the landing.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakesphere says that these are strange events before asking about the land of Freedonia.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha says that Freedonia is where a woman can do what she likes.

"You, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" Shakesphere asks on how a man so young can have eyes so old.

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor gives an excuse.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you? You, Miss Sophia. You look at her (Martha) like you're surprised she exists. She's as much of a puzzle to you as she is to me." Shakesphere says that Miss Sophia is surprised that Martha exists to her as it is to him.

"I think we should say goodnight." Sophia says as she leaves.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours." Shakesphere tells them that he has a play to complete, but he'll get his answers for the next day as he'll discover more about him and the constant performance he gives.

"All the world's a stage." The Doctor says that all the world's a stage.

"Hmm. I might use that. Goodnight, Doctor." Shakespeare says that he might use that before saying goodnight to the Doctor.

"Nighty night, Shakespeare." The Doctor tells him goodnight to Shakespeare as he goes to his room.

 **A/N - Hey! Guess what? New chapters of Doctor Who fanfiction as well as new Doctor Who itself. I more as well liked** _ **The Magician's Apprentice.**_ **A better first episode than** _ **New Earth, Asylum of the Daleks and Deep Breath.**_

 **Anything about the episode? I love the banter with the Doctor and Shakespeare (Yes, I call him by Shakesphere because I mistake the word of speare by sphere as that is how I hear how it says.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - September 20th, 2015.**


	15. The Shakespeare Code: Witchcraft

**The Shakespeare Code - Witchcraft**

Martha is holding a candle.

"It's not exactly five star, is it?" Martha asks that the room is the not the best.

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." The Doctor says it will do, as he's seen worse.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha complains that she hasn't even got a toothbrush or toothpaste.

"Here, I've got a toothbrush and the Doctor has the toothpaste." Sophia says that she has the toothbrush and the Doctor has the toothpaste when the Doctor gives her the toothpaste from his pocket and Sophia gives her the toothbrush.

"Contains Venusian spearmint." The Doctor says that the toothpaste contains Venusian spearment taste.

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed." Martha asks who is going where because there is only one bed.

"I think we'll manage. Come on. Time Lord's don't sleep as much." Sophia tells her that all of them will manage as she says that the Time Lord's don't sleep as much.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a little bit Harry Potter." Martha says that it's all a little bit like Harry Potter.

"Wait till you read book seven. Oh, I cried." The Doctor says to wait until she reads book seven as he cried.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?" Martha asks if it is real, the witches and black magic.

"Course it isn't!" The Doctor disbelives her of black magic.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break." Martha asks how she is supposed to know, because she has only started believing in time travel.

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you going to stand there all night?" The Doctor says it looks like witchcraft but it isn't before asking if Martha if she will stand there akk night.

"Budge up a bit, then. Sorry, there's not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag." Martha tells him to budge up a bit as there is not much room, tongues will wag.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow." The Doctor says that there is such a psychic energy, but a human wouldn't be able to channel something like that but not without a generator the size of Taunton as he would have spotted that. Rose would have spotted it for him but he reminds Martha that she will take her back home for the next night.

"Great." Martha complains as she blows out the candle.

 **-!-**

Shakespeare is writing with his back to the window. Lilith glides up outside, uncorks the bottle of potion and blows the green vapours towards him. With a susurration of voices, Shakespeare breathes it in and collapses onto his papers. Lilith enters and holds up her doll, now equipped with strings to make it a puppet holding a quill in its hand.

"Bind the mind and take the man. Speed the words to writer's hand." Lilith says to charm the spell as she tugs a string and Shakespeare jerks upright again, then writes without looking at the paper as she jiggles the puppet's arm. Across the way, the Doctor is still awake while Martha sleeps. Finally Shakespeare writes finis, and slumps again. Lilith strokes his head.

"Will?" Dolly asks for Will as she enters with a broom. "Finished cleaning just in time for your special treat. Oh, aye. I'm not the first, then."

Lilith turns round, with her witches face.

"I'll take that to aid my flight and you shall speak no more this night." Lilith says that she'll take the broom to aid her flight and Dolly will speak no more for the night as Lilith snatches the broom, and Dolly screams. The Doctor, Sophia and Martha leap out of the room and run to the room. Shakespeare wakes up.

"What? What was that?" Shakespeare asks what happened to him and others as Dolly has collapsed. Martha goes to the window and sees an archetypal witch on a broomstick silhouetted against the full moon. Lilith cackles.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." The Doctor explains about Dolly's death.

"Doctor? Sophia?" Martha asks for the time lords.

"What did you see?" Sophia asks what Martha saw out of the window.

"A witch." Martha tells her as later, a cockerel crows and dogs start barking at the rising sun.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place when we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Shakespeare says that she sat out three bouts of the plague in the place when everyone ran like rats and asks what could have scared her so much as she had the enormous spirit that she could have had.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." The Doctor says that rage, rage against the dying of the light is due to this.

"I might use that." Shakespeare says that he might use that.

"You can't. It's someone else's." The Doctor tells him.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright, and they were both connected to you." Martha explains that Lynley drowned on dry land and Dolly died of fright as they are both connected to Shakespeare.

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare asks if he's accusing him of their connected deaths.

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." Martha says that she saw a witch, cackling away and he has written about witches.

"I have? When was that?" Shakespeare asks when it was that he wrote witches.

"Not, not quite yet." Sophia reminds her that Shakespeare wrote Macbeth in early 17th century (1602).

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare says that Peter Streete spoke of witches.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asks who Peter Streete is.

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe." Shakespeare remembers that he was the one who sketched the plans for the Globe.

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!" The Doctor talks about the architect and the Globe.

 **-!-**

"The columns there, right? Fourteen sides. I've always wondered, but I never asked. Tell me, Will. Why fourteen sides?" The Doctor asks about the colums are fourteen sides as he has already wondered as he never asked as he asks Will why it was chosen for fourteen sides.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare says that Peter Streete thought the best as it was said that it carried the sound well.

"Fourteen. Why does that ring a bell? Fourteen." The Doctor asks why it was the number of fourteen.

"There's fourteen lines in a sonnet." Martha says that there's fourteen lines in a sonnet.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. Fourteen lines, fourteen sides, fourteen facets. Oh, my head. Tetradecagon. Think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" The Doctor that there is a good point that the words and shapes following the same design.

"This is just a theatre." Shakespeare says that this is just a theatre.

"Oh yeah, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time. Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy. Change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. But if you exaggerate that." The Doctor disagrees saying that a theatre is magic and describes that if you stand on the stage and say the right words with the right emphasis can change the right man.

"It's like our police box. Small wooden box with all that power inside." Sophia desribes the Tardis being a small wooden box with all the power inside.

"Oh. Oh, Sophia, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" The Doctor admires Sophia as he asks if he could talk to Peter Streete.

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place, lost his mind." Shakespeare says that you won't get an answer, a month after finishing the Globe he lost his mind.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asks what happened.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled." Shakespeare says that he started raving about witches, hearing voices as his mind was addled.

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asks where Peter Streete is now.

"Bedlam." Shakespeare says Bedlem.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asks what Bedlem is.

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse." Shakespeare says that Bedlem hospital, the madhouse.

"We're going to go there. Right now. Come on." The Doctor says that he, Sophia and Martha are going to go there.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand." Shakespeare says that he's coming with them as he wants to witness the events at first hand before two young men enter."Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round, learn it, speak it. Back before curtain up. And remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know, the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does."

 **-!-**

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Shakespeare asks about Freedonia, where woman can be doctors; writers or actors.

"This country's ruled by a woman." Martha reminds the country ruled by a woman.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." Shakespeare says that she's royal, God's business although Martha to him is a royal beauty.

"Whoa, Nelly. I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country." Martha notes that he already has a wife in the country, he can't have Martha as well.

"But Martha, this is Town." Shakespeare complains that this is a town, not a country.

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." The Doctor complains that we can all have a good flirt later.

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare asks if that is a promise.

" _I'm keeping the promise, if you want me to bet on it. I have a tenner in my pocket."_ Sophia tells him.

"Oh, fifty seven academics just punched the air. Now move!" The Doctor says that fifty seven academics just punched the air as he tells them to move.

 **-!-**

Bishopsgate, near the city wall.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for you. Mad dog in Bedlam." The keeper asks if the Doctor to have some entertainment while he waits as he could whip the madmen to put on a good show for him.

"No, I don't!" The Doctor tells him that he doesn't want any entertainment.

"Well, wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." The keeper tells him to wait here as he makes the cell decent for the ladies as the keeper of the hospital walks on down the corridor with cells on either side.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha asks why they call this a hospital, where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentlemen and they put Peter Streete in the hospital.

"Oh, it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare says that it's all so different in Freedonia with Martha.

"But you're clever. Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha says that Shakespeare is clever and thinks that honestly the hospital is any good.

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Shakespeare says that he has been mad himself, fear of the place set him right again as it surves it's purpose.

"Mad in what way?" Martha asks how mad he has been in what way.

"You lost your son." The Doctor notes that he lost his son.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there." Shakespeare says that it was his only boy, the Black Death took him and his father wasn't there.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha apoligizes that she didn't know as much for his son.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be. Oh, that's quite good." Shakespeare says that it made him question everything about the futility of the fleeting existence and quotes "To be or not to be." as he admires that line.

"You should write that down." The Doctor says that he should write that down.

"Maybe not. A bit pretentious?" Shakespeare disagrees with being pretentious.

"This way, my lord!" The keeper shouts for everyone to get into Peter's cell.

 **-!-**

A hunched figure in rags has his back to them.

"They can be dangerous, my lord. Don't know their own strength." The keeper describes the mentally distabled are dangerous.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!" The Doctor says that it helps if the keeper doesn't whip them as he leaves them.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" The Doctor asks Peter if he will answer him.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." Shakespeare says that he is the same that he has every been, no-one will get an answer out of him.

"Peter?" The Doctor asks him one more time as he touches Streete's shoulder and he raises his head, staring.

 **-!-**

Lilith gets a sudden headache.

"What is this? I must see." Lilith asks what is happening as he needs to see as she uses the liquid in a cauldron to scry, and see the Doctor with Streete.

"That stranger. He was at the inn with Shakespeare. I thought then he smelt of something new." Lilith remembers that the Doctor was at the inn with Shakespeare and she thought he smelt of something mysterious.

 **-!-**

The Doctor puts his fingers on Streete's temples. It is mind meld time.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past. One year ago. Let your mind go back. Back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. Let go. That's it. That's it, just let go." The Doctor tells Peter to let his mind go back to when everything was still the best that it was as he lies Streete down on his cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

 **-!-**

"Who is this Doctor? Why does he come now at our time of glory? Doomfinger, transport yourself. Doom the Doctor. Doom his hide." Lilith asks who is the Doctor and why does come at their time of glory as she orders Doomfinger to doom the Doctor.

 **-!-**

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. They whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. Their design! The fourteen walls. Always fourteen. When the work was done they snapped poor Peter's wits." Peter says that the witches spoke to him as they whispered to build their design, always to be the fourteen walls and then they broke Peter's wits.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?" The Doctor asks where Peter saw the witches.

"All Hallows Street." Peter names the street as All Hallows Street.

"Too many words." Doomfinger says that the Doctor and Peter has said too many words.

"What the hell?" Martha asks what the hell is happening.

"Just one touch of the heart." Doomfinger says for just one touch of the heart.

"No! Don't do it." Sophia says not to do it as Doomfinger puts her hand on Streete's chest, and he dies.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare says that he's seeing a witch.

"Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." Doomfinger says that who would be next with just one touch that she'll stop their frantic hearts.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha complains to let the team out.

"That's not going to work. The whole building's shouting that." Sophia says that wouldn't work. The whole building's shouting to let them out.

"Who will die first, hmm?" Doomfinger asks who will die first.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor says if Doomfinger will look for volunteers, he will come first.

 _"I will drag your body on the floor if you do that."_ Sophia warns him.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asks if the Doctor can stop Doomfinger himself.

"No mortal has power over me." Doomfinger says that no mortal has a power over her.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one. If I can just know you." The Doctor says that there is a power in words, he can find the right one then he can just know him.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." Doomfinger says that no one has knowlodge of them.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think. Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy. Ah! Fourteen! That's it! Fourteen!" The Doctor describes Doomfinger as a humanoid female that uses shapes and words to channel energy.

"The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" The Doctor figures out about the fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration as he names the creature as a Carrionite before Doomfinger screams and vanishes in a slow flash of light.

"What did you do?" Martha asks what she has done.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." The Doctor says that he named her, the power of name as that is old magic.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha says there isn't such thing as magic.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." The Doctor says that is a different sort of science, the humans chose mathematics as given the right string of numbers or the right equation, the humans can split the atom as Carrionites use words instead.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asks what they use them for what.

"The end of the world. _As usual_." Sophia says that it could be for the end of the world, as usual.

 **A/N - Yeah, I got this out quick because this episode... is a little boring and oh, we got a new review!**

 **"Carronites coming".**

 **Yeah, I'm sorry but... Son of Whitebeard, I really don't get you at all. Say something complete or don't at all. Because I don't know what you are saying until I think of it clearly.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - September 22nd, 2015.**


	16. The Shakespeare Code: Spells of a Sonnet

**The Shakespeare Code - Spells of a Sonnet**

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." The Doctor says that the Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe.

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare says that he's going for real.

"But what do they want?" Martha asks what they want.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." The Doctor describes that they want a new empire on Earth as a world of bones, blood and of course witchcraft.

"But how?" Martha asks how they are going to get a new empire on Earth.

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor says that he is looking at the man with the words.

"Me? But I've done nothing." Shakespeare says that he's done nothing.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha asks what Shakespeare doing the previous night, when the Carrionite was in the room.

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare says that he was finishing the play.

"What happens on the last page?" Sophia asks what happens on the last page of the play.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual. Except those last few lines. Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them." Shakespeare says that it was a funny and provoking ending as usual but he doesn't remember writing the last lines.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words like a spell, like a code. Love's Labours Won. It's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place, with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that." The Doctor says that they used him for the final words as a spell like a code as he finds out that the Globe is now an energy converter.

 **-!-**

The Doctor looks at a hopelessly inaccurate map, and points to one of the three marked streets, which is actually where Thames Street is in reality.

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha & Sophia, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play." The Doctor says that All Hallows street is where the Doctor and co. will track the witches whilst Will will stop the play at the Globe.

"I'll do it. All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing." Shakespeare says that he will stop the play and says that the cleverest man around used to be him and now that's the Doctor.

"Oh, don't complain." Martha tells him not to complain.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor." Shakespeare says he's not, he's marvellous as he gives good luck to the Doctor.

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach." The Doctor says some good luck to Shakespeare before telling him "Once more unto the breach."

"I like that. Wait a minute, that's one of mine." Shakespeare says he likes that before finding out that is one of his.

"Oh, just shift!" The Doctor shouts as he pokes his head around the corner.

 **-!-**

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" The Doctor says that he's found the street but which house.

"The thing is, though am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me. I'm living proof." Martha says that she is missing something as the world didn't end in 1599, it just didn't as she is living proof.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know. Back to the Future. It's like Back to the Future." The Doctor says that he can't explain the mechanics of infinite temporal flux, he references Back to the Future.

"The film?" Martha asks the film.

"No, the novelisation. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history." Sophia says it's the novelisation as he gives the plot that Marty McFly goes back and changes history.

"And he starts fading away. Oh my God, am I going to fade?" Martha says that he starts fading away before asking if she, herself is going to fade away.

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" The Doctor tells her that she and the future of the human race ends in 1599 if they don't stop it as he asks which house before a door creaks open invitingly. "Ah. Make that witch house."

 **-!-**

"I take it we're expected." The Doctor says that the team are expected.

"More than the usual?" Sophia asks if it is more than usual that they are expected.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." Lilith says that Death was waiting for him a long time.

"Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee Carrionite! What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha says that it's her turn as she names the Carrionite but nothing happens.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Lilith says that the power of the name works once before she names Martha Jones as Martha falls backwards into the Doctor's arms.

"What have you done?" Sophia asks what have Lilith done to Martha.

"Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor and Miss Sophia. Fascinating. There is no name, Doctor. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." Lilith explains that there is no name for the Time Lords.

"The naming won't work on me." The Doctor says that Lilith says her naming won't work on him.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose." Lilith tries her naming on him for Rose.

"Oh, big mistake. Because that name keeps me fighting. The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?" The Doctor says as that name keeps him fighting as he asks where did the Carrionites go.

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." Lilith says that the Eternals found the right word to banish them into the deep darkness.

"And how did you escape?" The Doctor asks how they escaped.

"New words. New and glittering, from a mind like no other." Lilith says that new words and glittering, from a mind like no other.

"Shakespeare." Sophia names the person.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance." Lilith reminds the Doctor that the grief of Shakespeare was madness enough to allow the Carrionites enter in.

"How many of you?" The Doctor asks how many Carrionites are there.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic." Lilith says that the three of them but tonight with restore all the rest.

"Hmm. Busy schedule. But first you've got to get past us." The Doctor warns that they have to get past him and his comrades.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." Lilith sys that will be a pleasure of getting away before flirting with him.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not going to work on me." The Doctor says that she is doing one form of magic that won't work with him.

"I'll be doing the flirting for him, so leave." Sophia warns Lilith.

"Oh, we'll see." Lilith says as she pulls some hairs from his head.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asks what did she do.

"Souvenir." Lilith says that she has the hairs as a souvenir.

"Well, give it back." Sophia orders Lilith to give it back as she flies out of the window backwards. They are on the upper floor.

"Well, that's just cheating." The Doctor says that is cheating.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Lilith says that men to the Carrionite race are nothing but puppets as Lilith wraps his hair round a wooden doll, while Martha wakes up slowly.

"Now, you might call that magic. I'd call that a DNA replication module." The Doctor corrects Lilith on her magic as he calls it a DNA replication module.

"What use is your science now?" Lilith asks what use his science now before she stabs the doll, The Doctor screams and falls. Lilith flies away.

"Oh my God, Doctor. Don't worry, I've got you." Sophia tries to comfort the Doctor

"Hold on, mister. Two hearts?" Martha asks about the two hearts again.

"You're making a habit of this. Ah! I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest! Dah! Other side. Now, on the back, on the back. Left a bit. Dah, lovely. There we go. Badda booma! Well, what are you two standing there for? Come one! The Globe!" The Doctor asks the two to help his chest before ordering them two to get to the Globe to stop the Carrionites.

 **-!-**

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha says that they are going the wrong way as Sophia stays to wait from them reliase.

"No, we're not! We're going the wrong way!" The Doctor disagrees before agreeing that they are going the wrong way.

 **-!-**

In Southwark, a red glow hangs over the Globe.

"I told thee so! I told thee!" The preacher from before agrees that he told himself.

"Stage door!" The Doctor shouts about the stage door of the Globe.

 **-!-**

A storm rages over the building. The audience panic and run, but the witches slam the doors shut to stop them. The Doctor and Martha find Shakespeare waking up.

"Stop the play. I think that was it. Yeah, I said, stop the play!" The Doctor reminds Shakespeare that he needed to stop the play.

"I hit my head." Shakespeare says that he hit his head.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." Sophia tells him that if he rubs it, he might go bald.

"I think that's my cue!" The Doctor says that this is his cue.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" The Carrionites chant about the beginning of the millennium of blood.

 **-!-**

The Doctor then runs out onto the stage, followed by Martha, Sophia and Shakespeare.

"The Doctor. He lives. Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come. They come!" Lilith disaproves of the Doctor's re-appearence as the world will end before Lilith holds the crystal out into the red light and bat-like creatures fly into the theatre. They circle a bit then fly up into the sky.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!" The Doctor says to Shakespeare that history needs him.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare asks what he can do.

"Reverse it!" The Doctor tells him to reverse it.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Shakespeare asks how he is supposed to do that.

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it." The Doctor says that the shape of the Globe gives a person power and Shakespeare is the wordsmith.

"But what words? I have none ready!" Shakespeare says about which words as he has none ready.

"You're William Shakespeare!" Sophia reminds him that he is WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE.

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision." Shakespeare says that these Carrionite phrases need more precision.

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they, like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever. That's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise." The Doctor says that when he was locked away in the room for so long.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches' plot. You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" Shakespeare makes a speech to drive the witches out with more words of power.

"No! Words of power!" Lilith says about these are new words of power.

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." Shakespeare continues his speech.

"Seven six one three nine oh!" The Doctor says the co-ordinates.

"Seven six one three nine oh! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee." Shakespeare says the Doctor's co-ordinates.

"Expelliarmus!" Sophia steals a word.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor repeats Sophia's stolen word.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare repeats the words that Sophia and the Doctor have said.

"Good old JK!" The Doctor admires JK Rowling as the Carrionites scream.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed!" The Carrionites says that the deep darkness are consumed as the Carrionites are sucked into a tornado, along with all the extant pages of the play.

"Love's Labours Won. There it goes." The Doctor says that Love's Labours Won is gone into the tornado as the sky clears with a flash and bang. After a few moments, someone starts clapping, then all the audience joins in.

"They think it was all special effects?" Martha asks if they think it was all special effects.

"Your effect is special indeed." Shakespeare says that her effect is special indeed.

"It's not your best line." Sophia says that it really wasn't his best line whilst her, Shakespeare and Martha take their bows. Meanwhile, the Doctor goes up to the now empty box and picks up the crystal. Lilith and her mothers are inside, scratching to get at him.

Next morning -

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Shakespeare says a heart for a hart and a deer for a deer.

"I don't get it." Martha says that she doesn't get that.

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia." Shakespeare asks her to give a joke from Freedonia.

"Okay, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, Oi mate, you're Bard." Martha gives him a modern joke.

"That's brilliant. Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that. Now come here." Shakespeare comments that it's brilliant but it doesn't make any sense to him before Shakespeare puts his arm around Martha's waist and pulls her towards him.

"I've only just met you." Martha says that she's only just met him.

"The Doctor may never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?" Shakespeare says that the Doctor may never kiss her, why not entertain a man who will kiss her.

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." Martha complains that his breath stinks, so that she won't kiss him as the Doctor enters carrying an animal skull and Sophia wearing a small stiff ruff.

"Good props store back there. I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax." The Doctor admires the prop store as he doesn't seem to like the animal skull he is holding as it reminds him of the Sycorax.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." Shakespeare says that he'll be having the word of Sycorax.

"I should be on ten percent. How's your head?" The Doctor comments that he should be on ten percent before asking about his head.

"Still aching." Shakespeare complains that it is still aching.

"Here, I got you this." Sophia says that she got a small stiff ruff for Shakespeare as she takes off the ruff and puts it on Shakespeare. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might want to keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asks what about the play.

"Gone. I looked all over. Every single copy of Love's Labours Won went up in the sky." The Doctor says that the play all went up in the sky.

"My lost masterpiece." Shakespeare says about his lost mastepiece.

"You could write it up again." Martha tells him that he could write it up again.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." The Doctor tells him not as there is still power in those words.

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet." Shakespeare says that he has new ideas, espically by the one about his son, Hamnet.

"Hamnet?"

"That's him."

"Hamnet?"

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare asks what's wrong with Hamnet.

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for all eternity, and I've got to take Martha back to Freedonia." The Doctor says that he needs to take Martha to Freedonia.

"You mean travel on through time and space." Shakespeare reveals that he means to travel back through time and space.

"You what?" The Doctor asks him.

"You and you're missus from another world like the Carrionites, and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out." Shakespeare says that the Doctor and Sophia are from another world to Martha being from the future.

"That's incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor admires that he is incredible.

" _And there's a fiver done for the job._ " Sophia says.

 _"Sorry? A fiver? We didn't make a bet this time."_ The Doctor tells her.

" _I did. Five pounds if Shakespeare finds out that we're from Gallifrey and Martha is from 2008._ " Sophia says as the Doctor forks over a fiver to her.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." Shakespeare says that he is many ways to the Doctor but he tries to give Martha a sonnet as Burbage and Kempe enter from the street.

"Will!" Burbage shouts for Shakespeare.

"Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!" Kempe says that the Queen has turned up,

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again." Burbage says that Love's Labours Won was the talk of the town.

"Who?" Martha asks who is coming.

"Her Majesty. She's here." Burbage says that the Queen is here before fanfare and the elderly Elizabeth enters with two pikemen.

"Queen Elizabeth the First!" The Doctor reacts about the Queen.

"Doctor?" Elizabeth the First asks about the Doctor being there with Shakespeare.

"What?" The Doctor reacts with the questioning of Elizabeth.

"My sworn enemy." Elizabeth tells the Doctor that he is her sworn enemy.

"What?" Sophia asks about Elizabeth with saying that he is her sworn enemy.

"Off with his head!" Elizabeth orders with the Doctor's head chopped off.

"What?" The Doctor asks about what again.

"Never mind what, just run! See you, Will, and thanks." Martha tells him to run and thanks Will for the adventure.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor." Elizabeth tells them to stop the pernicious Doctor whilst Shakespeare laughs as the pikemen chase the Doctor, Sophia and Martha out and into the streets of Southwark.

 **-!-**

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" A pikeman orders them to stop.

"What have you done to upset her?" Sophia asks what he has done to upset her.

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out." The Doctor says that he hasn't even met her yet, but he can't wait to find out as they get to the Tardis and he lets Martha in. "That's something to look forward to. Ooo!"

The Doctor gets inside and shuts the door as an arrow thuds into it.

 **A/N - And that is The Shakespeare Code finished and no, the reference in Series 5 is not there because I couldn't fit in correctly (so, it's saved for Series 4). Also, one of the words I throw around in my head but don't seem to branch apon is character development, which is a main prioritiy in a fanfiction like this. You have to bring character development into the mix and yes, Gridlock WILL give this... I feel sorry that in some episodes, Fear Her and others espically that I rushed to get out don't have it and one's that I took time on (The Runaway Bride) have. It's just a big thing I tend to miss and I really shouldn't. So, I apoligize.**

 **Also, yes. I have been working a little non stop to get this chapter finished and this is an apology for those who had to wait a long time between Smith and Jones and this episode. Yeah, I won't get these out SUPER quick (espically during October as I have a lot to finish in the department of late and unfinished projects). You may get these out soon enough to enjoy them and read the chapter and the whole story up to the point.**

 **Oh, about the titles. Yeah. They are unoriginal (not in the second chapter of Daleks In Manhattan's case but with others.)**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - September 24th, 2014.**

 **P.S - Expect to see the last of the LeftTriggerGamers fanfiction domain account name, I'm changing it between when this chapter goes out and the next day to** _ **The Archangel Network (which is the domain name for my YouTube channel) or The Imperial Ghost (which is the new YouTube name.)**_


	17. Gridlock: Hitchhikers

_In this chapter... Wait? I'm doing this now? Yeah, after reading_ _ **The Honorable Honeybee**_ _ **.**_ _I'm going to give teasers of every chapter until Time Crash (or Last of The Time Lords, part 3)._

 _So, In this chapter... The Doctor, Sophia and Martha have escaped from the curse of Elizabeth the first and the end of the world in 1599 and are into the Tardis for Martha's second trip into time and space with the two Time Lords as they bring Miss Jones to a new and wonderful place, so what would that be?_

 **Gridlock - Hitchhikers**

"Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home. Although we suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?" The Doctor says that he promised Martha one trip in the Tardis and then back to her home but he says that he could stretch the definition to take one trip into the past and one into the future as he asks her how she fancies that.

"No complaints from me." Martha delivers no complaints from herself.

"How about a different planet?" The Doctor asks her about a different planet.

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asks if she can go to his and Sophia's.

"Ah, there's plenty of other places." Sophia says that there is plenty of other places to go than Gallifrey. "I do know some other places."

"Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?" Martha asks what the planet of the Time Lords is like.

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." The Doctor says that yes, it's beautiful.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha asks if it's outer space cities, all spires and stuff.

"I suppose it is." Sophia agrees that it outer space cities, all spires and stuff.

"Great big temples and cathedrals!" Martha shouts examples as great big temples and cathedrals.

"Yeah." The two Time Lords both agree that there is great big temples and cathedrals.

"Lots of planets in the sky?" Martha asks if there lots of planets in the sky.

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." The Doctor describes his home planet as with a burnt orange sky, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. The mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow as Sophia sheds a tear.

"Can we go there?" Martha asks if they could go there.

"Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." The Doctor describes the setting of the story as the fifteenth New York from the original.

 **-!-**

The Tardis is blocking a narrow alleway. They walk out into rain.

"Oh, that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling." Martha admires that's nice, Time Lord version of dazzling.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" Sophia says as a bit of rain never hurt anyone.

 **-!-**

They have arrived at a plywood ghetto.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon." Martha complains that New Earth looks like the same as an old Earth to her, although on a Wednesday afternoon.

"Hold on, a Wednesday afternoon is this? I've seen worse." Sophia tries to correct Martha about that Wednesday afternoon.

"Let's have a look." The Doctor tells her to take a look when the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to get a monitor working.

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." Sally, the driving host says that the driving should be clear and easy before they see a picture of a high-tec Manhattan and flying cars.

"Oh, that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city." The Doctor tells him about the view he had the previous time.

"You've brought me to the slums?" Martha complains that they brought her to the slums.

"Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city." Sophia says that the undercity is more interesting without all the glitter in the overcity.

"You two enjoy anything." Martha says them two will enjoy anything.

"That's us. Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better." The Doctor agrees that the two of them will enjoy anything.

"When you say last time, was that you two and Rose?" Martha asks them if they said last time, was it with him, Sophia and Rose.

"Er, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah." Sophia says that it was with Rose and the Doctor.

"You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?" Martha complains that they are taking her to the same planets that the Doctor took Rose.

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asks what is wrong with taking someone to the same planets that he took the other person.

"Nothing. Just ever heard the word rebound?" Martha asks if he's ever heard the word 'rebound'.

"He has. Rebound is the word that he uses." Sophia says that rebound is the word that he nearly doesn't use as much before a man opens the front of his stall.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy." A pharmacist says that the Doctor should have said that he was there and asks if he wants a happy emotion before more hatches open. The next two are women.

"Customers. Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read."

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"Anger. Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

"Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No, thanks." The Doctor declines the offers for the selling emotions that the pharmacists are trying to sell to them.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asks if they are selling drugs.

"I think they're selling moods." The Doctor tries to correct Martha.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Martha asks if that is the same thing, emotions to drugs.

"Drugs are more forceful to the owner." Sophia mentions that drugs are different to the moods they are selling as more people start to enter the area, listless and dressed in rags.

"Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

"Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" A pharmacist asks what she can get the woman.

"I want to buy Forget." The woman says that she wants to buy a forget mood.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?" The pharmacist says that she has got forget, but what strength and how much does she need forgetting.

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway." The woman says that her mother and father went on the motorway.

"Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits." The pharmacist tells her that her as Forget 43 which is two credits.

"Sorry, What happened to your parents?" Sophia asks what happened to his parents.

"They drove off." The woman says that they drove off, forgetting their daughter.

"Yeah, but they might drive back." The Doctor says that they could drive back.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them. " The woman says that everyone goes to the motorway in the end, but she lost them.

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them. Everyone finds someone." Sophia says that they can't have gone far and gives her a message of everyone finding someone as the woman sticks the Forget 43 tab to her neck.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" The woman asks what Sophia said to her.

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway." The Doctor reminds the woman's parents are on the motorway.

"Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." The woman asks if they are before she leaves.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." Martha complains that the woman is an example of what the human race is, heads on chemicals before a man grabs Martha from behind, and a woman points a gun at the Doctor and Sophia. The stalls all close their hatches.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." One of the people, named Milo apoligizes as he tells them that he and the woman he is with needs three people.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, We can help. All three of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go."The Doctor orders them to let Martha go as he keeps shouting at her as Sophia witnesses the Doctor's anger goes more from whatever she has previously seen of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." The woman acomplice apoligizes that she and Milo are taking Martha whilst Milo drags Martha through a green door, and Cheen locks it behind them. They run along a passageway while the Doctor tries to get it open as Sophia sonic's the door as hard as she can.

 **-!-**

A car is parked here.

"The Doctor is so going to kill you, and never mind him, I'm going to kill you myself! Let go of me!" Martha tells them that the Doctor is going to kill them and she might kill them herself as she is going to kill them herself as she shouts to let go of her.

"Give her some Sleep." Milo tells his female acomplice to give Martha some Sleep chemical.

"Don't you dare! Don't put that stuff in me, don't! Get off me!" Martha asks her to not put the chemical on her.

"It's just Sleep Fourteen. No, baby, don't fight it." Cheen tells Martha not to fight the chemical.

"I'm telling you, don't!" Martha shouts that he his telling her not to before she falls asleep.

"That's it. Come on. That's it." Cheen tries to convince Martha that this is it for her.

"Get on board." Milo orders Cheen to get on board with Martha's corpse.

 **-!-**

"Engaging anti-gravs. Hold on." Milo says that the car is now engaging anti-gravity as it releases the handbrake and the car takes off.

 **-!-**

"Martha!" The Doctor roars over the engine, trying to get this new person back.

" _Theta, you will find her? You can't kill the feeling we are having. You can't let it die out. Not now, Theta... not now._ " Sophia tells the Doctor to find her as if he can't, she will never forgive him.

" _Alissia, I will find her. I won't kill it. Now we have to find this "motorway" that the woman was mentioning about._ " The Doctor says that he won't kill the moment that Sophia wants from him.

" _Thank you. I think Miss Jones will be the person I love instead of Miss Tyler. Yeah, sorry. Shouldn't have said that for you."_ Sophia says that Martha is the person that she loves than Rose but accidently says in front of the Doctor, still not over the "death" of Rose.

 **-!-**

"She's all right. She's breathing, pulse is fine, and no harm done. She looks rich. She must have got lost." Cheen describes about Martha saying that she is breathing and her pulse is fine with no harm done, Cheen then admires that she is rich.

"Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us. This is car four six five diamond six. We have three passengers, repeat three. Request access to the fast lane." Milo agrees as he tells the car that they have three passengers and orders access to the fast lane.

"Access granted." The car computer allows the three passengers access.

"Oh, yes." Milo reacts in a proud way.

 **-!-**

The Doctor hammers on the closed hatch. Sophia watches this angrier Doctor in bits of horror.

"Thought you'd come back. Do you want some happy Happy?" The pharmacist asks if the Doctor and Sophia want any happy emotions.

"Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?" The Doctor asks who those people are and where they took her.

"They've taken her to the motorway."

"Looked like carjackers to me."

"I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again."

"Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?" The Doctor asks about the three that the carjackers kept repeating.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults." One of the pharmacist says that it is the car-sharing policy to save fuel as you get special access if that someone is carrying three adults.

"This motorway. How do I get there?" The Doctor asks how he can get to the motorway.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love." The pharmacist tells him the directions of where the motorway is.

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags." The Doctor gives them a word of advice as he orders them to cash up, close down and pack their bags.

"Why's that, then?" The pharmacist asks why they need to close down and pack their bags.

"Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well. And I will find her alive and well. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!" The Doctor says that when he has found Martha alive and well, he is coming back and the street is closing, tonight!.

 **-!-**

The Doctor unlocks a metal door and him and Sophia step out onto a small balcony, coughing in the exhaust fumes. The stationary traffic is stacked in all directions, including up and down. The car nearest the balcony opens its door and a figure in WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looks out. It has an Irish accent.

"Hey! You daft little street struts. What are you two doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" The cat tells the Doctor and Sophia to get in their car or get away from the motorway altogether.

 **-!-**

The Doctor and Sophia get in and gasp for breath.

"Did you ever see the like?" Brannigan asks if anyone has ever seen someone has ever seen the Doctor like anyone else as a dark haired woman puts an oxygen mask on the Doctor.

"Here you go." The woman says as she is giving it to Sophia next after twenty seconds.

"Just standing there, breathing it in." Branniagan says more as he removes the scarf and goggles. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

"Oh, you're making it up." The woman says that Branniagan is making it up.

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose." Brannigan describes the head as he jokes about picking the fifty foot head.

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting." The woman reacts that is disgusting.

"What, did you never pick your nose?" Brannigan asks if she never picked her nose.

"Bran, we're moving." The woman says that they are now moving.

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." Brannigan says that he is on to go with a cloud of white smoke from the exhaust pipe, all the cars move forward a short distance. "Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir and madam? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor names himself in vain.

"Oh, and I'm Sophia. His assistant." Sophia names herself to Brannigan.

"Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." Brannigan tells himself that he is Thomas Kincade Brannigan and introduces his wife, Valerie.

"Nice to meet you two." Valerie greets herself to Sophia and the Doctor.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." Brannigain notes that the rest of the family is behind them as Sophia draws back a curtain to reveal a litter of kittens in a basket.

"I love them, they are so cute. How old are they?" Sophia ogles the little kittens as she asks how old they are.

"Just two months." Valiere tells Sophia that they are two months.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway." Brannigan says that they have never known the ground beneath their paws as they are children of the motorway.

"What, they were born in here?" The Doctor asks if they were born in the car.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." Valarie says that they couldn't stop as the thought they would take a chance.

"What, you've been driving for two months?" The Doctor asks if they've been driving for two months.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now." Brannigan asks if they look like a teenager as they've been driving for twelve years as of now.

"I'm sorry? Twelve years?" Sophia asks about the twelve years.

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday." Brannigan says that they started out as newlyweds.

"Feels like twelve years to me." Valerie says that he does feel like twelve years to him.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you're still love me." Brannigan says that she loved him.

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor asks how far they came and where they started.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back." Brannigan says that they arrived five miles back.

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" The Doctor asks that they travelled five miles in twelve years.

"I think he's a bit slow." Brannigan says that he is a bit slow.

"Where are you from?" Valarie asks from where the Doctor ans Sophia are from.

"Never mind that. I've got to get out. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the Tardis." The Doctor says that Martha is stuck in another car and is taken hostage.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim." Branniagan says that he missed the lay-by, he's a passenger now.

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor asks when's the next lay-by.

"Oh, six months?" Brannigan says that the next lay by is six months ahead as the Doctor hacks into the communications system.

"I need to talk to the police." The Doctor says that he needs to talk to the police.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The computer says that thanks the person for the call as they have been placed on hold.

"But you're the police." The Doctor complains that they are the police.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The computer repeats the message it gave the Doctor earlier.

"Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?" The Doctor asks if there is anyone else as he once met the Duke of Manhattan and asks if he can get through to him.

"Oh now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan comments that he is lordly.

"We've got to find our friend." Sophia reminds him.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Valarie says that the motorway cars can't make outside calls.

"What about the other cars?" The Doctor asks about commincation with the other cars.

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see. Who's nearby? Ah, the Cassini sisters!" Brannigan says that he has contact with friends as he asks who's nearby before the screen shows a picture of two older women and a number, 3-1-7-a-1. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." One of the Cassini sisters named Alice tells him to get off the line as he a pest and a menace.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Brannigan asks if there is anyway to talk to an old friend.

"You know full well, we're not sisters. We're married." Alice reminds Brannigan that they are married and not sisters.

"Ooo, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor.

"Hello. Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked." The Doctor asks as he looking for someone called Martha Jones as she's been carjacked. "She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

May puts down her knitting and picks up a large book.

"Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?" May asks what entrance did the carjackers use.

"Where were we?" The Doctor asks where the Doctor, Sophia and Martha were before.

"Pharmacy Town." Brannigain names the town.

"Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago." The Doctor tells them that it was Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes previous.

"Let's have a look." May says to have a look.

"Just my luck to marry a car-spotter." Alice says that is her luck to marry a car-spotter.

"In the last half hour, fifty three new cars, joined from the Pharmacy Town junction." May tells herself that in last half hour, only 53 new cars had joined the Pharmacy Town junction.

 **"** Anything more specific?" The Doctor asks for anything more specific.

"All in good time. Was she car-jacked by two people?" May asks in good time if she was car-jacked by two other people.

"Yes, she was, yeah." The Doctor agrees that she was car-jacked by two people.

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six." May says that one of the cars were destined for the fast lane which meant that three on board and numbers the car as 465-Diamond 6.

"That's it! So how do we find them?" The Doctor asks how does he find them.

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help." May says that she can't help now.

"Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six." The Doctor asks if they can call car 465-Diamond 6 on the radio.

"But not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class." Brannigan dissapoints the Doctor that he can't call a car if they are designated fast lane as they are a different class.

"You could try the police." May says that the Doctor could try the police.

"They put me on hold." The Doctor tells her that they put him on hold.

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else." Alice tells him that he will need to keep trying as there's no one else.

 **"** Thank you." The Doctor thanks them for the help they've given him.

" _There's always someone else._ " Sophia mentions to herself.

 **A/N - So, yes. Should have got the chapter out yesterday but** _ **The Witch's Familar**_ **was so good, I wanted to give this a day. Oh, want my thoughts on that episode. It was a massive improvement on Magician and Gridlock is my favourite episode of Series 3 like Tooth and Claw was for Series 2.**

 **What about that short scene where the Doctor roars over the carjackers I added the character development I said I would do last chapter and I have.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - September 27th, 2015 (Sister's birthday as well.)**

 **Can't wait until end of the series. I will kill you over that...**

 **OH SHIT. I forgot the review that was posted.**

 **"Omg I love it! Please update asap" by Grapejuice101.**

 **Sorry I didn't.. recent Doctor Who was hell. Sorry for forgetting man/woman.**


	18. Gridlock: Carjumpers

_In this chapter, Martha has been carjacked by two people who want her for the "fast lane" to the Brooklyn Flyover (stupid idea.). So, the Doctor and Sophia are off to find her after taking a detour from a cat named Brannigan and his wife._

 **Gridlock - Carjumping**

They are still heading downwards.

"See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching." Milo says that they have another 10 layers to go as they hear a distant growling sound underneath.

"What's that? It's coming from underneath." Martha asks what was the distant growling sound underneath.

"It's that noise, doesn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true." Cheen mentions the noise as a story that her friend Kate said about.

"What stories?" Martha asks what stories they are.

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents." Milo disagrees as he blames it on the sound of the air vents as he gives an example that the exhaust fumes travek down as the base of the tunnel have air vents.

"No, but the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you." Cheen says that the stories are much better than the truth as they say people go missing on the motorway as some cars just vanish, never to be seen again because there is something living in the smoke, something huge and hungry as if you get lost on the roads, something is waiting for you when there is a distant roar.

"But like I said. Air vents. Going down to the next layer." Milo still agrees that it is air vents before they are going down to the next layer.

"Except look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?" Martha tells them to look out as she asks if the air vents are working at all.

"No." Cheen says no.

"So what's that, then?" Martha asks what it is if it is not air vents.

"Nah. Kid stuff. Car four six five diamond six, on descent." Milo disagrees still as kid stuff and reminds the computer of what car number they are.

 **-!-**

"We've got to go to the fast lane. Take me down." The Doctor says that he's got to go to the fast lane and orders to take him down.

"Not a million years." Brannigan tells him not a million years.

" _I'm not losing you, not after Rose and Martha. Not you, ever."_ Sophia tries to advise him otherwise.

"You've got four passengers." The Doctor notes that they have four passengers now.

"I'm still not going." Valerie disagrees with the Doctor.

"She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down." The Doctor explains that she is alone, lost, doesn't belong on this planet and it's all his fault. So carefully, he's asking to take him down.

"That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there." Valerie says it's a final no as she is risking the children down there.

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" The Doctor asks what is the risk of going down there.

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed." Valarie tells them that they are not discussing it as the conversation is closed.

"So we keep on driving." The Doctor says that they keep on driving.

"Yes, we do." Brannigan says that they do keep on driving.

"For how long?" The Doctor asks for how long that they keep driving for.

"Untill the journey's end." Sophia says until the journey's end to calm him as the Doctor grabs the radio handset.

"Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself to the Cassini sisters again. "Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty three years now." Alice says that the sisters were among the first to go as it has been twenty three years since they left.

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" The Doctor asks if they have ever seen a police car in those twenty three years.

"I'm not sure." May doesn't know.

"Look at your notes. Any police?" The Doctor asks her to look at her notes if there is any police.

"Not as such." May says that isn't any as much.

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official. Ever." The Doctor asks about ambulance, resuce service or anything offical.

"I can't keep a note of everything." May says that she can't keep a note of everything.

"What if there's no one out there?" The Doctor tells them what if there isn't any one out there before Brannigan snatches the mike back.

"Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour." Brannigan says to stop it as the Cassinis were doing him a favour.

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?" The Doctor says that someone's got to ask because it's there in the eyes for what if the traffic jam never stops.

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us." Brannigan says that there's a whole city above them as the mighty city state of New New York, they wouldn't leave them.

"In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever." The Doctor says just in case, what if ther is no help coming, not ever. What if there is nothing but the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping forever.

Sophia slaps the Doctor's face.

"I'm sorry, you two. He usually doesn't ramble on like this." Sophia apoligizes.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation." Sally Calypso says that it's time as the sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic.

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan says that the motorway are not abandoned but not while everyone have each other.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." Sally tells the drivers that she is sorry, drive safe.

 _"On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame. And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it some day for a crown."_ The drivers sing to the song of the Old Rugged Cross including Martha and Sophia, but excluding the Doctor.

 **-!-**

"Fast lane access. Please drive safely." The computer anwsers fast lane access as it tells the passengers to please drive safely.

"We made it. The fast lane." Milo congratulates himself as they head down and along the empty fast lane, level 50.

 **-!-**

"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." The Doctor says if they won't take him down, he's going on his own.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asks what he thinks he is doing.

"Finding his way. He usually does." Sophia says that the Doctor is finding his way as usually does whilst the Doctor sonics open a trapdoor in the floor of the car.

"Capsule open." The computer says that the caupsle is open as a car stops directly beneath them.

"Here we go." The Doctor tells himself as he throws his coat to Sophia.

"Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat." The Doctor explains to look after the coat as Janis Joplin gave him that coat.

"No. Janis gave you the second one. You lost the first one to a volcano." Sophia corrects him that Janis gave him the second version of the coat as he lost the one to a volcano.

"But you can't jump." Valerie says that he can't jump from a car.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." The Doctor compares it to him having kittens.

"This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you two." Brannigan says that Martha must mean an awful lot to him and his companion.

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then." The Doctor says that he was too busy showing off as he lied to her as he couldn't help it before the Doctor drops onto the roof of the car below.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie comments that the Doctor is completely insane.

"That, and a bit magnificent!" Brannigan adds that he is a bit magnificent too.

"Yes. I'll agree, insane and magnificent fit him very well." Sophia agrees that he is insane and magnificent fit him.

 **-!-**

The Doctor sonics open the roof hatch and drops in on a man with very pale skin, wearing a white suit.

"Capsule open." The computer notes that the next capsule is open.

"Who the hell are you?" The pale skined man wearing a white suit asks who the Doctor is.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" The Doctor apoligizes as he is lying to say he is from the "Motorway Foot Patrol" and he is doing a survey by asking how the pale man is enjoying his motorway trip.

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years." The pale man complains that Junction 5 has been closed for three years.

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" The Doctor says that his comments have been noted and hopes that he will have a nice day as he opens the floor hatch and hangs there until the next car stops underneath him.

 **-!-**

"Capsule open." The computer notes the next capsule is open as this one has two young Asian women in it. He passes straight through. "Capsule open."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted. Do you mind if I borrow this?" The Doctor thanks the asian women for their cooperation as their comments have been noted before asking if they mind if he borrows a small blue headscarf and uses it as a mask. "Not my colour, but thank you very much."

 **-!-**

The Doctor arrives in a car which a couple have no clothes on.

 **"** Capsule open."

"Ooo! Don't mind me." The Doctor apoligizes to the couple for intruding as he opens the capsule to the next car and so on.

" _Hey. It's me. Sorry for intruding. How are you, Joplin coat man? Too many cats in the kingdom to be honest._ " Sophia intrudes on the Doctor's privacy in his old mind.

 _"Allright. Nearly to the last layer now. Nowhere on finding the car-jacker's car._ " The Doctor says that he is nowhere on finding the car-jacker's car.

" _See you soon."_ Sophia wishes him goodbye for the moment.

 **-!-**

"Try again." Cheen says to try again as Milo taps Exit 1 on the monitor.

"Brooklyn turnoff one, closed." The computer notes the Brooklyn turnoff one is closed.

"Try the next one." Cheen tells Milo to try the next turnoff.

"Brooklyn turnoff two, closed." The computer notes the Brooklyn turnoff two is closed.

"What do we do?" Cheen asks what they need to do.

"We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round, they'll be open." Milo says that they'll keep going round, do the whole loop and by the time they come back around, the turnovers will be open again as they can still hear the growl and shudders.

"You're still calling that air vents?" Martha asks if they are still calling that air vents.

"What else could it be?" Milo asks what else that could it be.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen asks what the hell it is.

"It's just the hydraulics." Milo says that it's still the hydraulics.

"It sounds like it's alive." Martha describes the sound as it is alive.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that." Milo says that it is all exhaust fumes out there and nothing could breathe in the exhaust fumes.

"Calling Car four six five diamond six. Repeat, calling Car four six five diamond six." Javiat, another member and friend tells them to call themselves.

"This is Car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?" Milo asks who is the person and where is she. Javit looks like a black poodle. She has two pale girls with her.

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind." The other capsule driver, Javiat says that she is fifty yards behind Milo. "Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

"We only have permission to go down. We need the Brooklyn Flyover." Milo says that they only have permission to go down as they need the Brooklyn flyover.

"It's closed. Go back up." Javait tells them that it's closed and to go back up.

"We can't. We'll just go round." Milo says that they can't, they'll just go round.

"Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed." Javiat tells them that they need to understand, the flyover is closed. It's always closed. "We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?"

Another big roar.

"That's the air vents." Milo still blames it on the air vents.

"Jehovah, what are you? Some stupid kid? Get out of here!" Javiat asks him what he is, a stupid child? before a big thump, the car tilts sideways.

"What was that?" Milo asks what the big tilt was.

"I can't move!" Javiat says that she can't move. "They've got us!"

"But what's happening?" Milo asks what happened.

"What's got you? What is it?" Martha asks what has got them.

"Hang on. It's here. Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!" Javiat tells them to just drive and get out of the fast lane.

"Can you hear me? Hello?" Milo asks if they can hear him.

"Just drive! Do what she said. Get us out of here!" Martha tells them to just drive and do what she said.

"But where?" Milo asks where.

"Just straight ahead. And fast!" Martha tells him to go straight ahead and fast.

"What is it? What's out there? What is it?" Cheen asks what's out there.

 **A/N - I know, short chapter this one is. I'll make up for that next time as Gridlock will be longer for it's last chapter.** **I love the episode, it's something that** _ **The Beast Below**_ **tried to do but failed miserably as not because Moffat wrote it. It's just shoddly written (like three other stories in Series 5 were.) The Doctor specificly says "Why are people scared of the men in the booths?" instead of Gridlock, where we found the Macra by other people and Brannigan with his wife and the others are so much better characters than Mandy, Elizabeth the tenth and the others.**

 **Also Moffat, second episode in your first series? Yeah, you couldn't keep away from** _ **The End of the World**_ **comparisons. It wasn't even a good episode.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - September 29th, 2015.**


	19. Gridlock: Underdome

_In this chapter, The Doctor is carjumping into the next capusle onto each layer he can. Martha is still stuck in the car of the carjackers and Sophia is in Brannigan's car. So, there's three points, two stories and one conclusion. So, let's all find out._

 **Gridlock - Underdome**

The next man is bowler hat and pinstripe suit.

"Capsule open." The computer notes that capsule is open as the Doctor drops in.

"Excuse me, is that legal?" The man asks if that is legal as the Doctor dropped in.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" The Doctor tells him that he is Motorway Foot Patrol and asks for some water.

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." The man allows the Doctor to have a drink as he explains that he hasn't lost his manners before he gives the Doctor a tiny cone of water.

"Is this the last layer?" The Doctor asks if the car is on the last layer.

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane." The man says that they are right at the bottom as there is nothing below but the fast lane.

"Can we drive down?" The Doctor asks if they can drive down.

"There's only two of us. You need three to go down." The man says that there is only two of them, you need three to go down to the fast lane.

"Couldn't we just cheat?" The Doctor asks if they could just cheat the computer to make it think there is three people in the capsule.

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock." The man says he would love to cheat it, but it's an automated system and the wheel would lock, so no.

"Then excuse me." The Doctor asks to excuse himself as the Doctor starts to open the floor hatch.

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down." The man says that he can't jump as it's a thousand feet down.

"No, I just want to look." The Doctor says that he just wants to look down into the bottom of the abyss as he hears a growl. "What's that noise?"

"I try not to think about it." The man says that he trys not to think about it.

"What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see." The Doctor asks what are those lights as he asks what's down there as he needs to see as the Doctor sonics the car computer. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

 **-!-**

Someone is cutting through the roof hatch.

"Just what we need. Pirates!" Brannigan says that is just what he need, pirates.

"I'm calling the police!" Valiere complains as she adresses that he is calling the police as Hame hangs upside down through the hatch.

"The Doctor. Where is he?" Novice Hame asks where the Doctor is.

"Ah yes, you won't like it. Novice Hame. He's on the last layer of the motorway." Sophia reveals that she won't like it as he is on the last layer of the motorway.

 **-!-**

The Doctor is connecting wires in the capsule.

"That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look." The Doctor says if he shifts the fumes, that might give him a good luck at the motorway below.

"What are those shapes?" The man asks what the shapes are.

"They're alive." The Doctor says that they are alive as giant claws snap up at them.

"What the hell are they?" The man asks what the hell the giant claws are.

"Macra." The Doctor names them as the Macra.

 **-!-**

Something hits Milo's car.

"Go faster!" Cheen orders Milo to go faster than he already is.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo reminds Cheen that he is at top speed.

The car is weaving through the grabbing claws.

"No access above." The computer notes there is no access is above.

"But this is an emergency!" Milo tells the computer says this is an emergency that the computer needs to know.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The police thanks Milo for the call as he has been placed on hold.

"Turn everything off." Martha tells Milo to turn everything off.

"You've got to be joking." Milo tells her that she has got to be joking with this new idea.

"But listen, it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light. I don't know. Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us.  
Marthas asks how they can see them, maybe it's the engines or th4 heat and sound from the capsule.

"What if you're wrong?" Milo asks what if Martha is wrong with that.

"It can't be worse than this! Just do it!" Martha tells him that it can be worse than whatever has happened as the car goes dark, and outside goes quiet.

"They've stopped." Cheen notes the capsule has stopped.

"Yeah, but they're still out there." Milo says that they are still out there.

"How did you think of that?" Cheen asks how did Martha think of that.

"I saw it on a film. They used to do it in submarines. The trouble is, I can't remember what they did next." Martha says that she saw it on a film with submarines.

"Well, you'd better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe." Milo says that she better think of something as they have lost the aircorn as if the don't switch it on, they won't be able to breath.

"How long have we got?" Martha asks how long they have left without the air.

"Eight minutes, maximum." Milo tells her that they have only eight maximum minutes left until they die from the loss of the air.

 **-!-**

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food." The Doctor explains that the Macra race used to be the scourge of the galaxy as they fed off gas.

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me." The man says that they don't look like empire builders to him.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." The Doctor says that was around billions of years ago and they've devolved down the years, so now they're just beasts and they're still hungry and Martha is still down there as a clang on the roof.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" The man says it's now like New Times Square in here, for goodness sake as Hame drops in.

"I've invented a sport." The Doctor comments that he's invented a sport of his own.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find." Novice Hame says that the Doctor is a hard man to find.

"No guns. I'm not having guns." The Doctor tells Novice Hame for no guns.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me." Novice Hame tells him it was brought in case of any pirates.

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asks if he knows this cat to himself.

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me." Novice Hame says that time has given her the old looks she has now.

"Novice Hame! No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation." The Doctor greets Novice Hame as he gets off her hug before reminding her about the previous time.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." Novice Hame says that she has sought forgiveness after that incident.

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there." The Doctor says he's not going anywhere due to the Macra colony and Martha is still stuck there.

"You've got to come with me right now." Novice Hame tells him to come with him right now.

"No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now." The Doctor tells her that he's coming with her as they have three passengers now.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Novice Hame tells him that the situation is worse than what it is now as she grabs the Doctor's wrist. "Transport."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" The Doctor tells her not to beam them away as they do and the gent is left alone.

 **-!-**

Hame and the Doctor pick themselves up from the rubbish-strewn floor

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha." The Doctor comments about the rough teleport and that Novice Hame needs to go straight down and teleport people out.

"I only had the power for one trip." Novice Hame says that she only had the power for one trip.

"Then get some more!" The Doctor orders Novice Hame to get some more power.

"When she says one trip only, I used my sonic screwdriver to beam me up." Sophia says Novice Hame gave her the use of her power to beam her up. "We're high above, in the over-city."

"Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!" The Doctor says that he wants a word with the Senate of New New York as there is thousands of people trapped on the motorway.

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." Novice Hame says they are inside the Senate right now as she uses her teleport bracelet to turn on the lights. The senate is populated by skeletons. "They died, Doctor. The city died."

"How long's it been like this?" The Doctor asks how long it's been long like this.

"Twenty four years." Novice Hame tells him that's been twenty four years since the Senate was in business.

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?" Sophia asks what happened where everyone is now dead.

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved." Novice Hame says that a new chemical, a new mood called Bliss as everyone tried it as a virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne as it killed the world in seven minutes flat.

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." The Doctor says that the whole thing is running on automatic.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking." Novice Hame says that there isn't enough power to get the city out.

"Who's we? How did you survive?" The Doctor asks who does she mean by "we." and asks how they survive.

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years." Novice Hame says that "he" protected her and he has waited for him for the long years.

"Doctor." A mysterious familar voice says the Doctor's name.

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor & Sophia in unsion reminds the name of the Face of Boe.

"I knew you would come." The Face of Boe tells him that he knew that he would come back.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin." Novice Hame says back in the old days as he was made his nurse as penance for Novice's sin.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor asks what happened to him.

"Failing."

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Novice Hame says that he protected her from the virus by shrouding her in his smoke.

"So he saved them." The Doctor says that the Face of Boe saved the whole of the city.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running." Novice Hame says that the Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe as he is giving his life force to keep things running in the city.

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help." The Doctor says there is other planets out there that they could have called for help.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years." Novice Hame says the last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe.

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years." Sophia says that the two of them stayed on the planet on their own for all the years.

"We had no choice." Novice Hame says they had no choice.

"Yes, you did." The Doctor tells them that they really did.

"Save them, Doctor. Save them." The Face of Boe tells the Doctor to save them.

 **-!-**

"How much air's left?" Cheen asks how much air is left.

"Two minutes." Milo notes two minutes left.

"There's always the Doctor. That friend of mine. He might think of something." Martha says that there's always the Doctor, he will think of something.

"Martha, no one's coming." Milo tells Martha that no one is coming for her.

"He looked kind of nice." Cheen says he looked rather nice to her.

"He's a bit more than that." Martha disagrees with Cheen as he is a bit more than that.

"Are you and him?" Cheen asks if he and him are a couple.

"Sometimes I think he likes me, but sometimes I just think he has his certain person." Martha says that she thinks he likes her but he has his person with him.

"I never even asked. Where's home?" Cheen asks where is home to her.

"It's a long way away. I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor, and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know." Martha says home is a long way away and she just followed the Doctor.

"So, er, who is he, then, this Doctor?" Milo asks who the Doctor is.

"I don't know. Well, not really. There's so much he never says." Martha says that she doesn't know really.

"But that means that the only hope right now is a complete stranger. Well, that's no use." Cheen says that the only hope now is a stranger.

"It is, though, because you haven't seen the things he can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor." Martha says that they haven't seen the things he can do as if they trust her, they can find a way out of this.

"Right." Milo says as he turns the car back on.

"Systems back online." The computer says that the systems are now back online.

"Good luck." Milo wishes Martha good luck.

"And you." Martha says that she wishes Milo good luck as well before they fly off again through the snatching claws.

 **-!-**

The Doctor has got a computer working.

"Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Sophia, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid." The Doctor says that the car of Martha still registers that Martha is good as he hoped her to be.

"There isn't enough power." Novice Hame says that there is not enough power.

"Oh, you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." The Doctor corrects her that they do have power as he is brilliant with computers and wants to switch the banks up to maximum as he can power up the city with that.

"So what are you going to do?" Sophia asks what is he going to do.

"This!" The Doctor shouts as he throws a big switch and the lights go out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Milo's car is grabbed by a claw. Another one knocks it free again.

"The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through." The Doctor says that the transformers are blocked as the signal can't get through.

"Doctor."

"Yeah, hold on, not now." The Doctor tells him to hold on, but not for the moment.

"I give you my last..."

The power comes back to the computer.

"Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!" The Doctor tells Novice Hame to look after him as he won't go dying for the Doctor, the big old face as he's got to see the open road one more time.

 **-!-**

Clanging sounds are heard.

"What in Jehovah was that?" Brannigan asks what in jehovah is happening.

"It's coming from above!" Valerie says that it's coming from above.

"What is it? What's happening?!" Brannigan asks what's happening now before he looks out through the roof hatch. "By all the cats in the kingdom!"

The roof over the motorway starts to open.

"What is it?" Valerie asks what is it as daylight streams in. "What is it?"

The travellers all start to laugh.

 **-!-**

"Yes!" The man relieases.

 **-!-**

"It's the sun! Oh, Brannigan. Children, it's the sunlight." Valeire says it's the sunlight.

 _"Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor."_

"He's a magician." Brannigan names the Doctor as a magician.

 _"And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now."_

"Is he serious?" Brannigan asks if he is serious.

 _"I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"_

"Here we go." Brannigan says that they are gone.

 _"We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."_

 **-!-**

 _"Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up!"_

"That's the Doctor!" Martha says that the image on the screen is the Doctor.

"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo says that they can't go up since they will hit the layer.

"Just do as he says! Go up!" Martha says to do whatever the Doctor says.

 _"You've got access above. Now go!"_

Milo steers the car up out of the reach of the Macra.

"It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky." Cheen says that it's daylight and that is the sky.

"He did it! I told you, he did it!" Martha says that he did it.

 **-!-**

"Did I tell you, Doctor? You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all! Oh, yee-hah!" Brannigan asks if he told him that he isn't bad at all.

 **-!-**

Novice Hame is tending to the Face of Boe.

"You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back." The Doctor says that he should keep driving because it's waiting for him and he wants his coat back.

 _"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir."_

"And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate." The Doctor says that car 465-Diamond 6 has been sent a flight path.

 _"On my way."_

"It's been quite a while since we saw you, Martha Jones." Sophia says that it's been quite a while since they saw Martha.

"Doctor!" Novice Hame shouts for the Doctor as a big crack is spreading across Boe's tank. A little later, Martha runs in and sees all the skeletons.

"Doctor, Sophia?" Martha asks for the Doctor and Sophia.

"Over here." Sophia says to come over there.

"Sophia! What happened out there?" Martha asks Sophia what has happened out there as the Face of Boe is out of his tank. "What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor says the face lying on the floor is The Face of Boe and the cat is Hame, Novice Hame and reveals that Boe saved his life for Martha.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Novice Hame says that his lord gave his life to save the city and now he is dying.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor says that the Face of Boe has plenty of life left in him.

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Boe says that it's good to breathe the air once more.

"Who is he?" Martha asks who he is.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." The Doctor says that the Legend of the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years, he isn't going to give up now.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most." Boe says everything has it's time that he knows that.

"The legend says more." Novice Hame says the legend says more.

"Don't. There's no need for that." The Doctor says there is no need to reveal more of the legend.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller." Novice Hame says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" The Doctor asks who needs secrets.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor." The Face of Boe says that he has seen too much of what he needs.

"That's why we all have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor says that they need to survive.

"I must. But know this, Time Lords. You are not alone." The Face of Boe says his last secret as he breathes out for one last time, and closes his eyes. Hame weeps.

 **-!-**

"All closed down." The Doctor relieases is all closed down.

"Happy?" Martha asks if he is happy.

"Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off." Sophia agrees that they are happy happy as New New York can start again as they have Novice Hame.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone." Martha asks what did the Face of Boe mean in his message of "You are not alone."

"I don't know." The Doctor says that he doesn't know.

"You've got me and Sophia. Is that what he meant?" Martha says that he has his companions and asks if that is what he meant.

"I don't think so. Sorry." The Doctor disagrees.

"Then what?" Martha asks then what.

"Doesn't matter. Back to the Tardis, off we go." The Doctor says it doesn't matter as he tells Martha to go back to the Tardis as Martha straightens up a chair and sits down, arms and legs crossed.

"All right, are you staying?" The Doctor asks if he is staying.

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" Martha says until he talks to her properly as asks what he means.

"It really doesn't matter." The Doctor asks it doesn't matter.

"It does. To her." Sophia says it does.

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" Martha says that he never talks.

 _"Fast falls the eventide."_

"It's the city." Martha says that it's the city.

 _"The darkness deepens."_

"They're singing."

 _"Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail."_

"I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else." The Doctor reveals that he lied because he like it.

"What happened?" Martha asks what happened.

 _"Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day."_

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

 _"The darkness deepens. Lord, with me abide."_

 **A/N - Okay then. This story was amazing to finish and I love it, but Daleks is next and that's crap.**

 **Okay, let me also adress a few things before signing off.**

 **1\. SON OF WHITEBEARD? Yes, I have warned you once and now, you will no longer be able to review on the story due to being banned. If you want to review (properly), please may you Private Message me.**

 **2\. The story will most likely be finished for January 2016 or December 2015.**

 **3\. After this is finished, I may take a break off this story.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - September 30th, 2015.**


	20. Daleks In Manhattan: American Detour

_After New New York has been saved by the Doctor and his two companions as the Face of Boe gave his final secret. They all decide to go back in after the Doctor has explained to Martha about the old Time Lord world of Galifrey. So, where is next?_

 **Daleks in Manhattan - American Detour**

The Tardis materialises in one of the corners of an eleven pointed Army base exterior wall.

"Where are we?" Martha asks.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, have you met my friend?" The Doctor says to smell the Alantic breeze as he uses a joke for the Statue of Liberty as his friend before Martha turns around and looks up.

"Is that? Oh, my God. That's the Statue of Liberty." Martha says if that is the Statue of Liberty.

"Gateway to the New World. Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breath free." The Doctor says that it is the Gateway to the new world as to give him your tired, your poor.

"That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new one." Martha says that he's always wanted to go to New York.

"Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam." The Doctor says that there is the genuine article which was so good, they named it twice.

"I wonder what year it is, because look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet." Martha wonders what year it is.

"Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around..." The Doctor explains that it is a work in progress as Martha picks up a copy of the New York Record which is lying on a bench.

"November first 1930." Martha names the date.

"You're getting good at this." The Doctor comments on Martha being good at time and space.

"Eighty years ago. It's funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now. Come on then, you. Where do you want to go first?" Martha says that it's now eighty years before her time in 2008.

"I think our detour just got longer." Sophia comments on their detour.

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens. What's Hooverville?" Martha asks what is Hooverville.

 **-!-**

"Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then." Sophia describes Herbert Hoover to Martha.

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?" Martha mentions of the Wall Street Crash.

"Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park." The Doctor says that the crash was when economy wiped out overnight.

"What, they actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" Martha asks if the people live in the park.

 **-!-**

A shanty town overlooked by Manhattan skyscrapers.

"Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." The Doctor describes the shanty town.

"You thieving lowlife!" A black man shouts at another as a fight breaks out."For a single loaf!"

"I didn't touch it!" A white man disagrees that he didn't touch it.

"Somebody stole it!" The black man points the finger at another person as a black man comes out of a tent named Soloman.

"Cut that out! Cut that out right now!" Solomon orders the men to stop as he breaks up the fight.

"He stole my bread!" The black man says that he stole his bread.

"That's enough! Did you take it?" Solomon asks if he took it.

"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy." The white man says that he doesn't know what happened as he just went crazy.

"That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me." Soloman says that he needs to be careful.

"I'm starving, Solomon." The white man says he is straving as Soloman holds out his hand, and the white man takes the bread out from inside his coat.

"We all starving. We all got families somewhere." Soloman says that they are all starving as he does the judgment of Soloman and gives each man half of the loaf. "No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

The two fighters walk away.

"Come on." The Doctor says before speaking to Solomon "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, er, who might you be?" Soloman asks who is the Doctor and the gang.

"He's the Doctor. That's Sophia and I'm Martha." Martha introduces the gang.

"A doctor. Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." Soloman describes the town as it gets classier by the day.

"How many people live here?" Martha asks how many people live in the place.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, both of you. But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" Soloman explains about the meaning of why Hoovervile is so poor and The Empire State can be expensive.

 **-!-**

"So, men are going missing. Is this true?" The Doctor asks if men are going missing.

"It's true all right." Solomon says it is true.

 **-!-**

"But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register." Sophia asks what the missing means.

"Come on in. This is different." Soloman says disagrees with the original missing is.

"In what way?" Martha asks in what way are they missing.

"Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air." Solomonn says that someone takes the men at night.

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor inquires if he is sure.

"Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning." Soloman tells him to hold on to what the person has.

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asks if they have been to the police yet.

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." Solomon says that they tried that.

"So the question is, who's taking them and what for?" The Doctor asks who is taking them and what for.

"Solomon!" A man named Frank (played by _The Amazing Spider-Man_ actor Andrew Garfield).  
shouts for Soloman. "Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here."

 **-!-**

"I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money." Mr Diagors says he needs volunteers for some work.

"Yeah. What is the money?" Frank asks about the money.

"A dollar a day." Mister Diagoras says a dollar a day.

"What's the work?" Soloman asks about the work.

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?" Mr Diagoras tells them a little trip down the sewers.

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they." Soloman asks why a dollar a day is the payrate.

"Accidents happen." Mr Diagoras says that accidents happen.

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asks about the acidents.

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" Mr Diagroas asks if anyone needs the work for a proper reason as the Doctor raises his hand. "Enough with the questions."

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go." The Doctor tells him that he is volunteering as Martha raises her hand.

"I'll kill you for this." Martha warns the Doctor.

"Anybody else?" Mr Diagoras inquires anyone else a Frank, Sophia and Solomon raise their hands.

 **-!-**

"Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it." Mr Diagoras gives the directions to the team.

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asks about the giveance of the dollar.

"When you come back up." Mr Diagoras says when he comes back up.

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asks what happens if they don't come back up.

"Then I got no one to pay." Mr Diagoras says he would never pay the team.

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Solomon says that the team will be back.

"Let's hope so." Martha agrees to hope so as The Doctor stares into Diagoras' eyes for a few moments, then follows the others.

"We just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." Frank says that they have got to stick together.

"So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Sophia says about Frank, he isn't from around NYC.

"Oh, you could talk. No, I'm Tennessee born and bred." Frank gives away that he is from Tennesee.

"So how come you're here?" Martha asks why is he in New York.

"Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home." Frank describes his life.

"Yeah, We're just hitchers too." Sophia says she is just a hitcher along with Martha.

"You two stick with me, you'll be all right." Frank tells for the two to stick with him.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" The Doctor asks about Diagoras.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan." Soloman says he was just another foreman but something happened.

"How'd he manage that then?" The Doctor asks how he managed that.

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round." Solomon says that someone can fall and that it can happen the other way around.

"Whoa!" The Doctor shouts as he says a luminous green jellyfish is lying on the ground in front of them.

"Is it radioactive or something? It's gone off, whatever it is. And you've got to pick it up." Martha ask if it is radioactive or not.

"Shine your torch through it. Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?" The Doctor asks if it is composite organic matter.

"It's not human. I know that." Martha says it's not human, whatever else is.

"No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mister Diagoras send up down here?" The Doctor notes that they are halfway through the sewers.

"Where are we now? What's above us?" Martha asks where they are now.

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan." The Doctor says that they are underneath Manhattan.

 **A/N - So, sorry I didn't find the deleted scene, I had to do this a little bit faster than in usual. I don't like this story altogther. Yeah, again I'll make up for the short chapter next time.**

 _ **The Imperial Ghost - October 2nd, 2015.**_


	21. Daleks In Manhattan: Mystic Angels

**Daleks In Manhattan - Mystic Angels**

"We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." Solomon notes the collapse.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asks if Diagoras was lying to them.

"Looks like it." The Doctor agrees.

"So why'd he want people to come down here?" Frank asks why he wants people to come there.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own." The Doctor orders Soloman before pig squeals echo around them.

"What the hell was that?" Soloman asks about the noise.

"Hello?" Frank asks the noise.

"Shush." Martha shushs Frank.

"Frank." Soloman says to Frank.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own." Frank says that one of the folk has probably gone missing.

"Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor asks if they are still alive.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." Frank says they just got lost as there is more squeals.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon says that nobody makes a sound like that.

"Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them." Frank asks more about the noise.

"This way." The Doctor points them the way.

"No, that way." Solomon says another way as his torch lights up a figure crouched in a corner.

"Doctor?" Martha asks the Doctor for help on identifying the creature.

"Who are you?" Solomon asks who the creature is.

"Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down." Frank asks if the creature can understand.

"It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look. He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us." The Doctor says to have a look before he sees that the man is a pig."Oh, but what are you?"

"Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asks if it is a carnival mask.

"No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" The Dotor says to listen to him and asks who did this to the pig.

 _"Doctor? I think you'd better get back here."_ Sophia asks him to get back as more pigmen have entered the tunnel.

"Doctor!" Martha shouts for the Doctor.

"Actually, good point." The Doctor says that is a good point as he returns to the group.

"They're following you." Martha says that they are following him.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Sophia, Martha, Frank, Solomon." The Doctor notes he saw it.

"What?" Martha asks what she has to do.

"Eh? Er, basically, run!" The Doctor tells her to run as the pigmen chase them back to a junction.

"Where are we going?!" Martha asks where they are going.

"This way!" The Doctor orders them to go one way as he spots something down a side passage.

"It's a ladder! Come on!" The Doctor tells him a ladder as he uses the sonic screwdriver to open the cover at the top. Frank grabs an iron T bar to ward off the pigmen as Martha climbs up.

"Frank! Frank!" Solomon shouts for Frank as Solomon climbs to safety, then Frank runs to the ladder. "C'mon, Frank! C'mon!"

The pigmen grab Frank's legs. Solomon and the Sophia try to grab his hand.

"I've got you. C'mon! Come on!" Sophia says that he's got Frank as he is pulled down by the pigmen.

"Frank!" Solomon shouts to Frank.

"No!" Sophia complains.

 **-!-**

Solomon pushes Sophia away as the pigmen start to climb the ladder, and slams the lid shut.

"We can't go after him." Solomon says that they can't go after Frank.

"But we've got to go back down. We really can't just leave him." Sophia tells Solomon that they can't leave Frank behind.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else. Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Solomon says that he isn't losing anybody else as Tallulah steps out from behind a rack and points a revolver at them.

"All right, then. Put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business. Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?" Tallulah says that she wants no buisness with the others.

"Who's Laszlo?" Martha asks who Laszlo is.

 **-!-**

"Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?" Tallulah explains that Laszlo is her boyfriend or he was until he disappeared two weeks previous.

"Yeah. It might, might just help if you put that down." The Doctor says that it might help if Tallulah puts the revolver down.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear." Tallulah says it was either a revolve or a spear.

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" Martha asks what happened to Laszlo.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished." Tallulah says that one minute he was there as the next he was vanished.

"Listen, ah—what's your name?" The Doctor asks what is this woman's name.

"Tallulah." Tallulah names herself.

"Tallulah."

"Three Ls and an H."

"Right. We can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night." The Doctor says that they have to find Laszlo, but unfortantly he isn't the only one.

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon says there was such creatures.

"What do you mean, creatures?" Tallulah asks about the creatures.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is." The Doctor says that everyone is danger before needing to find out exactly what the jellyfish thing. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

 **-!-**

The Doctor is scavenging for parts to build a gizmo. Solomon brings a small Art Nouveau radio.

"How about this? I found it backstage." Solomon asks about the radio.

"Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from." The Doctor explains about the radio.

"How about you, Doctor? Where are you from? I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?" Solomon asks about the Doctor himself, he isn't the person that Solomon hasn't seen before.

"Oh, I'm just sort of passing by." The Doctor lies to him.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor." Solomon says that he isn't a fool.

"No. Sorry." The Doctor apoligizes as Solomon goes to the NYC sewer entrance.

"I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared. I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us." Solomon describes his scared emotions.

"Good luck." The Doctor gives Solomon good luck.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, for all our sakes." Solomon hopes that the Doctor is looking for something that they need.

 **-!-**

A town meeting in the pouring rain.

"The stories are all true. People are being taken. We lost Frank today. He was stolen from right in front of me. No more. I swear to you, no more. Now, I made a pledge that this place would be a peaceful place, but now it's time to take up arms." Solomon makes a speech to the town.

"Yeah!" The crowd answers to Solomon.

"We need weapons. We need sentries on duty. We need men prepared to fight. We've got to protect ourselves because you know no one else will." Solomon continues his speech.

"That's right." The crowd agrees.

"Now get moving. Arm yourselves. Come on!" Solomon says to arm themselves.

 **-!-**

The Doctor aims a spotlight onto the jellyfish, which is pinned inside his gizmo, which in turn is powered by the sonic screwdriver.

"That's it. We need to heat you up." The Doctor comments that he will heat up the jellyfish before he puts on his glasses and starts to examine it.

 **-!-**

"Girls, it's showtime!" Tallulah reminds the other girls that is showtime.

"Lois, you spoil my chasse tonight, I'm going to punch you."

"Aw, quick complaining, Myrna. Go buy yourself some glasses."

"Come on, honey. Take a look. Ever been on stage before?" Tallulah asks if Martha has been on stage before.

"Oh, a little bit. You know, Shakespeare." Martha thinks about Shakespeare.

"How dull is that? Come and see a real show." Tallulah says that is dull and asks to give Martha a real show.

"Hey. Martha. Do you mind not telling the Doctor that I will be gone for a bit. Just investagating." Sophia orders Martha not to tell the Doctor about something.

 **-!-**

"This is artificial." The Doctor speaks to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Laurenzi."

"Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever." The Doctor says this person who made the jellyfish is clever.

"Dancing devils, with Heaven and Hell!"

The curtains open to show the chorus line in their red devil dresses, who pull back their red feather fans to reveal Tallulah, the angel in white.

 _"You lured me in with your cold grey eyes, your simple smile, your bewitching lies. One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. My bad, bad angel, you put the Devil in me."_

From the wings, Martha spots a pitman in the opposite wings. She tries to sneak across the back of the stage, unnoticed.

"What are you doing?" Myrna asks about what he is doing before Martha accidentally grabs a devil's tail and they both fall.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah asks what Martha is doing to the play.

"You're on my tail. Get off my tail!" Lois orders her to get off her tail.

 **-!-**

The Doctor is listening to the jellyfish with a stethoscope.

"Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine. Nine eight nine. Hold on, that means planet of origin. Skaro." The Doctor releases the DNA type is from Skaro.

 **-!-**

The audience are laughing at the chaos.

"Get off the stage. You're spoiling it!" Tallulah tells Martha that she is spoling it.

"But look. Over there!" Martha says to look over to the right as she points at the pigman. Tallulah screams and it runs. "Hey!"

Martha chases the pigman backstage.

 **-!-**

The pigman runs in.

"But you're different to the others! Just wait!" Martha tells Laszlo that he is different as it's gone into the sewers.

 **-!-**

"It was like something out of a movie show." Mryna says that it looks like something out of a movie.

"Oh, that face. I ain't never going to sleep." Lois says that with that face, she is never going to sleep.

"Where is Sophia and where's Martha?" The Doctor asks where his companions are.

"I don't know. She ran off the stage." Tallulah says that she ran off the stage.

 **-!-**

A different pigman grabs Martha from behind. She screams. The Doctor and Tallulah run towards the sound.

"Martha!" The Doctor shouts for Martha.

The sewer entrance lid hasn't been put back properly. The Doctor puts his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Tallulah asks where they we going.

"They've taken her." The Doctor says that they've now taken her as prisoner.

"Who's taken her? What're you doing?" Tallulah asks what he is doing.

The Doctor goes down into the sewers. Tallulah puts on a fur coat and goes down the ladder.

 **-!-**

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming." The Doctor disagrees that Tallulah is coming down to the sewers with him.

"Tell me what's going on." Tallulah orders the Doctor to tell her what is going on about with the mysterious takings of the people she knows.

"There's nothing you can do. Go back." The Doctor orders her to go back.

"Look, whoever's taken Martha and Sophia, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?" Tallulah gives an excuse.

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here." The Doctor says that Tallulah isn't safe around the sewers.

"Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" Tallulah says that isn't her problem before she goes down a tunnel.

"This way." The Doctor says that they need to go the way he is pointing for her before she comes back and follows him.

 **-!-**

"No! Let me go!" Martha tells the pig to let her go as she is pushed against a wall and a line of men is escorted past.

"Martha." Frank says to Martha that she is back.

"You're alive! Oh! I thought we'd lost you." Martha reliases that Frank is alive before a pigman pushes Frank."All right, all right, we're moving."

"Where are they taking us?" Frank asks where they are taking them.

"I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here." Martha says that she doesn't know but they can find out what's going on for the moment.

 **-!-**

The Doctor and Tallulah walk under a portcullis.

"When you say, they've taken them, who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked." Tallulah says that the people have took the women, who are they?

"Shush." Sophia shushes in a service alcove.

"Okay, okay." Tallulah agrees.

 _"Thank god. I thought you were dead."_ The Doctor says that he thought Sophia was dead.

 _"Never mind that at the moment, Dalek incoming."_ Sophia notes that there is a Dalek incoming from one of the sewer passages as the shadow of a Dalek is cast on the wall ahead of them.

"I mean you're handsome and all..." Tallulah says that he is handsome and all but the Doctor puts his hand over her mouth and drags her back into a service alcove until the Dalek is safely past and away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything." The Doctor reliases that the Daleks survived as they always survive while he loses everything.

"Almost everything." Sophia tries to correct him as he smiles at her.

"That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah asks about what the Dalek was.

"It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive." The Doctor describes that the "metal thing" is a Dalek.

"You're kidding me." Tallulah says that he has got to be kidding her.

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive." The Doctor tells her to listen her as he doesn't seem to be kidding for her.

"But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space. Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?" Tallulah asks what it is doing in New York.

 **-!-**

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." The Doctor tells her that she needs to taking her back now as a pigman is round the corner. Tallulah screams and it tries to hide. "Where's Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?"

"I didn't take her." Laszlo says that he didn't take Martha.

"Can you actually remember your name?" Sophia sympthaizes with the pigmen to ask what is the man's name.

"Don't look at me." Laszlo tells her not to look at him.

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asks where Martha is.

"Stay back! Don't look at me." Laszlo reminds them to stay back and not to look at him.

"So, what happened to you?" Sophia asks what happened to him.

"They made me a monster." Laszlo says that they made him a monster.

"Who did?" The Doctor asks who made him a monster.

"The masters." Laszlo says "the masters" made him a monster.

"The Daleks. Why?" The Doctor corrects him that the Daleks made him a monster.

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late." Laszlo explains about the Daleks needing slaves.

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" Sophia asks him what happened to Martha.

"They took her. It's my fault. She was following me." Laszlo says that they took her as it is all his fault because she was following him.

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asks if Laszlo was in the theatre.

"I never. Yes." Laszlo agrees that he was in the theatre as he turns around so that Tallulah can finally see him.

"Laszlo, can you show me where they are?" The Doctor asks if Laszlo can show the Doctor where the Daleks are.

"They'll kill you." Laszlo says that the Daleks will kill him.

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." The Doctor says if he doesn't stop them, they will kill everyone in their paths.

"Then follow me." Laszlo tells the Doctor to follow him.

 **-!-**

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asks what the reason for keeping the humans are.

"I don't know. I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder." Martha says that she hasn't got a feeling that they aren't going to be kept in the larder as Laszlo brings the Doctor, Sophia and Tallulah to where they can see Martha and Frank. The pigmen get nervous.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank asks what is happening.

"Silence. Silence." A Dalek tries to silence the group as Laszlo hides.

"What the hell is that?" Martha asks what the hell is the Dalek.

"You will form a line. Move. Move." The Dalek orders the group to form the line.

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." Martha tells the group to obey the Dalek.

"The female is wise. Obey." The Dalek comments that Martha is wise.

"Report." Another Dalek asks to report from the first Dalek.

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause." The first Dalek answers that the group are strong specimens and they will help the Dalek cause.

"Dalek?" Martha asks about the name of Dalek.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" The other Dalek asks about the status of the Final Experiment they have now just mentioned.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete." The first Dalek explains the plans.

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." The other Dalek says that he will extract prisoners for natural selection as a pigman drags an older black man forward.

"Intelligence scan, initiate." The other Dalek tells the first one to initiate an intelligence scan as the Dalek puts its sucker onto the man's face. "Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" The black man asks if the other Dalek is calling him stupid.

"Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next." The other Dalek orders the black man silence as he will become a pig slave.

"No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No." The black man tells them to let go of him as he does not want to become one of them as he is dragged away.

"Intelligence scan. Initiate." The other Dalek orders the intelligence scan for the rest of the group.

"They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me." Laszlo explains about the two groups, the one of low intellegence and high intelligence.

"Well, that's not fair." Tallulah says that isn't fair.

"Shush." Sophia tells her to shush.

"And the others?" The Doctor asks about the others.

"They're taken to the laboratory." Laszlo says that they are taken to the laboratory.

"Why? What for?" The Doctor asks why and what for.

"I don't know. The masters only call it the Final Experiment." Laszlo says that is for "The Final Experiment."

The Dalek has scanned Frank.

"Superior intelligence." The first Dalek says that there is superior intelligence as Martha's turn happens. "Intelligence scan, initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

"You can't just experiment on people. It's insane! It's inhuman!" Martha disagrees with the experiments.

"We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory." The first Dalek says that they are not human.

"Look out, they're moving!" Tallulah says that they are moving now as Laszlo leads Tallulah away, but the Doctor and Sophia stay.

"Doctor. Sophia, quickly!" Laszlo says for the duo of Time Lords to come quickly.

"We're not coming. I've got an idea. You go." The Doctor says that he is not coming with Laszlo.

"Laszlo, come on." Tallulah tells him to come on.

"Can you remember the way?" Laszlo asks her if she remembers the way.

"Yeah, I think so." Tallulah says that she can.

"Then go, please." Laszlo tells her to go.

"But Laszlo, you got to come with me." Tallulah says that he has to come with her.

"Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm begging you. Save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go." Laszlo says where he would he go now he is a pig as Tallulah leaves. Laszlo, Sophia and the Doctor let the Daleks glide past then join with the humans following.

"Just keep walking." Sophia says to keep walking.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you." Martha exclaims how glad she is to see them.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want." The Doctor says that he can be kissed later and Frank, if he wants.

"Frank's mine." Sophia tells him otherwise as meanwhile, Tallulah gets lost in the sewer tunnels.

 **-!-**

The Daleks don't realise they have three extra prisoners.

"Report." The first Dalek asks for a report.

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." Dalek Thay notes that the leader is in the final stage.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth." The third Dalek says to scan Dalek Sec

"Evolution?" The Doctor asks about the evolution.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asks what is wrong with Dalek Sec.

"Ask them." Sophia says to ask them.

"What, me? Don't be daft." Martha says not to be daft with choices.

"I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on." The Doctor says that he doesn't want to be noticed.

"Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!" Martha commands the Daleks to be told.

"You will bear witness." The first Dalek says that the group will bear witness.

"To what?" Martha asks that they will bear witness to what.

"This is the dawn of a new age." The first Dalek says that this will be a dawn of a new age.

"What does that mean?" Martha asks what that means.

"We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." The Dalek concludes as the "Children of Skaro will walk again."

Sec's shell stops smoking and the light goes out in its eye stalk. The casing opens and a biped struggles out. The casing shuts and the biped straightens.

"What is it?" Martha asks what this new creature is as it takes a deep breath and speaks with Diagoras' accent.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N - I bet you people want me to talk about the new format for this story that I'm doing which is now TWO chapters for each episode (but not for** _ **The Infinite Quest**_ **however, that will be a full episodic chapter.**

 **Oh and about Daleks In Manhattan? Yeah, it still sucks. Second worst Dalek story behind** _ **Asylum of The Daleks.**_ **This and Evolution are not even that good and are prehaps the worst scripts for Season 3 altogether.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - October 4th, 2015.**

 **Also, got a shoutout by a mysterious Cl0neKing on a COD: AW livestream.**


	22. Evolution of the Daleks: Kaled Thoughts

**Evolution of the Daleks - Kaled Doubts**

"These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridisation." Dalek Sec orders the other Daleks to prepare the humans for hybridisation as the Doctor sneaks away behind some equipment. The pigmen take the others.

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha tells the pig slaves to leave her alone as Happy Days are Here Again starts playing.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec asks about the sound.

"Ah, well, now, that would be me." The Doctor says that it would be himself as he puts the radio down by a Bunsen burner and walks up to Sec. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Doctor." Dalek Sec names his enemy.

"The enemy of the Daleks." The first Dalek says about the enemy of the Daleks.

"Exterminate." The third Dalek utters the warcry they use.

"Wait!" Dalek Sec orders the others to wait with his command.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever." The Doctor comments about Dalek Sec being fascinating and very clever.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Dalek Sec says that The Cult esacped his slaughter.

"How did you end up in 1930?" The Doctor asks how the ended up in 1930.

"Emergency temporal shift." Dalek Sec tells him it was "Emergency temporal shift." that they used.

"Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you." The Doctor says that it might have roasted up their power cells.

"I am Dalek in human form." Dalek Sec says that he is Dalek in human form.

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now." The Doctor asks what Dalek Sec is actually thinking.

"I feel humanity." Dalek Sec says he feels humanity as he turns away.

"Good. That's good." The Doctor thinks that it is good to feel humanity.

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war." Dalek Sec says that he has felt ambition, hatred, agression and war which is what they have wanted from the humans.

"No, that's not what humanity means." The Doctor says that is not what humanity means.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek." Dalek Sec disagrees that the species is very Dalek in it's heart.

"All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio." The Doctor asks what they have achieved with the Final Experiment as they missing some big thing with a simple little radio.

"What is the purpose of that device?" The third Dalek asks about the purpose of the radio.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise." The Doctor explains that it is JUST a radio but a radio can change a life but for a Dalek it's all just noise as the Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver at the little radio. It emits a shriek that hurts Sec and the Daleks, and the pigmen."Run!"

The prisoners escape and the Doctor follows them.

"Protect the hybrid!" A Dalek orders the others to protect the hybrid.

"Protect. Protect. Protect." The Daleks follow the order as they need to protect as the humans run back down the sewers. Laszlo stays with the pigmen.

"Report status." The first Dalek asks to report status.

"Pain. Pain of the flesh, like no other Dalek has felt for thousands of years." Dalek Sec describes his pain.

"The Doctor has escaped." The first Dalek notes that the Doctor has escaped.

"Then find him. Find him." Dalek Sec orders the Daleks to find the Doctor.

"Find the Doctor. The prisoners must be recaptured." The first Dalek says that they need to find the Doctor and the prisoners must be recaptured.

 **-!-**

"Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" The Doctor tells the prisoners to move as he leads the group to where Tallulah is standing, lost. "And you, Tallulah! Run!"

"What's happened to Laszlo?" Tallulah asks what happened to Laszlo as Martha drags Tallulah along. Laszlo hangs back as the pigmen and Daleks search the sewers. The Doctor leads the group to the ladder.

"Come on! Everyone up! Come on!"

In the laboratory, Sec picks up the broken radio and strokes its Bakelite surface.

"They have ascended. Return to base." The first Dalek says that the prisoners have ascended as the pigmen leave. "Request information. What is your opinion of Dalek Sec?"

"We were created to follow him." The third Dalek says that they have created to follow them.

"But you have doubts." The first Dalek reveals that they have doubts as the Daleks check that they cannot be overheard.

"Affirmative." The third Dalek agrees with the first one.

 **-!-**

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?" Solomon says that the Daleks sound like the stuff of nightmares and asks why they want to breed.

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out." The Doctor explains that they are splicing themeselves onto human bodies and they have a farm in Hoovervile.

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go." Solomon says that Hooverville is the lowest place that a man can fall as there is nowhere else to go for these kind of people.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York." The Doctor says that everyone HAS to scatter and go anywhere.

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon says that there has got to be a way to reason with the Daleks.

"There's not a chance." Sophia disagrees that there isn't a chance.

"You ain't seen them, boss." Frank says that he hasn't seen what they are like.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever." The Doctor says that Daleks are always the worst but right now they are the more dangerous than ever as one of the lookouts hears a grunt. He uses a pair of binoculars and finally spots a pigman looks from behind a tree. He blows his whistle and runs as the pigmen break cover.

"They're coming! They're coming!" A sentry says that the monsters are coming for Hoovervile.

"A sentry. He must have seen something." Solomon says that a sentry that he must have seen something.

"They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!" A sentry says that they are here and he's seen monsters.

"It's started." The Doctor says that the attack has started.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon says that they are under attack as Rifles are handed out.

"I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything." Frank says that he is ready but everyone needs to find a weapon as some people run away.

"Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" Solomon says to come back as they have to stick together as the pigmen get into the camp and start grabbing victims.

"We need to get out of the park." Martha says that they have to get out of the park.

"We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us." The Doctor says that the pig slaves on all sides as they're driving everyone back to Hoovervile.

"We're trapped." Tallulah reliases they've trapped.\

"Then we stand together. Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." Solomon says that they stand together as the armed men form a circle around the women, by the campfire.

"They can't take all of us." Solomon says that they can't take all of them as the shooting starts.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha says that they can hold them off until daylight.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." The Doctor says that the pig men are just the foot soldiers for the Daleks as one of them comes flying towards them.

"What in this world is?" Solomon asks what the Dalek is.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation." A sentry says that the Dalek is the devil, a devil in the sky.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank says that they will see about that as Frank fires his shotgun at the Dalek. The shot bounces off with a clang.

"That's not going to work." The Doctor says that will never work.

 **-!-**

"Establish visual contact." Dalek Sec says to estabilsh visual contact as the view from Dalek 3's eyestalk comes up on a holo-screen. "Commence the attack."

 **-!-**

"There's more than one of them." Martha says that there is more than one of them as a second Dalek swoops in and they start firing, blowing up the tents and anyone hiding there.

"The humans will surrender." The third Dalek says that the humans will surrender.

 **-!-**

"Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!" The Doctor says to leave the humans alone as they have done nothing to them.

"We have located the Doctor." The third Dalek says that they have located the Doctor.

 **-!-**

Solomon steps forward.

"No, Solomon. Stay back." The Doctor says Solomon to stay back.

"I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right?" Solomon says that he is told to be adressing the Daleks.

 **-!-**

"Observe humanity. For all their faults they have such courage." Dalek Sec orders to observe humanity.

 **-!-**

"From what I hear, you're outcasts too." Solomon says that the Daleks are outcasts.

"Solomon, don't!" The Doctor tells Solomon not to stand up to them.

"Doctor, this is my township." Solomon says that it is his township.

 **-!-**

"You will respect my authority." Solomon says that the Dalek will respect his authority. "Just let me try. Daleks, ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?"

 **-!-**

Solomon puts down his rifle.

"Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?" Solomon makes a speech to the two Daleks.

"Exterminate." The third Dalek says that they exterminate.

Solomon dies screaming in a burst of green energy. Sec gasps at the sight of Solomon's pain, and the Dalek in the lab looks at him.

"No! Solomon!" Frank shouts.

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." Martha says that the Daleks just spotted him.

"The Daleks always do this, Martha to anger the Doctor." Sophia says a reason.

"Daleks. All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!" The Doctor orders them to stop attack the people.

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy." The third Dalek says that he will be the destoryer of his greatest enemy.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it" The Doctor says that they should just do it.

"Exterminate." The third Dalek utters to exterminate.

 **-!-**

"Stop! I command you. Stop." Dalek Sec commands the Dalek to stop.

 **-!-**

"I do not understand. It is the Doctor." The third Dalek does not understand.

 **-!-**

"But I want him alive." Dalek Sec wants the Doctor to be alive.

 **-!-**

"The urge to kill is too strong." The third Dalek says that the urge to kill is a little too strong.

 **-!-**

"I have decided. The Doctor must live and you will obey me." Dalek Sec says that the Doctor must live and the Daleks will obey him.

 **-!-**

"I obey." The third Dalek obeys.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asks what is going on.

"Bring him to me." Dalek Sec tells them to bring him to me.

"You will follow." The Dalek tells the Doctor to follow.

"No! You can't go." Martha tells him not to go.

"He's got to go, Martha. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds." Sophia tries to tell Martha the reason.

"But what about us?" Martha asks about the people.

"One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?" The Doctor orders the Daleks for one condition.

 **-!-**

"Obey the Doctor." Dalek Sec tells the Daleks to obey the Doctor's orders.

 **-!-**

"Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow." The Dalek promises that the humans will be spared as the Doctor must follow.

"Then I'm coming with you." Martha says that she is coming with him.

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go. Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." The Doctor says that Martha needs to stay there as people are hurt and she can help them as he takes her hand in his, and winks, then leaves with the Daleks. He has given her his psychic paper.

 **-!-**

"You saved the Doctor. Why?" The Dalek asks why Dalek Sec saved the Doctor.

"He's a genius and we can use him. The future of the Daleks might well depend on the Doctor." Dalek Sec says that he is a genius and they can use him.

 **-!-**

People are throwing water on the remaining burning tents. Martha is wrapping a man's wrist in a bandage as Tallulah enters with a pan of hot water.

"Somebody help me."

"Here you go. I got some more on the boil." Tallulah says that some more water on the boil.

"Thanks. You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean." Martha says that the man has just got a cut.

"Thanks." The patient thanks Martha as he leaves.

"So what about us? What do we do now?" Tallulah asks what happens now.

"The Doctor gave me this. He must have had a reason." Martha says that the Doctor gave her something as he must have had a reason.

"What's that for?" Tallulah asks what is the paper she has.

"It gets you into places. Buildings and things. But where? He must want us all to go somewhere." Sophia describes the paper gets you into places as she looks at the Empire State Building is dispair.

 **A/N - I hate this episode even more than** _ **Daleks In Manhattan.**_ **Yeah, it barely works as a "Doctor Who in New York" story but as a Dalek story, it's even worse. God,** _ **Dalek**_ **was awesome, I mean it. BEST DALEK STORY of NEW WHO kind of great.** _ **Bad Wolf**_ **and** _ **The Parting of the Ways**_ **is a close second place to** _ **Dalek. Doomsday**_ **was a waste and these two are just... shit.**

 **I'm not disowning Helen Raynor on a terrible story but when you hear that STEVEN MOFFAT could have wrote the two part. I just shudder that why Steven could have done a better version.**

 **About Sophia? Erm... Next chapter business.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - October 8th, 2015.**


	23. Evlution of the Daleks: Working Together

_In this chapter... I don't know because I would like to get on with finishing this godamn episode._

 **Evolution of the Daleks - Working Together**

The Doctor is escorted into the Dalek labotory.

"Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing, because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for." The Doctor says that the people were defenceless, they only wanted him but no they had to start to kill.

"The deaths were wrong." Dalek Sec dismisses the deaths.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asks about Dalek Sec's recent comment.

"That man, their leader, Solomon. He showed courage." Dalek Sec says that Solomon showed courage.

"And that's good?" The Doctor asks if that is good.

"That's excellent." Dalek Sec that it is excellent.

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?" The Doctor asks if Dalek Sec is becoming a little bit human for him.

"You are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine." Dalek Sec compares the Doctor to himself.

"What do you want me for?" The Doctor asks why the Daleks what they him for.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak." Dalek Sec explains that they tried everything but their first attempt was too weak.

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark." The Doctor says that he found one of the experiments.

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet. Its people." Dalek Sec says that the people were the missing link of the experiment as Sec throws a breaker switch and lights up the whole place. floating above them are hundreds of covered bodies on stretchers. Sec brings one down for inspection. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside."

The Doctor uncovers a man's face.

"This is the true extent of the Final Experiment." Dalek Sec says that the humans are the extent of the Final Experiment.

"Is he dead?" The Doctor asks if the man they have in front of them.

"Near death, with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas." Dalek Sec says that the man is near to dead.

"Dalek ideas." The Doctor says that it will be filled with Dalek ideas.

"The Human Dalek race." Dalek Sec annouces that the Human Dalek race is in front of them.

"All of these people. How many?" The Doctor asks about the people and how many there is.

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand." Dalek Sec says that the caverns beyond storing more than a 1000.

"Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?" The Doctor asks if any way to restore the humans.

"Everything they were has been lost." Dalek Sec says that everything that they were has been lost.

"So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you going to do it?" The Doctor says that there are like shells.

"Open the conductor plan." Dalek Sec orders to open the conductor plan.

 **-!-**

"Wait a minute. Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor." Martha says that down in the sewers, the Daleks did mention an energy conductor.

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asks what it means.

"I don't know. Maybe like a lightening conductor or. Dalekanium!" Martha says that a lightining conductor could be an idea.

"Oh." Tallulah reliases.

"They said the Dalekanium was in place." Sophia reminds them that they said the "Dalekanium" was in place.

"In place where?" Tallulah asks about the place where it is held.

"Frank might know." Martha says that Frank might know.

 **-!-**

Frank is in mourning of Solomon.

"Frank?" Sophia asks for Frank. "That Mister Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?"

"Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere." Frank says that Mister Diagroras could find a profit anywhere.

"But where, though? What sort of things?" Martha asks what sort of things would find you a job.

"You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best." Frank explains that you just had to hope Diagroas would pick you for something good for a job.

"But what sort of building work?" Martha asks what kind of building work.

"Mainly building that." Frank says as he points over his shoulder to the Empire State Building.

 **-!-**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you've hijacked the whole building?" The Doctor asks that they have hijacked the whole building.

"We needed an energy conductor." Dalek Sec comments that they needed an energy conductor.

"What for?" The Doctor asks what they needed the whole building for.

"I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes, and waken each body from its sleep." Dalek Sec explains that he is the genetic template that with a strong blast of gamma radiation could splice the Dalek and human genetic code to awaken the bodies.

"Gamma radiation? What are you. Oh, the sun. You're using the sun." The Doctor asks about the gamma radiation but relieases that they are using the sun.

"Soon the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes..." Dalek Sec says that the greatest solar flare will hit the Earth as Gamma radiation will be drawn to the conductor they have.

"The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for." The Doctor says that the army will awake but he doesn't know what they need him for.

"Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless." Dalek Sec describes the genius and to be a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless.

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought, all those years ago." The Doctor says that removing those emotions made him stronger.

"He was wrong." Dalek Sec dismisses that the Emperor of the Daleks was wrong in his theories.

"He was what?" The Doctor asks that he was wrong?

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh, and also the heart." Dalek Sec describes that were lesser than their enemies and that they should return to the flesh and also the heart.

"But you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore." The Doctor says that they won't be the supreme beings anymore if they returned to the flesh.

"And that is good. " Dalek Sec agrees that being the supreme beings anymore.

"That is incorrect." The second Dalek disagrees with Dalek Sec.

"Daleks are supreme." The third Dalek reminds him that Daleks are supreme.

"No, not anymore." Dalek Sec disagrees.

"But that is our purpose." The second Dalek tells him that this is the purpose of the Daleks.

"Then our purpose is wrong. Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction." Dalek Sec tells the Daleks that their purpose is wrong.

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek." The Doctor asks if they want to change everything that makes a Dalek, well a Dalek.

"If you can help me." Dalek Sec says that they could help him with _The Final Experiment._

 **-!-**

"I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though." Martha says that she always wanted to go to the Empire State Building, but she never really imagined it like she has now.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank asks where they are headed to.

"The top, where they're still building or on their break." Sophia says that they are going to the top.

"How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?" Tallulah asks how come the girls let them through.

"Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and an architect." Martha explains about psychic paper.

 **-!-**

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts." Dalek Sec says that the knowledge of genetic engineering is greater than the Daleks.

"But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you." The Doctor says that Dalek Sec is the template.

"I want to change the gene sequence." Dalek Sec says that he wants to change the gene sequence into something else.

"To make them even more human?" The Doctor asks that he wants to make the shells even more human inside.

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability." Dalek Sec says that humans are the great survivors as the Daleks need that ability.

"Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are going to let you do it." The Doctor says that the other Dalek's will never let Sec to do it.

"I am their leader." Dalek Sec says that he is their leader.

"Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?" The Doctor asks if that is enough for them to follow his ideas.

"Daleks must follow orders." The second Dalek says that Daleks must follow orders.

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey." The first Dalek says that Dalek Sec commands the others.

"If you don't help me, nothing will change." Dalek Sec says that if they don't help him, nothing will change.

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people." The Doctor says there is no room on Earth for two races of people.

"You have your Tardis. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again." Dalek Sec says that he has his Tardis that he can take the new race across the stars.

"When's that solar flare?" The Doctor asks when the solar flare is.

"Eleven minutes." Dalek Sec reminds him that he has 11 minutes.

"Right then. Better get to work." The Doctor says that he must get to work now.

 **-!-**

"Look at this pace. Top of the world." Tallulah says to look at New York as the top of the world as Martha goes to the drawing board with the blueprints on it.

"Okay, now this looks good." Martha says that the blueprints are good.

"Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute." Frank says that the designs were issued today as they must have changed something at the last moment.

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Martha asks if the Daleks had changed something.

"Yeah, could be." Frank agrees that the Daleks might have changed something.

"The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not on this one. We need to check one against the other." Martha compares the differences between the ones that are underneath and the one that they have changed.

"The height of this place! This is amazing." Tallulah relieves the height of the Empire State.

"Careful, we're a hundred floors up, Tallulah. So, don't go wandering off." Sophia warns Tallulah that they are a hundred floors up, so she can't go wandering off.

"I just want to see." Tallulah says that she just wants to see as she goes to the open area and looks out towards the Chrysler Building. "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here."

 **-!-**

"There's no point in chromosomal grafting, it's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek human sequence right into the cortex." The Doctor says that the need to split the genome and force the Dalek human sequence.

"We need more chromatin solution." Dalek Sec orders more chromatin solution.

"The pig slaves have it." The first Dalek says that the pig slaves have it as the pigmen carry in a large crate. Laszlo is with them.

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?" The Doctor asks what happens to them in the grand plan.

"Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the line feeds." Dalek Sec says that they are simple beasts and their lifespan is limited before the Doctor whispers to Laszlo.

"Laszlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else." The Doctor says that Lazlo can't undo what they have done to him.

"Do you trust him?" Laszlo asks if they trust them.

"I know that one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time, it's all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible." The Doctor says that one man can the course of history in the right place at the right time.

 **-!-**

The blueprints are spread out on the floor. Tallulah comes back in. A storm is brewing.

"I'll go and keep an eye out. Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in." Frank says that he will go and keep an eye out as he leaves.

"There's a hell of a storm moving in." Tallulah comments about the storm.

"I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for." Martha says that she wishes the Doctor was there and he would know what they are looking for.

"So tell me, where did you and him first hook up?" Tallulah aks where they hooked up.

"It was in a hospital, sort of." Martha says that it was in a hospital.

"Of course, him being a doctor." Tallulah says that he being a doctor is good that it was in a hospital.

"Actually, I'm a doctor. Well, kind of." Martha says that she is is actually a doctor.

"You're a physician? Really?" Tallulah asks if she really is a physician.

"I was training. Still am, if I ever get back home." Martha says that she is still traning if she ever gets back home.

"You will, Martha." Sophia tells her that Martha will get back home.

"You could be doctors together. Oh, what a partnership. Oh, it's such a shame. If only he wasn't so different. You know what I mean?" Tallulah says that they could be doctors which it's such a shame that he wasn't so different if she knew what he meant.

"Oh, you have no idea how different he really is." Sophia says that she has no dead how different he really is.

"Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough." Tallulah says that he's a man and that's different enough.

"He had this companion a while back. This friend. And ever since then he's been on his own. But you know, sometimes I say something or do something and he looks at me, and I just sort of think that he's not seeing me. He's just remembering." Martha says that he had a friend a while back and he's not seeing anything about her.

"Oh. Listen, sweetheart. You want to get all sad? You want to have a contest with me and Laszlo?" Martha asks if they want a contest with him and Laszlo.

"No. But listen, if the Doctor's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out." Martha says that if the Doctor's with Laszlo that there is every chance that he could get him out.

"And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." Tallulah says that there is no future for him and Laszlo took every away.

 **-!-**

"The line feeds are ready." The first Dalek says that the line feeds are ready.

"Then it's all systems go." The Doctor says that it is all systems go.

"The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes." Dalek Sec says the solar flare is imminent and the radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes.

"We'll be ready for it." The Doctor says that they will be ready for the radiation as he fills a large syringe with blue liquid and puts it into a brass still. "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

A pigman throws one set of breakers, and Laszlo throws the other.

"Start the line feeds." Dalek Sec orders the line feeds to be started as the liquid goes up plastic tubes to all the bodies hanging above them.

"There goes the gene solution." The Doctor says about the gene solution going up.

"The life blood." Dalek Sec says that the life blood is going up to the new humans.

 **-!-**

"Gotcha. Look. There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?" Martha says that they have added something in.

"Added what?" Tallulah asks what they have added.

"Dalekanium!" Sophia and Martha in unsion remind her.

 **-!-**

A klaxon sounds.

"What's that?" The Doctor asks about the klaxon.

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!" Dalek Sec asks if there is a malfuction.

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" The Doctor reliases that they are overridding the gene feed.

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders." Dalek Sec says that never disobey orders.

"The Doctor will step away from the controls." The first Dalek says the the Doctor will step away the controls.

"Stop! You will not fire." Dalek Sec orders them not to fire at the Doctor.

"He is an enemy of the Daleks." The third Dalek mentions that he is an enemy of the Daleks.

"And so are you." The first one agrees that Dalek Sec is also an enemy before the Daleks point their guns at Sec.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec." Dalek Sec reminds him that he is their commander and he is Dalek Sec.

"You have lost your authority." Dalek Sec says that he has lost his authority.

"You are no longer a Dalek." The third Dalek notes Dalek Sec says that he is no longer a Dalek.

"What have you done with the gene feed?" The Doctor asks what they have done with the gene feed.

"The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek." The first Dalek explains that the new bodies will be 100% Dalek.

"No. You can't do this!" Dalek Sec that they can't do this.

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor." The third Dalek orders the pig slaves to restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor as Laszlo is one of those that grab the Doctor.

"Release me. I created you. I am your master." Dalek Sec says that he has created them and he is their master as another alarm sounds. The lift is coming down.

"There's the lift." Laszlo says there is the lift.

"After you." The Doctor tells him after himself as Laszlo and the Doctor run. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to get the lift doors open.

"The Doctor is escaping. Stop him! Stop him!" The first Dalek says that the Doctor is escaping and they need to stop him as the doors slam shut in the pigmen's faces.

 **-!-**

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building. Laszlo, what's wrong?" The Doctor says they only have minutes before the gamma radiation.

"Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters." Laszlo says that it's nothing and they've escaped the Daleks as that is all that matters.

 **-!-**

The lift arrives.

"Doctor!" Martha shouts for the Doctor.

"First floor, perfumery." The Doctor jokes about the lift voice.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Tallulah says that he never see Laszlo again.

"No stopping me." Laszlo says that there is no stopping him as they hug.

"We've worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by thy way." Martha says that they have worked it out as there is Dalekanium on the mast.

"Oh, come here." The Doctor tells Martha to come to him as he sweeps Martha off her feet. Then the lift doors shut. "No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug. Deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?" Martha asks where it's going.

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?" The Doctor says that it's going right down to the Daleks and there aren't going to leave us alone up in the room.

"Er, eleven fifteen." Frank notes the time for the Doctor.

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." The Doctor says that there is six minutes to go and he has to remove the Dalekanum before the gamma radiation hits.

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asks what the heck is gamma radiation is as they run to the open area and look out.

"Oh, that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high." The Doctor reacts to the height.

"And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get them off." Martha says that she and him have got to go higher as the Doctor and Martha look up the wooden ladder leading to the base of the mast.

"That's not we, that's just me." The Doctor disagrees with the "we" part of that conversation.

"I won't just stand here and watch you." Martha says that she won't just stand there and watch him.

"No, you're going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight." The Doctor tells her that she has got to fight.

 **-!-**

"The lift's coming up." Martha says that the lift is coming up.

"I should have brought that gun." Frank note that he should have brought that gun with him.

"Tallulah, stay back. You too, Martha. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill." Laszlo warns Tallulah and Martha that the pig slaves are trained to kill.

"The Doctor needs me to fight. I'm not going anywhere!" Martha says that she needs to fight as the Doctor has ordered her.

"They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." Laszlo reminds her that they are savages but Laszlo can barely lift his lump hammer, and falls.

"Laszlo? What is it?" Tallulah asks what is wrong with Laszlo.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." Laszlo asks to leave him.

"Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me." Tallulah asks what's wrong with Laszlo again.

"Great. One man down, we ain't even started yet." Frank notes that there is one man down but they haven't even started yet.

"It's not looking good, Frank." Sophia says that it's not looking good.

"Nope." Frank disagrees.

"We're going to get slaughtered." Martha says that they are going to get slaughtered as thunder and lightning is over the city. "Wait a minute. Lightening."

The Doctor gets the first panel off the mast. Frank and Martha get sections of metal scaffolding and use chairs to trail them in from outside.

"Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't you worry. What the hell are you two clowns doing?" Tallulah asks what is Martha and Frank doing.

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still going to get hit. Great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped." Martha explains that if they connect this to the lift and the pigs get zapped.

"Oh my God, that could work." Tallulah says that it could work.

"Then give us a hand." Frank tells her to give her a hand as the Doctor drops his sonic screwdriver. Martha has set up a line of metal from the lightning conductor to the lift doors.

"Is that going to work?" Tallulah asks if it's going to work.

"It's got to." Martha says that it has to.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside." Frank says that they have it all piped up to the scaffolding.

"Come here, Frank. Just sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal." Martha says that Frank must sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal.

"Yeah." Frank agrees.

The Doctor gives up trying to pull the Dalek panel off and looks at the top of the mast. The lift reaches floor 90. He climbs onto the mast and hold on. The lift arrives. The lightning hits the top of the mast and lights up the Doctor, who screams. The electricity flows down the conductor, along the scaffolding poles and straight into the pigmen in the lift. The rest of it arcs down the outside of the building and into the laboratory. The stretchers are all lowered and the people push their shrouds aside. The pigmen are all dead.

"You did it, Martha." Tallulah says that she did it.

"They used to be like Laszlo. They were people, and I killed them." Martha says that they used be people.

"No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago." Laszlo says that the Doctor killed them, long ago.

"What about the Doctor?" Sophia asks what about the Doctor as he is lying by the mast, very still. "Doctor! Doctor? Look what we found halfway down."

The sonic screwdriver.

"You're getting careless." Martha says that he is getting careless.

"Oh my head." The Doctor asks about his head.

"Hiya." Martha greets the Doctor again.

"Hi. You survived, then." The Doctor says that Martha survived.

"So did you, just about. I can't help noticing there's Dalekanium still attached." Sophia mention that Dalekanium is still attached as the mutated people march through the sewers.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan." The Doctor says that the Daleks would have gone to war.

"How do we stop them?" Laszlo asks how they can stop them.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first." The Doctor says that the gamma strike went to zap through him.

"Yeah, but what does that mean?" Martha asks what it means.

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!" The Doctor says that they need to draw them out into a space before asking Tallulah."The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not." Tallulah asks why not the theatre.

"Is there another lift?" The Doctor asks about the lift.

"We came up in the service elevator." Martha says that they came up in the service elevator.

"That'll do. Allons-y!" The Doctor comments about his catchphrase.

"Ha ha. Still cracks me up." Sophia says that it still cracks her up.

 **-!-**

In the stalls of the theatre.

"This should do it. Here we go." The Doctor asks that it should do it.

"There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?" Tallulah says that there isn't anything more creepy than a theatre in the dark as Laszlo sits down.

"Laszlo, what's wrong?" Tallulah asks what is wrong.

"Nothing. It's just so hot." Laszlo says that it's just so hot in the room.

"But it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?" Tallulah says that it is really freezing in the room.

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry." The Doctor says he wants to be left alone.

"What are you doing?" Martha asks what the Doctor is doing.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." The Doctor says that if the Daleks are going to way, they want to find their number one enemy as he holds his sonic screwdriver in the air, beeping. "I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going." Martha says that she isn't going.

"Martha, that's an order." The Doctor says that it was an order.

"Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?" Martha says that some sort of Dalek would be compared to the Doctor as the doors are broken down and the people march in from both sides.

"Doctor! Oh, my God! Well, I guess that's them then, huh?" Tallulah says that the Dalek human's are here.

"Humans, with Dalek DNA?" Laszlo says that the humans, are now with Dalek DNA.

"It's all right, it's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them." The Doctor tells them to not to antagonize them.

"But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Laszlo asks about the Dalek masters as there is an explosion on stage. The two Daleks appear, with Sec on a chain and crawling on his hands and knees, like a dog.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." The third Dalek says that the Doctor should stand before the Daleks as the Doctor walks forward over the top of the seats. "You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro." The second Dalek says that Planet Earth will become the newest Skaro.

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new Empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?" The Doctor describes the differences that it will make with New Skaro.

"My Daleks, just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you." Dalek Sec asks to understand death and destruction.

"Incorrect. We will always survive." The third Dalek says that they will always survive.

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor." The second Dalek says that they will destroy their greatest enemy, the Doctor.

"But he can help you." Dalek Sec says that the Doctor can help them.

"The Doctor must die." The second Dalek says that he must die.

"No, I beg you, don't."

"Exterminate!"

Sec stands in front of the Dalek just as it fires. Sec dies.

"Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him. Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" The Doctor asks what a Dalek really is if they have just destroyed their own leader. "If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them."

"Dalek humans, take aim." The third Dalek orders the humans to take aim as they do.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!" The Doctor asks what they are waiting for as he asks to give the command.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor tenses, but nothing happens.

"Exterminate!"

"Obey. Dalek humans will obey." The second Dalek commands the Dalek humans to obey.

"They're not firing. What have you done?" Martha asks what the Doctor has done as they are not firing.

"You will obey. Exterminate." The third Dalek tells them to obey and exterminate.

"Why?" A foreman asks why.

"Daleks do not question orders." The second Dalek tells the foreman not to question orders.

"But why?" The foreman repeats asking why.

"You will stop this." The second Dalek orders the foreman to stop it.

"But why?" The foreman repeats his question again.

"You must not question." The second Dalek orders not to question the Dalek's orders.

"But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks." The foreman says that they aren't his master and they are not Daleks.

"No, you're not. And you never will be. Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." The Doctor says that the foreman is right as he got the way of the lightning strike as the Time Lord DNA got mixed up.

"If they will not obey, then they must die." The third Dalek says if they will not obey, they must die as the Dalek shoots the foreman.

"Get down!" The Doctor tells the crowd to get down as everyone drops below the seats as the Daleks and their mutated humans fire at each other.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks shout to exterminate. A Dalek is destroyed.

"Extermin..." The other Dalek tries to say before it gets its own head blown up. The group stand up.

"It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. You did it. You're free." The Doctor says that are free as there is a high-pitched sound. The mutants clutch their heads then die. "No! They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't!"

"What happened? What was that?" Martha asks what happened.

"They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." The Doctor says that the Daleks commited geenocide that let them live.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive." Laszlo notes that one of the Daleks is still left.

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one." The Doctor says that in the whole universe, there is only one.

 **-!-**

"Now what?" The Doctor asks what is now.

"You will be exterminated." The last Dalek says that the Doctor is to be exterminated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?" The Doctor says to just think about the Dalek.

"Dalek Caan." The last Dalek names itself as Dalek Caan.

"Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. Because I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you. What do you say?" The Doctor says that the entire species of the Dalek has been wiped out and he asks for help.

"Emergency temporal shift!" Dalek Caan orders an emergency temporal shift as the cables fall off and the Dalek disappears.

"Doctor! Doctor! He's sick." Sophia says someone is sick as Tallulah and Martha help the wheezing Laszlo.

"It's okay. You're all right. It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it." Martha says that he is okay as his heart as it's racing like mad.

"What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" Tallulah asks what the matter is with Laszlo.

"It's time, sweetheart." Laszlo says that it is time for him to die.

"What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?" Tallulah asks what he is talking about.

"None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah." Laszlo explains that none of the slaves survive for long.

"No, you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?" Tallulah asks if he can do something to Laszlo.

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H, just you watch me. What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today." The Doctor says that he has a genetic laboatory at his disposal before he starts working with coloured liquids. "Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one. Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in."

" _I hope you do the best." Sophia says to him._

 **-!-**

"Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them." Frank notes what he said to the people in Hoovervile.

"What did they say?" Sophia asks what Hoovervile said of the couple.

"They said yes. They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else." Frank says that they agreed as Laszlo and Tallulah will find their peace.

"Thank you. I can't thank you enough." Laszlo thanks Frank.

 **-!-**

"Do you reckon it's going to work, those two?" Martha asks if it's going to work for those two.

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too." The Doctor says that New York is good at giving them their poor huddled masses before joking about the Dalek Sec mutant hybrid.

"The pig and the showgirl." Sophia jokes about Tallulah and Laszlo.

"The pig and the showgirl." The Doctor repeats Sophia's joke.

"It just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." Martha says that it proves it because there's someone for everyone.

"Maybe." The Doctor agrees.

"Meant to say, I'm sorry." Martha says that she was suppoused to be sorry.

"What for?" Sophia asks what she has to be sorry for.

"Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?" Martha asks if they will ever see the Dalek again.

"Oh, yes. One day." The Doctor agrees as he looks at New York for one last time.

 **A/N - Yeah, finally. I get to finish the crap episodes of the season and yes. I said I would give my true thoughts on this two-parter. Daleks in Manhattan doesn't work as a first part. The New York setting looks "nice". But again, when you look at again, it looks like greenscreen and Cardiff. There isn't anything the best in the episode and it seems like a chore to get through and there seems to also be a kind of recipe for it. With all of this put in mind. Evolution is bascially the same thing but it KILLS THE DALEKS until we seem them again in** _ **The Stolen Earth**_ **and** _ **Journey's End**_ **. Where they are actually badass.**

 **Oh, Sophia. That's for next chapter because I had to get the crap out of the way.**

 **Thanks to** _ **Guest and Dimas15**_ **for their recent comments!**

 **The Imperial Ghost -** _ **October 14th, 2015.**_


	24. The Lazarus Experiment - His Plus One

_In this chapter, after the Doctor and his two acomplices have been through New York with the odd Dalek mutant hybrid with the pig and the showgirl, I don't know what happens now._

 **The Lazurus Experiment - His Plus One.**

 **-!-**

The Tardis lands, and the Doctor puts on the hand brake.

"There we go. Perfect landing. Which isn't easy in such a tight spot." The Doctor says that was a perfect landing for him.

"You two should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?" Martha says that they should be used to tight spots by now as she asks where they have dropped her off.

"The end of the line. No place like it." Sophia says that it is the end of the line as there is no place like it as Martha goes outside.

 **-!-**

The Tardis is next to the clothes horse.

"Home. You took me home?" Martha asks how they took her home.

"In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about twelve hours. No time at all, really." The Doctor says that they have took them back just twelve hours from the events of the previous night.

" _I bet it's twelve months."_ Sophia bets on the Doctor.

" _It's not. I checked."_ The Doctor tells her that it's actually been twelve hours, not twelve months.

"But all the stuff we've done. Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?" Martha says about the stuff that they've done between the Royal Hope and old New York.

"Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs, laundry. So, back were you were, as promised." The Doctor says that it was all done in one night, relatively speaking.

"This is it?" Martha asks that this is the end for her?

"Yeah, I should probably." The Doctor tries to give her a reason to go as Martha's phone rings and the answering machine starts up.

 _"Hi, I'm out. Leave a message."_

"I'm sorry." Martha apoligizes.

"That's okay, Martha." Sophia accepts her apoligy.

 _"Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"_

"It's Mum. It'll wait." Martha says that is her mother, so they have to wait.

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested." Francine says that Martha's sister is now on TV just if Martha is intrested as Martha turns on the television, which was on stand by.

 _"The details are top secret."_

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha asks how could Tish end up now in the news as Tish is standing next to an elderly man who is making an announcement.

 _"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will redefine our world."_

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab." Martha says that Tish got a new job as a PR for some research lab.

 _"With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."_

Martha puts the TV back on standby.

"Sorry. You were saying we should?" Martha asks that they should?

"Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said." The Doctor says that one trip is all they said.

"Yeah. I suppose things just kind of escalated." Martha says that things just got escalated.

"Mmm. Seems to happen to us a lot, eh Martha." Sophia says that things seem to escalate a lot with them.

"Thank you. For everything, you two." Martha thanks them, for everything.

"It was my pleasure." The Doctor says that was his pleasure.

" _More, our pleasure."_ Sophia corrects him as the Doctor and her go back into the Tardis, and it dematerialises. Then it materialises again.

"No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?" The Doctor asks again about the TV annoucement.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Martha are in formal evening dress.

"Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens." The Doctor comments that everytime he wears this, something bad always happens to him.

"Yes. Because the three times you wore it were "bad" as usual." Sophia says about the three times he has actually wore it were the worst.

"It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way." Martha says that the outfit actually fits him, in a James Bond way.

"James Bond? Really?" The Doctor asks if he really does fit it in a James Bond kind of way as they walk up to a building labelled Lazarus Laboratories.

 **-!-**

In the middle of the room is a circular dais. On it is a man-sized frosted glass chamber and four upright posts, slightly curved at the top to aim at the chamber. A waiter walks past with a tray of food.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles." The Doctor says about the nibbles.

"Hello." Tish greets Martha.

"Tish."

"You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" Tish comments as she asks if it's impressive or not.

"Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you. That's dangerously close to a social life." Tish says that two night out in a row is dangrously close to social life for her.

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Martha says if she keeps it up, she'll end up in the gossip columns.

"You might, actually. You should keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum, she's coming too. Even dragging Leo along with her." Tish says to keep her eye out of photographers as her mum is coming with Martha and Tish's brother, Leo to the institute.

"Leo in black tie? That I must see. This is, er, the Doctor and Sophia." Martha asks about Leo in black tie as she must see that as she also introduces the Doctor and Sophia to Tish.

"Hello." The Doctor introduces himself to Tish.

"Yes. Hello." Sophia greets herself to Tish.

"Hello, Miss McCrimmion." Tish greets to Sophia. Martha and the Doctor's emotions are shocked as the Doctor asks her.

" _Yeah. I met up with Tish before you two have. That's why I haven't said anything._ " Sophia says to the Doctor.

" _Sure. I'll agree."_ The Doctor says that he'll agree with her.

"Is he with you?" Tish asks if the Doctor is with Sophia.

"Yeah." Sophia agrees that the Doctor is with her.

"But he's not on the list. How did he get in?" Tish asks how he got in.

"He's my plus one." Sophia says that the Doctor is his guest inside to clear anything up.

"So, this Lazarus, he's your boss?" The Doctor asks if Lazarus is Tish's boss.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff." Tish says that he is the founder of this experiment and she is part of the executive staff.

"She's in the PR department." Martha tells him that she's in the PR department.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually." Tish says she's the head of the PR department.

"You're joking." Martha asks if Tish is joking.

"I put this whole thing together." Tish says that she put the whole event together.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator." The Doctor asks what the professor is going to be doing tonight.

"He's a science geek. I should have known. Got to get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish says that the Doctor must be a science geek as she leaves the three as she must go back to work.

"Science geek? What does that mean?" The Doctor asks what science geek means.

"That your obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha explains the term to him.

"Oh, nice." The Doctor likes the term as Francine enters with Leo.

"Your father's caused me enough heartache already with his menopause and his trophy girlfriend." Francine complains that her husband has caused her enough heartache.

"Yeah, Mum, I know. It's just something he said last night." Leo says that it's only something that he said the previous night.

"Martha."

"Mum!" Martha shouts for her mother as Martha gives her mother a big hug before Sophia walks away from the Doctor.

"All right, what's the occasion?" Francine asks what the occasion.

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all." Martha says that she is pleased to see her.

"You saw me last night." Francine says that Martha saw her last night.

"I know. I just miss you. You're looking good, Leo." Martha says that she just misses her.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch them a drink, I'll swing for him." Leo says that someone wants a drink, he'll swing for him.

"You disappeared last night." Francine says that she disappeared the previous night.

"I just went home." Martha tells her that she just went home.

"On your own?" Francine asks if she wents on her own.

"This is a friend of mine. The Doctor." Martha says that the Doctor is a friend of hers.

"Doctor what?" Francine asks about the Doctor's surname.

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together." Martha says that she has been doing work with the Doctor.

"You all right, mate?" Leo asks if the Doctor is alright.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you." The Doctor says that is lovely to meet Mrs Jones as he has heard a lot about her.

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" Francine asks what has the Doctor heard about her.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and. Er, no, actually, that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat. You know, been busy." The Doctor says that Francine is Martha's mother

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?" Francine asks what they were doing.

"Oh you know. Stuff." The Doctor gives an excuse as Professor Lazarus taps on his glass for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever." Professor Lazarus explains with a speach before he goes inside the chamber. A pair of lady scientists start up the machine and press a big red button. The four columns start to oscillate and rotate around the chamber as they pour energy into it. Then an alarm sounds.

"Something's wrong. It's overloading." The Doctor says that something's wrong as it is overloading. There are sparks from the controls, then smoke. The Doctor rushes over and gets out his sonic screwdriver.

"Somebody stop him. Get him away from those controls!" Lady Thaw, Lazarus's acomplice orders the Doctor to get away from the controls.

"If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" The Doctor says that if the thing goes up, it will take the building with the people as finally, the Doctor pulls out a big power cable and the contraption slows down, then stops. Martha rushes to the chamber."Get it open!"

Martha opens the door, and a young man staggers out. Lady Thaw is delighted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!" Lazrus tells the auidence that he is now reborn as wild applause.

"He did it. He actually did it." Lady Thaw congratulates Lazarus as he actually did it before a little later, Lazarus is posing for the photographers.

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick." Martha says it can't be the same person as it's impossible and that it must be a trick.

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were." The Doctor says that he wishes that he was a trick.

"What just happened then?" Martha asks what happened then if it wasn't a trick.

"He just changed what it means to be human. That's not easy to do." Sophia says Lazarus's comment from his annoucement.

"Excuse me. That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen. Look at you." Lady Thaw comments about Richard (Lazarus) doing the most astonishing thing that she has ever seen.

"This is only the beginning. We're not just making history, we're shaping the future, too." Lazarus says that this only the beginning and they're shaping the future, now.

"Think of the money we'll make. People will sell their souls to be transformed like that. And I'll be first in line." Lady Thaw says to think of the money that they will make as Lazarus stiffens and gasps, then grabs a tray from a passing waiter and proceeds to eat all the food on it. "Richard."

"I'm famished." Lazarus comments that he is famished.

"Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process." The Doctor says that Lazarus is famished because energy defict.

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mister?" Lazarus asks if he speaks of that he sees this every day.

"Doctor. And well, no, not every day, but I have some experience of this kind of transformation." The Doctor says that he has had some experience of the kind of trasnformation.

"That's not possible." Lazarus says that is not possible to have some experience of the transformation.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired." The Doctor explains the hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance as that is inspired.

"You understand the theory, then." Lazarus says that he understand the theory that the Doctor has explained.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." The Doctor understands it enough to know that he can't possibly be allowed to be know all for the variables.

"No experiment is entirely without risk." Lazarus says that no experiment is without risk.

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender." The Doctor says that the thing nearly exploded as they might as well have just stepped into a blender and have the same difference.

"You're not qualified to comment." Lady Thaw says that he is not qualified to comment about Lazarus.

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." The Doctor says that if he hadn't stopped it, it would have just exploded.

"Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less." Lazarus says that he only did a simple engineering issue.

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Sophia says that there is no way of knowing that until someone has run proper tests.

"Look at me. You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need." Lazarus says that he is all the proof that someone needs.

"This device will be properly certified before we start to  
operate commercially."

"Commercially? You are joking. That'll cause chaos." Martha asks why to sell it commercially.

"Not chaos, change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve." Lazarus says that it wouldn't be chaos but just is change.

"This isn't about improving. This is about you and your customers living a little longer." The Doctor says that there isn't about improving but it is about her and customers living a little longer.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely." Lazarus says that there is a little longer from the this invention.

"Richard, we have things to discuss, upstairs." Lady Thaw says that they need to discuss things upstairs.

"Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." Lazarus says that in a few years that you would look back laugh at how wrong the Doctor was before as Lazarus kisses Martha's hand, and leaves with Lady Thaw.

"Oh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done." The Doctor says that he is out of his death and doesn't know what idea of the damage.

"So what do we do now?" Martha asks what they do now.

"Now? Well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests." The Doctor says that the building is full of labs and they should do their own tests.

"Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" Martha says that she has collect a DNA sample then.

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star." Sophia comments that she is a star.

 **-!-**

An image of a strand of DNA is on the computer screen.

"Amazing." The Doctor comments.

"What?"

"Lazarus's DNA. Martha." Sophia says that Lazarus's DNA is amazing.

"I can't see anything different." Martha says that she can't see anything else.

"Look at it." The Doctor says to look at it.

"Oh, my God. Did that just change? But it can't have." Martha says if he looked at the screen as it just changed, but it couldn't have.

"But it did." Sophia says that it just did.

"It's impossible." Martha says that it is impossible.

"And that's two impossible things we've seen so far tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" The Doctor says that there is two impossible things that they have seen so far.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Martha says that Lazarus had changed his own molecular patterns.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure, then a metagenic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate." The Doctor explains about Lazarus's experiment.

"But they're still mutating now."

"Because he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him." The Doctor says that something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilise.

"Change him into what?" Martha asks what they are going to change him into.

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out." The Doctor says that he thinks he is going to find out.

"That woman said they were going upstairs." Martha says that the woman said they were going upstairs .

"Let's go." Sophia tells him that she needs to go.

 **A/N - Isn't this episode underrated?... Oh, yeah. I should talk about Sophia. I'm sorry that I didn't give her any big scenes in** _ **Daleks In Manhattan**_ **and** _ **Evolution of the Daleks..**_ **Of course, she liked Frank in those episodes because well, you know. Andrew Garfield is that nice. I even but him as the latest incarnation of Adam because he was so good in these two episodes,** _ **The Social Network**_ **and of course,** _ **The Amazing Spider-Man films**_ **(even though he wasn't a very good Peter Parker but more of a Spider-Man until the end of the second film. Yeah, Tobey "Emo Pop" Magiure was better overall.)**

 **So, I see you guys later.**

 _ **The Imperial Ghost - October 14th, 2015.**_


	25. The Lazarus Experiment - Reborn Life

**The Lazarus Experiment - Reborn Life**

 **-!-**

"This is his office, all right." Martha says.

"So where is he?" The Doctor asks.

"Don't know. Let's try back at the reception." Martha says as she spots a skeletal leg with a ladies shoe on it sticking out behind the desk, "Is that Lady Thaw?"

"Used to be. Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out, like squeezing the juice out of an orange." The Doctor explains to her.

"Lazarus?" Martha asks the Doctor.

"Could be." The Doctor agrees.

"So he's changed already?" Martha asks.

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough." The Doctor explains to her about the DNA.

"So he might do this again?" Martha asks.

"Mmm." Sophia agrees.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Martha get into one lift just before another arrives.

"You seem very young to have such a responsible position. Have you much experience?" Lazarus asks.

"Not really. But the interview panel thought I had all the necessary attributes." Tish says.

"How perceptive of them." Lazarus says.

"So where are you taking me?" Tish asks him.

"Up to the roof. It's a lovely evening. I thought I'd show you the view. It's extraordinary." Lazarus explains to her.

"Like a lot of things around here, then." Tish comments about his explaination.

 **-!-**

"I can't see him." Martha says.

"He can't be far. Keep looking." Sophia tells her to keep looking.

"Hey, you all right, Marth? I think Mum wants to talk to you." Leo says.

"Have you see Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asks.

"Yeah, well, he was getting cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago." Leo says .

"With Tish?" Martha asks.

"Ah, Doctor." Francine says.

"Where did they go?" The Doctor inquires.

"Upstairs, I think. Why?" Leo tells him.

"Doctor " Francine asks for the Doctor as he runs past her, spilling her drink. Martha follows him with Sophia mouthing "sorry." to Leo so he would understand, "I'm speaking to you!"

"Not now, Mum." Martha complains as Francine gets a napkin from a table to try her arm.

"I think you need one of these." A mysterious man tells Francine as he gives her another glass of champagne.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." Francine thanks him.

"Do you know that man?" The mysterious man asks her.

"No. He's a friend of my daughter's." Francine tells him.

"Perhaps she should choose her friends more carefully." The mysterious man comments.

 **-!-**

"Where are they?" Martha asks.

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." The Doctor explains to her as he scans with his sonic screwdriver.

"Got him." The Doctor says.

"Where?" Martha asks about the loacation as he points upwards, "But this is the top floor. The roof."

 **-!-**

Looking north west towards St Paul's Cathedral, with the tower of the Collegiate Church of St Saviour and St Mary Overie in the foreground.

"That clock tower's beautiful all lit up like that." Tish says to him.

"It's Southwark Cathedral. One of the oldest churches in London. Been around even longer than I have." Lazarus names the cathedral for Tish.

"Well, you're looking pretty good for your age." Tish comments about his age.

"Thank you." Lazarus thanks Tish.

"Can I?" Tish asks.

"Of course." Lazarus allows her as she strokes his cheek.

"Still can't take it in." Tish says.

"I'm still adjusting myself. I've been working toward it for so many years, it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived." Lazarus explains.

"And is it like you expected?" Tish asks him.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act..." Lazarus tells her.

"Falls the Shadow." The Doctor interrupts him.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." Lazarus comments about the Doctor's recite of Eliot.

" _Not as much as I am."_

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asks.

"Tish, get away from him." Martha orders Tish.

"What? Don't tell me what to do." Tish says her not to do anything.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." The Doctor comments.

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two or three or four." Lazarus says to him.

"Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person." The Doctor explains.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be." Lazarus says.

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself." The Doctor comments.

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus asks.

"Over here, Tish." Martha says.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault." Tish complains about Martha as behind Tish's back, Lazarus spasms and falls.

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha comments.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." Tish tries to correct Martha as then Tish turns and sees the transformation in progress. Lazarus is now a massive bony scorpion with a human face,"What's that?"

"Run!" Sophia shouts for them.

 **-!-**

The Doctor sonics the roof door shut and they run down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Martha asks Tish.

"I was going to snog him." Tish says as the lights flicker as the creature tries to break in.

 _"Security one. Security one. Security one."_

The lights go out and the doors all close.

"What's happening?" Martha asks.

"An intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits." Tish explains.

"He must be breaking through that door. The stairs, come on!" The Doctor tells them. Growl, crash.

"He's inside!" Martha shouts.

"We haven't got much time! Let's not waste it!" Sophia tells her.

 **-!-**

"Tish, is there another way out of here?" The Doctor asks.

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." Tish says.

"Martha, setting fifty four. Hurry." The Doctor tells her as he throws the sonic screwdriver to Martha, "Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive." A woman corrects him as then the mutant Lazarus appears on the mezzanine, and jumps down, smashing a table. Panic ensues.

"Mum, get back!" Leo shouts as the mutant's tail sends a table flying. It hits Leo. Meanwhile, Martha gets the exit door open.

"Leo!" Francine says.

"Over here! This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!" Martha commands as the mutant stands over the frozen woman and opens its jaws sideways. Then it brings its tail over, and the other mouth appears.

"No! Get away from her!" The Doctor orders the monster before it is too late. A desiccated corpse falls to the floor. Francine goes to help her son.

"Leo. Leo."

The mutant turns to them.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone." The Doctor tells Lazarus as it turns towards the Doctor, and Martha runs to her family.

"Martha." Francine says.

"Come on, stay with me. You're okay." Martha says.

"What's the point? You can't control it. The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" The Doctor explains as the Doctor leads the mutant off down a corridor.

"What's the Doctor doing?" Tish asks Martha.

"Tish, he's trying to buy us some time. Let's not waste it." Sophia tells Tish.

"Leo, look at me. Focus on me. Let's see your eyes. He's got concussion. Mum, you'll need to help him downstairs." Martha tells Leo, Tish and her mother as Martha puts some ice into a napkin,"This'll keep the swelling down. Go! I'll be right behind you. Tish, move! We need to get out of here."

 **-!-**

The Doctor clambers amongst the pipes and control panels.

"It's no good, Doctor. You can't stop me." Lazarus tells the Doctor.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" The Doctor asks him.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress." Lazarus corrects him.

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!" The Doctor tells him.

"It is a necessary sacrifice." Lazarus tells him.

"That's not your decision to make." The Doctor corrects the creature.

 **-!-**

People are piling up against the glass doors.

"We can't get out. We're trapped!" Tish shouts for help.

"There must be an override switch. Where's the security desk? Tish!" Martha asks for the override switch.

"There." Tish points out for her as Martha jumps over the desk, goes to the control panel and runs the sonic screwdriver over it. The lights come on, the doors open, and the panicked crowd stream out.

 **-!-**

"Peek a boo." Lazarus scares the Doctor as the mutant is hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor says as the Doctor runs out and down another corridor.

 **-!-**

"I've got to go back." Martha says.

"You can't! You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you." Francine tells him.

"I don't care. I have to go." Martha tells them.

"It's that Doctor, isn't it? That's what's happened to you. That's why you've changed." Francine says.

"He was buying us time, Martha. Time for you to get out, too." Tish says.

"I'm not leaving him." Martha tells her.

"Martha!" Francine shouts.

 **-!-**

The Doctor jumps on a bench and starts to take a light fitting apart. Then he turns on a Bunsen burner and snuffs out the flame. He pulls another tube off a gas fitting and hides behind another bench.

"More hide and seek, Doctor? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?" Lazarus asks the Doctor before he turns on as much gas as he can.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Why would I want to face that, hmm?" The Doctor asks if Lazarus has looked in the mirror as he runs to the back door and hits the light switch as he leaves. KaBOOM goes the laboratory.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Martha run into each other.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asks the two women.

"I'm returning this. I thought you might need it." Martha tells him.

"How did you?" The Doctor asks.

"I think we both heard the explosion and guessed it was you." Sophia tells him.

"I blasted Lazarus." The Doctor tells them.

"Did you kill him?" Martha asks him as it answers no.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." The Doctor says that he annoyed him.

 **-!-**

"She'll be all right. The Doctor and her, they'll look out for each other." Tish says.

"She turned her back on us, went in there with that thing for him." Francine tells Tish.

"He must be some guy." Leo tells Francine.

"Maybe she loves him." Tish gives her an excuse.

"She just met him." Francine says that Martha has only met the Doctor.

"Is you daughter still in there with the Doctor?" The mysterious man asks Francine.

"Do you know him?" Francine asks the mysterious man.

"He's dangerous. There are things you should know." The mysterious man tries to scare her.

"What things?" Francine asks as the mystery man whispers to Francine.

 **-!-**

"What now? We've just gone round in a circle." Martha asks if they have gone round in a circle or not.

"We can't lead him outside. Come on, get in." The Doctor tells her.

They get into the sonic microfield manipulator chamber. The mutant is outside whilst Sophia sneaks around the monster.

 **-!-**

"Are we hiding?" Martha asks.

"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us." The Doctor explains.

"But we're trapped." Martha tells him that.

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem." The Doctor says.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Martha asks about his "plan."

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here." The Doctor says about his "plan."

"Then what?" Martha asks.

"Well, then I'd come up with another plan." The Doctor says.

"In your own time, then." Martha tells him as it is a tight squeeze for two inside.

"Hey!" Martha shouts.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." The Doctor apoligizes as he gets the sonic screwdriver out of his inside pocket. "Here we are."

"What're you going to do with that?" Martha asks him about the sonic screwdriver.

"Improvise." The Doctor lies to her as he slides down to the floor and opens a panel, then starts working with the wires and processors he finds there.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?" Martha asks where it came from and if it's alien.

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin." The Doctor reveals to her.

"Human? How can it be human?" Martha asks how it is human.

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant." The Doctor explains about the DNA.

"So it's a throwback." Martha comments about it being a throwback.

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake." The Doctor explains.

"It's like Pandora's box." Martha compares it to Pandora's box.

"Exactly. Nice shoes, by the way." The Doctor comments about Martha's shoes as outside, the mutant presses the big red button.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Martha asks the Doctor.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on." The Doctor notes.

"And that's not good, is it?" Martha says.

"Well, I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to work that out." The Doctor tells her.

"I don't want to hurry you, but..." Martha complains.

"I know, I know. Nearly done." The Doctor says that he is nearly done.

"Well, what're you doing?"

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it." The Doctor explains to her.

"Will that kill it?"

"When he transforms, he's three times his size. Cellular triplication. So he's spreading himself thin." The Doctor says about the height.

"We're going to end up like him!" Martha reminds him.

"Just one more!" The Doctor shouts.

 **-!-**

There is a big blast of energy that throws the mutant backwards. The machine stops and the Doctor and Martha come out.

"I thought we were going to go through the blender then." Martha comments.

"Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice." The Doctor says to himself.

" _Reverse the polarity of what exactly?"_ Sophia asks asa naked human man is lying face down on the floor.

"Oh, God. He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful." Martha says that it seems pitiful since he's transformed back to human again.

"Eliot saw that, too. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." The Doctor comments on what with a bang but with a whimper.

 **-!-**

The ambulance men take away a figure covered in a red blanket.

"She's here. Oh, she's all right." Tish comments.

"Ah, Mrs Jones. We still haven't finished our chat." The Doctor says about Mrs Jones as Francine slaps him hard across the face.

"Keep away from my daughter." Francine orders to keep away from Martha.

"Keep away from the Doctor." Sophia orders her to keep away from the Doctor as she edges toward Francine.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha asks.

"All of the mothers, every time." The Doctor comments.

"He is dangerous. I've been told things." Francine says to her.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asks.

"Look around you. Nothing but death and destruction." Francine tells her as the ambulance leaves.

"This isn't his fault. He saved us, all of us!" Martha blames her mother.

"And it was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Leo complains that Tish invited everyone as Tish elbows Leo. There's a big crash, and the Doctor runs off to investigate and Sophia joins him as his companion.

"Leave him." Francine tells her to leave him as Martha shakes her head and follows the Doctor.

"Martha?" Tish asks for Martha.

"Not you, too?"

"Sorry." Tish apoligizes as she runs after Martha.

 **-!-**

The back of the ambulance is open, and only contains desiccated corpses.

"Lazarus, back from the dead. Should have known, really." The Doctor comments as he scans with the screwdriver.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asks where Lazarus is gone.

"That way. The church." Sophia says that it's the church.

"Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me." Tish says that it is Southwark Cathedral.

 **-!-**

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha asks.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" The Doctor asks where he would be going as they walk carefully up the nave to the altar. Lazarus is shivering behind it, wrapped in the red blanket.

"I came here before, a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside." Lazarus says about his memories.

"The Blitz." The Doctor says.

"You've read about it." Lazarus says.

"I was there." The Doctor corrects him.

"You're too young." Lazarus comments.

"So are you." The Doctor agrees as Lazarus laughs, then his body makes painful cracking sounds,"In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?" The Doctor asks him his objective.

"That's what I did today." Lazarus corrects him now.

"What about the other people who died?" The Doctor asks about the other people.

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history." Lazarus tells him otherwise.

"Any of them might have done too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that." The Doctor explains to him.

"No, Doctor. Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful." Lazarus explains about it more.

"Look at yourself. You're mutating! You've no control over it. You call that a success?" The Doctor says.

"I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human." Lazarus calls it progress.

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." The Doctor says as Lazarus convulses again.

"He's going to change again any minute."

"I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work.

 _"You mean, up there?"_

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look." Lazarus says about his appearence.

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone.

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus says.

"Is it?" The Doctor asks about the price.

"I will feed soon." Lazarus says he will feed soon on flesh.

"I'm not going to let that happen." The Doctor orders him to not let it happen.

"You've not been able to stop me so far." Lazaraus tells him otherwise.

"Leave him, Lazarus! He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat." Martha orders him not to taste the Doctor but herself.

"Martha, no." Sophia tells her not to as Lazarus lunges for Martha, who runs. Tish runs with her.

"What are you doing?" Martha asks what Tish is doing.

"Keeping you out of trouble!" Tish tells Martha.

"Doctor! The tower! Martha reminds the Doctor.

 **-!-**

Martha and Tish run up the narrow spiral staircase. Lazarus has to keep stopping as he mutates.

"Did you hear that?" Tish asks her.

"He's changed again. Keep moving. We've got to lead him up." Martha notes on his transformation.

 **-!-**

The Doctor goes back to the transept, underneath the central tower, and looks for them.

"Where are they? Martha?!" The Doctor asks of the location as Martha looks down from the passageway in the clerestory.

"Doctor!"

"Take him to the top. The very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?!" The Doctor orders her to go to the top.

"Up to the top!" Martha shouts to go up to the top.

"Martha."

"Then what?" Martha asks what happens.

"Martha, come on!" Tish asks for Martha's asistance as the mutant is heading their way. The Doctor heads for the organ loft and gets out the screwdriver.

 **-!-**

"Hypersonic sound waves. Inspired." The Doctor comments by himself as he sticks it into the power socket then starts pulling out stops.

 **-!-**

Underneath the big Peter bell, played by Wells' Harewood bell.

"There's nowhere to go. We're trapped!" Tish says.

"This is where he said to bring him." Martha tells him.

"All right, so then we're not trapped. We're bait." Tish says.

"He knows what he's doing. We have to trust him." Martha tells her.

"Ladies." Lazarus comments.

"Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs. You should have enough time." Martha gives Tish orders.

"But..." Tish asks.

"Just do it, Tish!" Martha shouts as the mutant tries to clamber across the gap under the bell, instead of going around the wooden frame.

 **-!-**

"I hope it's a good acoustic in here." The Doctor asks for the acoustic as he presses on both pedals and starts playing.

 **-!-**

The mutant starts lashing with its tail, hitting Martha.

"Martha!" Tish shouts for Martha as she hangs on to the bottom of the wooden walkway, screaming. "Hold on! Get away from her!"

 **-!-**

"We need to turn this up to eleven." The Doctor says to himself as the organ notes reverberate, hurting the mutant as well as Tish and Martha. Martha starts to lose her grip. The mutant falls to the cathedral floor below. The Doctor stops playing when he hears the crash, and goes to look. A naked man is lying on the flagstones amid a shower of broken wood. Martha's fingers slip just as Tish grabs her wrist. Sophia is in front of the naked man lying on the flagstones.

"I've got you. Hold on." Tish says.

"Martha?" Doctor asks for Martha.

"I'm okay! We're both okay!" Martha tells him that they are okay.

 **-!-**

"Thanks." Martha thanks them.

"It's your Doctor you should be thanking." Tish corrects her.

"I told you he'd think of something." Martha reminds Tish.

"He cut it a bit fine there, didn't he?" Tish says.

"He always does. It's more fun that way." Martha compliments him.

"Who is he?" Tish asks.

"He's, he's the Doctor." Martha says.

 **-!-**

As the Doctor closes Lazarus' eyes, he turns back into an old man. Then he runs to meet Martha.

"I didn't know you could play?" Martha asks.

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up." The Doctor says.

"Hmm. Especially about playing loud." Martha reminds him.

"Sorry?" The Doctor ends the joke.

"Not your finest joke." Sophia says.

 **-!-**

The Doctor unlocks the Tardis.

"Something else that just kind of escalated, then." The Doctor tells her.

"I can see a pattern developing. You should take more care in the future. And the past. And whatever other time period you find yourself in." Martha explains.

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?" Sophia asks her.

"Yeah." Martha agrees.

"So, what do you say, one more trip?" The Doctor asks her.

"No. Sorry." Martha declines.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked it." The Doctor thought she liked it.

"I do, but I can't go on like this. One more trip. It's not fair." Martha says.

"What're you talking about?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't want to be just a passenger anymore. Someone you take along for a treat. If that's how you still see me, I'd rather stay here." Martha complains more.

"Okay, then. If that's what you want." The Doctor agrees with her.

"Right. But we've already said goodbye once today. It's probably best if you just go." Martha asks if they just go as she turns her back, but the Doctor just stands there as Sophia gets back into the Tardis for when Martha is coming back inside.

"What is it?" Martha asks him.

"What? I said okay." The Doctor agrees with her (again.)

"Sorry?" Martha apoligizes.

"Okay." The Doctor says as he is nodding towards the Tardis.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Martha thanks him as they hug.

"Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" The Doctor tells her otherwise as the Doctor and Martha go into the Tardis, and it dematerialises. The telephone rings.

 _"Hi, I'm out. Leave a message."_

 _"Martha, it's your mother. Please phone me back. I'm begging you. I know who this Doctor really is. I know he's dangerous. You're going to get yourself killed. Please, trust me. This information comes from Harold Saxon himself. You're not safe!"_

 **A/N - I don't actually have much to say for this episode. But next up is the full animated episode** _ **The Infinite Quest**_ **and then... 42, Human Nature and the Family of Blood before UTOPIA!**

 **Hell yeah. We have nearly finished this awesome fanfiction story.**

 _ **The Imperial Ghost - October 15th, 2015.**_


	26. 42: 42 minutes, 27 seconds

**42 - 42 minutes, 27 seconds.**

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on Martha's mobile phone.

"Right, there we go. Universal roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again." The Doctor says that Martha's phone has universal roaming.

"No way. This is too mad. You're telling me I can phone anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?" Martha asks if she can phone anyone.

"Just as long as you know the area code. Frequent flier's privilege. Go on, try it." Sophia tells Martha only if she knows the area code before the Tardis judders.

"Distress signal. Locking on. Might be a bit of..." The Doctor tells her about the distress signal as they get knocked to the floor, "Turbulence. Sorry. Come on, Martha. Let's take a look."

"I would say to follow him, Martha." Sophia tells Martha.

 **-!-**

The area has lots of steam and the place is glowing red.

"Distress signal transmitted."

"Whoa, now that is hot." The Doctor comments.

"Thank you, I changed after we met Lazarus." Sophia says.

"Automated distress signal transmitted."

"It's like a sauna in here." Martha comments,

"Thank you, Martha. I'll stay here then." Sophia tells her.

"Venting systems. Working at full pelt, trying to cool down. Wherever it is we are. Well, if you can't stand the heat." The Doctor explains

 **-!-**

The Doctor opens a bulkhead door and goes through. On the other side, it is labelled Area 30. Two men and a woman come running towards them.

"Oi, you three!" Riley shouts at the Doctor, Martha and Sophia.

"Get out of there!" McDonnell orders them to get out of the "sauna".

"Okay, we just got there a couple of seconds ago." Sophia tells them.

"Seal that door, now!" Riley says to seal the door.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" McDonnell asks what they are doing on her ship.

"Are you police?" Riley asks if they are police.

"Why would we be police?" The Doctor asks why he and his two companions would be part of undercover police.

"We kind have caught your distress signal." Sophia tells them.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" The Doctor asks why the engines aren't working.

"It went dead four minutes ago." McDonnel notes that it went dead around four minutes ago.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to Engineering. Captain." Another man called Scannell says to stop chatting and go to the engineering chamber.

"Secure closure active." The computer notes the next action.

"What?" McDonnell asks what is going on.

"The ship's gone mad." Scannel tells them as another woman comes running towards them, bulkheads slamming shut behind her.

"Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area twenty seven." Erina, the woman asks who activated the secure closure as the last bulkhead slams shut, "Who are you?"

"He's the Doctor and I'm Martha. Hello." Martha tells her.

"Impact projection forty two minutes twenty seven seconds."

"We'll get out of this. I promise." McDonnell tells them as Martha looks out of a porthole.

"Doctor." Martha asks for the Doctor.

"Forty two minutes until what?" Sophia asks why there is fourty two minutes.

"Doctor! Look." Martha asks the Doctor to look as Sophia comes instead of him.

"Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun." McDonnell explains that they only have 42 minutes until they crash into the sun as the long, thin, but utilitarian spaceship is spinning towards a massive yellow fusion reactor.

"How many crew members on board?" The Doctor asks how many crew members are on board the ship.

"Seven, including us." McDonnell notes the count of the team.

"We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship spaceworthy." Scannel says.

"Call the others, I'll get you out." The Doctor tells them to call the others as he'll get them out as the Doctor runs to the door to area 30.

"What's he doing?" Riley asks what he is doing.

"No, don't!"

The Doctor opens the door and is knocked down by the blast of heat. Erina puts on a welder's mask and shuts it again.

"But my ship's in there!" The Doctor complains.

"In the vent chamber?" Riley asks if it's really in the vent chamber.

"It's our lifeboat." The Doctor says that it's his lifeboat.

"It's lava." Scannell tells him.

"The temperature's going mad in there. Up three thousand degrees in ten seconds, and still rising." Erina explains the temperature.

"Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's going to get." Riley tells them about the channelling air.

"We're stuck here." Martha complains that they are stuck there.

"Martha. He'll do it anyway he can." Sophia tells her

"So, we fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun. Simple. Engineering down here, is it?" The Doctor explains the plans that he will do.

"Yes." McDonnell agrees to where the engineering is

 _"Impact in forty twenty six."_

 **-!-**

"Blimey, do you always leave things in such a mess?" The Doctor asks if they alwasys leave things in a mess.

 _"Never let me be around the Tardis again."_ Sophia tells him.

"Oh, my God." McDonnell exclaims.

"What the hell happened?" Scannell asks what happened as the engine of the ship is a collection of bits and pieces.

"Oh, it's wrecked." Riley says to Scannell.

"Pretty efficiently too. Someone knew what they were doing." The Doctor notes that the person knew what he was doing.

"Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?" McDonnell asks if anyone has seen the members of Korwin or Ashton.

"No." Scannell anwsers no.

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asks if someone wanted this on purpose as McDonnell goes to the intercom.

"Korwin, Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer? Where the hell is he? He should be up here." McDonnell asks where the members are.

"Oh, we're in the Torajii system. Lovely. You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away." The Doctor tells Martha about the location of the galaxy.

"Yeah. Feels it." Martha tells him.

"And you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" The Doctor asks about the energy scoops.

"We're due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine report." McDonnell tells him about their next docking.

"No response." Scannell says about the engine.

"What?" McDonnell asks.

"They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online." Scannell explains.

"Oh, come on. Auxiliary engines. Every craft's got auxiliaries." The Doctor reminds them.

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship." McDonnell tells him about the location of the auxiliary controls.

"Yeah, with twenty nine password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time." Scannell explains the discouragement that he will deliver of the 29 sealed doors.

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha asks about a overriding the doors.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed." Scannell tells her otherwise.

"So a sonic screwdriver's no use." The Doctor tells her.

 _"And that plot was slaughted once he metioned the dead-lock seal."_ Sophia comments.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance." Scannell dissapoints everyone.

"Oh, listen to you. Defeated before you've even started. Where's your Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the door passwords?" The Doctor asks about the door passwords before he approves them again.

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of them. Sorry. Riley Vashti." Riley explains about the passwords.

"Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashti? Get on it." The Doctor tells him to get on the passwords.

"Well, it's a two person job. One, a technish for the questions, and the other to carry this. The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?" Riley says about the explaination of the system.

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh, Riley?" McDonnell comments about Riley always being reliable and simple as he puts a massive backpack on. It contains a portable computer and a keyboard.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice." Riley says.

"I'll help you. Make myself useful." Martha tells him.

"It's remotely controlled by the computer panel. That's why it needs two." Riley explains.

"Oi. Be careful." Sophia says for Martha to be careful.

"You too." Martha agrees for her to be careful as well.

 _"McDonnell. It's Ashton."_

"Where are you? Is Korwin with you?" McDonnell asks if Korwin and Ashton is with him.

 _"Get up to the med-centre now!"_

The Doctor and McDonnell run out past Martha and Riley.

"Impact in thirty four thirty one." The computer notes the countdown timer.

 **-!-**

A man and a woman are trying to hold Korwin down so they can put him in what looks like an stasis chamber.

"Argh! Stop it!" Korwin shouts.

"Korwin, it's Abi. Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you." Abi asks him to open his eyes and to look at him as McDonnell and the Doctor run in.

"Korwin! What's happened? Is he okay?" McDonnell asks what happened to Korwin.

"Help me! It's burning me!" Korwin tells her that something is burning him.

"How long's he been like this?" The Doctor asks how long this happened.

"Ashton just brought him in." Abi tells the Doctor as he scans Korwin with his screwdriver.

"What are you doing?"McDonnell asks what the Doctor is doing.

"Don't get too close." The Doctor tells McDonnell.

"Don't be so stupid. That's my husband." McDonnell says that Korwin is her husband.

"And he's just sabotaged our ship." Ashton tells her that he sabotaged the ship.

"What?" McDonnell asks him again.

"He went mad. He put the ship onto secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls." Ashton explains what Korwin did.

"No way. He wouldn't do that." McDonnell tells them that no-one would ever do that.

"I saw it happen, Captain." Ashton corrects her otherwise.

"Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second." The Doctor asks for Korwin to open his eyes for a second for him.

"I can't!" Korwin says.

"Yeah, course you can. Go on." The Doctor says that he can.

"Don't make me look at you, please." Korwin says that he can't make himself look at the Doctor as he takes a hypo-gun from a medical tray.

"All right, all right, all right. Just relax. Sedative?" The Doctor says it's all right by also asking if the hypo-gun is a sedative.

"Yes." Abi agrees that it is a sedative whilst the Doctor sedates Korwin.

"What's wrong with him?" McDonnell asks what is wrong with Korwin.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings. Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature. And, just for fun, run a bioscan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail." The Doctor explains the symptons and what they need to do.

"Just doing them now." Abi says that she is doing the scans now.

"Oh, you're good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms?" The Doctor comments that she is good before asking if anyone else is presenting the same symptoms.

"Not so far." Abi tells him.

"Well, that's something." The Doctor says.

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?" McDonnell asks about her husband's health.

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, allons-y, back downstairs. Hey. See about those engines. Go. Hey. Go." The Doctor explains as McDonnell follows Ashton out.

"Call us if there's news. Any questions?" The Doctor tells Abi to call if there's news and asks for questions.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Abi asks her question.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor tells her name as the Doctor leaves. Korwin's hands twitch.

"Heat shield failing. At twenty-five percent. Impact in thirty two fifty." The computer explains the recent news.

 **-!-**

Riley is tapping away at the portable computer.

"Hurry up, will you?" Martha asks Riley to hurry up.

"All right. Fix the clamp on." Riley tells Martha to fix the clamp.

"What are you typing?" Martha asks what he is typing.

"Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought them up. Reckoning was, if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers." Riley explains.

"So you type in the right answer..." Martha says

"This sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes." Riley explains.

"Better not get it wrong then." Martha tells him not to get it wrong.

"Okay. Date of SS Pentallian's first flight. That's all right. Go!" Riley asks about the date of SS Pentallian's first flight as the lights on the clamp go green and the bulkhead door opens.

"Yes!" Martha agrees.

"Twenty eight more to go!" Riley shouts about the number left of the doors they have left.

 **-!-**

"Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?" The Doctor asks Abi about Korwin and his results.

"He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know." Abi explains to him as Korwin starts to wake up.

 **-!-**

"Martha? Riley? How're you doing?" Sophia asks how Martha and Riley are doing.

 **"** Area twenty nine, at the door to twenty eight." Martha notes the door number.

"Yeah, you've got to move faster." The Doctor complains.

"We're doing our best." Martha says that she is doing her best.

"Find the next number in the sequence three one three ,three three one, three six seven. What?" Riley says about the sequence as he asks himself what that means.

"You said the crew knew all the answers." Martha reminds him.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions." Riley corrects her.

"You're joking." Martha asks him.

"Three seven nine." The Doctor says the number for them.

"What?" Martha asks about the number he just gave.

"It's a sequence of happy primes. Three seven nine." The Doctor tells them.

"Happy what?" Martha asks about the happy primes.

"Just enter it." The Doctor orders her to enter the numbers.

"Are you sure? We only get one chance." Riley reminds him of the one chance.

"Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number that is both happy and prime. Now type it in! I don't know, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?" The Doctor explains all about the happy primes he was metioning about.

"We're through!" Martha shouts.

"Keep moving, fast as you can." The Doctor tells her to move as fast she can.

"Martha, be careful. The Doctor senses that there may be something else on board this ship." Sophia warns Martha about something on board.

"Any time you want to unnerve me, feel free." Martha asks her to always unnevre her if she wants to.

"Sure, will do, thanks." Sophia thanks Martha.

 _"Impact in thirty fifty."_

 **-!-**

"I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz. Is that the next one?" Martha complains about the questions before asking about the next one.

"Oh, this is a nightmare. Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Be-atles? How are we supposed to know that?" Riley tells her the next question.

"We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on, think. Resources. What have we got?" The Doctor asks about the back up.

"Doctor?" Martha requires the Doctor's assistance.

"What is it now?" The Doctor asks what she wants.

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles. That's pre-download." Martha explains the question.

"Elvis. No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Er, er. Oh, what was that remix? Er, I don't know. I am a bit busy." The Doctor tries to anwser the question but can't.

"Fine. I'll ask someone else." Martha tells him.

"It's Elvis, Martha." Sophia says to her as Martha puts it in.

"Now, where was I? Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that. Ah!" The Doctor explains.

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship." McDonnell finishes his explaination.

"Exactly. At the very least, it'll buy us some more time." The Doctor says.

"That is brilliant." McDonnell comments.

"I know. See? Tiny glimmer of hope."

"If it works."

"Oh, believe me. You're going to make it work." McDonnell tells Scannell.

"That told him." The Doctor remarks.

 _"Impact in twenty nine forty six."_

"Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me." Abi comments.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks her.

"Well, Korwin's body's changing. His whole biological make-up. It's impossible." She explains to him as she hears a noise behind her, and sees Korwin's reflection in a steel bowl above the intercom. He is standing there, eyes shut. "This is Med-centre. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

"Stay here! Keep working!" The Doctor orders them as he runs out, and McDonnell follows him.

"Abi, they're on their way." Erina reminds Abi.

"What's happening to you?" Abi asks Korwin as his voice is not his own.

"Burn with me. Burn with me." Korwin orders her.

Scannell has followed the Doctor and McDonnell.

"Captain?" Scannell asks McDonnell.

"I told you to stay in Engineering." The Doctor reminds him.

"I only take orders form one person round here." Scannell tells him otherwise.

"Oh, is he always this cheery?" The Doctor asks if Scannell is always cheery.

 **"Burn with me."**

"Korwin, you're sick." Abi tells him.

 **"Burn with me!"**

Korwin opens his eyelids, to reveal a blinding white light.

Abi's scream comes over the intercom. Korwin puts on heavy-duty protective gauntlets and a helmet, and lowers the Polaroid filter.

"Doctor, what were those screams?" Martha asks about the screams.

"Concentrate on those doors. You've got to keep moving forward." The Doctor reminds her.

 _"Impact in twenty seven oh six."_

 **-!-**

The Doctor, McDonnell and Scannell run in.

"Korwin's gone." McDonnell says.

"Oh, my God." Scannell relieases as the image of a figure is burnt onto the metal x-ray shield. "Tell me that's not Lerner."

"Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious. Burn with me." The Doctor explains.

"That's what we heard Korwin say." Scannell reminds him.

"What? Do you think? No way. Scannell, tell him. Korwin is not a killer. He can't vaporise people. He's human!" McDonnell disagrees that Korwin being a killer.

"His bioscan results. Internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen. Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed." The Doctor explains.

"The test results are wrong." McDonnell still disagrees.

"But what is it, though? A parasite? A mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?" The Doctor asks what's wrong.

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment." McDonnell tells him to stop.

"Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?" The Doctor asks about the ship.

"What is this, an interrogation?" McDonnell asks if his conversation is an interrogation.

"We've got to stop him before he kills again." The Doctor tells her.

"We're just a cargo ship." McDonnell tells him.

"Doctor, if you give her a minute." Scannell says.

"I'm fine. I need to warn the crew. Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think he killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?" McDonnell tell him before warning the crew.

 **-!-**

"Understood, Captain. Erina? Get back here with that equipment." Ashton understands before telling Erina to get back with the equipment.

 **-!-**

Erina mutes the intercom.

"Whatever you say, boss. Go there. Come back. Fetch this. Carry these. Make drinks. Sweep up. Please, kill me now." Erina mocks Ashton before asking to be killed as she closes the locker door and Korwin is standing there.

 **"Burn with me. Burn with me."**

Korwin lifts the filter and the white light streams out. Erina screams.

 _"Impact in twenty four fifty one."_

 **-!-**

"Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?" McDonnell asks the Doctor.

"I don't know." The Doctor tells her.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest, so I don't want false hope." McDonnell tells him that she doesn't want any false hope.

"The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. I'm sorry." The Doctor gives her the truth.

"Thank you." McDonnell thanks him.

"Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on  
anything secret? Because it's vital that you tell me." The Doctor asks if anything provoked it.

"I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing." McDonnell says to him.

"Then why is this thing so interested in you?" The Doctor asks why this "thing" is so intrested in her.

"I wish I knew." McDonnell says that she wished that she knew before Riley and Martha have made it through bulkhead 17.

"Doctor, we're through to area seventeen." Martha reminds him.

"Keep going. You've got to get to area one and reboot those engines." The Doctor orders her.

 **A/N - So, we're all in the head of ending the series. Still, sorry for the wait between TLE and this. I was a bit tired and needed to finish my YouTube stuff.**

 **42, I think is like, maybe the second best episode (third sometimes due to Utopia.) I just love the "24" feel that it has and some episodes like "Journey To The Centre Of The Tardis." have tried to do because it was cool in "42" and they could replicate that perfectly.**

 **Oh and "The Infinite Quest"? I canceled that because it didn't fit right and was too much for me to do.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - October 23rd, 2015.**


	27. 42: 23 minutes, 51 seconds

**42 - 23 minutes, 51 seconds.**

Ashton is working underneath the engine when someone enters.

"You got those tools, Erina? Because I..." Ashton asks for the tools as he is pulled out from underneath the engine by his ankles. "Whoa!"

Korwin pulls Ashton to his feet by his gauntleted hands.

"Korwin, it's me. We're mates." Ashton reminds Korwin that they are mates.

"They are getting too far. We must share the light." Korwin tells Ashton as he holds Ashton's head. It burns. He screams.

 _"Heat shields failing. At twenty percent."_

 **-!-**

"Come on!" Riley shouts as he hits his portable computer."Everything on this ship is so cheap."

The bulkhead to area 18 behind them clangs open.

"Who's there?" Riley asks as a figure appears through the smoke.

"Is that Korwin?" Martha asks if the figure is Korwin.

"No, wait a minute." Riley tells Martha to wait a minute because the figure is wearing a helmet.

"Oh, Ashton, what're you doing?" Riley asks what Ashton is doing.

 **"Burn with me."**

"Well, if you want to help..." Riley asks for help.

 **"Burn with me. Burn with me."**

Ashton moves to raise the Polaroid filter.

"Move! Come on!" Martha tells Riley to move.

 **-!-**

She opens the door to a small adjacent area, then shuts it when they are both in. Ashton appears at the window in the door, so Riley opens a small hatch and they climb through. Ashton touches some controls and a second door slides closed over the hatch.

"What is happening on this ship?" Riley asks what is happening.

"Never mind that, where are we?" Martha asks where they are.

 _"Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod."_

"That doesn't mean us? Doctor!" Martha asks that doesn't mean that they are in the airlock.

 _"Pod jettison initiated."_

"Doctor! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock." Martha explains about the escape pod. "One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've got to help us! Tell me you can stop it."

 **-!-**

"Why is this happening?" McDonnell asks why it is happening.

"Stay here. I mean it this time! Jump start those engines!" The Doctor tells her to stay as he needs them to jump start the engine as McDonnell and Scannell see a charred shape on the wall. Sophia senses that the Doctor is in danger.

"It's picking us off, one by one." McDonnell says.

 **-!-**

 _"Jettison held."_

"Thank you." Riley thanks himself as Ashton uses the keypad outside.

 _"Jettison reactivated."_

Martha screams.

"Come on." Riley tells her as he and Ashton are fighting via keypads as the Doctor runs to help them."Tsilpinski sequence. This'll get him."

 _"Jettison held. Escape pod stabilised."_

"You're pretty good." Martha comments that she is gone and Ashton types something else into his keypad.

 **-!-**

The battle of the keypads has started again.

"That's enough! What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me." The Doctor asks what Ashton wants as Ashton puts his fist through the keypad.

 _"Jettison activated."_

"He's smashed the circuit. I can't stop it. I can't stop it!" Riley tells as McDonnell has backed up to where Scannell is standing.

"What do you mean, it's my fault?" McDonnell asks why it's her fault.

"It's your fault. **Now burn with me**!" Korwin says as Korwin is about to raise the visor when dry ice engulfs him from above. Scannell is turning a valve wheel rapidly.

"What are you doing?" McDonnell asks what Scannell is doing.

"Freezing him. Ice vents." Scannell explains.

"You'll kill him!" McDonnell tells Scannell as he will kill him.

 **-!-**

"Come on. Let's see you. I want to know what you really are." The Doctor asks what he wants as Ashton stands nose to nose with the Doctor and raises his hand to the visor. Korwin collapses in Engineering and Ashton doubles over in pain. Sophia walks inside into Area 17.

 _"Airlock sealed."_

Ashton walks past the Doctor, back down the ship. The Doctor uses the intercom.

"McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction." The Doctor tells her. "He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead, Doctor." Scannell says.

"This thing's locked!" Martha tells him.

 _"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod."_

The Doctor looks through the window in the airlock door.

"Doctor!" Martha shouts for the Doctor.

"I'll save you!" The Doctor tells her.

"Martha, it's too late." Riley says.

"Doctor!" Martha shouts for him again.

"I'll save you!" Sophia tells her.

"I can't hear you!" Martha shouts at him.

"I'll save you!" The Doctor says for a final time as the pod leaves the side of the ship and floats towards the sun.

"I'm sorry." Martha says.

 _ **"**_ _Impact in seventeen oh five."_

"Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area seventeen now!" The Doctor orders for a spacesuit.

"What for?" Scannell asks what he needs it for.

"Just get down here!" The Doctor says.

"Well, go on. Do what he says." McDonnell tells Scannel.

"Ashton's still out there." Scannell warns them.

"I'll deal with him." McDonnell says to him.

 **-!-**

"The wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you." Riley says that the wondeful world of space travel would kill a person about it being pretty.

"He'll come for us." Martha says.

"No, it's too late. Our heat shields will pack in any minute, and then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before he has a chance to do anything." Riley explains.

"You don't know the Doctor. I believe in him." Martha says that Riley doesn't know the Doctor as Martha believes him.

"Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in." Riley says that she is lucky that she has someone to believe in.

"No girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Martha asks if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend.

"The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships." Riley tells her that the job doesn't get itself into releationship.

"Family, then?" Martha asks about his family.

"My dad's dead, and I haven't seen my mum in six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then, all silent. She wanted to hold on to me, I know that. Oh, she's so stubborn." Riley explains about his family and his mother argued with him.

"Yeah, well, that's families." Martha says.

"What about you?" Riley asks about Martha's family.

"Full works. Mum, Dad, Dad's girlfriend, brother, sister. No silence there. So much noise. Oh, God! They'll never know! I, I'll just have disappeared, and they'll always be waiting." Martha explains.

"Call them." Riley says.

 **-!-**

The Doctor is now in a spacesuit.

"I can't let you do this." Scannell tells him.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not going to stop me." The Doctor explains to him.

"You want to open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No one can survive that." Scannell warns him.

"Oh, just you watch." The Doctor tells him to watch.

"Oh, I will. my love." Sophia tells the Doctor.

"You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you." Scannell explains what would happen if he were to open the airlock.

"If I can boost the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines." The Doctor explains.

"Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away. It's too late." Scannell shouts at the Doctor.

"I'm not going to lose her." The Doctor says as he puts on the helmet and goes into the airlock.

 _"Decompression initiated. Impact in twelve fifty five."_

 **-!-**

Francine's mobile phone rings.

"Hello." Francine greets Martha on the phone.

"It's me." Martha answers.

"Is everything all right?" Francine asks if everything is alright for Martha.

"Yeah. Of course." Martha agrees on everything being alright for her side.

"Martha?"

"Mum, I. you know I love you, don't you?" Martha asks if her mother still loves her daughter.

"Of course I do. What's bought this on?" Francine asks what has brought this mood on to Martha.

"I never say it. I never get the time. I never think of it, and then I really love you. Tell Dad, Leo and Tish that I love them." Martha explains that she never gets to say that she loves her family as a blonde woman in a black suit is monitoring the conversation.

"Martha, what's wrong?" Francine asks Martha what is wrong.

"Nothing. I promise." Martha lies.

"Where are you?" Francine asks where she is.

"Just out." Martha says that she is out.

"With anyone nice?" Francine asks if she is with anyone nice.

"Some mates." Martha tells Francine.

"What mates?" Francine asks about the mates she is with.

"Mum, can we not just talk?" Martha asks not to talk.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" Francine asks what she wants to talk about with Martha.

"I don't know. Anything! What you had for breakfast. What you watched on telly last night. How much you're going to kill Dad next time you see him. Just anything." Martha goes back about the topics.

"Is the Doctor with you? Is he there, now?" Francine asks if the Doctor is with her.

"Mum, just leave it." Martha tells Francine for her mother to leave the conversation.

"It's a simple enough question." Francine says.

"I'd better go." Martha says as the woman at the Jones's home makes the circular keep going gesture.

"Er, no, Martha, wait." Francine orders Martha to wait.

"See you, Mum." Martha says goodbye before she ends the call, then she and Riley hug each other, crying.

 **-!-**

 _"Impact in eleven fifteen. Heat shield failing. At ten percent."_

The Doctor opens the outer airlock door and the unfiltered sunlight streams in. Gritting his teeth, he climbs outside and reaches for a row of four buttons on the ship's hull. He has to hold on to the edge of the airlock because there is no safety line.

"Come on! Go on, my son!" The Doctor comments as he presses two buttons then stretches for the box just beyond them.

"Doctor, how're you doing on your end?" Sophia asks him.

"I can't, I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last." The Doctor tells her.

"Come on. Don't give up now." Sophia gives his hopes up as he rips off the cover of the box, and with a big shout pulls the lever down.

 **-!-**

There is a big jolt. The computer screen says remagnetising.

"We're being pulled back!" Riley reliases.

"I told you! It's the Doctor!" Martha says to him as the Doctor gets back into the airlock as the escape pod returns to its dock. He looks at the sun.

"It's alive. It's alive. It's alive!" The Doctor says to himself about the "living" sun.

 **-!-**

"Doctor, close the airlock now! That pod's going to smash into him." Scannell explains.

"Stay here." McDonnell gives an order before giving Scannell the clamp and runs back.

 _"Impact in eight fifty seven."_

 **-!-**

 _"Airlock recompression completed."_

The Doctor has his eyes closed tight as he takes off his helmet and crawls out of the airlock. The pod docks.

"Doctor! Doctor! Are you okay?" Martha asks the Doctor as he opens his eyes briefly. A white light shines from them.

"Stay away from me!" The Doctor warns her.

"What's happened?" McDonnell asks him.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" The Doctor blames McDonnell.

" _Speak to me. What do you mean by her fault? Wait a minute, you can't hear me?!"_ Sophia asks him.

"Riley, get down to area ten and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" McDonnell orders Riley as he runs off.

"You mined that sun. Stripped its surface for cheap fuel. You should have scanned for life!" The Doctor explains to her.

"I don't understand." McDonnell tells him.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Martha inquires.

"That sun is alive. A living organism. They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" The Doctor tells her.

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why is he saying that?" McDonnell asks how the sun is "alive".

"Because it's living in me." The Doctor tells McDonnell.

"Oh, my God." McDonnell reliases.

"Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!" The Doctor complains.

"It takes too long. We'd be caught. Fusion scoops are illegal." McDonnell tells him.

"You've got to freeze me, quickly." The Doctor orders to be frozen.

"What?" Martha asks why he needs to be frozen.

"Stasis chamber. You've got to take it below minus two hundred. Freeze it out of me! It'll use me to kill you if you don't. The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre, quickly! Quickly!" The Doctor gives the orders.

"Help me!" Martha shouts to help her.

 _"Impact in seven thirty."_

In Engineering, Korwin starts to thaw. His hand moves and picks up the helmet.

 **-!-**

Martha grabs the instruction manual.

"I can do it!" Martha shouts to herself.

"Martha, where are you?" The Doctor asks where Martha is.

"It's all right, I'm here. Just help me get him up. Stasis chamber, minus two hundred, yeah?" Martha says that he wants to be in the stasis chamber, at -200 degrees.

"No, you don't know how this equipment works. You'll kill him. Nobody can survive those temperatures." McDonnell tells Martha otherwise.

"He's not human. He can survive this." Sophia tells McDonnell.

"Let me help you, then." McDonnell says.

"You've done enough damage." Martha tells McDonnell as the Doctor lies in the stasis chamber.

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more. Martha!" The Doctor says.

"Yeah?" Martha asks for the Doctor.

"It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all. I'm scared! I'm so scared!" The Doctor tells her.

"Doctor, Just stay calm. You saved Martha, now she will return the favour. Just believe in me.

"It's burning through me. Then what'll happen?" The Doctor asks what will happen.

"That's enough! I've got you." Martha tells him.

"There's this process, this thing that happens if I'm about to die." The Doctor says.

"Shush. Quiet now. Because that is not going to happen. Are you ready?" Martha asks.

"No." The Doctor says as Martha uses the joystick to roll the Doctor completely into the chamber, then types 200 into the keypad and presses the green button. The Doctor screams as his body temperature falls.

 _"Heat shields failing. At five percent."_

In Engineering, Korwin stands up just as a computer monitor reports - power drain medcentre stasis chamber active. He goes to a lever, pulls it up, and the monitor changes to stasis chamber inactive. The power is cut at minus 70 degrees. The Doctor is covered in frost.

"No! Martha, you can't stop it. Not yet." The Doctor tells her.

"What happened?" Martha asks what has happened.

"Power's been cut in Engineering." McDonnell explains.

"But who's down there?" Martha asks who is down in Egineering.

"Leave it to me." McDonnell says to leave it to her as she leaves.

 _"Impact in four forty seven."_

"Come on. You're defrosting." Martha says that he is defrosting.

"Martha, listen! I've only got a moment. You've got to go!" The Doctor tells her.

"No way." Martha dismisses him.

"Get to the front. Vent the engines. Sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them." The Doctor explains.

"I am not leaving you." Martha says.

"You've got to give back what they took." The Doctor tells her.

"Doctor!" Martha shouts for him.

"Please go!" The Doctor reminds her.

"I'll be back for you." Martha says.

"Of course you will be." Sophia tells her.

 _"Impact in four oh eight."_

 **-!-**

Martha runs through area 21 as Korwin catches up with McDonnell, hiding in an airlock. McDonnell opens the outer airlock door and puts her arms around Korwin's neck.)

"I love you."

They fall towards the sun together.

 **-!-**

 _"Exterior airlock open."_

"It's the last door. We've got to keep going." Riley says.

 _"Impact in two seventeen. Primary engines critical."_

The Doctor falls out of the stasis chamber and crawls across the floor.

 _"Repeat. Primary engines critical. Survival estimate projection zero percent."_

 **-!-**

"Martha!" The Doctor shouts for Martha.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Martha asks what he is doing.

"I can't fight it. Give it back or burn with me. **Burn with me, Martha."** He explains to her.

 _"Impact in one twenty one."_

 **-!-**

"Got it!" Riley shouts.

 _"Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat. Life support systems reaching critical. Impact in one oh six."_

Scannell and Riley quickly enter commands into various computers.

 _"Collision alert. Collision alert."_

"It's not working. Why's it not working?" Riley asks why it isn't working.

 _"Collision alert. Fifty eight seconds to fatal impact."_

"Vent the engines. Dump the fuel." Martha tells them.

"What?" Scannell asks what she means.

"Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it. Now!" Martha explains to order them as Riley and Scannell obey her. "Come on, Doctor. Hold on."

Bang!

 _"Fuel dump in progress. Fuel dump in progress."_

The light goes out in the Doctor's eyes, and he keels over.

"Finally, you're back! Well done Martha!" Sophia comments on Martha's brilliancy.

"There! The auxiliaries are firing!" Scannell says as the ship lurches, then starts to pull away from the sun as the countdown reaches one second.

 _"Impact averted. Impact averted. Impact averted."_

"We're clear. We've got just enough reserves." Riley says to everyone.

"Doctor!" Martha shouts as she runs back down the body of the ship to embrace the Doctor and Sophia hugging each other in a sigh of relief.

 **-!-**

Later, in the safety of interstellar space.

"This is never your ship." Scannell disbelives the Tardis.

"Compact, eh? And another good word, robust. Barely a scorch mark on her." The Doctor describes it well.

"That's how we like it." Sophia adds on a description to the Tardis.

"We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel." Martha says to them.

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities'll pick us up soon enough." Riley explains to her.

"Though how we explain what happened..." Scannell says.

"Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing." The Doctor tells him as he goes into the Tardis.

"So, er, you're off then. No chance I'll see you again?" Riley asks of another reapperence of Martha.

"Not really. It was nice, not dying with you. I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in." Martha declines.

"I think I already did." Riley comments on her being someone that they could believe in as Martha kisses him.

"Well done. Very hot." Martha comments as Sophia lets out a slight giggle before they go into the Tardis.

 **-!-**

"So. Didn't really need you in the end, did we? Sorry. How are you doing?" Martha says that she never needed him in the end before asking on how he feels.

"Now, what do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?" The Doctor asks for an opinon on the next travel destanation.

"Whatever you like." Martha says.

"By the way, you'll be needing this." Sophia tells her as she gives out a Tardis key on a chain.

"Really?" Martha asks her.

"Frequent flier's privilege." Sophia comments as the Doctor gets the Tardis going to the mineral lakes of Kur-ha for some ice skating. 

**[Wrote on 18/10/2015]**

 **A/N - Here is my plan for the rest of the series (episodes 8 - 13), because we have reached the end of my original plan.**

 **Episode 8: Human Nature**  
 **1\. - The Impossible Notebook**  
 **2\. - Shifting the Form**

 **The Doctor turns human to hide from the Family of Blood. Huge amounts of DoctorxSophia interaction due to she becoming human as well in the story. These may be the best chapters to read in the story because of it.**

 **Episode 9: The Family of Blood**  
 **1\. - Invasion**  
 **2\. - Our Love**

 **The Family of Blood invade 1913 as they try to find the Time Lord's lifeforce. Again, huge amounts of DoctorxSophia in these.**

 **[This space was to be** _ **Captain Jack Harkness and End of Days.**_ **But due to me changing my mind whilst doing** _ **Smith and Jones and The Shakespeare Code.**_ **I went against them, so they are not in.]**

 **Episode 11: Utopia**  
 **1\. - End of the Universe**  
 **3\. - Everything Falls**

 **Takes place after** _ **End of Days.**_ **Just an usual episode.**

 **Episode 12: The Sound of Drums**  
 **1\. - Mad Master**  
 **2\. - All of a Trap**

 **Nearly the last episode to have some DoctorxSophia. I can't reveal anything more than that.**

 **Episode 13: Last of The Time Lords (shortened to be LOTTL.)**  
 **1\. - One Year Later**  
 **2\. - [SPOILERS]**

 **I can't reveal much because of spoilers, so yeah.**

 **Episode 13.5 (or -1): Time Crash.**

 **Same thing, really.**

 **[Wrote: 25/10/2015]**

 **So, how "cool" was that? Some kind of freezing episode that was. Espically with the cold heart of ice and... yeah, I can't do this kind of humor.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is DocxSop!. See you then!**

 **The Imperial Ghost - October 25, 2015.**


	28. Human Nature: The Impossible Notebook

**Human Nature - The Impossible Notebook**

The Doctor, Sophia and Martha run into the Tardis, closely followed by a blast from an energy weapon from outside of the Tardis.

"Get down!" The Doctor tells his companions to get down as another laser shot happens before he slams the door shut, "Did they see you?"

"I don't know." Martha says to him.

"Martha, he needs to know if they see you?" Sophia asks her if they saw Martha.

"I don't know. I was too busy running." Martha gives Sophia a reason.

"Martha, it's important. Did they see your face?" The Doctor asks if "they" saw her face.

"No, they couldn't have." Martha says.

"Off we go!" The Doctor tells them as he sets the Tardis in motion, "Argh! They're following us."

"How can they do that? You've got a time machine." Martha asks how they have done that if they have a time machine.

"Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless. I'll have to do it. Martha, you trust us, don't you?" The Doctor explains about the technology.

"Of course I do." Martha says she does trust them.

"Because it all depends on you." The Doctor tells her that it depends on herself.

"What does? What am I supposed to do?" Martha asks what she is suppoused to do as the Doctor holds out an ornately decorated pocket watch.

"Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, Martha. The watch is..."

 **-!-**

The Doctor is lying on a bed in an old-fashioned wood panelled room. A clock is ticking. There are voices in the corridor outside. He gets up and sees Sophia, his wife who has the same shade, colour of hair whilst thinking to herself.

"Sophie? Are you alright?" He asks his wife as she looks at her husband. "Was it another one of your nightmares again?"

"Yes. It was on the other Earth one." Sophia tells him about her most recent nightmare.

"You of course know that there is not another version of Earth, so that can't be true." John corrects her before there is a knock on the door. He then allows the person who is knocking on the door to come in as Martha enters, carrying a breakfast tray and wearing maid's uniform complete with little cap. She turns her back when she sees the Doctor isn't fully dressed.

"Pardon me, Mister and Miss Smith. You're not dressed yet. I can come back later." Martha apoligizes as John puts on a dressing gown.

"Martha. I think it's all right, it's all right. Put it down." Sophie tells Martha to put the tray down on a table by the leather settee as she draws the curtains.

"I was er. Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams." John mentions about his dreams.

"What about, sir?" Martha asks about the dreams.

"I dream I'm this adventurer. This daredevil, a madman. The Doctor, I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my companion and of course, my wife as well." John explains to Martha.

"A teacher, his wife and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible." Martha disbelieves him.

"I'm a man from another world, though." John tells her.

"Of course you are dear. In my world, right here." Sophie agrees to him as she points to the left side of her chest.

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing." Martha tells them otherwise.

"This thing. The watch is..." John nearly drones as he picks up the ornate pocket watch from the mantlepiece for a moment then puts it back. "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the Year of Our Lord 2007."

"I can prove that wrong for you, sir. Here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're both completely human, sir. As human as they come." Martha explains to him about the date as it is 10/11/1913 at the moment.

"Mmm, that's us. Completely human." The Doctor agrees with her.

 **-!-**

The boys are singing 'To Be A Pilgrim' at morning assembly, and the Union Flag is raised on the flagpole outside the magnificent Gothic Revival building. Wearing gown and mortar board, John enters the main building.

"Morning, sir." A boy wishes to John as he passes the other teachers.

"Headmaster." John says to the headmaster near to him.

 **-!-**

John is holding a cane and reading from a text book on the Battle of Waterloo, 18th June 1815.

"Advanced with little impediment. The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. A final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon, but by evening, the advance of the Allied troops had forced them to retreat."

 **-!-**

After class, he walks along a tiled corridor which the two housemaids, Martha and Jenny are scrubbing on their hands and knee.

"Morning, sir." Martha wishes him a good morning.

"Yes, hi." John accepts the wish from Martha as he goes up the stairs.

"Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on him." Jenny comments on Martha and her "affection" on John.

"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being..." Martha answers before agreeing on her being from somewhere else.

"Londoner?"

"Exactly. Good old London town." Martha agrees on London as two senior boys stop.

"Er, now then, you two. You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it." Baines orders the two to put backbone into the scrubbing.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Jenny follows Baines's orders.

"You there, what's your name again?" Hutchinson asks of Martha's name.

"Martha, sir. Martha Jones." Martha tells him her name.

"Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" Hutchinson asks about the cleaniness of the floor due to Martha's hands before they walk on, laughing.

"That's very funny, sir." Martha says whilst using sarcasm.

"Careful, now. Don't answer back." Jenny tells her not to fight back.

"I'd answer back with my bucket over his head." Martha gives Jenny a well thought answer.

"Oh, I wish. Just think, though. In a few years time, boys like that'll be running the country." Jenny says to Martha.

"Nineteen thirteen. They might not." Martha thought otherwise.

 **-!-**

"Excuse me, ma'am." A boy asks as Sophie in the starched nurses uniform meets John, who is carrying a large pile of books. Sophie at the school was informed to be the school nurse as the school did not unfortantly allow for a woman to take the job as a mathamatical teacher but the only job avaliable was for the nurse.

"Hello again, John." Sophie greets her husband as he drops some of the books.

"There we go." John says as he grabs a book.

"Husband, let me help you." Sophie asks him.

"No, no, I've got it, no. Er, how best to retrieve? Tell you what. If you could take these..." John tells his husband as he takes the books from his arms, and he picks up the fallen ones. "No harm done. So, er, how was Jenkins?"

"Oh, it was just a cold. Nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother more than anything." Sophie explains about the student of "Jenkins".

"Oh, we can't have that." John reminds her.

"He received a letter this morning, so he's a lot more chipper. I appear to be holding your books." Sophie tells him about how he is feeling before saying about the books.

"Yes, so you are. Sorry, sorry. Just let me." John tells her to give the books to him.

"No, why don't I take half?" Sophie asks if she can take half.

"Ah, brilliant idea. Brilliant. Perfect. Division of labour." John says about the brilliant idea she has put forward.

"We make quite a couple." Sophie says to him.

"Don't we just. " John agrees.

"So, these books. Were they being taken to the libary?" Sophie asks her husband if the books he had were to be taken to the libary.

"Yes." John agrees as they end up in a smaller corridor. "I always say, Nurse, give the boys a good head of steam, they'll soon wear themselves out."

"Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me by Sophie. Nurse sounds rather well, like I have had this job for years." Sophie says.

"Ah. Nurse Sophie it is then." John says as they soon to be at the notice board at the top of a flight of stairs.

"Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts. Do you think you'll go?" Sophie asks for John's permission to go to the dance.

"I hadn't thought about it." John says that he hadn't really thought about it.

"It's been ages since I've been to a dance, only no one's asked me." Sophie tells him as John starts backing away nervously.

"Well, I should imagine that you'd be, er, I mean, I never thought you'd be one for. I mean, there's no reason why you shouldn't. If you do, you may not. I, I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't. I mean I wouldn't want to." John rambles on about that she could go if she wanted it.

"The stairs." Sophie says about the stairs.

"What about the stairs?" John asks about the stairs.

"They're right behind you." Sophie points them out as he goes in a flurry of books and papers.

 **-!-**

Sophie tends to the back of the Doctor's head.

"Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this." Sophie says about him having more fuss.

"Because it hurts." The Doctor complains as Martha bursts in.

"Is he all right?" Martha asks if he is all right.

"Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter our study without knocking." Sophie reminds Martha again.

"Sorry. Right. Yeah." Martha apoligizes as she goes back to the door and knocks on it. "But is he all right? They said you fell down the stairs, Sir."

"No, it was just a tumble, that's all." The Doctor tells her.

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asks if Sophie has checked for concussion for his head.

"I have, Martha. You don't need to check for yourself." Sophie says to her.

"Sorry. I'll just tidy your things." Martha apoligizes.

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts." John mentions.

"Well, then. I can be the judge of that. Let's find out." Sophie says to him as she uses her stethoscope to listen to John's chest. "I can confirm the diagnosis. Just one heart, singular."

"I have er, I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction. Not that it would be of any interest." John tells her.

"I'd be very interested." Sophie says.

"Well, I've never actually shown it to anyone before." John says as he gives Joan the handwritten book.

"A Journal of Impossible Things." Sophie reads the name as the book has lots of inky scrawl and pictures. "Just look at the creatures."

"It's become quite a hobby." John says to her.

"It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls. Like me." Sophie comments as they look at a sketch of Rose Tyler.

"Oh no, no, she's just an invention. This character, Rose. I call her, Rose. Seems to disappear later on." John describes about Rose as they look at the Cybermen and the Tardis, labelled magic box. "Ah, that's the box. The blue box. It's always there. Like a like a magic carpet. This funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a doorway?" Sophie asks if the magic box is like a doorway.

"Mmm."

They then look at sketches of earlier Doctors.

"I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true." John asks how magical life would be if it had only be true.

"If only. Our love would be all the more real." Sophie says.

"It's just a dream." John reminds her as they look at drawings of the pocket watch.

 **-!-**

Martha runs after Sophie.

"Ma'am? That book." Martha says about the book.

"Oh, I'll look after it. Don't worry. He did say I could read it." Sophie gives a reason why John could let her read her.

"But it's silly, that's all. Just stories." Martha tries to convince her not to read it.

"Who is he really, Martha?" Sophie asks who John is really.

"I'm sorry?" Martha asks to repeat what she said.

"It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what." Sophie explains like he left the kettle on.

"That's just him." Martha says.

"Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position." Sophie says for Martha to remember her position in her life.

"Yes, ma'am." Martha agrees on Sopha.

 **A/N - So, thank god I took a hour of my sleep to finish a bit of this off. If this doesn't make sense. It's only because I'm fatigued and tired and the clocks went back this morning, so I lost an hour and gained it back.**

 **So, anyways. Human Nature seems to be that episode with the fanfiction writers that they grow some metaphorical "balls" and go with DocxOC releationships, well... That's what I think about the chapters.**

 **So, as I ask the reviewers of this story to review this story. But I'll ask them to ask them.**

 **If you had to write this episode and the next, would you still have the JohnxJoan releationship in the chapters or not?**

 **I might have a break between this and the next chapter to finih off some stuff for the SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon Wiki (I am Ghastlyop, so say hi to me when I'm online on GMT time.)**

 **The Imperial Ghost - October 25th, 2015 (yeah. I finished it so quickly!)**


	29. Human Nature - Shifting the Shape

**Human Nature - Shifting the Shape**

Evening. Martha brings two pints to a table.

"Ooo, it's freezing out here. Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?" Martha asks why they can't have a drink inside the pub.

"Now don't be ridiculous. You do get these notions! It's all very well, those Suffragettes. but that's London. That's miles away." Jenny reminds Martha about the Suffragettes in London.

"But don't you just want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave. Don't you just want to tell them?" Martha asks if Jenny wants to scream all the time.

"I don't know. Things must be different in your country." Jenny tells her that things could be different in _Martha's country._

"Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying." Martha says that she isn't staying for longer.

"You keep saying that." Jenny says that she keeps saying the "staying" thing all the time.

"Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny. You'd love it." Martha tries to convince Jenny about her leave.

"Where are you going to go?" Jenny asks where Martha is going to go.

"Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars." Martha says for Jenny to look up in the sky.

"You don't half say mad things." Jenny comments about Martha saying mad things like about travelling above the sky.

"That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out." Martha reveals to her as something flashes in the sky. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Jenny asks if she saw something.

"Did you see it, though? Right up there, just for a second." Martha tells her.

"Martha, there's nothing there." Jenny says that there is nothing there but John arrives.

"Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you." John asks if there is anything wrong as Sophie appears.

"There, there. Look in the sky." Sophie asks for everyone to look at the sky as a light crosses the sky.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Jenny comments.

"All gone. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all." John says as he says about the thing in the sky is a meterorite.

"It came down in the woods." Sophie tells him.

"No, no, no. No, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. Now, I should escort you back to the school. Ladies?" John disagrees as she asks if Martha and Jenny want to be escorted back to the school.

"No, we're fine, thanks." Martha says.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight." John tells him as he and Sophie leave.

"Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed." Martha asks where the field is.

"That's by Cooper's Field." Jenny tells Martha as she leaves. "You can't just run off. It's dark. You'll break a leg."

Jenny follows Martha.

 **-!-**

Martha bicycles out to an old barn and goes inside. She uses the key she was given at the end of 42 to unlock the Tardis.

"Hello. I'm talking to a machine..." Martha says.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Martha run into the Tardis, closely followed by a blast from an energy weapon from outside of the Tardis.

"Get down!" The Doctor tells his companions to get down as another laser shot happens before he slams the door shut, "Did they see you?"

"I don't know." Martha says to him.

"Martha, he needs to know if they see you?" Sophia asks her if they saw Martha.

"I don't know. I was too busy running." Martha gives Sophia a reason.

"Martha, it's important. Did they see your face?" The Doctor asks if "they" saw her face.

"No, they couldn't have." Martha says.

"Off we go!" The Doctor tells them as he sets the Tardis in motion, "Argh! They're following us."

"How can they do that? You've got a time machine." Martha asks how they have done that if they have a time machine.

"Stolen technology. They've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe. They're never going to stop, unless. I'll have to do it. Martha, you trust us, don't you?" The Doctor explains about the technology.

"Of course I do." Martha says she does trust them.

"Because it all depends on you." The Doctor tells her that it depends on herself.

"What does? What am I supposed to do?" Martha asks what she is suppoused to do as the Doctor holds out an ornately decorated pocket watch.

"Take this watch, because my life depends on it. This watch, Martha. The watch is us." The Doctor reminds her.

"Right, okay, gotcha. No, hold on. Completely lost." Martha says to him.

"Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone, and me being a Time Lord, well, We're unique. They can track us down across the whole of time and space." The Doctor explains.

"Huh. And the good news is?" Martha asks him about the good news.

"They can smell us, they haven't seen us. And their life span'll be running out, so we hide. Wait for them to die." Sophia interrupts him as she continues with the explaination.

"But they can track us down." Martha reminds her.

"That's why we've got to do it. We have to stop being a Time Lord. And we're going to become humans." The Doctor proposes to her as a headset is lowered from the ceiling of the Tardis."Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered."

"What does it do?" Martha asks what this headset does.

"Chameleon Arch. Rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." The Doctor explains to her as he puts the watch into the headset. "Now, the Tardis will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you but I can for Sophia. You'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."

"But, hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?" Martha asks if it will hurt for him.

"Oh, yeah. It hurts." Sophia tells her as Martha watches the Doctor suffer.

 **-!-**

Martha turns on a recording the Doctor made earlier.

"This working? Martha, before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the Tardis. I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let it hide away. Four. No, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi..."

Martha fast forwards the video, Sophia comes in half way through the video to interrupt him and then he dissaperes.

"But there was a meteor, a shooting star. What am I supposed to do then?" Martha asks for his assistance.

"And twenty three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything we are is kept safe in there. Now, He's put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find us. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice. Oh, and thank you from me and the Doctor." Sophia explains to her.

"I wish you'd come back." Martha says.

 **-!-**

A strange boy named Latimer knocks on the door, and John opens it.

"You told me to come and collect that book, sir." Latimer reminds John.

"Good lad. Yes. Yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchison Price. Where did I put it? And I wanted a little word. Your marks aren't quite good enough." John tells him as he asks where the book he wanted Latimer needed to be collected.

"I'm top ten in my class, sir." Latimer tells him.

"Now, be honest, Timothy, you should be the very top. You're a clever boy. You seem to be hiding it. Where is that book? And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?" John says to him that he should be above his position.

"Yes, sir." Latimer agrees as John searches the shelves of his library alcove, and Latimer notices the watch.

 _"You're clever. Be proud of it. Use it."_

Latimer picks up the watch and hears voices.

 _"Time Lord. Hide yourself."_

 _"The secret lies within. I'm trapped. I'm kept inside the cogs."_

Latimer opens the watch, and outside in the grounds, Baines turns around.

 _"In the dark, waiting. Always waiting."_

Latimer closes the watch and puts it in his pocket. John returns with the book

"Fascinating details about the siege. Really quite remarkable. Are you all right?" John tells him as he asks if Latimer is all right.

"Yes, sir. Fine, sir." Latimer agrees.

"Right then. Good. And remember. Use that brain of yours." John says to him.

 _"Power of a Time Lord."_

As the Doctor hands the book to Latimer, he sees images of the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver.

"You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you?" John asks if anything is bothering Latimer.

"No, sir Thank you, sir." Latimer disagrees.

 **-!-**

Latimer runs up to his dormitory, where he opens the watch again, and some golden energy drifts out.

 _"You are not alone. Keep me hidden."_

 _"And infinite fire. Burn with light. Burn in time."_

Latimer sees Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, Werewolf, Racnoss, Lazarus, Sycorax. Baines sniffs.

 **-!-**

The boys are practising firing machine guns at rough targets on ground below the terrace wall, watched by John and the Headmaster. Latimer is feeding in the ammo belt for Hutchinson.

"Concentrate." John orders the boys as Sophie comes out of the school, "Hutchinson, excellent work."

"Cease fire!" The headmaster orders.

"Good day to you, Headmaster." John comments on the day to the headmaster.

"Your crew's on fine form today, Mister Smith." The headmaster says.

"Excuse me, Headmaster. We could do a lot better. Latimer's being deliberately shoddy." Hutchinson complains.

"I'm trying my best." Latimer tells him of a better answer.

"You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent." The headmaster reminds him of the targets.

"That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears." Latimer points out to the headmaster.

"Oh, dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing." The headmaster tells the others that Latimer needs a war to prove himself as Hutchinson starts firing again, Latimer hears the whine of mortar shells and finds himself on the front lines of World War One.

"Mind the wire. Keep your heads down!" A man orders as Latimer is helping his comrade back to safety in the trenches. He looks at the watch.

"One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now." Latimer reminds Hutchinson as a shell screams towards them.

Back in 1913, the machine gun has stopped firing.

"Stoppage. Immediate action. Didn't I tell you, sir? This stupid boy is useless. Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir." Hutchinson says as he persuades Latimer for a beating.

"It's your class, Mister Smith." The headmaster reminds John, that it is his assigined class.

"Permission granted." John allows permission.

"Right. Come with me, you little oik." Hutchinson tells Latimer as he and his friends leads the stunned Latimer away. Baines looks at John and sniffs.

"Anything the matter, Baines?" John asks Baines.

"I thought. No, sir. Nothing, sir." Baines says to him as he leaves.

"As you were, Mister Smith." The headmaster tells him.

"Ah, Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post." John orders as he walks up to the wall where Sophie is. "Ah, Nurse Smith."

"Er, I'll give you back your journal when next I see you." Sophie tells him.

"No, no, no. You don't have to." John tells her not to.

"If you'll excuse me, John. I'm not a person for violence." Sophie explains to him.

 **-!-**

Later, John is making a sketch of Sophie.

"Can I see?" Sophie asks if she can see her sketch as John sits next to her on the Chesterfield.

"Oh, goodness, are you this artisitic. But are you sure I'm not on the previous page?" Sophie comment as she asks if she is represented by the drawing of the Slitheen on the previous page.

"Most definitely this page. Do you like it?" John disagrees as he asks if she likes her sketch.

"You've made me far too beautiful." Sophie tells him.

"Well, that's how I see you." John says otherwise, "But, that's not fair at all."

He strokes her hair and then kisses her. They kiss again, then the door opens.

"Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" The Doctor reminds her as Martha runs out again.

In the night, Joan shows off her party dress.

"You look wonderful." John comments.

"You'd best give me some warning. Er, can you actually dance?" Sophie asks if he can dance.

"I'm not certain." John tells her that he isn't certain about the question.

"There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?" Sophie asks if he is certain about anything else.

"Yes. Yes." John says as he takes her hands.

 **-!-**

Martha bursts in, breathless.

"They've found us." Martha tells him.

"This is ridiculous." Sophie says.

"Martha, I've warned you." John reminds her.

"They've found us, and I've seen them. They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch. Where is it?" Martha describes the aliens before asking about the watch as she searches the mantlepiece. "Oh, my God. Where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

"What are you talking about?" John asks what Martha is talking about with this watch he might of had.

"You had a watch. A fob watch. Right there." Martha tells him about the placement of the watch.

"Did I? I don't remember." John asks if he did have a fob watch.

"I can't see what concern it is of yours." Sophie tells her about her concern.

"But we need it. Oh, my God, Doctor, we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've possessed her or copied her or something, and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?" Martha tells him.

"Oh, I see. Cultural differences. It must be so confusing for you. Martha, this is what we call a story." John tries to convince her of fictional tales.

"Oh you complete. This is not you. This is nineteen thirteen." Martha tries to convince him that he is really, the Doctor and not John Smith.

"Good. This is nineteen thirteen." John agrees on the 1913 aspect.

"I've sorry. I'm really sorry, but I've got to snap you out of this." Martha apoligizes as she slaps John, hard.

"Martha!" Sophie reacts to the slap.

"Wake up! You're coming back to the Tardis with me." Martha orders John.

"How dare, how dare you. I'm not going anywhere with an insane servant. Martha, you are dismissed. You will leave these premises immediately. Now get out!" John completely disagrees with her as he pushes Martha out into the corridor, "The nerve of it. The absolute cheek. You think I'm a fantasist? What about her?"

"The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch, right there. Don't you remember?" Sophie reminds him that he did have a fob watch and now it has dissapered.

 **-!-**

Martha bumps into Latimer as she runs back to the servant's wing.

"Oh, sorry!" Martha apoligizes as Tim has a vision of her in her 2007 clothes, "Sorry."

"Martha?"

"Not now, Tim. Busy!" Martha tells him as she goes to the Tardis and starts searching the Doctor's pockets for the watch.

 **-!-**

"You're a dangerous man, you know." Sophie reminds him.

"You've taken my arm in public." John comments as Latimer watches from around the corner.

"Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?" A beggar asks to spare a penny.

"Yes, of course. There you are." John says as he and Sophie go inside. Latimer follows as the beggar checks the coins in his cup.

 **-!-**

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please take your partners for a waltz." Mister Chambers tells the couples as the village band starts playing.

"You can dance." Sophie says to him.

"I surprise myself." The Doctor comments as they bump into another couple, "Sorry."

 **-!-**

Martha walks up to the door.

"Oh, staff entrance, I think, Miss." The beggar comments.

"Yeah? Well, think again, mate." Martha says as some scarecrows watch from the bushes.

 **-!-**

John is fetching refreshments when Martha sits down at the table with Sophie.

"Please, don't. Not again." Sophie complains.

"He's different from any other man you've ever met, right?" Martha asks her.

"Yes." Sophie agrees.

"And sometimes he says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in his eyes you know, you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away in the dark. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do." Martha explains to Sophie as John returns to the table.

"Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave." John complains about Martha's presence as she holds up the sonic screwdriver.

"Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it." Martha asks him to name it.

"John, what is that silly thing? John?" Sophie asks what the sonic screwdriver is as John takes the screwdriver for his poessison.

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real. He's you." Martha tries to correct John. Mister Clark, Baines and Jenny come inside to the hall as Latimer is already there. He looks out of a window and a scarecrow pops up in front of him, so he closes the curtain again.

"There will be silence! All of you!" Mister Clark orders for silence as some scarecrows enter."I said, silence!"

"Mister Clarke, what's going on?" Mister Chambers asks what is going on before he gets vapourised.

"Mister Smith? Everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything." Martha tells John to forget everything about what she has said.

"We asked for silence! Now then, we have a few questions for Mister Smith." Baines asks for Mister Smith.

"No, better than that. The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking." A little girl named Lucy explains what the Doctor has done to himself.

"You took human form." Baines says to John.

"Of course I'm human. I was born human, as were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mister Clark. What is going on? This is madness." John convinces himself that he is still human.

"Ooo, and a human brain, too. Simple, thick and dull." Baines comments on his brain.

"But he's no good like this." Jenny says.

"We need a Time Lord." Mister Clark says.

"Easily done." Baines agrees as he steps forward and raises his ray gun. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John says that he doesn't know what Baines is talking about.

"Change back!" Baines orders John.

"I literally do not know..." John continues as Jenny grabs Martha, and puts a gun to her head.

"Get off me!" Martha screeches.

"She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?" Jenny asks if killing the Doctor's friend scares John enough.

"I don't know what you mean!" John shouts.

"Wait a minute. The maid told me about Smith and the Nurse. That woman, there." Jenny reminds herself.

"Then let's have you." Clark says as she takes Joan and puts his gun to her head.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor, being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice." Baines asks who John wants dead out of the two hostages and it is his choice.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N - Quick one here. I'm sorry for cutting out the middle part of the story where the Doctor and Joan are suppoused to be in town and all of that and this was because Sophie is his wife and not like Joan who did not know him and vice versia.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - October 29th, 2015.**


	30. The Family of Blood: School Invasion

**The Family of Blood - School Invasion**

"Make your decision, Mister Smith." Jenny asks John.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge." Baines says as out of sight, Latimer takes the watch from his pocket, and opens it. Golden energy shimmers and the Family turn their heads quickly.

 _"Time Lord."_

"It's him!" Baines shouts as Latimer closes the watch. Martha gets the gun off Jenny and uses her as a shield while she aims it at Baines.

"All right! One more move and I shoot." Martha says.

"Oh, the maid is full of fire." Baines comments about Martha.

"And you can shut up!" Martha shouts as she fires the gun at the ceiling.

"Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever." Mister Clark reminds him.

"Shoot you down." Baines says.

"Try it. We'll die together." Martha says.

"Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared." Baines asks if they would pull the trigger.

"Scared and holding a gun's a good combination. Do you want to risk it?" Martha inquires if she wants to risk it as the family lower their guns. Sophie returns to the Doctor.

"Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on. Do it, Mister Smith. I mean you." Martha orders to get John out.

"Do what she said. Everybody out, now. Don't argue, Mister Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you." Sophie tells the others as the villagers run out, screaming.

"Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly." John says to Latimer.

"And you. Go on. Just shift." Martha tells John to shift.

"What about you?" John asks about Martha.

"Mister Smith, I think you should escort your lady friend to safety, don't you?" Martha asks if John would escort Sophie back to her.

 **-!-**

"Mister Hicks, warn the village. Get everyone out. Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster." John orders everyone.

"Don't touch me. You're as bad as them." Latimer tells him as he runs off.

 **-!-**

Jenny gets away from Martha and rejoins her Family.

"Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or Sonny boy gets it." Martha says.

"She's almost brave, this one." Baines comments on her strength.

"I should have taken her form. Much more fun. So much spirit." Jenny says as Martha backs away as the Family move forward.

"What happened to Jenny? Is she gone?" Martha asks about Jenny and where she has gone.

"She is consumed. Her body's mine." Jenny says.

"You mean she's dead." Martha tells her.

"Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming." Jenny explains as a scarecrow grabs Martha from behind.

"Get the gun!" Baines shouts as the scarecrow takes the gun and Martha runs out of the hall. "Good work, soldier."

 **-!-**

"Don't just stand there, move! God, you're rubbish as a human. Come on!" Martha tells the John as she, John and Sophie run.

 **-!-**

The Doctor closes the main doors behind them, grabs the bell and starts ringing it.

"What are you doing?" Martha asks what John is doing.

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!" John says as one man can't fight them, everyone can stand together.

"You can't do that!" Martha shouts.

"You want me to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!" John asks if Martha wants to him to fight.

"I say sir, what's the matter?" Hutchinson asks what the matter is.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!" John shouts for enemy at the door. The guns are being passed out.

"You can't do this, Doctor. Mister Smith!" Martha shouts that he can hear.

"Ms. Smith, maintain position over the stable yard. Faster now. That's it." John orders her wife.

"They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance." Martha reminds him.

"They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties." The Doctor says as the Headmaster enters.

"What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?" The headmaster asks what the hell is going on.

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack." John explains.

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private." The headmaster asks for a word in private with John.

"No, I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Nurse. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mister Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen." John explains to the headmaster what has happened.

"Nurse, is that so?" The headmaster asks Sophie it is true.

"I'm afraid it's true, sir." Sophie agrees with it being true.

"Murder on our own soil?" The headmaster asks if there is murder on their own soil.

"I saw it. Yes." Sophie agrees again.

"Perhaps you did well then, Mister Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?" The headmaster says.

"Well, sir, they said..." John tries to say.

"Baines threatened Mister Smith, sir. Said he'd follow him. We don't know why." Sophie interrupts John.

"Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mister Snell, telephone for the police. Mister Philips, with me. We shall investigate." The headmaster explains.

"No! But it's not safe out there." Martha tells him not to go out there.

"Mister Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, sir." The headmaster says to her as he and Mister Philips leave.

"I've got to find that watch." Martha says.

 **-!-**

"Mister Philips has been murdered, Mister Smith. Can you tell me why?" The headmaster says that Mister Phillips has been murdered.

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We are on our own." John says as he annouces that the school has no help coming.

"If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards. Fortify the entrances, build our defences. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them." The headmaster explains that they to make a fight.

"Yes, sir! Right, come on. Let's get moving." The boys says as a wooden beam is put across the main doors."Hurry, get back."

"Barricade the kitchens. Secure the passageway to the stables." Hutchinson says to secure the school as he drags Latimer out of his hiding place,"You coward. You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us."

 **-!-**

"Sandbags to the north and west." The headmaster says/

"Stables in case of..." John says.

"Pemberton, load the spare magazines with bullets." The headmaster tells him.

"Quickly, now. Take the magazine cut-off out." Hutchinson orders as Lucy watches from a window.

 **-!-**

"Ashington, we need water for the Vickers gun. See to it. Faster. All of you, faster." The headmaster orders.

"Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery." John says otherwise to a student.

"Peterson, that is not acceptable. Report to your senior officer." The headmaster orders a student.

 **-!-**

Martha is searching while Sophie just stands there.

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and he stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch." Martha explains about John's fob-watch.

"And alien means not from abroad, I take it." Sophie says about aliens not being from other countries.

"The man you call John Smith, he was born on another world." Martha reveals to her.

"A different species." Sophie says.

"Yeah." Martha agrees.

"Then tell me. In this fairy tale, who are you?" Sophie asks about Martha in John's fairytale.

"Just a friend. I'm not. I mean, you haven't got a rival, as much as I might. Just his friend." Martha says.

"And human, I take it?" Sophie asks if Martha is human in the fairytale.

"Human. Don't worry. And more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor. Not an alien doctor, a proper doctor. A doctor of medicine." Martha convinces her that she is human but a training doctor.

"Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour." Sophie doesn't seem to be convinced.

"Oh, do you think? Bones of the hand. Carpal bones, proximal row. Scaphoid, lunate, triquetal, pisiform. Distal row. Trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metacarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges. Proximal, middle, distal." Martha explains all the bones to Sophie.

"You read that in a book." Sophie says to her.

"Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?" Martha asks if it is true.

"I must go." Sophie says that she needs to go.

"If we find that watch, then we can stop them." Martha tells Sophie her plan.

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me." Sophie says that the boys are going to fight but they need him.

 **-!-**

Sophie has changed into her uniform.

"You're with Armitage and Thwaites. They know the drill. Sophie, it's not safe." John tells a student as he tells Sophie.

"I'm doing my duty, just as much as you. Fine evening we've had together." Sophie says to him.

"Not quite as planned." John says.

"Tell me about Nottingham." Sophie asks him about Nottingham.

"Sorry?" John asks what she said.

"That's where you were brought up. Tell me about it." Sophie explains the question of Nottingham.

"Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber." John explains in a encylopaedic way.

"That sounds like an encyclopaedia. Where did you live?" Sophie asks where he lived.

"Broadmoor Street. Adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade." John gives her his address.

"But more that facts. When you were a child, where did you play? All those secret little places, the dens and hideaways that only a child knows? Tell me, John. Please tell me, I'm your wife. I need to know." Sophie asks about where he played as a child.

"How can you think that I'm not real? When I kissed you, was that a lie?" John asks if his kiss was a lie.

"No, it wasn't. No. Because it seemed all that real." Sophie tells him.

"But this Doctor sounds like some, some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough?" John asks if he is like the Doctor on being a lost prince.

"No, that's not true. Never." Sophie doesn't agree on his question.

"I've got to go." John says that he must go.

"Martha was right about one thing, though. Those boys, they're children. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor. The John Smith I was getting to know, he knows it's wrong, doesn't he?" Sophie says that the boys don't have to fight.

"Mister Smith, if you please!" The headmaster asks for John.

"What choice do I have?" John inquires on his choice as he kisses Sophie.

"The best choice." Sophie says.

 **A/N - Hey! It's nearly Halloween and The Family Of Blood actually seems like a brilliant episode to put on a Halloween night. It has a spooky kind of atmosphere with creatures or monsters like walking zombies but filled with straw, animated straw. Yeah, sorry I've rushed this chapter out. Well, you only have 10 more chapters until the story finally is complete and I will discuss about the next one with the Author's note for Last of the Time Lords - 2 and Time Crash, which is a seperated chapter. So don't complain!**

 **The Spooky Ghost - October 30, 2015.**


	31. The Family Of Blood: Fallen for Our Love

**The Family of Blood - Fallen for our Love**

"Get those bags piled up, filth. Going to mean the difference between life and death for us." Hutchinson orders Latimer to get the bags piled up.

"Not for you and me." Latimer disagrees for being the life and death for him and Latimer.

"What are you babbling about?" Hutchinson asks what he is babbling about.

"We're going to battle together." Latimer says that he and Hutchinson are together as future memories of shells screaming overhead."We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hutchinson asks what Latimer is saying.

"It means you and I both survive this. And maybe, maybe I was given this watch so I could help. I'm sorry." Latimer explains as runs away.

"Latimer, you filthy coward!" Hutchinson shouts for him.

"Oh yes, sir. Every time." Latimer agrees.

 **-!-**

Martha gives a little scream, throws papers into the air and leaves the Doctor's study. Latimer is hiding, talking to the watch.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Latimer asks the watch.

 _"Beware."_

"Beware of what?" Latimer asks.

 _"Her."_

Latimer looks up and sees Lucy standing in the corridor, holding her balloon. She sniffs.

"Keep away." Latimer tells Lucy.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks Latimer is.

"I saw you at the dance. You were with that family. You're one of them." Latimer says that she was with the crazy members of that "family."

"What are you hiding?" Lucy asks about the object.

"Nothing." Latimer lies.

"What have you got there?" Lucy asks him again.

"Nothing." Latimer lies again.

"Show me, little boy." Lucy asks for it to be shown.

"I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?" Latimer asks if she wants to see something so powerful before he aims the watch at Lucy and the golden energy shows her an explosion, and the Doctor. She runs away.

 **-!-**

"Stand to!"

The scarecrows hammer at the main gate.

"At post!"

Everyone takes aim.

"Enemy approaching, sir." A boy reminds the headmaster.

"Steady. Find the biting point."

The scarecrows break in.

"Fire!"

The boys open fire and take down scarecrows as they advance. John does not squeeze his trigger. All the scarecrows are down.

"Cease fire!" The headmaster orders no more fire as he walks over to the scarecrows."They're straw. Like he said, straw."

"The no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?" Hutchinson asks if they killed anyone as there is footsteps on the gravel.

"Stand to!" The headmaster orders as the person is Lucy and her balloon. "You, child. Come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

Martha runs out of the school.

"Mister Rocastle! Please, don't go near her." Martha tells him otherwise.

"You were told to be quiet." The headmaster reminds her to be quiet.

"Just listen to me. She's part of it. Nurse, tell him." Martha asks for Sophie to tell him.

"I think that. I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster." Sophie asks for the headmaster to stay back.

"Mister Smith."

"She was, she was with, with Baines in the village." John says to the headmaster.

"Mister Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir. Come with me." The headmaster explains that he won't let Lucy into battle.

"You're funny."

"That's right. Now take my hand." The headmaster tells Lucy.

"So funny." She repeats as she produces a ray gun and vapourises the Headmaster.

"Now who's going to shoot me. Any of you, really?" Lucy asks who is going to shoot her.

"Put down your guns." John tells the children.

"But sir, the Headmaster..." Hutchinson tries to say.

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way." John orders to retreat.

"But sir." Hutchinson says.

"I said, lead the way." John repeats.

"Well, go on, then. Run!" Baines tells them to run before he fires his gun into the air.

"Come on!" Martha tells John.

"Reanimate!" Baines orders the scarecrows.

 **-!-**

The boys scatter through the buildings, followed by the reanimated scarecrows. Latimer runs upstairs.

"Let's go. Quick as you can." John tells the boys.

"Don't go to the village. It's not safe." Martha warns the boys.

"And you, ladies." John says to his "companions."

"Not till we've got the boys out." Sophie says to him.

"Now, I insist. The pair of you, just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." John explains his plan as he opens the door. There are scarecrows on the other side. He slams it shut and locks it."I think, retreat."

 **-!-**

Latimer is running for the woods when Baines and Jenny get to the dormitory. Clark stands outside the building, shouting, as the Doctor, Joan and Martha hide in the bushes.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Mister Clark shouts for the assistance of the Doctor as he has the Tardis with him."Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize."

"Out you come, Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the Family." Baines tells him.

"You recognise it, don't you?" Martha inquires out of John's memories of the box.

"Come out, Doctor. Come to us!" Jenny asks for the Doctor to come for them.

"I've never seen it in my life." John tells Martha.

"Do you remember its name?" Martha asks about the name.

"I'm sorry, John, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box to escape." Sophie tells them about the sketches of the blue box.

"I'm not. I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life, and his job, and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?" John asks about his own life.

"Yes. Yes, he is." Sophie says about John being the best man.

"Why can't I stay?" John asks about him staying.

"But we need the Doctor." Martha reminds him.

"What am I, then? Nothing. I'm just a story." John asks if he is a story before he runs away and the women follow.

 **-!-**

"This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide." Sophie tells them about a place that they can hide from.

"We've got to keep going." John says.

"Just listen to me for once, John. Now, follow me." Sophie asks him to promise to her as they reach a cottage."Oh, here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far."

"But who lives here?" Martha asks who occupies the cottage.

"If I'm right, no one." Sophie tells her.

 **-!-**

The cottage is dark inside. The table is laid for tea.

"Hello? No one home. We should be safe here." Sophie tells them about the safeness.

"Whose house is it, though?" Martha asks who used to own the house.

"Er, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school, she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished." Sophie explains what happened with Lucy and her parents as she touches the teapot. "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

"I must go to them, before anyone else dies." John says.

"You can't. Martha, there must be something we can do." Joan disagrees.

"Not without the watch." Martha tells her.

"You're this Doctor's companion. Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you?" John asks what Martha does for the Doctor.

"Because he's lonely." Martha says.

"And that's what you want me to become." John asks if he wants to want him to become before there is a knock at the door."What if it's them?"

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." Martha corrects him as she opens the door.

"I brought you this." Latimer tells her as he has brought the watch.

"Hold it." Martha asks him to hold it.

"I won't." John disagrees.

"Please, just hold it."

"It told me to find you. It wants to be held." Latimer tells him that he needs it.

"You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?" Sophie asks why Latimer didn't return the watch.

"Because it was waiting. And because I was so scared of the Doctor." Latimer explains.

"Why?"

"Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun." Latimer describes.

"Stop it." John asks him.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe." Latimer continues his description.

"Stop it! I said stop it." John still tells him to stop.

 _"And he's wonderful."_

"I've still got this. The journal. I kept it all this time." Sophie says to him.

"Those are just stories." John reminds her.

"Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here." Sophie says before a big bang. The cottage shakes.

"What the hell?" Martha asks as fireballs are falling to earth a little way away.

"They're destroying the village." Sophie says.

"The watch."

"John, don't."

 _"Closer."_

"Can you hear it?" Latimer asks John.

 _"Closer."_

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken." John says.

 _"Little man."_

"Why did he speak to me?" Latimer asks why it spoke to him.

" _Oh, low level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing._ Is that how he talks?"

"That's him. All you have to do is open it and he's back." Martha says to him.

"You knew this all along and yet you watched while Nurse Redfern and I..." John asks her.

"I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to watch out, for but that wasn't included." Martha tells him as Sophie looks in the journal by moonlight through the window.

"Falling in love? That didn't even occur to him?" John asks about the love.

"No."

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?" John asks why he has to die.

"It was always going to end, though! The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan, and that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said." Martha explains about the Family.

"So your job was to execute me." John says.

"People are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Because you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. It wasn't even that long ago. But he is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care, because I love him to bits. And I hope to God he won't remember me saying this." Martha tells him that she really needs him for the saviour of the world as a explosion close by.

"It's getting closer." Latimer says.

"I should have thought of it before. I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am." John tells him that he could give the watch to the family.

"You can't do that!" Martha tells him otherwise.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him." John tells her.

"He'll never let you do it." Martha says.

"If they get what they want, then, then..." John says.

"Then it all ends in destruction. I never read to the end, but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer, for war across the stars for every child. Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" Sophie tells about the end of the story and asks for Martha and Latimer to leave them alone as she hugs a sobbing Doctor. The bombardment on the village continues as Martha and Latimer sit outside, then she hugs him.

"If I could do this instead of you, then I would. I'd hoped. But my hopes aren't important." Sophie says.

"He won't love you." John says to her.

"If he's not you, then I don't want him to." Sophie says.

"And it was real. I wasn't. I really thought." John tells her.

"Let me see. Blasted thing. Blasted, blasted thing. Can't even hear it. It says nothing to me." Sophie says to him about the watch as he puts his hands over Joan's and the watch.

 **-!-**

John Smith kisses his bride as the bells ring. He holds his first-born child. They take two children for a walk in the woods. He lies on his death bed, an old man.

"They're all safe, aren't they? The children, the grandchildren. Everyone's safe?" John asks if the children are safe.

"Everyone's safe, and they all send their love, John." Sophie tells him.

"Well, it's time. Thank you." John finishes himself.

 **-!-**

"Did you see?" John asks Sophie about his future memoirs.

"The Time Lord has such adventures, but he could never have a life like that." Sophie says.

"And yet I could." John reminds her.

"What are you going to do?" Sophie asks what they are going to do next.

 **-!-**

"We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again." Baines says as the spaceship door opens to admit the Doctor. A boom rocks the ship, and he lurches against a column of switches.)

"Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just, just stop." John asks.

"Say please." Baines asks him.

"Please."

Jenny activates a control.

"Wait a minute. Still human." Jenny assess John as he is still human.

"Now I can't, I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it." John tells them about the Doctor changing his life as he runs his hands over more switches.

"He didn't just make himself human. He made himself an idiot." Jenny says.

"Same thing, isn't it?"

"I don't care about this Doctor and your family. I just want you to go. So I've made my choice. You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away." John commands them to take his watch as he holds out the watch.

"At last." Baines releaves himself as he takes the watch with one hand, and John's lapels by the other."Don't think that saved your life."

He pushes John away. More switches get activated as John falls against the wall.

"Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." Baines annouces as he opens the watch and they all sniff deeply. "It's empty!"

"Where's it gone?" John asks about the essence.

"You tell me." Baines inquires to him as he throws the watch to the Doctor, who catches it without looking.

"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. Little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said, I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converters. Oh. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run." The Doctor explains as he warns them before he runs out of the ship as alarms start to sound.

"Get out! Get out!" Baines tells the other members.

 **-!-**

The Family run, then their spaceship goes KaBOOM!

 _"He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor, who had fought with gods and demons, why he'd run away from us and hidden. He was being kind."_

Clark, wearing heavy chains, falls into a pit.

 _"He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star. He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever."_

Jenny is sucked out of the Tardis in deep space.

 _"He still visits my little sister once a year every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is. Can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her. As for me, I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work standing over the fields of England, as their protector."_

Baines has become a scarecrow.

 _"We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did."_

 **-!-**

In the pouring rain. Martha is waiting by the Tardis, which is parked in a field.

"Right then. Molto bene." The Doctor tells Martha.

"Er, I meant to say, back there, last night. I would have said anything to get you to change." Martha tells him.

"Oh yeah, of course you would. Yeah." Sophia agrees.

"I mean, I wasn't really..." Martha says.

"Oh, no, no." The Doctor disagrees.

"Good." Martha votes her opinons.

"Fine." The Doctor says.

"So here we are then." Martha tells him.

"There we are, yes. And I never said. Thanks for looking after me." The Doctor comments on her looking after him as he hugs Martha and Sophia repeats the same action to the Doctor and Martha.

"Doctor. Martha. Sophia." Latimer says.

"Tim Timothy Timber." The Doctor jokes with Latimer's name.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. And thank you. Because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever." Latimer tells him goodbye.

"You don't have to fight." Sophia says to Latimer.

"I think we do." Latimer disagrees.

"But you could get hurt." Martha warns him.

"Well, so could you two, travelling around with him, but it's not going to stop you." Latimer reminds her.

"Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this." The Doctor tells him as he gives Latimer the fob watch.

"I can't hear anything." Latimer says.

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you, for good luck." The Doctor tells him about the new purpose of the watch.

"Look after yourself." Martha tells him as she hugs and kisses Latimer, the goes into the Tardis with Sophia.

"You'll like this bit." The Doctor tells Latimer as he goes into the Tardis, and it dematerialises.

 **-!-**

"Incoming!" A man shouts.

 _"In June 1914, an Archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian, and this then led, through nations having treaties with nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together in France on a terrible day."_

A muddy hand opens the watch.

"One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now." Latimer says that it's time as ashell is whistling towards them."To the right! To the right!"

They leap into a ditch. The shell explodes nearby.

"We made it. Thank you, Doctor. Come along, chap." Latimer says.

"Leave me. I'm not going to make it." Hutchinson tells him otherwise.

"Oh yes, you are. Didn't I promise you, all those years ago? Now, come on. And that's an order!" Latimer says.

 **-!-**

A lady vicar is reading from For The Fallen, by Laurence Binyon.

 _"They have no lot in our labour of the day time. They sleep beyond England's foam. They went with songs to the battle..."_

Latimer is sitting in a wheelchair, an old soldier with his medals and the watch.

 _"They were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted."_

He looks across the grass to where Martha is pinning a poppy to the Doctor's lapel. Sophia smiles at the old Latimer in the wheelchair.

 _"They fell with their faces to the foe. They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old. Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning We will remember them."_

 **A/N - And that is it for the probably bigger episodes of the season! It isn't that I don't like Human Nature and Family of Blood. Just I think they don't match up to Gridlock, I also have the novelisation of the episodes but I may need to read it so I don't get messed up even though I have seen the episodes a plentiful amount of times to 'like' them.**

 **But we know have 3 episodes and a minisode left, Utopia has 2 chapters; The Sound Of Drums (the same.); The Last of The Time Lords will have the centre chapter as well as Time Crash.**

 **Which makes 37 chapters! Good enough.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 2nd, 2015.**


	32. Utopia: End of the Universe

**Utopia - End of The Universe**

The Tardis lands in Roald Dahl Plass. Sophia is running from Torchwood Three as she had just defeated Abaddon and heard the Tardis a little bit before Jack was going to. She had to come back for the Doctor.

"Cardiff." The Doctor names the location.

"Cardiff?" Martha asks him.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California and the San Andreas Fault, but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel." The Doctor explains about the rift and what it does.

"So it's a pit stop." Martha comments.

"Exactly. Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active." The Doctor agrees as he notes that the rift has been active, Sophia opens the doors and closes them after running in before a man in a great long coat is running across the plaza.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Sophia shouts as she drops off her rucksack she is wearing full of stuff that she needed during Torchwood.

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple of years ago. Was that you?" Martha recalls a earthquake that happened in Cardiff. (see Boom Town.)

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." The Doctor says to her as Jack Harkness has a rucksack on his back."A long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then."

"Doctor!" Jack roars over the bay.

"Finito. All powered up." The Doctor says.

The Doctor sees Jack on the scanner. He sets the time rotor moving. Jack leaps for the Tardis and something goes bang! on the console.

"Whoa! What's that?" Martha asks what is happening.

"We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. Fifty trillion? What? The year one hundred trillion? That's impossible." The Doctor tells her as he reacts to the years of the future they have went passed.

"Why? What happens then?" Martha asks what happens in the year 100,000 trillion.

"We're going to the end of the universe." Sophia says as she steals the words out of the Doctor's mouth.

Jack is hanging on for his life as the Tardis hurtles through the vortex.

"Doctor!" Jack shouts as he clings onto the Tardis.

 **-!-**

A tattooed tribe with pointed teeth sniff the night air.

"Humans. Humans are coming." Cheiftain calls.

 **-!-**

A man is running along when a tribal woman jumps out in front of him

"I don't. I just want to go. Please, let me go." The man asks to be gone from the tribal group as the woman calls back to the lookout on a ridge.

"Human!"

"Human!"

The man runs.

"Human!"

"Human!"

The rest of the tribe are worked up into a frenzy.

 **-!-**

The radar has a blip on the screen. A white haired man named Professor Yana notices it.

"There's movement on the surface. Another human hunt. God help him." Professor Yana notes about recent events as his blue female alien assistant called Chantho is concerned.

"Chan should I alert the guards tho?" Chantho asks if she could alert the guards.

"No, no, we can't spare them. Poor beggar's on his own. One more lost soul dreaming of Utopia." Professor Yana tells her that the person on his own.

"Chan you mustn't talk as if you've given up tho." Chantho tells him that he doesn't need to give up.

"No, no, indeed. Here's to it. Utopia." Professor Yana says to Chantho as he takes a drink from a mug."Where it is to be hoped the coffee is a little less sour. Will you join me?"

"Chan I am happy drinking my own internal milk tho." Chantho tells him about his milk.

"Yes, well, that's quite enough information, thank you." Yana says to her as a man's voice comes over a loudspeaker up in the rafters.

"Professor Yana? I don't want to rush you, but how are we doing?" Atillo asks how they are doing so far.

"Er, yes, er, er, yes. Working. Yes, almost there." Professor Yana tells Atillo.

"How's it looking on the footprint?" Atillo asks on the footprint's status.

"It's good. Yes. Fine. Excellent." Professor Yana comments.

"Chan there's no problem as such. We've accelerated the calculation matrix but it's going to take time to harmonise tho. Chan we're trying a new reversal process. We'll have a definite result in approximately two hours tho." Chantho explains about the status of the footprint as Chantho's voice becomes fuzzy and the Professor hears a thumping sound in his head, like a rhythmic drumbeat.

"Chan Professor tho?" Chantho asks about the Professor for his assistance.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Working." Yana says the same.

"Chan it's the surface scanner, Professor. It seems to be detecting up a different signal tho." Chantho tells him.

"Well, that's not a standard reading. I can't make it out." Yana notes as there is a square on the screen."It would seem something new has arrived."

 **-!-**

"Well, we've landed." The Doctor says.

"So what's out there?" Martha asks him about the future.

"I don't know." The Doctor tells her.

"Say that again. That's rare." Martha asks him.

"Not even the Time Lords came this far." Sophia tells her.

"We should leave. We should go. We should really, really go." The Doctor warns everybody as he grins and runs to the door.

 **-!-**

Martha spots someone lying on the ground near the Tardis.

"Oh my God!" Martha shouts as the person is Jack. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on. You've got that medical kit thing."

She runs into the Tardis.

"Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry." The Doctor apoligizes.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you following me. Jack." Sophia says as Martha returns with the medical kit.

"Here we go. Get out of the way. It's a bit odd, though. Not very hundred trillion. That coat's more like World War Two." Martha says about Jack and his coat.

"I think he came with us." The Doctor tells her.

"How do you mean, from Earth?" Martha asks if he came from Earth.

"Must have been clinging to the outside of the Tardis all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him." Sophia explains to Martha about Jack.

"What, do you know him?" Martha asks if they knew Jack.

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me, back in the old days." The Doctor says.

"But he's. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Martha tells them that Jack is dead before he gasps and grabs Martha, who screams."Oh, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you."

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack introduces himself as he asks who Martha is to him.

"Martha Jones." Martha introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." Jack says as he has a conversation with Martha.

"Oh, don't start." The Doctor tells him.

"I was only saying hello." Jack reminds him.

"I don't mind." Martha says to the Doctor.

"It's alright, Martha. It's just Jack." Sophia explains to Martha as she helps Jack stand up.

"Doctor."

"Captain."

"Good to see you." Jack tells him.

"And you. Same as ever. Although, have you had work done?" The Doctor asks if Jack has had work done.

"You can talk." Jack tells him.

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?" The Doctor asks how Jack knew it was him.

"The police box and your girlfriend kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me." Jack tells him as he reminds him that he abandoned him.

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on." The Doctor tells him.

"Just got to ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler." Jack asks about Rose and if she is alive.

"Oh, no! Sorry, she's alive." The Doctor tells him.

"You're kidding." Jack asks him.

"Parallel world, safe and sound. And Mickey, and her mother." Sophia reveals to Jack.

"Oh, yes!" Jack shouts as he hugs the Doctor and Sophia.

"Good old Rose." Martha says as the man from earlier is still being chased as Jack and Martha, and the Doctor, walk through some scrubland.

"So there I was, stranded in the year two hundred one hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." Jack explains as he has a sort of bracelet. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper." The Doctor explains.

"Oh ho. Boys and their toys." Martha says to him.

"All right, so I bounced. I thought 21st century, the best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. Arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless." Jack explains what he is doing.

"Told you." The Doctor says.

"I had to live through the entire twentieth century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack says about his life.

"But that makes you more than one hundred years old." Martha tells him.

"And looking good, don't you think? So I went to the time rift, based myself there because I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are." Jack says.

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asks the Doctor.

"I was busy." The Doctor says.

"Is that what happens, though, seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Martha asks him if he gets bored of people everyday.

"Not if you're blonde." Jack comments.

"Oh, she was blonde? Oh, what a surprise!" Martha relieves over Rose.

"You two! We're at the end of the universe, all right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy blogging! Come on." The Doctor complains at them talking about Rose and Jack's life.

" _They weren't blogging, more like commenting."_ Sophia says as they look down over a cliff onto a high tech construction of some kind.

"Is that a city?" Martha asks about the construction.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago." The Doctor explains.

"What killed it?" Martha inquires.

"Time. Just time." Sophia tells her.

"All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing." The Doctor continues to a description.

"They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." Jack says.

"Well, Martha, Sophia and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." The Doctor explains.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asks what happened to the people.

"I suppose we have to hope life will find a way." The Doctor hopes.

"Well, he's not doing too bad." Jack comments as the running man is dashing through the city, pursued by the tribe.

"Human!" Chieftan roars.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" Sophia asks about the group being a hunt as she, the Doctor, Jack and Martha run to help.

"Oh, I've missed this." Jack comments as they meet up with the running man."I've got you."

"They're coming! They're coming!" The man shouts as Jack aims a revolver at the tribes people.

"Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor warns him as Jack fires into the air, and the noise stops the tribe in its tracks.

"What the hell are they?" Martha asks about the tribe.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." The man tells them.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." The Doctor tells the man as more tribesmen appear on the cliff."Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The man tells about the silo.

The group asks for answers on this nearby "silo."

"Silo?"

"Yep, Silo."

"Silo."

"Silo for me." 

**-!-**

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" The man shouts as he is running.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" A guard tells the group.

"Show him your teeth." The man repeats to the group as everyone grimaces, displaying their chisel incisors.

"Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The guard says to them as the metal gates are opened and the quad run through."Close! Close! Close!"

Another guard fires his machine gun at the ground in front of the tribe as they get too close.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast." Chieftain says his mission.

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!" The main guard orders them.

"Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down." Jack says to the Doctor.

"He's not my responsibility." The Doctor reminds him.

"And I am? Huh, that makes a change." Jack comments.

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry." Chieftain tells the group as the tribe back away and leave.

"Thanks for that." The Doctor thanks them.

"Right. Let's get you inside." The guard says to the group.

"My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?" The running man introduces himself and asks for his destanation.

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." The guard agrees with him.

 **-!-**

"Professor, we've got five new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor." Atillo notes of the group's apperence.

"Of medicine?" Professor Yana asks about the Doctor's job.

"He says, of everything." Atillo explains.

"A scientist! Oh, my word. Just, just, Chantho, just, er. Oh, I don't know. I'm coming!" Professor Yana relieves himself as he scurries out of his lab.

 **-!-**

"It looks like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there." The Doctor describes the Tardis.

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane. My brother's name is Beltone." Padra asks about the others of his family members.

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet! Passenger needs help." Atillo asks for other staff as a young boy appears with a clipboard. Padra goes to him.

"Right. What do you need?" The little boy named Creete asks what Padra needs.

"A blue box, you said." Atillo asks about the box.

"Big, tall, wooden. Says Police." The Doctor gives more one word details about the Tardis.

"We're driving out for the last water collection. I'll see what I can do." Atillo says what he can do.

"Thank you." The Doctor thanks Atillo.

"Come on." Creet asks for the group to come with him.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asks about Creet.

"Old enough to work. This way." Creet explains as the group then follow Creet.

 **-!-**

People have put pictures of their loved ones on the wall as they sleep on the floor.

"Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Biltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane." Creete asks for the Shafe Cane family in the huddles of people.

"The Shafe Canes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra." Padra asks for the Shafe Cane's as well.

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane? Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?"

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha comments.

"Stinking. Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you." Jack complains as he then apoligizes.

"It's okay Jack. I should have showered." Sophia says.

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans." The Doctor explains the evolution of humans.

"Kistane Shafe Cane." Creet repeats the name.

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!" The Doctor cheers with excitement.

"Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?"

A woman stands up.

"That's me." Kistane says.

"Mother?" Padra asks for his mother.

"Oh, my God. Padra." Kistane gasps.

"Beltone?" Padra asks for his brother.

"It's not all bad news." Martha says as a young man stands up. Jack shakes his hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack introduces himself as he asks who this man is.

"Stop it. Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are." The Doctor asks for Jack's assisstance as together, the Doctor and Jack open the door which turns out to be part way up a giant rocket silo. The Doctor nearly falls in.

"Gotcha." Jack tells the Doctor.

"Thanks." The Doctor thanks him.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"Okay, without anything going wrong." Sophia whispers to him.

"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha comments.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers." The Doctor evaluates.

"He said they were going to Utopia." Martha reminds him.

"The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognise those engines?" The Doctor comments as he asks about the engines.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though." Jack says as they shut the door again.

"Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" The Doctor asks as Yana arrives.

"The Doctor?" Professor Yana asks who the Doctor is in the group.

"That's me." The Doctor tells him.

"Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good." Professor Yana says to them.

"It's good apparently." The Doctor tells the group as Profesor Yana drags the Doctor away. A woman with pointed teeth watches.

 **A/N - The beginning of the end is near and thank god it is... because after this comes Series Four which is a bit of an easier task to do since that will be all 13 episodes and the 2007 Christmas Special in all one go and not two-three chapters at a time.**

 **The specials will be a seperated story from Series 4 because of rights and also that there is going to be -** _ **The Next Doctor, Planet of The Dead, Torchwood: Children of Earth, The Wedding of Sarah Jane, The Waters of Mars and finally... The End of Time: Parts One and Two.**_

 **Series 5 may be a longer wait but that will be confirmed for 2016.**

 **Anything else, no.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 5th, 2015 (aka. Bonfire Night for me in the United Kingdom!)**


	33. Utopia: Everything Falls

**Utopia - Everything Falls**

Yana takes the Doctor to various pieces of equipment straight away.

"Chan welcome tho." Chantho welcomes the Doctor.

"Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works." Professor Yana explains.

"Chan welcome tho." Chantho welcomes the next members of the group.

"And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity..." Yana continues to the Doctor.

"Hello. Who are you?" Martha asks who Chantho is.

"Chan Chantho tho." Chantho welcomes Martha as she reveals her name.

"But we can't get it to harmonise." Yana complains.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduces himself to Chantho.

"Stop it." The Doctor tells Jack.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"Chan I do not protest tho." Chantho says to the Doctor.

"Maybe later, Blue. So, what have we got here?" Jack asks what there is.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asks if something feeds into the rocket.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" Professor Yana explains about the footprint and asks the Doctor for ideas.

"Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue." The Doctor evaluates for Professor Yana.

"Nothing?" Professor Yana asks about the Doctor's nothing that he has said.

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." The Doctor says.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." Professor Yana mentions about no help as the group sit in the corner with chairs, a table and a drinks machine, Martha pulls a transparent container from Jack's backpack. It contains a hand.

"Oh, my God. You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag." Martha asks about the hand Jack has.

"But that, that, that's my hand." The Doctor says.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack comments.

"Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?" Chantho asks if this hand is okay for Time Lords or Humans everyday.

"Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." Martha asks about his hand and why there is one severed.

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight." The Doctor explains.

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha inquires why he grew another hand.

"Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello." The Doctor agrees that he did.

"Might I ask, what species are you?" Professor Yana asks about the species of the Doctor.

"Time Lord, last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." Sophia asks him about the Time Lord's.

"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho." Chantho says to Sophia about her being the last of the species.

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asks Chantho's name.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge." Yana describes Chantho.

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor asks if the city outside was Chantho's.

"Chan the conglomeration died tho." Chantho tells the Doctor.

"Conglomeration. That's what I said." The Doctor reminds them.

"You're supposed to say sorry." Sophia tells the Doctor.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The Doctor apoligizes.

"Chan most grateful tho." Chantho agrees with the Doctor's forced apoligy.

"You grew another hand?" Martha asks him again of his other hand.

"Hello, again. It's fine. Look, really, it's me." The Doctor says to her.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises." Martha comments.

"Chan you are most unusual tho." Chantho tells the Doctor.

"Well." The Doctor evaluates.

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack asks about the Futurekind outside and who they are.

"We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia." Professor Yana explains about the Futurekind and mentions about a "Utopia."

"And Utopia is?" The Doctor asks about 'Utopia'.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" Professor Yana asks about where the Doctor and his gang have been.

"Bit of a hermit." The Doctor comments.

"A hermit with friends?" Professor Yana asks if he is a Hermit with friends.

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?" The Doctor explains the group as he then asks about this Utopia.

" _Nice one, Theta."_ Sophia comments as Professor Yana shows them a display on the gravitational field navigation system.

"The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point." Professor Yana explains the beginning of the search.

"Where is that?" The Doctor asks where it was originated.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night." Professor Yana explains the location.

"What do you think's out there?" The Doctor asks him.

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" Professor Yana asks what 'Utopia'.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor agrees as Professor Yana hears the drumbeats again, all but drowning out the Doctor's words.

" _And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you._ Professor? Professor? Professor."

"I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you." Professor Yana says.

"You all right?" The Doctor asks Professor Yana.

"Yes, I'm fine. And busy." Professor Yana reminds him.

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working." The Doctor tells him that the rocket isn't going to fly.

"We'll find a way." Professor Yana tells the Doctor.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly." Sophia tries to say to Professor Yana.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." Professor Yana convinces her.

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?" The Doctor agrees, before asking the Professor's name.

"Yana." Professor Yana tells the Doctor his surname.

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" The Doctor asks about the science they are using as he sonics the end of a cable and pulls. Power surges through the machines.

"Chan it's working tho!" Chantho evaluates.

"But how did you do that?" Professor Yana asks how the Doctor did it.

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant." The Doctor explains.

 **-!-**

"Excuse me. Hey, what was your name?." Martha asks what the child's name is.

"Creet. Right, miss." Creet tells Martha.

"Who are you with, Creet? You got family?" Martha asks about Creet's family.

"No, miss. There's just me." Creet tells her.

"Well, good luck. What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?" Martha asks him what Utopia would be.

"My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds." Creet reminds Martha.

"Good for her. Go on, off you go. Get your seat." Martha tells Creet as the tribe woman watches Martha and Chantho leave.

 **-!-**

The Doctor sniffs one of the wires.

"Is this?" The Doctor asks about the wires.

"Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together." Professor Yana says.

"That's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples? Professor Yana, you're a genius." The Doctor comments.

"Says the man who made it work." Professor Yana tells him otherwise.

"Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me." The Doctor says.

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another." Professor Yana explains his backstory.

"If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies." The Doctor says to him.

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once." Professor Yana tells the Doctor.

"Well, you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. You're staying behind." The Doctor says to him.

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses." Professor Yana tells the Doctor.

"You'd give your life so they could fly." The Doctor comments.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep." Professor Yana tells the Doctor.

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box." Atillo confirms to the Doctor.

"Ah!"

"Doctor?" Sophia asks for her love as the Tardis is on the monitor.

"Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." The Doctor convinces Professor Yana as the drumbeats return as Yana looks at the monitor. A little later, the Tardis is in the laboratory and the Doctor is dragging a power cable out of it. "Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds."

Martha and Chantho enter.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing." Martha relieves.

"Chan Professor, are you all right tho?" Chantho asks if Professor Yana is all right.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it." Professor Yana says.

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker." Jack orders Martha.

"Ooo, yes, sir." Martha says as sarcasm.

"You don't have to keep working. We can handle it." The Doctor tells Professor Yana.

"It's just a headache. It's just, just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head." Professor Yana explains to him.

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor inquires.

"It's the sound of drums. More and more, as though it's getting closer." Professor Yana describes the sound.

"When did it start?" The Doctor asks when it started.

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." Professor Yana tells him as the Doctor smiles.

 **-!-**

Atillo goes to a monitor.

"Professor." Atillo asks as the screen remains blank, so he types in Yana."Systems are down. Professor, are you getting me?"

Yana appears on the monitor.

"I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch." Professor Yana explains as Atillo's face disappears from the screen."God sake! This equipment. Needs rebooting all the time."

"Anything I can do? I've finished that lot." Martha asks if she is anything to do.

"Yes, if you could. Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes." Professor Yana tells her.

"Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand." Martha says to him.

"Right." Professor Yana agrees with her as Atillo's face returns.

"Are you still there?" Atillo asks if Professor Yana is still there.

"Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside." Professor Yana orders Atiilo."We'll keep the levels down from here."

Atillo opens a heavy door for a man in protective gear to go inside.

"He's inside. And good luck to him." Atillo tells him.

"Captain, keep the dials below the red." Professor Yana tells Atillo to keep the dials in the room below the red.

"Where is that room?" The Doctor asks what is the room.

"It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation." Professor Yana tells the Doctor.

"Stet? Never heard of it." The Doctor says .

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold the radiation back from here." Professor Yana says as they watch the monitor showing the man connecting up equipment. An alarm sounds."It's rising. Naught point two. Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir." Jack responds as the second connection is made. The tribal woman opens a wall box marked electricity hazard and sabotages it.

"Chan we're losing power tho!" Chantho tells everyone as the woman uses a piece of equipment to smash other control panels.

"Radiation's rising!" Professor Yana shouts.

"We've lost control!" Jack says.

"The chamber's going to flood." Sophia tells everyone.

"Jack, override the vents!" The Doctor orders Jack. Jack pulls out two power cables.

"We can jump start the override." Jack says.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor tells him as power surges through Jack as he holds the live ends together. He is electrocuted.

"I've got him." Martha says.

"Chan don't touch the cables tho." Chantho tells Martha.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Professor Yana apoligizes.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asks about the chamber as Martha gives Jack mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing." Professor Yana tells everyone.

"Oh, I don't know. Martha, leave him." The Doctor says.

"You've got to let me try." Martha tries to tell the Doctor.

"Come on, come on, just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?" The Doctor asks the Professor.

"Yes."

"Well." The Doctor agrees as Jack gasps as he returns to life.

"I think I've got just the man." The Doctor says.

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asks if someone was kissing him.

"I think I was." Sophia reveals to Jack.

 **-!-**

The Doctor and Jack run in.

"Lieutenant, get on board the rocket! I promise you're going to fly." The Doctor tells Atillo.

"The chamber's flooded." Atillio says to the Doctor.

"Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" The Doctor tells Atillo as he leaves. Jack takes off his shirt. "What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in." Jack says.

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say the stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh." The Doctor says.

"Well, I look good though. How long have you known?" Jack asks how long the Doctor has known.

"Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck." The Doctor reveals as Jack goes inside the radiation chamber and continues connecting things up.

 **-!-**

Martha reboots the monitor by typing Atillo into a hiragona keyboard.

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?" Martha asks if the Doctor is there.

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside." The Doctor receives to Martha.

"And still alive?" Martha asks if Jack is alive.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor comments.

"But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?" Professor Yana asks who Jack is.

"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are." Martha explains to the Professor.

"He travels in time?" Professor Yana asks if the Doctor travels in time.

"Oh, that's true." Sophia comments as Yana hears voices whispering in his head.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a Tardis, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says." Martha explains about the Tardis.

 _"That's a Tardis. Time travel. That's a Tardis. That's a Tardis."_

 **-!-**

"When did you first realise?" The Doctor asks when Jack realised he was immortal.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew." Jack explains and describes his deaths and evaluates his mission of life.

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong." The Doctor says.

"Thanks." Jack thanks the Doctor.

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you." The Doctor says.

"So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?" Jack asks if the Doctor is prejudiced over him.

"I never thought of it like that." The Doctor tells him.

"Shame on you." Jack says.

"Yeah." The Doctor agrees.

"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life." Jack reminds the Doctor."What happened?"

"Rose." The Doctor says.

"I thought you'd sent her back home." Jack says.

"She came back. Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself." The Doctor describes the events to Jack.

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack asks the Doctor as Professor Yana is crying.

"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human." The Doctor tells Jack as he remembers his first coming back to life."Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

The words echo in Yana's head.

 _"Time war, time war."_

"Do you think she could change me back?" Jack inquires.

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed." The Doctor explains.

"I'm sorry." Jack apoligizes.

"Yeah."

"I went back to her estate, in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up. Never said hello. Timelines and all that." Jack explains.

"Do you want to die?" The Doctor asks him.

"Oh, this one's a little stuck." Jack comments.

"Jack?"

"I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic." Jack says.

"You might be out there, somewhere." The Doctor tells Jack.

"I could go meet myself." Jack mummers.

"Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with." The Doctor says.

"This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky." Jack comments.

"Hmm."

 **-!-**

 _"Regeneration. Regeneration."_

"I never understand half the things he says. What's wrong?" Martha asks.

"Chan Professor, what is it tho?" Chantho asks what the Professor.

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." Professsor Yana explains about an ornately inscribed fob watch.

 _"Martha, this watch is us. I'm going to become human."_

"Time and time and time again. Always running out on me." Professor Yana describes.

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha asks to look at the fob watch.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me." Professor Yana says.

"Where did you get it?" Martha asks where Yana got the watch.

"Hmm? I was found with it." Professor Yana remembers.

"What do you mean?"

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this." Professor Yana says.

"Have you opened it?" Martha asks Jack.

"Why would I? It's broken." Professor Yana asks her.

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?" Martha inquires.

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Professor Yana says as Martha turns the watch over and recognises the inscriptions. "Does it matter?"

"No. It's nothing. It's. Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me." Martha says as her and Sophia run off.

 **-!-**

The final connection is made.

"Yes!" Jack exclaims.

"Now, get out of there. Come on!" The Doctor orders Jack as the Doctor uses the telephone. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?"

"Ready and waiting." Atillo says.

"Stand by. Two minutes to ignition. " The Doctor reminds him.

"Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed." Atillo explains.

 _"Countdown commencing. T minus ninety nine, ninety eight..."_

Jack and the Doctor rush around, flicking switches. Martha and Sophia enters.

"Ah, nearly there. The footprint, it's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It'll take the both of us to keep it stable." The Doctor explains.

"Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it, same everything." Sophia explains about the Professor.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor says.

"I asked him. He said he's had it his whole life." Martha says.

"So he's got the same watch." Jack complains.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing." Martha remembers the Doctor.

"No, no, no, it's this, this thing, this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a Time Lord into a human." The Doctor tries to explain.

"And it's the same watch." Martha says.

"It can't be." The Doctor relieases as an alarm sounds.

"That means he could be a Time Lord. You two might not be the last ones." Jack tells them.

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor tells Jack.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha asks the Doctor.

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them. They died." The Doctor describes to Martha.

"Not if he was human." Sophia says.

"What did he say, Martha? What did he say?" The Doctor asks Martha.

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing." Martha says.

"What about now? Can he see it now?" The Doctor inquires.

 _"Thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine..."_

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe." Jack says.

 _"Six, five..."_

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said..." Martha tells the Doctor.

 _"One..."_

The Doctor turns the last switch and the rocket engines fire. Yana opens the watch and golden energy streams into him.

"You are not alone." The Face of Boe says as it spell A. Outside, Futurekind watch the rocket blast away.

"Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant, have you done it?" The Doctor asks if they have done velocity.

"Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia." Atillo says.

"Good luck." The Doctor comments as he starts running towards the laboratory as Professor Yana moves a lever and the control room door slams in the Doctor's face."Get it open! Get it open!"

 **-!-**

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." Professor Yana says as he turns off the silo's defences.

"Chan you must stop tho. Chan but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho." Chantho warns him as the tribe bursts through the gates. The Doctor and Jack finally get the control room door open. "Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho."

Yana turns and sees Chantho is pointing a gun at him.

"Oh. Now I can say I was provoked." Professor Yana tells himself as he takes hold of a live energy cable. The Doctor, Sophia, Jack and Martha have to double back to avoid Futurekind."Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan I'm sorry tho. Chan I'm so sorry." Chantho apoligizes to the Professor.

"You, with your chan and your tho driving me insane." Professor Yana complains.

"Chan Professor, please." Chantho asks him.

"That is not my name! The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am." Professor Yana expalains.

"Chan then who are you tho?" Chantho asks his true identity.

"I am the Master." Professor Yana reveals as he thrusts the live end of the cable at Chantho.

"This way!" Jack shouts as Professor Yana caresses the jar with the Doctor's hand in it..

"Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!" The Doctor orders Professor Yana."Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch."

The Master removes a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system.

"Utopia." The Master says.

"They're coming!" Martha screams.

"Professor!" The Doctor roars as the Master disconnects the power cable from the Tardis."Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me."

Chantho is not yet dead. Behind The Master's back, she reaches for her gun.

"Just open the door, please." The Doctor asks him as Chantho shoots The Master, then dies. Jack smashes the control panel and the door opens. The Master steps back into the Tardis, carrying the jar, and shuts the door on the Doctor and his Loved. He locks it just before the Doctor can insert his key then goes to the console and presses a switch.

"Deadlocked." The Master says.

"Let me in. Let me in!" The Doctor inquires.

"She's dead." Martha notes about Chantho as Jack is trying to hold the door closed.

"I broke the lock. Give me a hand!" Jack commands as he asks for Martha.

"I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!" The Doctor says.

 **-!-**

"Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn" The Master describes as the Doctor and Sophia watches the golden glow through the Tardis window.

 **-!-**

Futurekind force the door open.

"Doctor! You'd better think of something!" Jack shouts.

 **-!-**

"Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! Oh." The Master laughs. "Now then, Doctor. Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello. Hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think."

"Hold on. I know that voice." Martha remembers.

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" The Doctor shouts to him.

"Use my name." The Master orders his rivals.

"Master. I'm sorry." Sophia forgives him.

"Tough!" The Master tells them.

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack complains as the Doctor and Sophia activate their sonic screwdriver while the Master starts up the time rotor.

"Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" The Master bids farewell to them.

"Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!" Martha complains as the Tardis dematerialises.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N - Holy hell? What the...? I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN FOR THE NEXT EPISODE?**

 **Seriously... this episode is the greatest! (even those first 30 minutes before Yana finds the watch are nail-biting confusion and suspension from the main trio (thank god for the Wheel-Barrowman returning for this time busting finale.)**

 **So, what about The Sound of Drums? It's hit and bang onto the notes.**

 **Ha ha, puns are fantastic. Aren't they?**

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 9th, 2015**


	34. The Sound of Drums

**The Sound of Drums**

A vortex appears, blowing the rubbish around, followed by the Doctor, Sophia, Jack and Martha.

"Oh, my head." Martha complains.

"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer." The Doctor comments.

"Damn, I must have never tried worse." Sophia says.

 **-!-**

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky." Jack describes it to them.

"That wasn't luck, that was me." The Doctor corrects Jack.

 **-!-**

A few moments earlier, trying to keep out the Futurekind whilst using the sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator bracelet.

"Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!" The Doctor commands the others of the team.

"I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years." Jack explains to him.

"That's because you didn't have me. Martha, Sophia, grab hold, now!" The Doctor evaluates as with everyone holding on to the manipulator, they vanish.

 **-!-**

"The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack comments.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha tells the Doctor and Sophia.

"No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor says.

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor." Martha notes that the voice isn't the Professor's.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated." Jack says.

"What does that mean?" Martha asks what it means.

"It means he's regenerated so that is he changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man. But we don't know who is really is." Sophia explains the regeneration as a beggar is tapping the rhythm of di di di dum di di di dum.

"Then how are we going to find him?" Martha asks the Doctor.

"I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do." The Doctor describes it.

"But hold on. If he could be anyone, we missed the election. But it can't be." Martha relieases as a series of public television screens on lamp posts are broadcasting the news.

 _"Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters."_

The new Prime Minister is walking down steps with his wife.

"I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon." Martha describes the voice as she had heard it before.

"That's him. He's Prime Minister." The Doctor says.

"Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir." A newsreader asks for the Master for a 'certain' photograph.

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?" The Doctor asks himself.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor." The Master explains a description of a speech to 'everyone'.

 **-!-**

"Home." Martha reliases.

"What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here." The Doctor asks for anyone and what Jack is phoning.

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply." Jack says.

"You can't mean everyone?" Sophia whispers to him.

"That's right. We're the only two left." Jack responds as Martha fetches her laptop.

"Here you go. Any good?" Martha asks if anybody is good around her house.

"I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages." Jack says to The Doctor.

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you." Martha reminds herself.

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time." The Doctor says.

"You going to tell us who he is?" Martha asks him.

"He's a Time Lord." The Doctor and Sophia tell her.

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?" Martha inquires more infomation.

"That's all you need to know. Come on, show me Harold Saxon." The Doctor shuts her up before Martha switches on her answering machine.

"Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for..." Tish drones on as Martha turns it off again.

"Oh, like it matters." Martha says.

"Martha, right now. I think everything matters." Sophia tells her.

"I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day." Sharon Osbourne.

"Vote Saxon! Go Harry!" Mcfly.

"I think Mister Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too." Ann Widdecome.

"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way." Jack explains the story before commenting about _The Runaway Bride._

"Oh, thanks." The Doctor thanks him.

"But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Martha describes all of his life to the Doctor who thinks it's a lie.

Later, Jack is making them mugs of tea.

"But he's got the Tardis. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack says.

"No." The Doctor disagrees.

"Why not? Worked for me." Jack asks him.

"When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now." The Doctor explains what he and Sophia did to the Tardis.

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack asks for a little lee-way.

"Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale." The Doctor explains the lee-way and asks how The Master has done this all.

"I was going to vote for him." Martha reveals.

"Really?" Sophia asks her.

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him." Martha tells him.

"Me too." Jack agrees with Martha.

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" The Doctor asks what the Master stood for.

"I don't know. He always sounded good." Martha says as she starts tapping the rhythm. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" Sophia asks what the rhythm is.

"What?" Martha asks her what she means.

"That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?" The Doctor asks her about the rhythm Martha has been doing.

"I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know." Martha says as a fanfare blares out from the laptop and a pop up says Saxon Broadcast All Channels. The Doctor turns on the TV.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." The Doctor annouces to the team.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose, here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars." The Master explains a speech.

"People of the Earth, We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." A female sphere speaks a message.

"Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane." The Master explains the Toclafane.

"What?" The Doctor and Sophia ask themselves.

"And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?" The Master continues his speech as he reveals about a trap laid for Martha.

The Doctor turns to look at Martha, then turns the big old cathode ray tube TV around to see sticks of explosive strapped to the back.

"Out!" The Doctor shouts as the Doctor grabs the laptop and they run out into the street.

 **-!-**

The first floor of the converted house explodes with a massive fireball smashing the windows.

"All right?" The Doctor asks about everyone.

"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack tells the Doctor.

"Martha? What are you doing?" The Doctor asks about what Martha is doing as she is dialing on her mobile phone.

"He knows about me. What about my family?" Martha asks him.

"Don't tell them anything." The Doctor orders her.

"I'll do what I like." Martha says to him. "Mum? Oh my God, you're there."

"Of course I'm here, sweetheart. You all right?" Francine asks if she is alright.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?" Martha inquires if anyone has talked about her as a woman in black is listening in to the call.

"Martha, I think perhaps you should come round." Francine advises her.

"I can't. Not now." Martha says.

"No, but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go." Francine gives a reason.

"Don't be so daft. Since when?" Martha asks her mother.

"Just come around. Come to the house. We can celebrate." Francine advises her daughter again.

"You said you'd never get back with him in a million years." Martha reminds her mother.

"Ask him yourself." Francine tells her.

"Martha, it's me." Clive says to his daughter.

"Dad, what are you doing there?" Martha asks what Clive is doing with Francine.

"Like your mother said. Come round. We can explain everything." Clive asks his daughter to also come around with his wife.

"Dad? Just say yes or no. Is there someone else there?" Martha asks if anyone is with her father.

"Yes! Just run!" Clive orders his daughter.

"Clive!" Francine shouts for her husband.

"Listen to me! Just run! I don't know who they are!" Clive shouts as two men in black grab Clive as he runs along the hallway.

"We're trying to help her! Martha, don't listen to him!" Francine advises her husband and daughter to do what she wants.

"Dad? What's going on? Dad?" Martha asks about her father,

"We've got to get Martha away from him!" Francine says as Martha ends the call with her mother.

"We've got to help them." Martha tells the team.

"That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!" The Doctor says to her as Martha goes to her Vauxhall Corsa.

"I don't care." Martha tells him as the Doctor gets in the front seat, Sophia and Jack in the back police bundle Clive into a van.

"Get off! It's your fault! All of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!" Clive tries to reveal what the Prime Minister is doing.

Martha speeds down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic.

"Corner!" The Doctor tells Martha.

 _"Mister Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan. We're taking them in. All of them."_

"But I was helping you!" Francine reminds the shady woman as Martha is making a phone call, hands free.

"Come on, Tish. Pick up." Martha complains.

"Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see?" Tish explains as two men grab Tish's arms and carry her backwards."What are you doing Get off! Linda, tell them!"

"What's happening? Tish! It's your fault. It's all your fault!" Martha asks what the hell is going on whilst blaming the Doctor as men are trying to get Francine into the police van when Martha drives up.

"I was helping you! Get off me! Martha, get out of here! Get out!" Francine shouts as she tells her daughter to move.

"Target identified."

Armed police take up position.

"Martha, reverse." Sophia asks her.

"Take aim."

"Get out, now!" The Doctor orders her.

 **"Fire!"**

Martha turns the car round as bullets slam into it.

"Move it!" Jack shouts as the rear window is shattered as they drive away.

"The only place we can go is planet Earth. Great!" Martha complains.

"Careful!" The Doctor reminds.

"Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" Sophia explains to her.

 **-!-**

"Martha, come on!" The Doctor asks her as it is raining, and Martha is making another telephone call.

"Leo! Oh, thank God. Leo, you got to listen to me. Where are you?" Martha asks about the telephone call.

 **-!-**

Leo is with his girlfriend, who is pushing a pram.

"I'm in Brighton. Yeah, we came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?" Leo asks.

"Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home. I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've got to hide." Martha warns Leo.

"Shut up." Leo tells her.

"On my life. You've got to trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide." Martha tells him.

"Ooo, a nice little game of hide and seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?" The Master interrupts Martha's call.

"Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!" Martha asks the Master as the Doctor takes her phone.

"I'm here." The Doctor says to the Master as the Master transfers the call to his mobile.

"Doctor."

 **"** Master."

"I like it when you use my name." The Master comments.

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." The Doctor reminds him.

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?" The Master asks how sanctimonious the Doctor's name.

"So, Prime Minister, then." The Doctor says.

"I know. It's good, isn't it?" The Master asks him.

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman." The Doctor says.

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids back home. Where is it, Doctor?" The Master reminds him about Gallifrey and asks where the planet has gone.

"Gone." The Doctor tells him.

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" The Master asks where their home planet is gone.

"It burnt." The Doctor says.

"And the Time Lords?" The Master asks about their race.

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?" The Doctor explains they are dead and asks what the Master was brought back for.

 **"** The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared." The Master explains about his story in the Time War.

"I know."

 **"** All of them? But not you, which must mean..." The Master asks if all of them died.

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything." The Doctor says.

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?" The Master asks how the Time War felt.

"Stop it!"

"You must have been like God." The Master comments.

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other." The Doctor says.

"Are you asking me out on a date? I think you've already got one." The Master asks if the Doctor is asking him on a date.

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth." The Doctor tells him.

"Too late." The Master says.

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor asks his rival.

"The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming." The Master continues with a description of the drumming in his head.

"I could help you. Please, let me help." The Doctor inquires if the Master needs help.

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums." The Master asks him to listen as a man lounging near the Doctor starts slapping his thighs in the rhythm.

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" The Doctor asks what he has done to everyone.

"Ooo look. You're on TV." The Master points out.

"Stop it. Answer me." The Doctor asks him to stop.

"No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are." The Master explains as the Doctor and Sophia are looking at a TV with them on it as the news story says Nationwide Hunt For Terrorist Suspects, and has their pictures."You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang Off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them."

The Master switches his laptop to the CCTV feed of the shopping precinct.

"Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" The Master asks them.

"He can see us." The Doctor notes as he zaps the CCTV with the sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on, run." The Master orders them.

"He's got control of everything." The Doctor says.

"What do we do?" Martha asks him.

"We've got nowhere to go." Jack tells him.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Sophia inquires.

"Run, Doctor. Run for your life!" The Master shouts the answer.

"We run." The Doctor says as the team start running.

 **-!-**

Later, Martha returns with a bag of takeaway food.

"How was it?" Jack asks Martha.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Martha asks if anything new has happened.

"I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack explains about his gadgets.

"Yeah, She meant about her family." Sophia corrects Jack.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo." The Doctor says about the family.

"He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" Martha asks how it happened.

"Nice chips." Jack comments about the chips.

"Actually, they're not bad." Sophia agrees.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asks about the Time Lords making the Master.

"And what is he to you two? Like a colleague or..." Martha asks what he is to you.

"A friend, at first." The Doctor says.

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something." Martha asks him.

"You've been watching too much TV." Sophia says.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack comments.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know." The Doctor describes the planet, the legends and what happened in childhood.

"What about you?" Martha asks him.

"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped." The Doctor says as Jack's bracelet beeps.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it." Jack says.

"Patch it through to the laptop." The Doctor tells him.

"Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you." Jack says as the Torchwood logo appears on the laptop.

"You two work for Torchwood." The Doctor asks him.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now. Sophia's the best we had." Jack says.

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?" The Doctor asks him.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour." Jack explains as the Doctor hits play.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network." Viven Rock, a reporter explains on the recorded video.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asks about the Archangel Network.

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it." Martha says.

"It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack explains about the network to the Doctor.

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." The Doctor says as he taps Martha's phone against the table, and it starts beeping di di di dum di di di dum. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious."

 _"It must have been sent striaght from that strict mind of his."_

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asks if it's mind control.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out." The Doctor explains about the message the Master used in the phone.

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asks him if he can stop it.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it." The Doctor says.

"And we can fight back." Martha says.

"Oh, yes!" Sophia shouts as the Doctor takes parts of the phone and the laptop, and welds them sonically to their Tardis keys.

"Four Tardis keys. Four pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?" The Doctor explains about the keys as he asks if Martha can see him.

"Yes." Martha tells him.

"What about now?" The Doctor asks as he puts the string with his key on it around his neck, and Martha finds it difficult to look straight at him."No, I'm here. Look at me."

"It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know." Martha says.

"Of course." Sophia figures out.

"And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on." The Doctor continues his explaination.

"You too, huh?" Jack asks if she has someone she fancies but doesn't know they exist.

 **-!-**

"Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows." The Doctor whispers. "All we are now. Ghosts."

With the keys around their necks, they have to step aside to prevent people from walking into them.

 **-!-**

The Master salutes as the President walks up to him.

"Mister President, sir." The Master introduces himself.

"Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." President Winters commands the British Army.

"You make it sound like an invasion." The Master says.

"First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it." President Winters reminds him.

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife?" The Master tries to say something but can't figure out.

"Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood? Are you taking this seriously? To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane." President Winters warns him as he gets to business as the Doctor, Sophia, Jack and Martha are watching a little way away. "First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am. You're trying my patience, sir."

"So America is completely in charge?" The Master asks him.

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant." President Winters tells him.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it. Because I promised, and the whole world is watching." The Master says.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." President Winters tells him as the President walks to his motorcade.

"The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour. My darling." The Master tells his wife before she leaves with her security guard. The Master turns and looks in the rough direction of our trio. A Police van arrives and the Master runs over to it. Clive and Francine are bundled out. Clive and Francine are pushed into a Range Rover Vogue.

"I'm going to kill him." Martha says.

"What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." Sophia comments.

"Still a good plan." Jack says.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him." The Doctor tells him.

"Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east." Jack explains the co-ordinates.

"How do we get on board?" Martha asks Jack.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor inquires.

"Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set." Jack corrects him as all hands on Jack's bracelet.

 **-!-**

"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha comments again.

"I've had worse nights." Jack says.

"Welcome to the Valiant." Sophia introduces the ship

"It's dawn? Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" Martha asks about the ship.

"A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth." Jack corrects Martha as they look towards the sky.

Later, the Doctor stops running.

"We've no time for sightseeing." Jack complains.

"No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor ask him.

"Hear what?" Jack asks him.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha reminds him.

"Brilliant. This way." The Doctor says as they run down a gangway to level 4, then open a door at the end. "Oh, at last!"

"Oh, yes!"

"How long has this been here?" Sophia asks about the Tardis.

"What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack asks what it's doing on the Valiant.

 **-!-**

"What the hell's he done?" Jack asks.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor says.

"I'm not going to." Jack says.

"What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick." Martha inquires.

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." The Doctor reliases.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asks what it is now.

"He's cannibalised the Tardis." The Doctor says.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asks the Doctor.

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor reveals. as he taps a gauge on the metal mesh around the time console. "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight."

"First contact is at eight, then two minutes later." Jack says.

"What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?" Martha asks the Doctor.

"More important, can you stop it?" Jack inquires.

"Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system." The Doctor tells them.

"Then we've got to get to the Master."

"Yeah. How are we going to stop him?"

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it?" The Doctor says.

 **-!-**

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew."

The Doctor, Martha and Jack enter quietly. Sophia waits in the corridor.

"For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone."

"This plan, you going to tell us?" Jack asks about the plan.

"No longer unique in the universe."

"If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key." The Doctor explains the plan.

"Yes, sir." Jack follows orders.

"I'll get him." Martha says.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane."

The four spheres appear.

"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." A male sphere complains.

"We like the Mister Master." A female sphere says.

"We don't like you." A second male sphere says.

"I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will." President Winters tells them.

"Man is stupid." The second male sphere judges the president.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" The female sphere asks.

"Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy." The Master interrupts the speech.

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" President Winters asks the Master he is doing.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him." The Master orders as a sphere points its weapon at Winters and blasts him into little pieces. General consternation and guns drawn. The Master laughs and applauds. "Guards."

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" The guards shout.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully." The Master adresses to the camera as the Doctor takes off his key and tries to run forward. Two men in black grab him."We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that."

"Stop it! Stop it now!" The Doctor orders him.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's your lover, the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." The Master comments on his gang as Jack runs forward. The Master zaps him with his screwdriver."Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself..." The Doctor asks the Master about himself.

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go." The Master speaks.

"It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?" The Doctor asks if he can help the Master.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do." The Master explains before he opens a large metal briefcase. "I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

The Master aims his screwdriver at the Doctor, who goes into rapid convulsions. Jack revives with Martha next to him.

"Teleport." Jack says.

"I can't." Martha refuses.

"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out." Jack tells her as the Master stops zapping the Doctor, who now looks at least a hundred years old.

"Doctor? I've got you." Martha says.

"Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison." The Master says to her as Clive, Tish and Francine are brought in, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.

"The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?" The Doctor asks about the Toclafane.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Master says.

 _"Is it time? Is it ready?"_

 _"Is the machine singing?"_

"Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!" The Master annouces as the paradox machine in the Tardis activates. A tear appears in the sky above the Valiant and thousands of spheres pour out. The spheres head to the population centres and open fire. The Doctor whispers to Martha, she then moves away from him, holding Jack's bracelet. Martha teleports away. The Doctor, Sophia and Jack look at each other, and the Doctor nods.

 **-!-**

Still wearing the Tardis key, Martha watches London burning.

"I'm coming back." Martha says.

 **-!-**

The Master and Lucy hold up the ancient Doctor so he can watch the slaughter.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good." The Master annouces to the Doctor, who breathes heavily in the weight that Martha can do something now.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N - Okay, you know all of that stuff I was suprising you people with for the next episode. I'm still not going to reveal anything from that because I don't want to ruin anything from it. So, no spoilers for you. But I will not get this out straight away after this. I need to do a couple of video projects and SBFW work. So, expect this all done by this month.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 13th, 2015. (Yes, spooky stuff with Friday the 13th!)**

here come the drums.


	35. Last of the Time Lords

**Last of the Time Lords**

 **One Year Later...**

A man signals to a rowing boat offshore with an oil lamp. It comes in and Martha gets out. The boat and its crew leave.

"What's your name, then?" Martha asks the signal man..

"Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are. The famous Martha Jones. How long since you were last in Britain?" The man introduces himself as he asks how long ago she was in Britain.

"Three hundred and sixty five days. It's been a long year." Martha notes.

"So what's the plan?" Tom asks about the plan.

"This Professor Docherty. I need to see her. Can you get me there?" Martha asks about a woman called Professor Docherty.

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant Seven. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?" Tom asks why Martha why she needs to see the Professor.

"Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk." Martha says to him.

"There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend." Tom describes her.

"What does the legend say?" Martha asks about the legend.

"That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you were the only person to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones, they say, she's going to save the world. Bit late for that." Tom describes the folk legend as they walk up to a flat bed van.

"How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?" Martha asks about how he can drive.

"Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a licence to travel so I can help out other the labour camps." Tom explains his old job to him.

"Great. I'm travelling with a doctor." Martha comments on her concidence.

"Story goes that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead." Tom describes the story of Martha to her.

"Let's just drive." Martha says.

 **-!-**

 _"Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high, playing track three."_

The Master enters the flight deck and starts dancing to I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters. He goes up to Lucy, kisses her and they dance together. Francine the maid serves tea. The Master rings a ships bell and the Doctor crawls out of his straw-strewn tent. The Master forces him into a wheelchair and takes him for a push around the deck. He stops at a window of his planet.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?" The Master asks about the empire he has built and reads him news of Martha's return.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor warns them.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?" The Master asks what the Doctor told Martha.

"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is." The Doctor says.

"Oh no, you don't!" The Master tells him as he pushes the Doctor's wheelchair away.

 _"Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice."_

"Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours." The Master orders his servants as the Doctor holds three fingers against his thigh. Francine repeats the signal to Clive, who is mopping the deck in a corridor. He passes the signal on to Tish, who is also a maid, as she takes a meal to the prisoner.

 **-!-**

A seperated prison cell. Sophia is cowering, all of her clothes have rotted over a year. She is dying and has been since the Master first tortured her after Martha left the Valiant. She was used as a torture puppet, being the only one that wasn't the Doctor and Jack, who was immortal. The Doctor, on numerous amounts of times would never let her be killed because this would break the Doctor and kill him easier, which he didn't want. She was brought from prison cell to cell, including the Paradox Machine at one point but bleeding on the floor, as of this. She had evolved with some power of future sight, so she could see future events. But this was only in small visions, unlike Angel who she knew about but never met.

 **-!-**

On LD2, grubby, tattered Jack is being forced to stand all the time, wrists chained to stout posts on either side.

"Morning, Tish. Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old British fish and chips. Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet." Jack comments as he reminds himself of as Tish spoons him his food and puts three fingers against the container. Jack winks.

 **-!-**

14:58 according to the chronometer up on the bridge. The Doctor, Francine and Tish are there, whilst Clive is still cleaning below decks. Sophia has a vision of a clock, Jack can see a clock from his cage, too, and starts to pull on his chains. The Master enters the flight deck.

"Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catriga Nova. Whirlpools of gold." The Master talks to Lucy about his massager as he gives her a promise as with seconds to go to 3 o'clock, Jack's chains are coming free of the wall."You two should get to know each other. That might be fun."

Tanya massages the Master's shoulders.

On the stroke of 3, Jack is free. He grabs a steam hose and points it at the guard. Clive throws water on an electrical circuit and starts a fire.

"Condition red." A tannoy alerts everyone.

"What the hell?" The Master asks what is happening.

"Repeat, condition red." The tannoy annouces as Francine throws the Master's jacket to Tish. She gives it to the Doctor who takes the laser screwdriver from the pocket and points it at the Master.

"Oh, I see." The Master reliases.

"I told you. I have one thing to say." The Doctor tells him as the Master laughs.

 **-!-**

Clive gets caught. Jack is confronted by a squad of armed men, so he surrenders.

"Oh, here we go again." Jack says as the squad shoot him. Sophia is trying to grip onto the bars of her cage looking at every detail of another one of Jack's deaths.

 **-!-**

The Doctor can't get the laser screwdriver to work.

"Isomorphic controls." The Master reminds him as he takes screwdriver from the Doctor and punches him. "Which means they only work for me. Like this."

A laser beam just misses Francine.

"Say sorry!" The Master shouts to ask Francine apolgizes.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Francine apoligizes to the Master.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away." The Master inquires to them about the rules of Martha.

"Move. Come on." A guard tells Tish and Francine.

"Okay. Gotcha." The Master says to the Doctor as he helps him into a chair as Tish and Francine are taken away."Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me."

"I just need you to listen." The Doctor tells his rival.

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones." The Master interrupts him.

 **-!-**

Tom cuts a gap in the shipyard's chain link fence, and they run to a building where an older woman is thumping a cathode ray tube in frustration.

"Professor Docherty?" Tom asks the Professor.

"Busy." Professor Docherty tells him.

"They, er, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones." Tom explains to the Professor.

"She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy." Professor Docherty says.

"Televisions don't work anymore." Martha notes about televisions.

"Oh God, I miss Countdown. Never been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural for Des? Desi? Deseen? But we've been told there's going to be a transmission from the man himself." Professor Docherty notes before a static-ridden black and white image appears."There!"

"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope. But I ask you, how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?"

The Master retunes his screwdriver and zaps the Doctor again.

"Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years." The Master says as then finally the convulsions end. The Doctor is no longer sitting in the wheelchair. "Doctor."

A tiny creature with big eyes, rather Gollum-like, peers out from the otherwise empty clothes.

"Received and understood, Miss Jones?" The Master asks as the broadcast ends.

"I'm sorry." Tom apoligizes.

"The Doctor's still alive." Martha says.

 **-!-**

Sophia, who seems to be more draining, sobs to death over the Doctor. She never thought that the Master would do that. Degenerate him to an old creature. Torturing was more his style, but never doing that. Although having rivals on a ship for a entire year would probably be all of the reason why he could do that, but it seemed like something else. But the one thing she wanted is the Master dead and finally off his back.

 **-!-**

The tiny Doctor is imprisoned in a bird cage.

"I'm going to kill him, if I have to wait a hundred years. I'm going to kill the Master. One day he'll let his guard down. One day. And I'll be there." Francine annouces.

"No, that's my job. I'll swear to you, I'd shoot that man stone dead." Clive tells her.

"I'll get him. Even if it kills me." Tish says.

"Don't say that." Francine asks her.

"I mean it. That man made us stand on deck and watch the islands of Japan burning. Millions of people. I swear to you, he's dead." Tish reminds them.

 **-!-**

Lucy is still in the glamorous red dress, but she's not a happy little wife any more.

"Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It kind of scary." The Master says.

"Then stop." The Doctor says.

"Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me." The Master explains to him about his plan and the emission childhood.

"It's only you." The Doctor says as he can't the drums.

"Good." The Master comments as a sphere enters.

"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall." A female sphere speaks.

"You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much." The Master says as he sits down. "I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe." Lucy says about the place.

"Tell him what you saw." The Master asks her.

"Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever." Lucy describes the end of the world.

"And it's all your fault." The Master reminds him."You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty." A female sphere says.

"Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them. But, my masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty." The Master explains what he did next and his invention.

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe." The Doctor says.

"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right." The Master tells the Doctor..

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?" The Doctor inquires why he wants to destroy.

"We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years." The female sphere tells about what happened.

"With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?" The Master asks him. The Master and Lucy leave, and the sphere follows. The guards then drag Sophia for her cell to be chained up on the wall, she is battered to hell and sees the Doctor with his majesty.

" _I'm... dying... I think I only... have until the morning. That's how long I have left."_ She comminucates with him.

" _I don't think I can do anything to help you. It's all to Martha."_ The Doctor answers.

" _Ah yes. *coughs*. Saint Martha."_

 **-!-**

Later, Tom and Martha leave at night from Professor Docherty dodge a patrol, and knock on a door.

"Let me in. It's Milligan." Tom says as he enters.

 **-!-**

The place is full to bursting.

"Did you bring food?" A woman asks Tom.

"Couldn't get any, and I'm starving." Tom tells her.

"All we've got is water." The woman says.

"I'm sorry." Martha apoligizes.

"It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, a hundred in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning." Tom explains about the people.

"Are you Martha Jones?" A boy asks about Martha.

"Yeah, that's me." Martha tells the boy.

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please, tell us you can do it." The boy inquires about the Master and if Martha can kill him.

"Who is the Master?" Another woman asks about the Master as it becomes a babble of voices.

"Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted." Tom tells them.

"No, it's all right. They want me to talk, and I will." Martha says.

 **-!-**

Docherty opens a High Voltage box to reveal an Archangel communications device.

"Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Docherty." Professor Docherty tells the communications device.

"State your intent." The computer orders.

"I have some information for the Master concerning Martha Jones." Professor Docherty explains.

 **-!-**

The Master enters in a silk dressing gown and wakes up the Doctor.

"Guess what." The Master says.

 **-!-**

"I travelled across the world, from the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong, because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. And his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him. I know him. I love him. And I know what he can do." Martha explains about her story of walking the earth for one whole year and her message.

"It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master. He's here." A woman notes about the Master as he returns to the Earth.

"But he never comes to Earth. He never walks upon the ground." The boy says.

"Hide her!" The woman orders.

"Use this." Tom tells her as they cover Martha with an old sack. Outside, the Master is accompanied by armed guards and spheres. Tom readies his gun by the letter box.

"He walks among us, our lord and master." The boy annouces.

 **-!-**

"Martha. Martha Jones. I can see you! Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions. I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself. What would the Doctor do?" The Master asks for Martha before she takes off the Tardis key and goes outside."Oh, yes. Oh, very well done. Good girl. He trained you well. Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it."

Martha throws her backpack towards the Master, who fires his laser screwdriver at it.

"And now, good companion, your work is done." The Master annouces as he points his laser at Martha. Tom runs out of the house.

"No!" Tom shouts as the Master kills Tom, and laughs.

"But you, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm? Almost dawn, Martha, and planet Earth marches to war." The Master asks about when she dies as he promises something for the incoming war.

 **-!-**

 **"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe."**

Guards bring Martha in. Clive, Francine and Tish are already there on one side. and Jack on the other. Sophia has all her strength on watching Martha and the Doctor watches in the horror of the Master's doings.

"Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master tells Martha as she throws the vortex manipulator to the Master."And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"

 **"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!"**

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" The Master talks about the time as he asks the Toclafane if they are ready for the war.

 **"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice."**

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward..." The Master annouces Martha's death as he asks final requests before Martha laughs quietly. "What. What's so funny?"

"A gun." Martha asks about the gun.

"What about it?" The Master inquires her question of the gun.

"A gun in four parts?" Martha continues her question of the gun.

"Yes, and I destroyed it." The Master reminds her.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?" Martha asks the Master actually believed about the gun.

"What do you mean?" The Master inquires about the fake gun.

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor says.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master says.

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Martha explains. "I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time."

"Oh, but you're still going to die." The Master says.

"Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?" Martha asks him about her travels around the world.

"Tell me." The Master asks her.

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." Martha explains her story of what she did in the past year to the Master about the Doctor.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master asks if her story is just faith and hope.

"No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said." Martha tells him as she stands up as Sophia starts regenerating inside.

 **"Use the countdown."**

"I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time..." Martha says.

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master asks her about her weapon being prayer.

"Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites." Martha describes her true weapon.

"What?"

"The Archangel Network." Jack reminds him.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor." Martha explains her finished plan as the countdown stops at zero. The Doctor and his cage starts to glow. Sophia slips out of the cuffs as she regenerates with blinding orange and yellow life energy that nearly tries to burn the walls and floor. But she changes her life as she falls to the floor, curling into a ball; hiding her new appearence.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't." The Master tells him to stop.

"Doctor." Jack says.

"Doctor." Francine says.

"Don't." The Master tells him.

 **"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."**

"Stop this right now. Stop it!" The Master orders to stop.

"Doctor." Lucy says.

"Doctor." Jack says his name for the second time.

"Doctor." Martha follows everyone's instructions.

 **"Doctor."**

The Doctor is back to his previous centegenarian form.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor tells the Master.

"I order you to stop!" The Master keeps ordering.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."

"Doctor." Lucy says.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." The Doctor tells the Master as the Doctor is back to his normal appearance. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this."

Martha runs to Francine and Tish for a group hug.

"No!" The Master shouts as he fires his laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but the energy field is still around him and it doesn't get through.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor apoligizes.

"Then I'll kill them." The Master tells him as the Doctor stretches out his hand and the screwdriver flies from the Master's hand. "You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor says.

"No! No! No! No!" The Master shouts as the Doctor floats towards the Master.

"You wouldn't listen." The Doctor reminds him.

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say." The Doctor says.

"No." The Master disagrees as the Master curls into a ball in the corner. The Doctor puts his arms around him.

"I forgive you." The Doctor apoligizes.

"My children." The Master says.

 **"Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox."**

"Captain, the paradox machine!" The Doctor relieases.

"You men, with me! You stay here." Jack commands some guards before the Doctor spots the Master activating the manipulator, and grabs it.

"No!" The Doctor roars.

 **-!-**

"Now it ends, Doctor. Now it ends." The Master tells him as a roll of thunder, and sirens sound in the shipyard.

 **-!-**

"We've all six billion spheres heading right for us." Martha annouces.

 **-!-**

"We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch." The Doctor reminds him.

"Oh, but I've got this. Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth together, as it burns." The Master explains if he can't have this world, he will destroy it.

 **-!-**

Jack and the guards find three spheres are guarding the Tardis, so they start shooting at them. The rest are hurtling back down towards the Valiant.

"Can't get in. We'd get slaughtered." A guard tells Jack.

"Yeah. Happens to me a lot." Jack comments as he goes in alone.

 **-!-**

"Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do. Give that to me." The Doctor explains on the Master as he hands over the black hole converter trigger. Jack gets inside the Tardis and empties his machine gun clip at the paradox machine. It blows up.

At the quarry, the ground shakes as the Doctor and the Master struggle for the vortex manipulator. They disappear together.

 **-!-**

The spheres disappear and the ship shakes. Papers are flying everywhere. Martha gets thrown into the Doctor's arms.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing." The Doctor notes as the Master is hanging onto some railings. Francine sees a pistol on the floor. Meanwhile, the winds of time are creating havoc and panic on the ground, until finally the people, the rockets and the statues disappear. Calm returns and a red bus drives around Piccadilly Circus."The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning."

 **"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated."**

"Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." The Doctor says.

"What about the spheres?" Martha asks about the spheres.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." The Doctor says.

"But I can remember it." Francine remembers it.

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know. Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met." The Doctor tells them before the Master runs for the door just as Jack is coming in.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs. So, what do we do with this one?" Jack asks the Master what they want to do.

"We kill him." Clive says.

"We execute him." Tish says.

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor tells them before Francine aims the pistol at the Master.

"Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." Francine says.

"Go on. Do it." The Master tells her.

"Francine, you're better than him." The Doctor says as he gets Francine to lower the gun and he hugs her, then hands her off to Martha.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master asks what happens to him.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only other Time Lord left in existence." The Doctor says to him/

"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack tells him.

"No. The only safe place for him is the Tardis." The Doctor says.

"You mean you're just going to keep me?" The Master asks him.

"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for." The Doctor says as Lucy shoots the Master. The Doctor catches him as he staggers back. Sophia finally stands up, finally back from her regeneration with a blonde edge to her. She runs to the Master to help the Doctor.

"Put it down." Jack tells her.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." The Doctor says.

"Always the women." The Master figures out.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor says.

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" The Master asks him.

"You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."The Doctor tells him.

 **"No."**

"One little bullet. Come on." Sophia suggests to the Master.

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse." The Master ignores her.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on." The Doctor says.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" The Master asks him.

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only three left. There's no one else. Regenerate!" The Doctor tries to remind him.

"How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" The Master asks before he dies. The Doctor is emotinally destroyed.

"No!" The Doctor shouts.

Somewhere, later, the Doctor lights the Master's funeral pyre then walks away.

 **-!-**

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha reminds him.

"Good." The Doctor agrees.

"Back to work." Jack pronouces.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with me." The Doctor requests.

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility." Jack says to him.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." The Doctor says before he takes Jack's hand and exposes the vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"Hey, I need that." Jack says.

"I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise." The Doctor complains as he sonics the manipulator.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asks him.

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack." The Doctor judges him.

"Been called that before. Sir. Ma'am. But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" Jack asks questions.

"I really don't know." The Doctor says.

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll see you." Jack remembers a time before Torchwood as he heads off towards Torchwood's secret entrance.

"No." The Doctor says.

"It can't be." Martha disagrees.

"WHAT?" Sophia inquires as they all laugh together.

 **-!-**

The Doctor watches Francine, Martha, Clive and Tish inside the house from across the street where the Tardis is parked, then goes inside it. His spare hand is now attached to the base of the console. where Sophia is standing. A little later, Martha leaves the house, making a telephone call.

"Yeah. Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Doctor Thomas Milligan." Martha asks.

"Yeah. Hello? Hello?" Tom inquires as Martha hangs up.

 **-!-**

"Right then, off we go. The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or back in time. We could, I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth. I know. What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant. Okay." The Doctor puts some suggestions down for Martha.

"I just can't." Martha tells him.

"Yeah." Sophia agrees.

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them." Martha says.

"Of course not. Thank you. Martha Jones, you saved the world." The Doctor tells her.

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good. You going to be all right?" Martha judges herself as good.

"Always. Yeah." Sophia agrees.

"Right then. Bye." Martha says as she leaves, then goes back inside. "Because the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him. She did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him."

"Is this going anywhere?" The Doctor asks her.

"It should." Sophia says.

"Yes. Because he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life. Because while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, get out. So this is me, getting out." Martha continues as she throws her mobile phone to him."Keep that, because I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you'd better come running. Got it?"

"Got it." The Doctor says.

"Got it." Sophia says.

"I'll see you again, you two." Martha tells them as she leaves the Tardis.

 **A/N - O no. Series 3 ain't over. WE HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER. It's only** _ **Time Crash.**_ **So, it won't be a long one. I promise. But still this might mark the final day of this story. So, hurray! Then I'll take a week's break off this to finish off some shit.**

 **Yeah, I know. SOPHIA REGENERATES! WHATEVER. I kind of don't care.**

 **ALSO, THREE DAYS. THAT IS SO FAST.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 15th, 2015.**


	36. Time Crash

**Time Crash**

Martha leaves. The Doctor pulls a lever on the console. Alarms blare and the Tardis spins. There are briefly two Doctors.

"Ah, stop it! What was all that about, eh? Eh? What's your problem?" The Doctor asks about his machine.

"That's never happened before." Sophia notes.

"Right, just settle down now." The Fifth Doctor tells him to settle down as they bump into each other as they work their ways around the console."So sorry."

"What?" The Doctor asks his other counterpart.

"What?" The Fifth Doctor repeats the same thing as his older counterpart.

"What!" Both of the Doctor's shout in unsion.

"Who are you?" Sophia and the Fifth Doctor ask themselves.

"Oh, brilliant. I mean, totally wrong. Bit emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but, brilliant." The Doctor comments.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" The Fifth Doctor asks him.

"Yes, you are. You are the Doctor." The Doctor agrees to him.

"Yes, I am. I'm the Doctor." The Fifth Doctor tells him.

"Oh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you." The Doctor says.

"Is there something wrong with you?" The Fifth Doctor asks him.

"Yes, there is." Sophia lies.

"Oh, there it goes, the frowny face. I remember that one. Mind you, bit saggier than I ought to be. Hair's a bit greyer. That's because of me, though. The two of us together has shorted out the time differential. Should all snap back in place when we get you home. Be able to close that coat again. But never mind that. Look at you! The coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the stick of celery. Yeah. Brave choice, celery, but fair play to you. Not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable." The Doctor explains about his fifth incarnation's changes.

"Shut up! There is something very wrong with my Tardis, and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single think that happens to be in front of him!" The Fifth Doctor shouts at him.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry. Doctor." The Doctor apoligizes.

"Thank you." The Fifth Doctor thanks him.

"Oh, the back of my head." The Doctor says.

"What?" Sophia asks him.

"Sorry, sorry. It's not something you see every day, is it, the back of your own head. Mind you, I can see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?" The Doctor asks his fifth incarnation to keep his hat on.

"What have you done to my Tardis? You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you. What's this one, coral?" The Fifth Doctor asks if he changed it.

"You changed it?" Sophia inquires.

"It's worse than the leopard skin." The Fifth Doctor complains as he puts on his half moon spectacles.

"Oh, and out they come, the brainy specs. You don't even need them. You just think they make you look a bit clever." The Doctor comments as an alarm whoops.

"That's an alert, level five, indicating a temporal collision. It like two Tardises have merged, but there's definitely only one Tardis present. It's like two time zones or more at the heart of the Tardis. That's a paradox that could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of. Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?" The Fifth Doctor explains the alarm which he finds out is the size of Belgium as the Doctor offers his sonic screwdriver.

"Need this?" The Doctor asks if the Fifth Doctor needs the Sonic Screwdriver.

"No, I'm fine." The Fifth Doctor says.

"Oh no, of course, you liked to go hands free, didn't you, like hey, I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some string. And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable." The Doctor says.

"Who are you?" The Fifth Doctor asks him who is really to him.

"Take a look." The Doctor says.

"Oh. Oh, no." The Fifth Doctor reliases.

"Oh yes." The Doctor agrees.

"You're. Oh, no." The Fifth Doctor still gasps about his potential future incarnation.

"Here it comes. Yeah, I am." The Doctor says.

"A fan." The Fifth Doctor says.

"Yeah. What?" The Doctor asks what it means.

"This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium." The Fifth Doctor complains.

"What do you mean, a fan? I'm not just a fan, I'm you." The Doctor asks what he means by a fan.

"Okay, you're my biggest fan. Look, its perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters and being well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvellous, so naturally now and then people notice me. Start up their little groups. That LINDA lot. Are you one of them? How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live." The Fifth Doctor explains his coolness and the fans of the Doctor.

"Listen to me. I'm you, I'm you. I'm you with a new face. Check out this bone structure, Doctor, because one day you're going to be shaving it." The Doctor says as the cloister bell tolls.

"The cloister bell!" The Fifth Doctor shouts.

"Right on time. That's our cue." The Doctor says as all three Time Lords both start throwing control levers.

"In a minute we're going to create a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" The Fifth Doctor explains.

"Yeah, that's my fault, actually. I was rebuilding the Tardis, forgot to put the shields back up. Your Tardis and my Tardis, well the same Tardis at different points in its own timestream collided and whoo, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Watch. Venting the thermobuffer, drawing the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, let's fry those Zeiton crystals." The Doctor explains what he did which was due to the rebuilding of the Tardis thanks to the Master and the Paradox Machine.

"You'll blow up the Tardis." The Fifth Doctor says.

"No, I won't. I haven't." The Doctor tells him.

"It might be a lie." Sophia says.

"Who told you that?" The Fifth Doctor asks him.

"You told me that." The Doctor says as they fade into a whiteout.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant." The Fifth Doctor starts to explain.

"The explosion cancels out the implosion." The Doctor continues.

"Pressure remains constant." Sophia says. "It's brilliant."

"Far too brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the Tardis like that." The Fifth Doctor says.

"Sorry, mate, you still haven't." The Doctor tells him.

"You didn't have time to work all that out. Even I couldn't do it." The Fifth Doctor tells him.

"I didn't work it out. I didn't have to." The Doctor reveals.

"You remembered." The Fifth Doctor says.

"Because you will remember." Sophia says.

"You remembered being me watching you doing that. You already knew what to do because I saw you do it." The Fifth Doctor explains.

"Wibbly wobbly." The Doctor says.

"Timey wimey!" All of them finish as the Doctor and Sophia high five, smiling to each other.

"Right, Tardises are separating. Sorry, Doctor, time's up. Back to long ago. Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again, same as ever." The Doctor asks about his life as he reminds him about the Master.

"Oh no, really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?" The Fifth Doctor asks about his appearence.

"No, no beard this time. Well, a wife." Sophia explains.

"Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you, Doctor." The Fifth Doctor says.

"Thank you." The Doctor thanks him.

"I'm very welcome." The Fifth Doctor responds as he vanishes. The Tenth flips some switches and brings him back to return his hat.

"You know, I love being you. Back when I first started at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you, and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. I still do that, the voice thing. I got that from you. Oh, and the trainers, and..." The Doctor explains as he puts his spectacles on."Snap. Because you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

"To days to come." The Fifth Doctor hopes.

"All my love to long ago." The Doctor wishes as the Fifth Doctor vanishes and Sophia wipes her tears away.

 **"Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up."**

But just as he presses the button, there is the sound of a ships horn and a prow comes crashing into the console room/

"What? What!" The Doctor asks what is happening as he picks up a life belt. It says Titanic."What?"

 **A/N - And that is it boys and girls. Finally after ] is the end of the line. Of course, we have the mammoth story of this stories sequel - Letting Go Of Her Heart. Which will be a one episode/one chapter story again and then comes our final adventure with The Last Breath of My Heart.**

So as the statistics run this time, 13 reviews! 4 followers and 7 favourites! Much improvement is due to the fixing of what is on this story to the last one, but still. I want to thank (takes a deep breath.) **Danny, Dave, Son of Whitebeard, grapejuice101, Guest and Dimas15** for all of your reviews and **Danny** for the review of Wrap Around which was posted whilst I was on holiday. Next up is all the followers and favourites. Here we go ~ **Charmed2100, Dimas15 again, Queen of Supernaturarl Lovers, Windfee01, Charmed2100 again, DeadGirlEtarnal, Dimas15 for the third time, Goddess-of-the-Forest1013, grapejuice101 again, hrodenhaver, moonlight 33.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND ALL OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR THIS STORY.**

 **It's been a long 115 days. But I need a week's break and then I return to edit for Voyage of The Damned.**

 **The Imperial Ghost - November 15th, 2015.**


End file.
